Crazy Crushes And Annoying Blushes
by hellotocarissa
Summary: Edward Cullen is the popoular jock of Forks High. Bella Swan is the newby who has a crush on Edward. Find out where Bella's crazy crush and annoying blush leads her and Edward
1. Chapter 1

"Angela," I whined, "please don't make me do this! I can't handle it! It's pure torture and you know it!"

"Bella calm down! I am just trying to make you happy sweetie. Now go over and talk to that very cute boy whom you have been crushing on since you moved here or I will go snatch him up for myself." Angela chuckled.

I knew Angela would never take a guy from me. But just the thought made me scowl in jealousy. I had been secretly crushing on Edward Anthony Cullen since the moment I first laid eyes on him. The only time I had ever really talked to him was in Biology and even then we only exchanged a few hellos and that was not enough to suit my need for him. My need to be near him and hear his beautiful musical and velvety voice. Did I mention sexy! Oh my was it sexy!

"Hello? Bella! Snap out of it! Did you hear me?!?" Angela was waving a hand in front of my face almost smacking me in the process.

"What? Ang did you say something?" I asked her casually, hoping she hadn't caught me, yet again, fantasizing about Edward Cullen.

"Yes Bella. I said are you going to follow through on our little bet or not?" Angela re-asked the question she had asked me in the middle of my fantasy.

"Ugh! Angela I CANNOT believe you are doing this to me! You are such an evil best friend!" I yelled at her, attracting some attention in the process. Angela had been my best friend since kindergarten. She knew absolutely everything about me. Sometimes I thought she knew me a little too well. I could never lie to her. Not only was I a terrible liar but she also always managed to find a way to see right through me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I am NOT a bad best friend. Now get that adorable little butt over there and talk to that unbelievably gorgeous man before I drag you by your pretty brown hair!" Angela snapped.

"Fine fine fine. I'm going! Gosh! Do you have to be so pushy?" I chuckled back at her as I walked away. I was getting more nervous by the second. I could not believe I was about to go up and talk to the man of my dreams! As I thought about this I felt the blush rise up in my face.

Edward Cullen was just gorgeous! He has reddish-brown hair that stuck out every which way. On a lot of guys, that hair-do looked like they just got out of bed. But with Edward, it just made him even more beautiful. Yes I just called Edward beautiful. I could find no other word to describe him accurately. And even that didn't begin to describe him. He was tall and very built. The man was perfect. Every girl's dream guy! Once again the blush returned. What was happening to me?!?

I had made it to Edward and his group of friends right now. Just as I was about to tap Edward on the shoulder, someone grabbed my waist and spun me around. When I looked up I was staring into the blue eyes of Mike Newton.

"Hi Mike." I said wearily.

"Hey Bellsie." I hated when he called me that. "How you doing?"

"I'm alright Mike. Just about to follow through on a bet that i lost." _Shit!_"I mean uhmm....."

"What was the bet?" He asked me.

"Oh nothing important." I quickly saved myself. I think it worked because he just shrugged like it was no big deal that I didn't want him to know.

"So Bella... I was wondering.. If maybe.. You uhm wanted to like... Oh i don't know.. Go out sometime?" He asked me, hope clear in his eyes. Mike had made it a daily routine to ask me on a date. He once told me that he wasn't giving in until i said yes.

"Oh Mike uhmm... I can't. I'm already seeing someone." I blurted out. _What the hell?!?_

"Oh. Who? Since when? What's his name? Lucky bastard!" Mike bombarded me with a bunch of questions.

"Since last time you asked me on a date." I quickly answered hoping to avoid all other questions. I wasn't a good liar at all!

"Who is he? Do i know him?" He asked me wearily.

"Edward Cullen." I blurted out without thinking. _WHAT THE FUCK?!?!? SINCE WHEN AM I DATING EDWARD CULLEN! SHIT!!!_

Mike wore a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me. Well I'm happy for both of you Bellsie." He replied as sincerely as possible. Hurt was clear in his eyes. I felt so guilty.

Just then Angela, bless her little heart, walked up and grabbed Mike by the arm.

"Did you know our litle Bellsie and Eddie are going out now?" Mike asked her. Angela just looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders as if to tell her to go along with it, pleading with my eyes.

"Uhmm.... Yeah I did actually." She answered him. It took all I had to not rush over to her and give her a huge hug right then and there, but that would have been too obvious.

"Thanks Ang." I whispered once Mike was a safe distance away so he wouldn't hear me.

"Bella you better explain later. Now you have some explaining to do to your 'boyfriend'."

As soon as she said that i turned around to see a shocked Edward Cullen standing behind me. _GOD DAMMIT!! _I couldn't believe I had forgotten that I was just about to talk to him when Mike interrupted so of course he woudl have heard everything I was saying.

"Hi." My voice cracked as i said this and i violently blushed a scarlet red.

"Uhmm.. Hey." He answered. I was so embarrased! I turned and ran for the door. I couldn't get out of there quick enough. I couldn't believe i had just said that Edward Cullen, someone I rarely every talked to, was my boyfriend. EDWARD CULLEN! Of all the guys at my school I chose Edward Cullen! What was worng with me?!?

I stopped running when i hit the trees outside of the Cullen's beautiful home. Angela had drug me along to her friend Alice Cullen's party so i could fufill my side of the bargain. I was having trouble catching my breath as I was running through the trees. My foot hit something and I went tumbling towards the ground. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the broken nose that I knew was coming my way. Just as I was about to hit the ground, i felt strong warm arms wrap around my waist to flip me over. I was suddenly being held to someone's body. After i caught my breath and looked up to see who my savior was i felt my air get whooshed out of me again. I was now staring into the beautiful golden eyes of Edward.

"Oh.. Uhmm.. Thanks for that." I said as i stumble dout of his arms. As I was doing this I tripped backwards over the same branch but this time went tumbling on my ass. Once again before I could hit the gorund, Edward caught me. But this time he gently set me down on the ground rather then holding me to his body.

"You should really be more careful and watch where you are going. I'm not always going to be around to save you." Edward chuckled. I scowled which made him laugh harder.

"Yeah well if it isn't you there will be a Mike Newton or a Tyler Crowlley there to save my clumcy ass." I spit back at him. Tyler Crowlley was another guy who took it upon himself to ask me out every single chance he got.

"Speaking pof Mike Newton," _Great here it comes._I internally kicked myslef for mentioning Newton's name," I overheard your little conversation with him a little bit ago." He wore an amused expression on his face.

"Oh." Was all I could force out and even then I could hear the panic in my voice so i'm sure he could too.

"I do have a small question for you that I was confused about." He continued as he smirked and tried to hold in a laugh.

"And what might that question be regarding?" I asked him, trying to put this off for as long as possible.

"It regardes one of your answers to whether or not your are dating someone and who that person was." He continued.

"Oh.. Well. About that. Uhmm.. You see.. I was in a panic because well he was asking me out and I didn't know what else to say and....." I rambled.

"Bella. Bella. ISABELLA!" he interrupted me. He never called me by my full name. "I was just wondering if you would maybe like to make that a little more officialy. You know just to piss Mike off. I would take any chance i got to make him made. He can be such a dick sometimes. Of course it would be entirely casual. We wouldn't actually be dating, just pretending."

"Well... I mean... I don't know. I guess we could do that. As long as it was pretend.. You knoe. Completely causal." I felt a little used. But i didn't care. I got to date Eward Cullen. Even if it was pretend.

"Ok Bella. I'll see you tomarrow then. Goodbye babe." He said as he kissed me on the forhead. _I wonder why he did that. There's no one around to see. Are there?_ I asked myself as i looked around. Sure enough there was Mike, Angela, and Tyler all standing there with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. I quickly walked over to Angela grabbed her wrist and pulled her to my truck. We got in and drove away.

"I'll explain everything once we get to my house k Ang?" I told her in the loudest voice i could manage, which was just a whisper. I was still in shock. I needed time to process what that hell was going on!

"K." She answered and we rode in silence the rest of the way to my house.

**A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. THE NEXT ONES WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE! WELL REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. OH AND DON'T WORRY YOU WILL FIND OUT SOONER OR LATER WHAT THE DARE BETWEEN BELLA AND ANGELA WAS. HEHEHE.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Bella. We are here. Now explain what the hell I just saw and why the hell I saw it!" Angela started screaming before we were even in the house. I just ignored her.

"Hey Dad!" I called. My father was chief sheriff of this little town of Forks, Washington.

"Hey Bells." He called back. It was just me and my dad that lived in his small two story, two bedroom, one bathroom house.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked him, hoping to put off having to explain everything to Angela.

"Actually Bella.. Uhmmm… Billy invited me over to his house for dinner tonight. I hope you don't mind. Jake isn't going to be there otherwise I would take you along with me." Charlie answered. Billy Black was one of my Dad's close friends since he moved to Forks. Jacob was his son. Billy and Jake lived on the Rez so we rarely got to see them. But on the off chance that we did see them, we always had a lot of fun together. Jake was two years younger than me but sometimes I thought he was older. He was taller and smarter than me when it came to cars and stuff like that.

"No that's fine Dad. Ang is over anyways so we will be up in my room studying if you need anything." I called to him as me and Angela started to walk up to my room.

"Ok baby. Hi Angela. You two have fun." Charlie called back to us.

"Hi Charlie! Nice to see you again!" Angela looked at my father like her dad too, since her parents were never around.

"Alright Bells. Spill." Angela said as soon as my door was closed and we were sitting on my bed.

"Well Ang, there isn't that much to tell. I was getting ready to talk to Edward when Mike grabbed me and he asked me out and I didn't want to continue to be so mean to him about it so I lied and told him that I couldn't because I was already dating someone. When he asked me who I just blurted out Edward's name without thinking about it. That's when you walked up. Then when I went to explain everything to Edward I couldn't get it out so I ran out to the woods. Then I tripped over a branch and Edward caught me before I could hit the ground. And then he asked me about what I was saying to Mike and asked if I wanted to actually pretend to date just to piss Mike off. I agreed and that's when he kissed my forhead and you, Mike, and Tyler showed up. No big deal." I explained everything to Angela with as little detail possible to hide my embarrasment.

"OH MY GOSH!" Angela squealed. "I cannot believe this is actually happening! See I told you Bella! All you needed was a little push and now you and Edward Cullen are dating! This is so exciting!"

"Angela! It's just PRETEND dating! We aren't actually together! And he made it very clear that it was pretend so I wouldn't think that he liked me!" I told Angela as reality sunk in. I hadn't realized this yet.

"OMG Bella! Don't even say that! He probably just said that because he wasn't sure if you liked him!" Ang said, trying to make me feel better about the situation.

"I doubt that Ang. Now I really do need to study for that Biology test tomarrow. I don't know any of the material!" I said as I pulled out my Bio book.

"Fine." Angela pouted as we began studying.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Charlie's cruiser being backed out of the driveway. I looked out the window and groaned. The ground was covered in white. It had snowed the night before. Clumsy people and snow just didn't mix. As soon as this thought popped into my head, I was forced to rethink the prior day. I thought about Mike asking me out yet again and me telling him I was dating Edward. Then i remembered Edward catching me twice before I hit the ground when I tripped. Then about mine and Edward's agreement and then him kissing my forhead. Wow. It was definately a crazy night. I then went to go get dressed and ready for the day that was ahead of me.

"Bella!" Angela yelled and waved to me from a table as soon as i got out of my truck at school. I sighed as I saw who was sitting with her. Edward, Alice, and Emmet Cullen along with Rosalie and Jasper Hale and of course Ben Cheyney, Ang's boyfriend, were all sitting at the table with Angela. Alice and Jasper were dating and so were Rosalie and Emmet.

"Hey Angela." I said wearily as I walked up to the table. I chanced a glance at Edward. Him and Alice were deep in the conversation they were having. I took a deep breath. Maybe today wasn't going to be as bad as I thought. Just as I told myself this, Mike and Tyler walked up. _Ugh! Can this get any worse?!?_

"Hey Bellsie!" Mike called. God I really hated that nickname!

"Hi Mike." I called back to him.

"Bella!" Tyler called as he ran up and squished me in a hug, another one of him and Mike's rountines.

"Tyler.. Can't breath!" I managed to get out as he set me down and I gasped for air.

"Sorry Bellsie," he had adopted the horrible nickname as well,"i'm just so excited to see you!"

"Tyler, you saw me yesterday at the party." I told him, trying to hide a smirk.

"Yeah I know baby but I just missed you so damn much!" He said. So now he was going to call me baby? What the hell?!?

"Missed you too tyler." I replied back to him. Just then I felt strong arms wrap around my waist from behind me. I turned back to see who was behind me and saw Edward with a smirk on his face. I followed his gaze to see what he was smirking at and saw the once again dumbfounded expressions of Mike and Tyler. I looked over at Angela and Ben and concluded that Ang must have told him about it because he didn't looked surprised at all. I wasn't mad at her for telling him, she couldn't help it, they were in love.

"Good morning beautiful." Edward cooed into my ear. A shiver went down my spin at our contact and feeling his breath on my neck.

"Good morning." I replied to Edward. I heard him chuckle and I looked over at Mike and Tyler who now looked very angry. Were they jealous? This could be more fun than I thought. Just to see Mike and Tyler's reaction and to see how it felt I quickly turned in Edward's arms so I was facing him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I quickly pecked him on the cheek. I looked into his surprised eyes and gave him a little wink as if to tell him to just be quiet and play along. He then bent his head slowly to my neck and kissed softly. He went up and down the length of my neck, causing me to gasp quietly. I stiffled a moan, it felt so amazing touching him like this. Edward chuckled as he pulled away and released me from his hold, taking only my hand and led me over to the table. He sat down in the only open spot at the table. I was expecting to just stand there when he suddenly pulled me into his lap.

"You didn't think i was just going to make you stand there did you?" He whispered into my ear loud enough so that I was the only one that heard. Once again shivers went down my spin.

"So Bella." Tyler cleared his throat and I looked at him. "When did this happen?" He asked motioning between me and Edward.

"Since yesteday at the party." Edward answered before I could say anything. I looked at him and he just winked.

"Oh. That's cool. I guess." Tyler looked clearly disappointed that i had 'picked' Edward instead of him.

"Yupp." I answered, not wanting to talk about this anymore than necessary. "So Ang," I changed the subject, "when are we going to see that new chick flick that just came out. What's it called? Uhmm.... He's just not that into you? That looks really good."

"Uhmm. Bella? We saw that two weeks ago." She answered, worry clear on her face.

"Oh right." I answered, upset that this hadn't gone where i was hoping.

"Bellsie why don't you take Eddie to go see it with you if you don't remember." Mike offered. I instantly hated him for saying it. I looked at Edward with pleading eyes begging him to get me out of this uncomfortable conversation.

"Actually, me and Bella are going somewhere else for our first date. And besides, i'm not really into chick flicks." Edward answered for me.

"Oh. Where you going?" Mike asked, clearly wondering.

"Now that's none of your buisness." I answered Mike before Edward could. Just then the bell rang and everyone jumped up to collect their things and go to class. I was about to walk away when Edward grabbed my hand.

"Bella, would you like to walk to class with me?" Edward asked me as I turned to look at him. For a second, it looked like he actually wanted to walk with me to class, then he got that damn smirk on his face again and that thought was quickly pushed out of my head.

"Uhmm. Sure Edward, if you want." I wearily answered. Me and Edward walked hand in hand to my first class when he pushed me up against the wall and once again bent down to kiss my neck. For a brief moment I wondered who he was putting the show on for because Mike an Tyler were no where to be seen but then I didn't care. Edward pulled back and gave me my favorite crooked smile, that I had come to love so damn much since the first time I saw it, and walked away to his class.


	3. Chapter 3

First period passed by slower than I liked. I couldn't wait to see Edward again. I was fantasizing about him all damn period! Oh boy what did that man do to me? Then the bell rang and I jumped up to collect my things in a daze.

"Bellsie!" Tyler called as he rushed to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Hey Tyler. What's up?" I asked him, looking for Edward.

"Well I was just wondering how much you liked this Edward guy?" he cautiously asked me as I spotted Edward walking towards us.

"Uhmm… Well... He is my boyfriend Tyler. So I like him a lot. Why?" I asked suddenly looking at him, surprised by his question, just then I felt his arm slip out from around my waist and looked up to see a smiling Edward standing in front of me.

"Oh never mind. We'll talk about it later." He said as he backed away from me and Edward.

"Hey there gorgeous." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. My heart skipped a few beats.

"Hey handsome." I replied, playing along. Edward looked at me with surprise all over his face.

"Hey lovebirds! Bella I need to borrow you for a second! Get your adorable butt over here missy!" Angela called, interrupting the moment.

"Hey Ang what's up?" I asked her as I pulled out of Edward's arms and walked over to her.

"Bella! OMG! You are never going to believe what Tyler is telling people about you!" Angela was frantic as she told me this.

"Angela... What are you talking about?" I asked her, suddenly nervous to hear what Tyler was saying

"I'm talking about the fact that Tyler Crowelley is telling pretty much telling the ENTIRE school that you and Edward are a pitty couple and he heard it from you yourself!" Angela screamed at me as she explained.

"W..WH...WHAT?!?!?!?" I finally managed to get out through my gritted teeth.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear as he came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Tyler is a lying son of a bitch is what's wrong!" I explained as I turned in Edward's arms to face him.

"Yeah... I heard... Did you tell him that Bella?" He asked me, hurt clear in his eyes.

"NO! He asked me if I really liked you and I said 'Well he is my boyfriend so yeah I like him' and then you walked up and he walked away. I said absolutely NOTHING about us being a 'pitty couple' whatever the hell that is!" I explained to Edward all in one breath. Just then Edward stiffened and dropped his arms. I turned around to see why he was all of a sudden so unresponsive and saw Jessica, Lauren, and Victoria, the three bitches from hell, all standing behind us.

"What the fuck do you bitches want?" I spat the words at them to let them know they were unwelcome and so was whatever they had to say.

"Well well well... If it isn't the piiitttyyyy ccoupleee!!!!!!" sneered Victoria. Her followers just cackled beside her.

"Hello to you too Victoria. And just F.Y.I... We are NOT a pitty couple." Edward whispered the last part.

"Oh Eddie... Why do you choose someone so random and plain as Isabella Swan to play pitty on when you can have who you truly want, without the pitty." Victoria asked, trying to be seductive.

"And who would you say i 'truly want' Victoria?" Edward asked her.

"Well... It's quite obvious baby. You want me." Said Victoria as she came forward and laid a hand on Edward's chest. He shrugged away from her hand and wrapped his arms around me once again.

"Well Victoria, I hate to break it to you but I don't want you, I want Bella. She is amazing in every way, shape, and form. So I suggest you and your possy leave us alone, or I will have my sisters kick your ass like they did last year." Edward spat at her. Victoria got a look of fear in her eyes as she was reminded of the ass wooping she had recieved from Alice and Rosalie last year for putting her hands on Emmet and Jasper.

"Oh you remember do you? Well lets not relive the moment shall we?" Edward chuckled as he turned both of our bodies and walked away, moving from behind me to take my hand.

"That was amazing!" I whispered to him as we walked away, leaving a stunned Victoria in the shadows.

"It's only a matter of knowing what to say." Edward chuckled. Just then the late bell for class rang and me and Edward hurried off to our next period. I was dreading having to be away from him again but he insisted that we couldn't ditch class. Once again, Edward bent his face to my neck and kissed this time sucking slightly as I quietly moaned and he turned for his class.

* * *

"Bella! Over here!" Angela called to me as I walked into the cafeteria for lunch. The rest of the morning had passed in the same way just without the encounter with the 3-B's. Edward walked me to every class, pausing to kiss my neck before going to his own class. This small show of affection, fake or not, always sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey Ang." I said as I walked over to the table and put my stuff down. "Want to come wait in line with me for lunch?" I asked her, even though she always did I still asked.

"Sure Bells. Just let me get my money and we can go mkay?" Angela said, smiling. She got her money and we walked over to the pretzel line.

"So Bella. How was the rest of your day with Edward after I left?" Angela asked me curiously. I explained mine and Edward's encounter with the 3-Bs and Angela laughed when I told her what Edward had said then squealed in excitment when she realized that Edward had defended me.

"Bella! Do you hear what you are telling me?" Angela asked, amazement clear in her voice that I wasn't more excited in the fact that Edward said I was amazing. "How can you not be more excited. The man of your DREAMS called you amazing and you just shrug your shoulders about it! Come on Bella! Be excited!" Ang squeaked in my face as she grabbed my hands ans started jumping up and down in front of me, trying to get me more excited.

"Angela! Calm down! I am excited! Just not as excited as you apparently!" I laughed as she stopped jumping and pulled her face down into a pought.

"Bella, if your not going to be excited about this then someone has to be excited for the both of us!" Angela laughed as we reached the front of the line.

"Whatever Ang." I chuckled as I told the lady what I wanted and payed for it. I waited for Ang to get her food and we walked back to the table. When we got there, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Mike, Tyler, and Ben were all already at the table. I went and sat by Edward.

"Hey there lovely." Edward whispered in my ear as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey." I said back smiling and blushing.

"God damn Bellsie! That blush of yours is so HOTT!" Mike said, looking at Edward and covering his mouth, hoping to cover what he had just said.

"Mike, I would apprieciate it if you could please keep those crude comments about my girlfriend to yourself around me." Edward looked jealous. _Hmm.. I wonder what that was about._

"Yeah sure no problem Eddie." Mike answered quietly. "Sorry I let that one slip."

"No problem." Edward chuckled.

"So Bella... What are you up to tonight?" Angela asked me, winking and looking towards Edward.

"Oh probably just going to go home, do some homework, and then make dinner for Charlie and go to bed. Why?" I asked her cautiously now.

"Oh I was just wondering. Uhmm... Do you want to go to the movies with me and Ben tonight?" She asked.

"Ang I apprieciate you trying to include me and all but I really don't want to be a third wheel." I laughed at her attempt.

"Well, you could always bring a date.. You know.. Maybe Edward would like to"

"ANGELA!" I interrupted before she could say anything else.

"What Bella? I was just making it so you won't feel like a third wheel. I just thought maybe your boyfriend would like to come. It would be like a double date. You know, fun." Angela explained as I tried to hide from Edward's curious eyes as they searched my face.

"Actually Angela, that sounds wonderful. That is if Bella doesn't mind me tagging along." Edward told Ang as he looked at me, question in his eyes.

"No of course I don't mind. That would be wonderful. What time Angela?" I said, trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

"Uhmm.. I'm not sure yet. I will call you when I know and then you can call Edward and let him know mkay?"

"Ok Ang." I replied wearily. I started to get a little nervous thinking about the night ahead of me. Just then the bell rang and I went to grab my stuff. I was leaning over the table to grab my purse when I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind me.

"So... An official date huh? Can't wait." Edward whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"You don't have to come if you don't want. I can just tell Angela that you aren't feeling well and be a third wheel. It's not that bad." I told him, secretly hoping he might back out yet hoping he wouldn't.

"Oh no no no! I want to take my girlfriend on an actual date and this is perfect."

"You know Angela and Ben both know we are just pretending so we don't have to try to fool them."

"Oh I know." Edward chuckled before turning me around to face him. My shirt had risen up my back a little bit so Edward's hands were on the bare skin when he turned me. His fingers left a blazing trail on my skin where he had touched me, yet all I wanted was him to touch me more.

"Let's get to class shall we?" Edward chuckled when he saw the look on my face.

"We shall." I laughed as I took his hand and left for Biology. This was the only class I had with Edward and I intended to make it last as long as possible. Me and Edward walked into class and took our seats.

"So what movie do you think Angela will pick?" Edward asked me as we sat down.

"Uhmm.. I'm not sure. Probably something corny. Won't be a movie she actually wants to see considering her and Ben won't be watching the movie." I laughed as I answered Edward's question.

"Yeah that's true." Edward chuckled. "Would you maybe want to watch a different movie. Just us two?" Edward asked me. My heart did little leaps in my chest.

"Edward Cullen. Is my fake boyfriend asking me on a real date?" I laughed nervously, waiting for his reply.

"Isabella Swan. Yes I am. Would my fake girlfriend maybe be interested in becoming my real girlfriend?" Edward was clearly nervous. Just then, our Biology teacher walked in the classroom, rolling a tv set behind him.

"Today we are going to be watching a movie." He told the class. Giggles errupted from around the classroom. _Well no duh. Hence the reason for the TV_.

"Yes." I quickly whispered to Edward. I saw a smile break out across his face and I giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey. Sorry for deleting the last chapter. I just didn't like the way it came out. I don't think it flowed very well with the story and I was thinking about deleting it and rewriting it. Thanks to some help from KateeCuppcakee I will be redoing that chapter but it will flow better with the story and it will help Edward and Bella get to know each other a little better. I hope you all enjoy it and please keep in mind that I welcome all constructive critisizm. So if you don't agree with something that happens anytime throughout the story please feel free to let me know and give me your input on how I could make this story better.**

**Sincerely, xoxo**

**hellotocarissa:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Oh. My. God! I just agreed to a date with Edward Cullen! I can't believe it! The Edward Cullen! The one I have been crushing on since the moment I laid eyes on his beauty and perfection. This is just way too good to be true!

"Bella!" Mike yelled in my face trying to get my attention.

"Oh sorry Mike. I was...uhmm...my mind was...elswhere." I told him as he looked at me, confusion in his eyes. "So what were you saying?"

"Well... I was just wondering..." Mike paused to look around at the people staring at us. "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Uhmmm...Sure I guess we could go uhmmm.. Well why don't you walk me to my car and we can talk on the way?" I asked him, hoping he would say yes, I was suddenly very uncomfortable to be alone with Mike.

"No...I have a better place." He told me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to wherever we were going. I racked my brain tyring to think of somewhere that would be private after school. I was still trying to figure it out where he could possibly be taking me when he suddenly stopped right in front of me, as if to hide me.

"Hey Mike whats up?" The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't figure out who it was. And why was Mike hiding me from the person that owned the mystery voice?

"Uhmm.. Nothing Tyler. Just going to meet someone at the quad is all." Mike answered. _Why is Mike hiding me from Tyler?_ Now I was starting to get a little bit freaked out. It was then that I decided to speak up.

"I thought we were going to talk somewhere? Are you meeting the person at the quad after we talk?" I stepped out from behind Mike. Tyler gasped and his eyes got wide. "god dammit" Mike said under his breath.

"Well....?" I said again after Mike didn't answer me.

"Yeah I am meeting that person after I talk to you." Mike said nervously.

"Mike... What are you up to man?" Tyler asked cautiously.

"None of your buisness Tyler! Butt out!" Mike told him, raising his voice slightly.

"It is my buisness if Bella is involved. Newton don't do anything that will make Bella hate you and something you will regret. Just think it through." Tyler told him.

"Why would he do something that would make me hate him? He just said he wanted to talk." I asked Tyler, watching Mike out of the corner of my eye.

"Nothing. There is nothing that I would do to make you hate me. Don't you trust me Bellsie?" I cringed at the nickname.

"Uhmm.. Yeah I guess Mike. I am just a little confused is all." I told him.

"Well come on Bella. I have to go soon. And I really need to talk to you about this before its too late." Mike said grumpily as he grabbed my hand and pulled me.

"Bye Bella." Tyler said sadly as Mike pulled me away from him. "Be careful."

"Bye Tyler. See you tomarrow." I said, as if trying to assure him I was going to be fine.

"Yeah. i hope so." He said as he turned and walked quickly away. Mike led me through a bunch of twists and turns through the school hallways. I had never see this part of the school. But that probably had something to do with the fact that I was never on campus long enough to walk around and explore it. Mike then abruptly stopped, causing me to slam into to him and then fall backwards. I let out a small "hmph" as i slammed onto the ground in a sitting position and the air got whooshed out of me. Mike then started to laugh.

"Its not funny! Stop laughing at me jackass!" I told him as I started to giggle slightly too.

"Im sorry Bellsie. I just can't help it. You so adorably clumsy it cracks me up." Mike told me while trying to catch his breath from laughing to hard.

"Right. Okay Mike... What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked him as I stood and brushed the dirt off my butt. Mike was suddenly very serious.

"Bella. You know how much I like you right?" he asked me.

"Uhmm.. I was actually hoping you had gotten over that Mike. You haven't asked me out for a while." I told him wearily.

"I haven't asked you because you are always being guarded by Edward or Angela, which is really starting to piss me off by the way. Yeah maybe I really like you but we can still be friends can't we?"

"Uhmm.. Well yeah we can Mike but friends don't constantly ask friends out." I told him, hoping to get my point across.

"Okay Bella. Screw this." Mike said, a little too loudly for my liking, as he forced me back up against a wall.

"Mike what..." I started but was cut off when Mike crashed his lips with mine. I couldn't move. I was in complete shock. **(SHOUT OUT AND THANKS TO KATEECUPPCAKEE FOR THE HELP AND THE IDEA OF A SHOCKED BELLA!)** My eyes were still open and my hands were stiff at my side. I couldn't comprehend what Mike was doing. I felt his tongue try to gain access to my mouth, but I clamped my lips together. He soon gave up on my mouth, instead kissing and suckling his way down the side of my neck.

"Come on Bella. I know you want this. Don't fight it." Mike whisperred against my neck. _Oh god! Where is Edward. Or Angela. Or Tyler! He was right behind us wasn't he?_ I tried to think clearly. But all I could think was that Mike was kissing my neck. This wasn't right at all. But I was too shocked to do anything about it.

"God Bella! Your beautiful!" Mike moaned into my neck. I felt his hands release my neck and feel themselves over the curves of my body. They went down and around to grab my ass. Mike kept one hand on my ass as is other hand came back up to feel my breast. Mike moaned. I opened my mouth to tell him to stop and unclenched my hands to push him off of me. But then Mike was back on my lips again and before I had time to close my mouth his tongue was exploring it. I barely had enough time to clench my hands back up before he tried to grab them.

Then, Mike was flying off of me and into the wall across from me. I didn't realize my knees had given out while Mike was kissing me until I fell to the ground. It was then that my mind processed exactly what had happened and I let out a loud sob and the tears started flowing.

"Bella? Bella hunny are you ok?" I heard his velvety voice before I saw him. I looked up, frantically searching for his face but I couldn't see anything past the tears. I tried to call to him but the minute I opened my mouth another sob escaped and a new round of tears started flowing down.

"How could you do this to her? She has been nothing but nice to you for year after year. She was annoyed as hell but she put up with your shit!" I heard the pain and anger in his beautiful voice.

"I just wanted to show her what she was missing. I never wanted to hurt her." Mike told him quietly. "Im sorry Bella." He said even quieter than when he spoke to Edward. I felt Edward's arms around me and I leaned into his chest and cried until I had no more tears left.

"Shhh... Its ok Bella. You're okay now love. I'm here. You're safe. He left. Shh.." Edward whispered to me over and over again. After every last tear and sob I had kept locked up over the years escaped and I had nothing left in me, I looked up at Edward. He was looking down at me with pain and sadness written all over his face. His eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying.

"Are you okay love?" He asked me after a few seconds of looking into each others eyes. I just shook me head. I was still too upset to say anything. "Let's get you home." He said as he started to lift both of our bodies up. When I tried to stand on my own my knees gave way again but Edward caught me before I could fall to the ground. I put most of my weight on Edward as he had one arm around my waist and the other arm holding my elbow to steady me. I willed my legs to move as Edward led me back out of the halls to the parking lot. It was then that I saw Angela and Jacob Black talking. Angela looked up at me and her eyes grew wide in shock. This cause Jacob to turn around with a confused look on his face. When his eyes landed on me, him and Angela bolted over to where me and Edward were.

"What the hell happened Bella?!?" Angel yelled when she got to me.

"Newton." was all Edward said and understanding crossed her face.

"Oh god Bella! I am so sorry!" Angela started as she pulled me into a hug.

"Who the hell is Newton and why does he have anything to do with Bella crying?!" Jacob asked, anger in his voice. I cringed away from him, into Edward's chest. Edward started rubbing soothing circles on my back when I did this.

"Its okay Bella. You're okay. He's gone baby. He won't hurt you anymore. I promise." Edward said quietly, but Jacob still heard him.

"HE HURT BELLA?!? WHERE IS HE!?? IM GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!!!!" Jacob roared.

"Jacob. Screaming at Bella and Edward isn't going to help anything. And neither is you beating the shit out of Mike, even though I would love to see that happen. But you need to calm down. You yelling is just going to hurt Bella more." Angela calmly explained. This caused Jake to throw an apologetic smile towards me and Edward. I forced a slight smile on my face but I couldn't say anyting, for fear that the tears would start again.

"Come on sweety. Edward, would you mind taking her home? I would but I have soccer practice." Angela asked Edward as she started to pull me over to my truck.

"No of course I don't mind. I was actually planning on doing that anyway. Someone has to explain what happened to her father and neither of you were there to see what happened." Edward told them. My eyes widened in fear as the realization in his words hit me. Charlie. We had to tell Charlie.

"Well shit!" I yelled out, slapping a hand over my mouth as they all turned to look at me.

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Are you alright?"

"No! I have to tell my dad, chief police, that I got sexually harassed by one of his favorite teens. That, in turn, makes me very not alright." I told them as my shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Come on love. Everything will be fine." Edward said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and led me to his car. Angela and Jacob followed quietly behind us. Edward opened the passenger door for me and helped me in.

"Bye Jake. It was nice seeing you again even under the circumstances. See you tomarrow Ang." I said as I turned to my two best friends.

"Bye Bells. Hopefully next time we will meet under better circumstances." Jake replied as he winked at me.

"Bye Bella. See ya." Said Angela, worry written all over her face. I forced a smile on my face to assure my friends as Edward closed my door and went around to his side of the car and got in. I waved to Angela and Jake as Edward sped out of the school parking lot. I turned and stared at my window for the rest of the ride to my house. I caught a couple worried glances from Edward in the corner of my eye before I closed my eyes completely.

"Bella. We are here love." Edward said as my eyes flew open in shock. My house was definately farther then the ten minutes we had been driving.

"How... what... when?" I stuttered over my words trying to get the question out.

"I drive a little faster than the recommended speed limit." chuckled Edward as he got out of the car. He opened the door for me and held out his hand to help me out of the car. I took it eagerly, still managing to trip over the lip of the car and went tumbling into Edward's arms.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." I said as I regained my balance and started walking towards my personal hell; telling Charlie.

"Oh I don't think so. I kind of like it." Said Edward as he winked at me. I took a deep breath as we reached the front door and Edward squeezed my hand in assurance. That little gesture was all it took and I knew I could count on Edward to be by my side through all of this. I took another deep breath and pushed open the door.

"Dad!" I called out to him. He came rushing around the corner with a worried look in his eyes, which changed to relief then anger when he saw me.

"Isabella Swan! You had me worried shitless! Did you even think to call?!? I didn't get you a cell phone for nothing you know. How could you do this..."

"DAD!!!! Listen to me! I can explain. Just please go sit down." I told him. I could hear the nervousness in my voice. Apparently so did Edward. He gave my hand another gentle squeeze. My dad also knew I was serious so he did as I asked him to and me and Edward followed him.

"Okay Bella. Now explain." My dad said through gritted teeth.

I told him everything that happened with Mike from the conversation with him in the hallway to Edward finding us. I watched Charlie get redder and redder. It wasn't until he started turning blue that I paused and made sure he was still breathing. He was so I continued with my story. When I finished I had tears pouring down my face again. Edward wrapped his arm around me and was once again rubbing soothing circles on my back. Charlie rushed over and grabbed me in a hug, which surprised me because he wasn't the hugging type.

"I'm so sorry baby." Charlie said through his tears.

"I know dad. Me too. But it wasn't your fault. We are just lucky Edward got to him before he could do too much damage." I told him as I looked up at Edward and saw that he, too, had tears pouring down his face.

"Yes," my dad started as he let me go and turned to Edward, "son thank you for saving my daughter. That means so much to me. I don't know what that boy would have done to her if you hadn't been there to stop him. You have all of my gratitude and I will owe you forver for saving my baby girl's life." Charlie said before embracing Edward in a hug. My mouth dropped open in surprise. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it. Dad you get yourself cleaned up." I chuckled at him as I rose to get the door. What I wasn't prepared for was who was behind the door. I opened the door and my mouth once again dropped open in surprise.

Oh.

My.

God.

**A/N: Okay so which one did you like better? The one I had posted originally or this one? Well let me know what you think. I would just like to thank again KateeCuppcakee for all her support and all her help on this chapter. Also I wanted to ask you guys if you thought I should add another POV? I have been thinking about doing this chapter but in Edward or Mike's POV. Well let me know. :) Also who do you think should be behind the door? I was thinking about it being Mike and his family. Well let me know mkay?:). **

**xoxo**

**hellotocarissa:)**


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV:

Oh.

My.

Goodness!

Bella. Isabella Marie Swan. The most beautiful and perfect being to ever walk this planet had just agreed to a date with me. I was on my way to go meet Bella at her last class as this thought was running through my head. There was nothing else in the world I could have wanted more. I had realized the first time I laid eyes on her that she was perfect and I decided that she was the one that I was going to spend the rest of my life with and I was in love. I had decided the I would make her mine. That thought was completely changed the day I heard her and Angela talking about me:

_Flashback:_

_I was walking to lunch on the first day of school when I heard it. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life. Her voice. I stopped in my tracks and I followed the voice until I was standing just around the corner from where the sound was coming from. That was when I heard my name. I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew I shouldn't be eavsdropping on her conversation but I oculdn't get my legs to walk away from the angel. My angel. Hell I had just barely heard her voice and I was already thinking of her as my angel. _

_"Ang. You don't understand. Edward Cullen is a complete player and uses girls at his disposal. I don't want to be one of those girls!" My angel exclaimed. At her words I felt my heart break in two. Did she really think I would do that to her? I mean yeah I was a total player when it came to other girls. But they had all come on to me and had meant nothing to me. _

_"Bella. Believe me! I know exactly how you feel. Ben was the same way when I met him last year. But then we started going out and he changed. Please just talk to him." Her friend told her. Was she talking about Ben Cheyney? He was one of my best friends. If she was, she was right about him. He had seriously fallen and fallen hard. Wait then the friend must be Angela. _

_"Angela. Not everybody gets the happily ever after ending that you and Ben got. It's not that simple. And after everything that has happened with Braydenn I honestly don't think my heart could handle another heart break. Angela I barely laid eyes on Bray and I fell. And now the same thing is happenig with Edward and I am afraid that he is going to break my heart. I don't want to go through that again." My angel sounded sad. I wanted to run to her side and comfort her. But I knew I had to stay where I was. _

_"Bella. I don't want to see you hurt like that ever agian. Trust me. But I seriously think Edward is different. Braydenn was a true player and asswhole. There was nothing that could have changed him. That's why he hurt you like he did. Mkay. How about this? I will make you a bet." Angela told my beautiful and perfect angel._

_"Bet..??"_

_"Yes bet silly. You have heard of those haven't you?" Angela chuckled which caused my angel to giggle. The second most beautiful thing I had ever heard. The first being her voice. _

_"Yes Angela. I know what a bet is. What I meant was what is your bet?" She said once she caught her breath._

_"Well Bella. I bet that Edward won't look at you for the rest of the week." Angela replied. What the hell kind of bet was that?!?_

_"Ang. Please don't. I can't take it. My heart can't take it." My angel whisperred and I heard quiet sobs from where she was standing._

_"Bella. Take it or leave it. If I win you have to talk to Edward. If I lose you can do it your way. What do you say?" Angela asked her quietly as she comforted my beautiful angel. I couldn't help but wish it were my own arms comforting her instead of Angela's._

_"Fine Angela." Bella gave in. As soon as those words were out of her mouth, I knew I could not look at my angel for the rest of the week. She had to lose that bet. If not...I might never be able to talk to her. _

_"Good girl. Now run along. Jessica is waiting." chuckled Angela as I heard a sound like someone swatting someone else on the backside and my angel's giggle. I heard footsteps going away from where I was and waited until they had disappeared completely until I looked around the corner only to find an amused looking Angela._

_"Well well well.. If it isn't mr Edward Cullen. Worst snoop on campus." She laughed as I stepped from around the corner, an embarrased look on my face._

_"How...ho..how did you know I was there?" I managed to get out. _

_"Sweety. I could have heard your heart beat if I was on the other side of the world." She chuckled as I blushed a deep red. _

_"Nothing to be ashamed of. I am actually glad you overheard that conversation. Now you know how she feels. And it saves me the explainin that I would have had to do." She smiled softly at me and I immediately felt more comfortable and less embarrased._

_"Now. We need to make sure Bella loses that bet. That is the ONLY way she will actually talk to you and believe me when I say...She has it hard." chuckled Angela. She had a nice laugh but absolutely nothing compared to my angel. _

_"Well alright Angela. Just don't look or talk to her the rest of the week. Sounds hard enough." I groaned the last part and Angela laughed._

_"Come on lover boy. We got some Bella ignoring to do." She laughed as she hooked her arm through mine and we headed off in the same direction Bella left. _

_End of flashback:_

Ignoring Bella had been the hardest thing I think I have ever done in my life! She had tried to talk to me on numerous occasions that following week. But every time I would think about talking to her I found a glaring Angela and I was reminded of the bet. It became even harder to not talk or look at her when I found out that she was in my Bio class and the teacher just coincidentally paired us up. I talked to Angela that night and we agreed that it would be nearly imposible to not talk or look at Bella when the first few weeks of school were all experiments that we had to do with our partners. So, we came to an agreement that I would talk to Bella but only in Bio and only about the emperiment or whatever it was we were working on in class. I agreed and the next few weeks were torchure. In fact, I think I made Bella believe that I hated her.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting in Biology, the seat that was marked for me, doodling Bella's name in my notebook when the most amazing scent hit me like I had gotten in the way of a bunch of girls chasing down Taylor Lautner. _**(A/N:Sexi Beast Might I add!!! lol.) **_The scent was floral almost. But the best part about it was the strawberries. It had such a strong strawberry scent that I could taste the starwberries in my mouth. Immediately an image flashed through my head. It was of me and my angel in a meadow feeding each other strawberries. The best thing ever. As I shook the image from my head I looked up to see who the amazing scent belonged to and was met with warm chocolate brown eyes. I felt like I could see into her soul through her eyes. As I regained my head from getting lost in her eyes, I found that the owner of the beautiful and mouth watering scent and the gorgeous soul seeking eyes was none other than my angel herself. I looked quickly away and felt the chair next me being pulled away from the desk. I looked up to greet my new partner and saw Mike Newton. WTF? I thought he was already paired with Jessica Stanley?_

_"Thanks Mike." I heard her voice right behind me and looked up to see her dark eyes looking intently at me and her face was bright red. _

_"No problem my beautiful Bella." Mike answered, trying to be seductive, as he kissed her hand and swiftly walked and jealousy flashed through me and it took everything I had to not beat Mike to a pulp right then and there. Bella sat down and I looked away from her. I could not let her win the bet! I wanted to talk to my angel so badly but the only way to do that was to make sure she lost the bet with Angela. _

_"Hey. Edward right? I am Bella. Your new partner. It is nice to meet you." She said, I could hear the smile in her voice. But keeping my mind on the bet I reached my hand around the back of me, without looked at her, and shook her hand softly. As our skin met, I felt as if I had been electrocuted. It was intense. But a good kind of intense._

_"Well don't you want to look at me? I mean for all you know I could be some creepy stalker guy that sounds like a chick." She giggled and I could almost hear the blush rising to her face as she realized what she had just said._

_"Sorry. Didn't mean it like that." She paused waiting for me to look at her. When I didn't I heard her sigh. A few seconds later she brightened up. "Well it is going to be mos diffcult to work with a partner that won' even look at me. Or speak to me." She said, hope covering her voice. When I didn't answer she sihed again and didn't try for the rest of the period. We did our work in silence, waiting for the bell to ring to signal the end of class._

_"What the hell did I even do to you asswhole?!" She whispered, hurt covering her voice as the bell rang and she shoved her chair and stomped out of class. I felt my heart break in two all over again at her words. I went and talked to Angela that minute. Insisting her to work out something with Bella. _

_End of flashback:_

I smiled to myself. Thinking about all the wonderful Biology based conversations I had with Bella after that.

"Eddie! Ma man!" I heard Mike, breaking me out of my stupor.

"Hey Newton. What's up man?" I asked him, pushing Bella to the back of my mind.

"Uhmm...Bella wanted me to tell you to meet her at her car instead of outside her class. She said she needed to talk to you or something." Mike said nervously. The first thought that came to my mind was that Bella wanted to break it off. _God dammit! I'm such an idiot!_ I silently cursed myself.

"Oh uhmm.. Okay Mike. Thanks I guess." I said, forcing a smile on my face.

"No problem dude." He smiled back as he turned and trotted away. I walked out to Bella's car slowly. Just as I reached it I heard running footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Tyler running full speed at me.

"Whoa T! Slow down! Your going to run us both over." I laughed as he stopped right in front of me. He looked up and I saw the fear in his eyes.

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you?! You look like you have seen a damn ghost?!?" I asked him nervously.

"Bel...Bell...Be..." He was gasping for breath.

"Hey T. Slow down. Deap breaths. Now what is wrong.?" I asked him anxiously.

"Its Bella! Mike took her in the corridoors at the back of the school. Told her he wanted to talk." He managed to get out in one breath before he was gasping for air again. As soon as I heard this I took off running. I just hoped I could get to Bella in time before Mike had his way with her. Just the thougth angered me to the bone.

I ignored the confused stares I was getting from people as I came to the front of the school and continued running at full speed toward my angel. As I came to the hallways that lead to the corridoors my fear sunk in. What if I was too late? What if he hurt Bella and she was never the same again. This thought pushed me harder, even though I was completely out of air. As I turned the last corner, relief sunk in. I found Bella backed up against a wall, fully clothed, and Mike, also fully clothed, standing in front of her. One hand on her ass and one on her breast as he kissed her neck. My angel's eyes were filled with fear and shock. She opened her mouth as if to scream when Mike attacked it again, forcing his tongue practically down her throat. My anger got the best of me when this happened and I grabbed the back of Mike's shirt and used all of my strength to throw him into the wall opposite of where Bella was standing. I heard a loud sob come from where Bella was and turned to see her on the ground, her tears flowing restlessly. I went to her side immediately and held her close while I comforted her. When Mike had left and Bella felt well enough to stand I supported most of her weight and helped her slowly to the parking lot. That is when Angela and Jacob saw us and came flying over. I thanked Angela silently when she calmed Jake down after his screaming rant. I felt Bella cringe into my side at his angry words and couldn't help the anger that rushed through me for hurting my Bella even more. But I didn't act because not only did I know that would kill Bella but I also knew that he was just trying to protect her. We finally got away from the two of them and me and Bella's father, Charlie, were sitting on the couch, waiting for Bella to come backwith whoever was at the door with her. Just then I heard a gasp and a loud thud come from the doorway. I jumped up and saw Bella sitting on the floor sobbing once again. I looked up and Mike Newton was standing at the door. I slowly picked Bella up off the floor and walked her to the couch where I sat her down with Charlie and gave him a look to tell him to stay there.

"What the fuck do you want Newton? Haven't you already caused enough fucking damage you asswhole!?" I told him coldly in a hushed whisper to make sure Charlie and Bella didn;t hear me.

"I just want to apologize to her Ed. I know I was completely out of line forcing her into that and I will never forgive myself. I know I have no right to expect forgivness from her eith---"

"You damn right you don't!" I heard and angry voice from behind me and turned to see Bella standing with her hands on her hips and a furious look in her eyes.

"Bella I am so sor---"

"Save it Mike. I don't want to hear your god damn lame excuses and apologies. I want to know why the fuck you think you have a right to show up at my house and even think about speaking to me after what you have just done.?" Bella interrupted him again as she came and stood by my side. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissd her head. She looked up and gave me a slight smile. Her face turning furious when she turned back to Mike.

"God dammit Bella! I get that! I was just here to apologize. I know I had no right to do that to you. But I just had to make you see what you were missing with _Edward." _He sneered my name.

"Owww!!! What the fuck was that for Bellsie! I didn't do shit to you!" I looked up to see Mike doubled over in pain, holding his nose and looked down to see a semi satisfied Bella in the doorway.

"Oh you think that was bad. Just you wait and see what happens next time you come around here asking me for forgivness for sexually harrass--"

"What is going on here?" I heard Jacob coming up from behind Mike. Next to him was Angela and a bunch of boys from the Rez where Jake lived. Mike's eyes widened in horror as he looked up at them.

"Jake...Meet Mike...Mike meet--"

"My fist." Jake interrupted her as he shot one of his huge fists into Mike's groin. He doubled over in pain once again and started coughing up blood.

"Dad! Call 911! Jake you and the boys bring him inside!" Bella screamed frantically. I looked at her in shock. What was she doing?!

"NNOOWW!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and with as much force as possible when everyone just looked at her. Everyone started moving immediately.

**A/N: HEY GUYS. SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. IT HAS JUST BEEN CRAZY. I STARTED SCHOOL AGAIN AND NOW AM TRYING TO GET READY FOR FINALS. I ALSO JUST FOUND OUT SOME BAD NEWS THAT MY GRANDMA AND ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS MIGHT HAVE BREAST CANCER. SO IT HAS BEEN TOUGH TRYING TO UPDATE. BUT HERE IT IS. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND SORRY FOR ONCE AGAIN LEAVING YOU WANTING MORE BUT IM NOT COMPLETELY SURE WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN AFTER THIS. THIS ALL JUST CAME TO ME AS I WAS WRITING. WELL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND REMEMBER I LIKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRTITCIZM!! EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY AT ALL WHATSOEVER PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHY!! THANKZ! LOTS OF LOVE!!!**

**-hellotocarissa:)**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OHMYGOODNESS! I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR TAKING _FOREVER_ TO UPDATE! LIKE I SAID BEFORE JUST BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH FINALS ONLY NEXT WEEK AND EVERYTHING! ITS CRAZY! WELL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :)

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THE AMAZING S.M DOES!!!!!!!**

**:)**

BPOV:

What the hell was I doing?! Mike had just sexually harassed me and now I was helping him? Wow. Maybe I was going crazy.

"Bells. What is going on? Why did you tell me to call 911?!" Charlie's distressed voice came from behind me and I whirled around to see him. His expression turned from confussion to shock to fear and urgency once he took in the scene. Mike was doubled over in pain and still coughing up blood from Jacob's violent punch as Jake and the guys tried to help him to his feet and get him inside.

"Ohmygodness dad! Just go call!! Now!" I frantically yelled at him as I ran upstairs to get towels so Mike wouldn't get blood all over the house. My stomach chose that moment to become very queasy. I started to feel very dizzy and the next thing I knew I was falling to the ground in the process of passing out. It was then that I remembered the small fact that blood made me dizzy and queasy. Whoooppssies.

* * *

EPOV:

Jake and the guys from the Rez finally got Mike's coughing body into the house and settled on the couch. Charlie had called 911 and they were on their way with an ambulance to pick up Mike. I still couldn't understand why Bella would want to try to help him. It was then that I remembered that Bella had gone up to get towels like ten minutes ago and still hadn't come back down. This thougth scared me and I hurried up the stairs to find her.

"Bella! Oh my gosh! Bella! Bella are you okay? Oh god." I panicked once I saw her limp body laying on the floor in the hallway.

"Eeedddwwweerrddd...." came a muffled sound from her body. I rushed to her side and fipped her over. Her face was a pale pale white. Whiter than I had ever seen before.

"Shhh.. Bella.. I'm here baby. Come on hunny. Wake up for me. Please love. I need you to wake up for me." I whisperred as she silently stirred in my arms.

* * *

BPOV:

I heard his velvety voice break me through the silence and darkness. He sounded panicked and upset. I tried to call out to him to soothe him but it came out as a muffled barely audible sound that I was sure he wouldn't be able to understand. He was then trying to comfort me? I felt the sudden need to open my eyes and show him that I was okay. But as much as I tried to will myself to do so, I couldn't get my body to respond. I felt his arms around me and I was pulled into his lap. I felt a wet drop on my face and I felt me brow furrow in confusion. Was it raining? Wait but I thought I was in my house.

"Bella. Bella are you awake? Love can you open your eyes for me? Baby?" Edward called. His voice sounded shaky. Like he had been crying. It was then that I decided I had to open my eyes. Finally my body repsonded and my eyes fluttered open to stare into the sad puffy red eyes of a crying Edward. Why was he crying?

"Edward?" My voice cracked. "Edward what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked him, a little stressed now.

"Bella baby. I am crying because I was scared. I come upstairs and I find you laying on the floor passed out. I wasn't sure what to think or do. And then you weren't waking up." I felt my brow furrow in confusion once again.

"Why were you scared? Edward I just passed out. Happens all the time." I told him quietly.

"I was scared for you my silly, beautiful, clumsy Bella." Edward chuckled as he smoothed my forehead. I relaxed in his arms and I felt myself getting tired fast. My eyes started to close.

"Sleep my Bella. You need your rest baby." Edward cooed as he kissed my forehead and I felt him lift me up. It was then that I fell fast asleep in my angel's arms.

* * *

EPOV:

I smiled to myself as my Bella slept in my arms and I carried her downstairs to her dad. I was so relieved when Bella finally opened her eyes and woke up. I thought I was never going to see my Bella's beautiful brown eyes again. It never ceased to amaze me at how gorgeous she was.

"Oh my god! Bella! Edward what happened?!?" Jacob was the first to see the sleeping Bella in my arms and at his ouburst eveyone turned and gasped.

"Shhh.. She's ok. Just sleeping. She passed out upstairs and when she woke up she was really tired. She has had a long day. So I told her to sleep. Charlie. Would you mind if I took her to her room?" I explained and turned towards Charlie.

"No please do Edward. Thank you son." Charlie sounded very tired as well. He ran his hands through that hair that was hardly there. I tooked Bella back upstairs to her room. I layed her in her bed and covered her up when I remembered that she still had her clothes on. I went back downstairs and asked Angela to go help her. I didn't want to violate her privacy. As Angela rushed upstairs to help her best friend, Charlie pulled me aside to the kitchen.

"Edward I just want to thank you again for everything you have done for Bella. Nobody has ever done anything to help us like you have today. I mean first with Mike and then the thing upstairs. I meant what I said earlier. I will owe you forever. Anything you need son. Just ask." Charlie said as he patted my back.

"Well actually Charlie. I do have something I need to ask you. Well I know I should have asked you first but Bella has already agreed but I would like to ask for your blessing to date your daughter. I think I might be falling in love with her. She is just amazing Charlie." I told him nervously. This was the first time I had admitted my feelings for Bella and it was to her father.

"Son, I knew from the first time that I saw you two together that you were falling in love with her and she was falling in love with you. Son, you have had my blessing since the moment you walked through the door with my daughter. But the fact that you asked me for my blessing makes my respect for you that much greater. Of course you have my blessing to date my daughter. Make her happy son." Charlie words made my heart flutter in my chest. Did Bella really love me?

"Of course I will take care of her Charlie. I love her. Have since the moment I first heard her voice." I told him.

"You love me?" I heard my angel's voice as she gasped behind me. I turned to face her.

"I'll give you two some privacy. Nice to meet you Edward. Hopw to see you soon." Charlie said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Yes my beautiful Bella. I love you. Always have." I told her as I walked up to her and put my hand on her cheek.

"I love you too Edward." She whisperred as her eyes filled with tears and she leaned into my hand. I pulled her to me and kissed her gently. Me and Bella turned around quickly when we heard a small gasp to see a shocked Angela and a very upset Jacob standing behind us.

"Jacob. What's wrong?" Bella asked as she rushed to his side.

"I am in love with you Bella." He told her as he grabbed her arms roughly and pulled her in to kiss him. I was too shocked to do anything but stand there. When Bella and Jacob pulled apart he was hasping for air. Bella's arm came back and she let it spring forward across his face.

"You JACKASS!" she yelled at him as she stormed out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: SO I HOPE OYU GUYS LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER... I HAVE ONE MORE DAY OF FINALS (TOMARROW) AND THEN HOPEFULLY I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN... WELL DONT FORGET! I LUVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIZM!!!! ;). LOL**

**HELLOTOCARISSA:)**

BPOV:

"YOU JACKASS!" I screamed in Jacob's face after I slapped him for kissing me. How could he?! Did he not just hear me and Edward declare our love for each other? Oh my goodness! Me and Edward just declared our love for each other! EEEKKK!!!!!!! All these thought were running through my head as I ran up to my room and slammed my door.

"Bells?" I heard Jacob's voice from outside my closed door.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you Jacob Black! Just leave and NEVER come back!" I screamed at him as my tears fell.

"Bella. Please just listen. I had to make sure you knew before you decided. Bella. I love you. I always have. Ever since we were little. Since the first time I laid eyes on you. But there was always some other guy there to stand in the way. I couldn't tell you because.. Well.. Because I was afraid you wouldn't want me. But I am not afraid anymore Bells. I know the truth now." Jake said through my still closed door.

"And what is the truth Jacob?" I asked him, the anger still clear in my voice.

"That we are meant to be together Bells. I know we are. I just know it!" He said as he opened my door and threw himself at me. He was frantically trying to reach my lips to kiss me again.

"JACOB GET OFF OF ME! I DONT LOVE YOU! I LOVE EDWARD!" I screamed, shoving against him.

"No Bella. I need to make you see that you love me too! And you know you do! So just stop trying to fight it and kiss me already!" Jake pleaded as he tried, yet again, to go in for the kiss.

"JAKE I SAID GET OFF!!!!!" I screamed in his face and I pushed with all my strength against him.

"She said get off you asswhole." I heard a voice from behind Jake but I couldn't see who it was being as my body was still covered with Jake's. Suddenly Jake was flying off of me and I was reminded of the incident with Mike earlier. Everything that happened today came rushing back and the tears started flowing. I felt arms being wrapped around me but they weren't the arms I wanted. I shoved against the unseeable body next to me and suddenly I was flying backwards off of my bed. But before I could hit the ground I was being pulled to the person's body.

"Well hello to you too Bella. I see you haven't changed a bit." A voice chuckled beside me and I froze.

"B..Br..Braa...Braydenn??!!" I managed out between sobs.

"Yupperz babe. Who else?" He laughed. I felt my heart being broken again at the sound and I started crying all over again and I started frantically trying to get out of his arms. I couldn't be there again. He didn't want me. And I didn't want him. Not like that. Not anymore.

"Bella. Babe whats wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked and I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"You think I would be happy to see you? YOU BROKE MY FUCKING HEART YOU JACKASS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST JUMP FOR GOD DAMN JOY TO SEE YOU AGAIN?!?" I was fuming now. It was a long day.

"Whoa whoa whoa there babe. I also see you haven't lost the feisty attitude." He was laughing again.

"GOD DAMMIT BRAYDENN! GET OUT! NOW! AND TAKE THE DOG WITH YOU!" I yelled in his face as I pointed to Jacob who was now staring at me and Braydenn curiously.

"What the hell is going on here?! Bella are you alright?! Jake why are you on the ground and Braydenn? What the fuck are you doing here?" I heard Angela's pissed voice from behind me and I knew then that I needed my best friend more than anything right now. I turned and rushed to Angela. But before I could make it there I pulled a total Bella and tripped. But once again I was caught before I could hit the ground. But this time by Edward. I started crying once again and I burried my face in his chest as he started rubbing soothing circles on my back for like the 100th time today.

"Shhh.. Bella its alright. What's wrong love? Its okay. I'm here now baby." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I love you Edward." I told him and the tears started to decrease and I felt I could talk again.

"I llove you too Bella. Now what happened?" Edward asked me. I could see the worry and confusion clear in his eyes.

"I will explain everything later. But can you please help me get Jacob and Braydenn out of my damn house before I kill them both?" I asked him.

"Sure babe." Edward and Angela chuckled. I turned toward Angela and moved to grab her in a hug.

"Well hello Bella. Feeling better darling?" Angel laughed as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Yes Ang. Much better. Thank you." I told her as I started to chuckle too.

"Good I am glad. Now back to the main problem." She said as she released me and turned towards my nightmare.

"Braydenn. Why are you here?" Angela asked calmly.

"Well I heard Bella yelling and trying to get that thing..." he started as he pointed to Jacob, "off of her so I came in to help. I pulled him off of her and she started crying and I hugged her trying to comfort her then she pushed away from me and almost fell off of the bed and then I caught her and pulled her on my lap and then we had a very nice conversation." Braydenn told her as if it was no big deal that he broke me heart and then came back into my life like it was no big deal. A sob escaped me and I felt my knees give out and I fell to the floor before anyone could catch me. The tears were flowing yet again as I remembered that horrible day.

_Flashback:_

_It was freshman year in Pheonix, Arizona and it was about a week or so into the school year. _

_"Hey. It's Bella right?" A voice asked me. I turned to see who it belonged to and saw a gorgeous Braydenn Dewsnap standing behind me. Braydenn was the most popular guy in school and was also a total player._

_"Uhmmm...Ye..Yeah.. Bella. Bella Swan." I told him as I looked at him curiously. How did he know who I was?_

_"Well. The name suits you beautiful." He told me as he winked and shot me one of his famous heart-stopping dimpled smiles._

_"Thanks." I replied as I felt the blush rise in my face and my heart flutter in my chest. _

_"So.. Beutiful. I was wondering... Would you maybe want to go out sometime?" He asked as he nervously shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet._

_"Uhmmm..Sure I guess.. We could get a bunch of people together and like hang out.." I told him, secretly hoping that he would refuse and want to go out just the two of us._

_"Well...I was actually hoping it would just be the two of us but if you wanted we could go on a double date. My friend Matt has been crushing on Angela Weber since he first saw her. Shes like your best friend isnt she?" He asked me. I was suddenly very excited for Angela. She had been crushing on Matt too._

_"Oh my goodness! No way! That is so great! Ang likes him too!" I told him excitedly and he laughed at my anticipation._

_"Yes way beautiful. So what do you say? Double date? Me and you and Matt and Angela?" He asked me, the hope clear in his voice and eyes._

_"YES! YES! YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES HELL YES!!!!" I heard screaming come from behind me and turned to see a very excited Angela jumping up and down. _

_"Whoa whoa whao there Ang. Chill." I told her and I turned back to Braydenn. "I.. I mean we.. would love to." I told him as I smiled._

_"Great. Well uhmmm just give me your number and I will call you with the detes yeah?" He said as he got out his phone. I smiled and put my number in his phone. _

_"What did you save it under?" He asked as I handed it back to him and gave him my phone. _

_"Bella..?" I told him. He started doing something on his phone._

_"There. Thats better." He said as he turned the screen towards me. There, instead of Bella, it said **MY BEAUTIFUL BELLA3"]. **I just smiled as I turned and walked away._

_"Talk to you later Braydenn." I called over my shoulder. _

_"Yes you willl my beautiful Bella!" He called back. _

_I was in math class when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the screen and it said I had a new text message. I opened it up to see it was from Braydenn. _

**_(Braydenn in bold _**Bella in regular writing)

_**Hey my beautiful Bella:)** I smiled and quickly replied._

Hello there:p

**_How is your class babe?_**

Its alright. Math. Boorriinngg!! haha

**_Chyeah! You got that right. L.O.L_**

So wbu? Hows your class?

**_Its alright as well. Wish I was with you instead. Hey wanna try something with me?_**

Uhmm... Depends on what that something is....??

**_Well... Since I miss you so much I was hoping that maybe you could ditch with me?:))))))_**

Wow.. Uhmm... IDK.. I have never ever ever ditched before! If my dad found out he would KILL me!!! hehe

**_Its okay baby. No one will ever know. Trust me. I have connections.. ;) haha_**

Well.. Alright.. But how do I get out of class?

**_Who do you have?_**

Uhmmm... Mr. Melendez....

**_Oh dang! You got lucky buttercup! He is awesome! Just tell him you have to go somewhere fer the rest of the period. p.s ASK FER A PASS!!!! _**

Okey dokey artichokey. Where are we meeting?

**_Im outside of your class right now. hurry up bell pop!_**

Im hurrying im hurrying... haha... (end of convo...)

_I got a pass from the teacher and Braydenn was waiting outside my classroom door. _

_"Hey there cupcake." He said as he smiled and opened his arms for a hug._

_"Cupcake? Where do you get all these silly nicknames?" I laughed as I walked around his open arms and started walking towards the office._

_"My mind of course tootsy pop." He said as he grabbed my waiste and spun me around to pull me into a hug. "And by the way..You may be beautiful but no one walkes away from a hug." We laughed as he released me and took my hand. I continued to walk to the office when Braydenn suddenly stopped me. I turned towards him with a confused look on my face._

_"Where are you going sweetheart?" He asked with an amused expression on his face._

_"To the office to get a clearance slip so they won't call my dad. Hence the reason for the pass silly." I told him as I pulled free of his hold on my hand and continued my decent for the office. Braydenn ran to catch up and grabbed my hand again. I laughed._

_"I have to say. You are smarter than I gave you credit for baby girl." He said and I laughed. When we got to the office I handed the lady my pass and she signed some paper._

_"Okay. Your all clearned Isabella. Thank you darling." She said in a very happy tone._

_"Isabella is it?" Braydenn whispered in my ear as we left._

_"Yes. That is my full name. Isabella Marie Swan. But I much prefer Bella." I told him as I smiled and we walked hand in hand out of the office._

_"Well then... Bella it is." He said and I turned to smile at him. _

_"So.. Where we going?" I stopped and turned towards him._

_"Uhmmm...." he started as he looked around, "that-a-way.." He said as he pulled me towards the direction he pointed. _

_"Sir yes sir." I saluted and we both laughed. Braydenn took me to a beach that was close to the school. We talked and got to know each other pretty well. He drove me back to the school so I could get my car. We set a date for the coming Friday. I called Angela and told her that night and she was so excited. Me and Braydenn left everyday for the next week at the same time. Mr. Melendez was always cool with it. We found a spot on the beach that we called "our spot" and that is where we would hang out everyday. Friday came along and Brayden and Matt took us to the most beautiful restaurant called Isle Bella. It was gorgeous! And the food was amazing! Braydenn drove me home and walked me to my doorstep._

_"Well I had a lot of funn tonight Bella." _

_"Me too Braydenn." I told him as I smiled._

_"Well goodnight." He said as he leaned in for a kiss. I found myself leaning in too and when our lips met I felt sparks pulsing through me and my lips felt on fire._

_"Goodnight." I whispered when he pulled away. He gave me his famous heart-stopping dimpled smile and walked to his car and sped away. It was definately one of the best nights of my life. _

_Me and Braydenn started dating regularly after that. So did Matt and Angela. Turns out Matt had kissed Angela as well. We jumped up and down excitedly when we figured out we had the same anniversary dates. Things were going great for the both of us and before we knew it, we had fallen in love. A year passed and we were still with the guys. Mine and Braydenn's relationship was going great but Angela and Matt were going downhill. They said that they fell "out of love" with each other and when they decided to just be friends Angela was really upset. Even though she didn't love him as much anymore she still loved him and they had been going steady for a long time. It was mine and Braydenn's year and a half anniversary when it happened. When my heart was broken._

_(**brayden in bold **bella in reg)_

**_Hey Tootsy Pop:)_**

Hi Bray((:

**_So are we hanging out tonight?:)_**

Of course we are silly! its been a year and a half! can you believe it?! :)

**_Of course I believe it babe. A wonderful year and a half with the most beautiful girl on the planet_**

Well arent you just sweeter than apple pie! haha

**_Oh great. Here we go again with you and those damn analogies. L.O.L its a good thing i love you cause other wise that would get annoying. ;p_**

Oh thankz babe. Feelin the love! haha.. so what time do you want me over?3

_**What time do you want to come over buttercup**_

Uhmmm... 530 ok?

**_Can we make it 8? I have some stuff that I need to do before...;)_**

Sure babe. haha.

**_Ok well then i will c u then.. love you beautiful bella....MYbeautiful bella_**

okey dokey artichokey. love you too bray. :)

_(end of convo)_

_"So 8:00 p.m. That is a long time from now." Angela said when I told her._

_"Yeah I know Ang. But he said he had to do some stuff first. Maybe he is getting a surprise ready or something..?" I told her with a big smile on my face._

_"Yeah... That or he is doing something that he doesn't want you to know he is doing." She offered with a sad expression on her face._

_"Like what Ang?" I asked her curiously._

_"Oh I don't know Bella. Anything." She replied, clearly frustrated._

_"Angela Weber! What do you know that I don't?!?!?" I asked her._

_"Okay Bells listen.. You have to promise me that you won't get mad at me for telling you this! Promise!??" _

_"Okay okay okay Angela. I promise!" _

_"Well....I was talking to Matt and he said that Braydenn was planning on 'banging' some other chick tonight and thats why he made the time so late." She told me. I was stunned silent._

_"And you believed him why!?" I asked her, angry now that they would accuse Braydenn of cheating on me._

_"Bella. Well yeah. He has no reason to lie. I just want you to be careful.." She started but I cut her off._

_"Ang. What should I do to find out for sure? I mean I guess if you believe him then so do I. But I can't ask him because he will just deny it!" I asked her as I sat on my bed and she sat next to me._

_"Well... We could drive to his house like 2 hours early. And then he will get caught in the act. We will stay there for however long it takes to find out the truth. We will sit down the street or across the street or something. Come on Bella." Said Angela as she got up. I stood up and me and Angela drove to Braydenn's house. It was 530 and we saw a bright red mustang pull into Braydenn's driveway and a tall girl with short bob cut blonde hair step out wearing a short red dress._

_"Oh my goodness! Angela! Braydenn is cheating on me!" I cried as I got out of the car and walked to Braydenn's house. By the time I got there, the girl was already inside. I knocked on the front door but there was no answer so I let myself in. I went up to Braydenn's room and sure enough the gorgeouse blonde was completely naked, straddling an also naked Braydenn._

_"WHAT THE FUCK BRAY?!? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! AND NOW YOUR FUCKING CHEATING ON ME?! THATS IT! BITCH GET THE FUCK OFF MY MAN!" I screamed as I lunged for the blonde. I grabbed her hair and drug her skinny ass off of Braydenn._

_"What the hell!?? Braydenn get this fucking phsycopath off of me!!!" The slut yelled and screached and I drug her out of Braydenn's room into the hallway._

_"Oh you think I am crazy right now. I'll fucking show you crazy you skanky bitch!" I yelled as I slapped her across the face. She reached up to grab my hair and pulled hard. I punched her in the gut and she cried out in pain._

_"Fuck! Bella! What the hell?!?" I heard Braydenn's voice and I hit the bitch one more time before I got off of her to go deal with Braydenn._

_"YOU BASTARD! YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCKING CHEAT ON ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" I screamed as he scrambled off of the bed and put his clothes back on._

_"Please Bella! Tootsy pop let me explain!" He cried as he ran pver to me and grabbed my hand._

_"THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! AND DONT TOOTSY POP ME YOU ASSWHOLE! I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD SLEEP AROUND ON ME!! HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?!"_

_"Bella. Chill.."_

_"HOW FUCKING LONG BRAYDEN?!?" I cut him off before he could finish his last sentence. _

_"2 months." He replied quietly._

_"Its over Braydenn..I dont want to see your face or hear your god damn cheating voice ever again!" I told him as I turned and stomped away._

_"BRAYDENN!!!!!!!!!!!!" We heard a screech from the other room and rushed in to see Angela on top of the slutty bitch beating the shit out of her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Braydenn try to help her._

_"Take one more fucking step near her and thats you face jackass." I warned him as I pointed to the bitch's cut up and bloody face._

_"Come on Angela. I think we made our point." I said as I grabbed Angela's arm and we started to leave._

_"God damn you crazy bitches. Watch your fucking backs!" The slut snapped and me and Angela turned toward her. Angela lunged but I grabbed her just in time._

_"Ang.. Shes not even worth it.... You know what you little whore... You can say and do whatever the fuck you want. I dont give a shit anymore. At least I got him for two years of my life instead of just a couple minutes. And why dont you think about this... I was his GIRLFRIEND and you were just some girl he wanted to fuck.. Which means that you will NEVER be good enough for him to date because your such a slut. He probably wasn't anjoying it at all considering how loose you probably are... So just do yourself and that pathetic nose job a favor and stay the fuck away from me before I do what Angela did to you... but it will be 100 times worse next time!" I told her as me and Angela walked out the door and ran to the car and sped off... As soon as I was home I broke down and the tears started to flow._

_End flashback:_

**A/N: WOW RIGHT? YEAH PERSONAL EXPERIENCE RIGHT THERE. ALMSOT EXACTLY HOW IT WENT JUST A FEW DIFFERENT WORDS TOO... IT WAS BAD.. TEACHES THAT BASTARD TO CHEAT ON ME.. WELL LET ME KNOW! I KNOW I MADE BELLA SOUND LIKE A TOTAL BITCH TO THE CHICK FER NO REASON BUT IT WILL EXPLAIN ITSELF SOON ENUF.. WELL REVIEW PLEASE! CONTRUCTIVE CRITISIZM TOO IF YOU GOTS ANY!! :)))...**

**HELLOTOCARISSA:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HEY EVERYBODY! SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I HAVE UPDATED BUT IM KINDA HAVING A WRITERS BLOCK.. HAHA. MY MIND HAS BEEN ELSEWHERE:). WELL SORRY IF THIS NEXT CHAPTER IS UNEVENTFUL BUT I JUST FIGURES IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING! WELL READ AND REVIEW!:)**

**HELLOTOCARISSA:)**

ANGPOV:

My best friend was hurting and hurting bad. I knew it. I could tell from when I saw her in the parking lot after the Mike incident. But Edward was healing her. I could also see in her eyes that she was afraid to open up her heart after everything that happened with Braydenn. I can't believe that sick bastard would cheat on her! That is just completely messed up! I mean Bella gave him all of her heart and dedicated herself to him fully and he just took advantage of her trust and love and cheated on her. But she was happy with Edward and that is all I could ask for. I mean I just heard her and Edward decalare their love for each other. Of course then Jacob had to go and ruin the moment by kissing her but they would work it out. I had faith in their friendship.

"I hope everything is going ok. Maybe we should go check on them. Just in case." Edward's worried voice interrupted my thoughts. He had been pacing back and forth in the kitchen since Jacob had followed Bella up to her room to apologize. So he said anyways.

"Edward. Bella is not going to do anything with him. Don't you trust her?" I tried to comfort him with my words.

"Of course I trust Bella. Its the dog I don't trust." He spat the last part disgustedly.

"Edward. If you are going to be with Bella, which I am guessing you are since you love her, then you need to learn to deal with Jacob being in her life. Jacob has been one of her best friends for many years and she is not going to stop being friends with him just because you don't like him. If anything that would just make her love for you less because you start crap with her best friend." I explained to him.

"Well why is he so special to her? I mean he just totally violated her pravacy and kissed her right in front of her boyfriend. How is that a best friend?" He asked and I had to admitt, he had a good point.

"Edward, you have to understand...When Bella moved back here from Pheonix, she was broken. Jacob was her crutch. He helped heal her and that was bound to leave its mark. Now, don't get me wrong, Bella does not like him more than a friend.. But Jake has been doing that kind of stuff since he met her. Just never that blunt and out there. But Bella knows that and accepts him the way he is. Jacob is Jacob and you aren't going to change that." I told him and I realized the truth in my words. Just as Edward opened his mouth to reply we heard Bella screaming at somebody from upstairs.

"GOD DAMMIT BRAYDENN! GET OUT! NOW! AND TAKE THE DOG WITH YOU!"

Me and Edward rushed upstairs. I opened the door and was frozen in my place. Bella was trying to get out of the graps of Braydenn and Jacob was on the floor in the corner with a hurt look in his eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?! Bella are you alright?! Jake why are you on the ground and Braydenn? What the fuck are you doing here?" I screamed over the noise when I managed to find my voice. Bella turned and rushed toward me, but Bella being Bella, tripped and went tumbling towards the ground. Edward's arms shot out and caught her before she could hit the ground and he pulled her into his chest. She started sobbing and I heard Edward soothing her. I looked over at Braydenn and he was shooting death rays at Edward along with Jacob. I heard Bella ask Edward if he could help her get Braydenn and Jacob out of her house before she killed them both and had to laugh. Just then I was being attacked as Bella hastily pulled me to her and hugged me tightly.

"Well hello Bella. Feeling better darling?" I chuckled as I hugged her back tightly.

"Yes Ang. Much better. Thank you." She replied as she started to laugh too.

"Good I am glad. Now back to the main problem." I told her as I released her from the hug and turned toward the jackass that ruined my best friend's life. "Braydenn. Why are you here?"

"Well I heard Bella yelling and trying to get that thing..." he started as he pointed to Jacob, "off of her so I came in to help. I pulled him off of her and she started crying and I hugged her trying to comfort her then she pushed away from me and almost fell off of the bed and then I caught her and pulled her on my lap and then we had a very nice conversation." He said as he smiled at Bella. I heard Bella let out a sob and out of the corner of my eye I saw her fall to the floor as her legs gave out.

"Bella. Bella baby. Please don't do this again. Sweety wake up." I turned and saw my best friend passed out on the ground and Edward next to her, pulling her into his arms. I felt a silent tear trickle down my face as I watched Braydenn break her once again.

"Bella! Oh my gosh! Bella!" I heard Braydenn and saw him get up and move to go to her but I stepped in the way. "Angela! I need to help Bella! MOVE!" he said frantically as he tried to get by me.

"Braydenn. Get out and get out now. If you think for one second that I am going to just stand by and let you break her again you have a seriously sick mind! She left oyu for a reason. Now I don't want to see or hear of you talking to her ever again! Do you understand me?" I spat at him as I walked forward, making Braydenn back up and fall back onto Bella's bed.

"Angela..." he whisperred, "I didn't want to hurt her. I really do love her. I always have. I was just scared and I didn't know what else to do. Please. I need her. I am absolutely nothing without her Ang." He said as he looked up at me and I just felt my anger flare up even more.

"BRAYDENN YOU DON'T LOVE HER! YOU NEVER HAVE! YOU BROKE HER HEART AND YOU JUST DON'T DO THAT TO SOMEONE YOU LOVE! YOU JUST DON'T DO IT! NOW GET OUT NOW BEFORE I HAVE TO DRAG YOUR HAPPY ASS OUT MYSELF AND BELIEVE ME I WOULD BE MORE THAT HAPPY TO DO THAT!" I screamed back in his face.

"No Angela. I need to talk to her." He said as he moved to stand up again. I pushed him back onto the bed and did the only thing I could think of.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE GET UP HERE! BELLA NEEDS YOU! SO DO I DADDY!" I screamed and Braydenn's face went blank as he understood what I was doing. Charlie hated Braydenn's guts for doing what he did to Bella and told him when we left Pheonix that if he ever came looking for her, he would kill him.

"Angela! Angela hunny whats the mat-" Charlie froze when he saw Braydenn. He face went from surprise to sadness to anger in a few seconds as he turned around and rushed downstairs. A few seconds later he came back up with a loaed gun.

"I told you never to come lookin for her. Now its your life for my little girl's heart. It took so much for me not to come back to Pheonix and kick your ass. But now I don't need to. Now I will give you one more chance to leave Bella, her friends, and her family alone or I will kill you." Charlie warned and Braydenn snorted beside me.

"Psshhh.. Yeah I have heard that one before. Well come on old man. Now is your chance. Shoot me." Braydenn replied and Charlie pointed the gun.

"CHARLIE NO!" I yelled and he looked at me and put the gun down.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Braydenn smarted off again.

"That's it jackass! I have been wanting to do this ever since the day you broke my best friend's heart. Now I will." I said as I jumped on top of him and started beating the shit out of him. I felt people trying to pull me off of him. I got in one more punch to his already bloody face before I let them pull me off of him and I rushed over to Bella's side and helped Edward try to wake her up.

"That is it! You people are crazy! I am out!" Said Braydenn as he got up and started for the window. Just then Bella opened her eyes and sat up.

"Braydenn..." She started and he turned towards her. It was then that I saw the love in his eyes.

"Yes my beautiful Bella?" I flet Bella flinch and cringe at the old nickname. I also saw the hope in his eyes.

"I hope you rot in hell you jackass!" She told him with as much strength as she could muster and passed out again.

"Love you too Tootsy Pop." I heard Braydenn's sad and broken voice at her words as he turned and jumped out of the window.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WOW. I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER!! NOW I FEEL BADD!! IM SSORRRYYY!!! IVE BEEN BUSSSYY BUSSY BUSSYYYY.. IM GOING TO TRY TO WRITE MORE THAN JUST ONE CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR NOT UPDATINGG!!! HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER! HOPEFULLY GOING TO DIE DOWN ON THE DRAMA FER A BIT BUT WE WILL SEE!!! :))**

**XOXO**

**hellotocarissa(:**

BPOV:

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I woke up to an annoying beeping noise and with a punding headache. I tried to get my eyes to open but they wouldn't do anything. I tried to move my arms and legs and the rest of my body but nothing was responding. It was then that I heard the voices.

"Edward... Why don't you go get something to eat sweety. She will be fine with me for a few minutes." I heard Angela whisper quietly.

"Ang I can't. I cannot leave her side. I need to be here when she wakes up. I need to see her eyes. I need to hear her voice. I need her Angela. I just can't." I heard his broken whisper and I once again tried to will my body to move. To show him somehow that I was awake. I tried to reach out and comfort him. But once again, my body would not budge.

"Edward. She isn't going to wake up until the doctors take her off of the sedatives. And she might not even wake up until a while after that. She has been through a lot. This is her body's way of getting through it. It was just too much for her to handle. She will wake up soon. But you need to be strong and fed for when she does wake up. Go eat something." I heard my best friend trying to get him to eat something yet again. I silently thanked her for taking care of my Edward while I couldn't.

"Okay Angela. Just promise me if she wakes up while I am gone you will come and get me?" He asked her, I coudl hear the tiredness in his voice.

"Of course Edward." Angela replied and I heard a chair scraping against he floor and who I am guessing was Edward leave the room. I then felt someone, who I am guessing was Angela, grab my hand.

"Oh Bella. Please wake up. Bells hunny I need you. I need to talk to my best friend. Matt called me the other day. Warned me that Braydenn was on his way to your house. A little late. But he said he misses me. Bells I just don't know what to do. I mean I love Ben with all my heart but I just don't know babe." I heard the sadness in her voice. She sounded broken and I hated that I couldn't comfort her. I heard the door to my room open and footsteps approaching the bed.

"Good Morning Angela. How are you today?" an unfamiliar voice asked her.

"I've been better. How's my girl today?" Angela asked him as she sighed.

"We are going to take her off of the sedative and hopefully she will wake up." The person which who I assumed was my doctor told her.

"Really?!? Do you think she will wake up?" I heard the hope in Angela's voice as she asked this question.

"I really hope so. But she has been through a lot. So her brain is trying to heal itself. All we can do is hope." The doctor replied.

"Hey doctor. How is she?" I heard Edward's voice as she came back in the room.

"Oh my god! Edward! They are going to take her off of the sedatives!" I heard Angela jump up and squeal. I inwardly laughed at her enthusiasm.

"That's great Ang." Edward replied, chuckling at Angela. I heard the door to my room open again and I heard heals walking across the room.

"Hey Ali." I heard Edward's voice and the sound of someone kissing someone else. I felt my stomach drop slightly at the thought that this girl could be kissing the guy that I love.

"Hey baby. How is she today?" My stomach dropped even more at the nickname that I could assume was directed at Edward.

"She is same. They are taking her off of the sedatives so hopefully she will wake up." Edward replied as I heard someone sit in the chair next to me.

"Ooooo!! Can I please please please please please please please pppplllleeeaaasssseeee be here!! Please Edward! I want to meet her soooooo bad!!" I heard the mystery girl sqeal and it sounded like she jumped into Edward's lap.

"Al... I don't know. I just don't know if I want her to know about us yet." My heart sped up at his words and the beeping of m heart moniter picked up.

"Oh silly boy. She needs to know. The sooner the better. Well I need to get to work. I love you." She replied. My heart started beating faster in anticipation as I waited for his reply and then it dropped when I heard it.

"I love you too, Alice." I heard her reatreat out of the room and as the door closed the beeping of my heart moniter was going crazy. I felt my breath get caught in my throat and I couldn't breath. I felt wetness running down my cheek as my heart broke again and I realized I was crying.

"Bella? Bella? Oh my god! DOCTOR!" I heard a panicked Edward as he realized my heart moniter had stopped its frantic beating and was now just a long non-stop beep. I heard the door getting thrown open as I slowly slipped into the darkness.

"BELLA! OH GOD! PLEASE BELLA! I NEED YOU TO WAKE UP BELLS! PLEASE BABY!" Edward was yelling now.

"Edward. We need to take her into ER so that we can find out what's wrong which means you need to get out of here now!" The doctor told him semi calmly.

"I love you..." were the last words I heard as I slipped into the darkness. It wasn't until after I passed out that I realized the words came from my mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OKAY SO I KEEP FORGETTING TO WRITE THE DISCLAIMER. WELL HERE IT IS...**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SADLY! :((((**

**xoxo**

**hellotocarissa(:**

EPOV:

I looked over and watched as the guy that Angela called Braydenn jumped out of Bella's window. I turned back to Bella and saw that she had passed out again. I didn't think it was healthy for a person to pass out this much in one day. Charlie rushed out of the room to call an amublance to get her to the hospital. I was so scared. How could the girl that I love be going through this much? I absolutely hated it. She didn't deserve it.

"Edward. Edward you need to let her go. They need to take her now." Angela broke me from my reverie and I looked up to see two EMT's trying to pry Bella from my arms. I let her go and watched as they loaded her onto the stretcher as I let my tears flow freely down my face. As soon as Bella was out of the room Angela knelt down beside me and started rubbing southing circles on my back. I looked up at her and saw that, she too, had tears flowing down her face.

"Ang. I can't lose her. She is my everything. What am I going to do without her?" I asked her quietly through my tears.

"I know Edward. We have to stay strong for her. Come on. Let's get to the hospital. Charlie needs us." Angela said as she helped me up. We drove to the hospital in silence. We walked in and went straight to Bella's room. The diagnosis was that her brain just needed rest and so they sedated her so she would be in a medically induced coma for a few days. Me and Angela went into her room and I sat by her bed and took her hand in mine and my tears started flowing again. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to see a red and puffy eyed Charlie with tears running down his face.

"Everything will be okay son. We will get her back soon enough. Bella is a fighter. We will see those gorgeous eyes once again. Just be patient. Just gotta be patient." Charlie tried comforting me which only made matter worse.

"I really hope so Mr. Swan. I really hope so." I told him as I put my own hand over his.

"Oh please with the formalities. It's Charlie." He replied as he smiled and chuckled slightly to himself.

The next few days were torchure. Sitting next to the bed of the one the was meant for me as she slept away, trying to heal her brain and heart. I begged the doctors many times a day to take her off of the sedative but each time they refused. They all said the same thing. That she needed time. So I waited, not so patiently, for my love to be ready to awaken. It got so bad that I had to call my sister a few times. She could tell how heart broken I was. She decided to come down to the hospital to help me get through this. I had just goten back from getting something to eat, Angela made me, and the doctor was in Bella's room.

"Hey doctor. How is she?" I asked as I entered the room.

"Oh my god! Edward! They are going to take her off of the sedatives!" Angela jumped up and squealed. I laughed at her excitment.

"That's great Ang." I was honestly a little nervous for this moment. What if something happened? Bella's door to the room she was in opened and I heard the footsteps that made me sigh in relief.

"Hey Ali." I said as I turned and she gave me a light peck on the lips.

"Hey baby. How is she today?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around my waiste and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"She is same. They are taking her off of the sedatives so hopefully she will wake up." I told her as I unwound myself from her arms and went to once again occupy the chair by Bella's bed.

"Ooooo!! Can I please please please please please please please pppplllleeeaaasssseeee be here!! Please Edward! I want to meet her soooooo bad!!" Alice squealed as she jumped into my lap and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

"Al... I don't know. I just don't know if I want her to know about us yet." It's not that I was unsure of my relationship with Alice, I just wasn't sure if Bella could handle that so soon after everything that just happened.

"Oh silly boy. She needs to know. The sooner the better. Well I need to get to work. I love you." She replied as she removed herself from my lap and practically danced out of the room.

"I love you too, Alice." I chuckled as she danced out of the room. It was then that I noticed Bella's heart moniter had sped up and was now just a continuously long beep.

"Bella? Bella? Oh my god! DOCTOR!" I panicked when I looked over and saw tears running down her face and her breathing had stopped all together. "BELLA! OH GOD! PLEASE BELLA! I NEED YOU TO WAKE UP BELLS! PLEASE BABY!" I was yelling now, as the doctors came rushing in.

"Edward. We need to take her into ER so that we can find out what's wrong which means you need to get out of here now!" The doctor told me, trying to stay calm but I saw the panic and worry in his eyes.

"I love you..." I heard Bela say quietly as I walked out of the room but by the time I turned to look at her she was out.

"I love you too, my love." I replied quietly cause I knew she couldn't hear me. I felt the tears start flowing once again.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: HEY GUYS.. SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIES IN THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS. HAHA.. I JUST CUDNT BRING MYSELF TO SPOIL IT.. BUT NOW SINCE I AM GOING TO END YOUR PAIN AND MISERY ON THE SAME DAY THAT I CREATED IT THEN YUU SHUD BE THANKING ME!!!!!!! HEHE and sorry if i get the wedding scene wrong... im just doing it from memory.**

**xoxo**

**hellotocarissa**

BPOV:

Dream while passed out:

_"I do" I heard Edward's velvety voice._

_"Mary Alice Brandon, do you take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, through worse or through good?" I looked up to see Edward in a tux with a small black haired girl in a wedding dress and a pastor in front of them._

_"I do." The girl, who i assumed was Alice, replied and I felt my heart break into a million pieces as I realized what was going on._

_"Now, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor told them and Edward turned and kissed Alice with everything he had._

_"Ladys and gentleman, I now present Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." The pastor stated as everyone around me stood and errupted into claps and cheers and started throwing white rice. I slowly stood and caught Edward glance back at me and smile sadly as he took Alice's hand and rushed out of the church. I fell to the ground and started sobbing incontrolably. How could he do this to me? He told me he loved me and now he is marrying someone else? I felt someone wrap their arms around me and turned to see a sad Angela._

_"Come on Bella. I knew you shouldn't have come. Let's go sweety." She told me as she helped me up and wrapped me in a hug. She grabbed my arm and wrapped her arm around me and we walked slowly out of the church. _

_"Angela. How could he? I thought he loved me??! Why did he marry her?" I asked her through my tears._

_"Bells. Babe. Are you okay? Do you not remember sweety? You broke up with him and she was his shoulder to cry on." She replied and looked at me with confusion in her eyes._

_"Angela.. Why would I break up with him? I'm in love with him Angela. I need him." I asked her as I tried to remember a fight we had or something that would cause me to break up with him._

_"Bells. You thought he was cheating on you. It was when you were in the hospital and you heard him with Alice. When you woke up you didn't give him a chance to explain that they were just friends before you broke up with him sweety. Told him you never wanted to see him again." She told me. I fell to my knees and loud sobs escaped my mouth. Angela knelt beside me and pulled me into a hug._

_"Angie babe.. We need to go.. They are expecting us." I looked up to see Ben with a sad expression on his face as he looked down at us._

_"Ben babe. Just go without me. I need to be here for Bella right now." Angela replied as she stood then helped me do the same._

_"Ang no. You should go to the reception. You need to go. I think I am going to go too. I can't just sit here and wallow when this is all my fault." I told her as I brushed off and straightened my dress._

_"Bells. Are you sure?" Angela asked me wearily._

_"Yeah hunn.. I need to go. Show Edward that he doesn't need to feel bad about moving on." I told her and just the thought of doing so made my stomach turn with uneasiness. _

_"Alright. Come on. You, missy, are riding with us." she chuckled as she pulled me into her arms and we walked to the car._

_"Yes ma'am." I laughed along with her. If felt good to laugh a little. Besides the circumstances. We drove to where they were having the reception and walked in just as they announced the wedding party. I looked over at Edward and my heart broke all over again to see how happy he was without me. It wasn't supposed to be like this. That was supposed to be me standing there in a beautiful white wedding dress. That was supposed to be me he was saying I do to. I was supposed to be Isabella Marie Cullen. All these thoughts were running through my head as I stormed over to Edward and his new bride. I was trying to contain the tears._

_"Oh Bella! I am so glad you could make it! It means so much to have you here with us on this very special day." Alice said as she pulled me into a tight hug. Edward gave me a soft smile but as much as I tried I just couldn't smile back._

_"Thanks for inviting me Alice. You look amazing." I told her as I politely pulled away from the hug. It was too wierd and awkward for me._

_"Oh Bella don't be silly! Like I wouldn't invite my best friend!" Alice said as she playfully slapped my arm. I looked at her with wide eyes, in total shock._

_"Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked as his brow worried with confusion._

_"I'm sorry I need to use the restroom." I told them as I quickly turned and rushed out of the room. Before I made it out I caught Angela's glance and she gave me a sad, knowing smile. That was all it took and I burst into tears. I finally made it to the bathroom and I fell to the floor as loud sobs, once again, wracked through my body. Best friends? Me and Alice? How? When? Why? She can't be my best friend? A best friend wouldn't steal the man that I am in love with an marry him, broken up or not. I heard the restroom door open and looked up to see Tanya Denali with a bitchy smirk on her face._

_"Well well well... Little Bella finally had her bitchy heart broken did she? Awww... It finally happened. Braydenn is great by the way. Still just amazing in bedbas he was that day. Do you remember? The day that you broke up with him and you and your little friend Angela kicked my ass for fucking him?" She asked as she cackled loudly._

_"Leave me alone Tanya. I am not in the mood to deal with your shit right now." I snapped at her and her smirk turned into a full fake smile._

_"Why Bella? That is the best comeback you have? Oh I was expecting something more along the lines of 'Mess with me again and I do what Angela did to you only it will be 100 times worse'" She replied and I suddenly knew what she was talking about. _

_"God dammit Tanya! Don't you get it? You may have won for now but in the big picture, I will ALWAYS beat you!" I told her as I stood and wipped the last of my tears from my face._

_"Your funny Bella. Always have been haven't you. Just the little jokester. Well maybe you overlooked one little detail." She said as she took a step towards me. She was now standing in slapping distance._

_"Oh really? And what detail might that be bitch?" I asked her as I too a small step towards her._

_"I have Braydenn. And you have... no one." She said as she took another step towards me. We were now standing with our noses almost touching._

_"Oh where is he? Where is Braydenn? I would just love to say hi." I told her as I smiled a fake smile. Tanya shut her mouth and full on glared at me. I knew I had her now._

_"Oh he is probably out fucking around on you. Behind you rback. Oh wait, unless you know about it that is..." I told her and she fumbled backwards a little bit as I walked forward. Her back was now pressed against the wall and I was in her face._

_"That's what I fucking thought bitch. Don't you dare try to rub in my face that you have Braydenn when you don't even really have him. I would rather have no one than to be with his cheating ass. And I swear to god you fucking mess with me again I will keep my promise that I made you that day. So stay the fuck away from me. Got it bitch?" I asked her as I shoved her back against the wall even farther._

_"No Bella. You don't get to fucking talk to me like that anymore." She replied as she shoved me back. I took a small step back and looked her dead in the eye._

_"Your done bitch." I stated simply. And with that I grabbed her hair and threw her on the floor. She scrambled to get back up as I stalked out of the bathroom, reminding myself that she wasn't worth it and I didn't want to ruin Edward and Alice's wedding. Oh who was I kidding. Yes I did but I wasn't going to. I felt someone slam into the back of me and grab my hair. I turned to see Tanya standing there with an evil smirk on her face._

_"Fucking bitch. No one touches me and gets away with it." She sneered as she dragged me into the reception room where the bride and groom and all the wedding guests were. I heard everyone gasp and the music stop. I turned to see Angela starting to make her way towards us, shooting death rays at Tanya. But I caught her eye and told her to stay back. I would be the one to kick Tanya's ass this time. I let her drag me out to the middle of the dance floor and saw Edward with a shocked and confused expression on his face. I caught his eye and winked at him which made his lips turn into a smirk and he pulled his worried bride to his side and whisperred something in her ear. After he said whatever he told her she had a huge smile on her face and she winked at me. Tanya chose that moment to throw me to the ground._

_"You fucking bitch!" I screeched and I stood up and lunged for her. I grabbed her by her hair and threw her on the ground, jumping on top of her as I started to beat the shit out of her. I felt someone pulling me off of her and looked to see a smirking Edward and Angela. I let them pull me off of Tanya._

_"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?" I heard someone throw open the door and turned to see a shocked and furious Braydenn standing there. He rushed to Tanya's side and helped her up. "Bella? What the fuck is wrong with you!?" He snapped as he wrapped his arm around Tanya's waiste as she fixed her hair and dress._

_"What the fuck is wrong with ME?!? Are you shitting me right now?" I snapped back as I walked forward and he let go of Tanya and started to back up._

_"Whoa Bella. Calm down there tootsy pop. I was just messin with you darling." He nervously chuckled as he wrapped an arm around me. I slapped him off of me and stalked away. As I was walking by Tanya she grabbed my arm and pulled my around to face her._

_"Fucking touch me again Bella, you are sooooo dead!!" She snapped._

_"Oh really Tanya? That's what you said the last two times I kicked your fucking ass yet here I am." I smirked as I said this and her grip tightened on my arm._

_"I swear to God Bella. Don't. Push. Me." She said through gritted teeth. This made me chuckled slightly and she glared at me._

_"Watch me." I told her as I shoved back against her, causing her to fall to the ground on her ass, and turned to walk away. I turned to look at Angela and she winked and smiled at me as I walked out of the reception room. I then remembered something. I turned back to walk into the room and went straight over to Edward and Alice. _

_"Hey guys. Sorry for ruining your wedding reception. I was hoping to settle that in the bathroom but Tanya felt like being humiliated in front of a huge cround." I told them as I chuckled quietly._

_"Oh my god! Bella that was amazing! You totally kicked her ass! You are soooo my idol!!" Alice squealed as she wrapped me in a hug. I just laughed and hugged her back. "Oh and don't worry about the wedding. You didn't ruin anything. You just made it that much better." She whisperred in my ear._

_"Thankz..." I mumbled and looked at Edward over her shoulder who had a huge grin on his face. I smiled sadly back at him and pulled out of Alice's hug. _

_"Alright well I should probably get going. I wish you two the best of luck." I told them as I forced a smile on my face. I gave Alice another quick hug and turned to Edward. He held his arms out for a hug and I accepted. _

_"I love you. Always have, always will." I whisperred in his ear as he hugged me, which made him hug me tighter._

_"Bye Bella." He said sadly as I turned and left the reception room. As soon as I made it outside my tears started flowing once again and I fell to my knees and wrapped my arm around my torso, as if to keep myself fom falling apart. _

_"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice behind me and I turned to look at him. "Bella are you okay?" He asked me, worry clear in his voice._

_"Edward what aare you doing out here? You should be in with your wife not out here with your ex-girlfriend." I told him quietly as I turned away from him._

_"Well I just wanted to tell you that I love you too. Always have, always will my love." He told me as he came and sat beside me. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I leaned into him. I would be able to live like this. Just sitting here, wrapped in Edward's arms. "Only you baby. Only you." He whisperred in my ear which made me cry even harder. I knew it wasn't the truth. He had just married my supposedly best friend. _

_"I can't live without you Edward! I just can't do it." I cried into his shoulder._

_"You don't have to my love. You don't have to." He replied. And for the short time we were wrapped up in each other's arms, it was just me and Edward._

_End of dream:_

I felt myself slowly waking up so I held on to the dream as hard as I could. I didn't want to wake up. I didnt want to face the fact that Edward had left me for someone else. That Edward was in love with someone else. I could not face this.

"Bella? Bells baby are you awake?" I heard his voice and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, hoping he wouldn't notice and think I was still asleep.

"Bella I saw that." He chuckled beside me and I sighed and opened my eyes. Edward's eyes were puffy and red like he had been crying. He had bags under his eyes that told me he hadn't slept for I don't know how long. I reached up and smoothed the worry lines out of his forehead and he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

"You're awake." He sighed and smiled. I pulled my hand away and his face turned into a pout. I smile slightly at his facial expression and then I remember the mystery girl and the tears came back. As much as I tried to hold them back, I didn't have the strength. They started flowing freely down my face and Edward noticed instantly.

"Love, what's wrong?" He asked as he wipped the tears from my face.

"Edward?" I asked him quietly, trying to calm the nerves in my stomach at the question I was about to ask.

"Yes love?" He asked as he looked into my eyes.

"Who's Alice?" I asked him even quieter as I looked up into his eyes. Confusion and then understanding instantly crossed his face and I looked away when another round of tears started.

"Bella... Bella baby look at me please? I have gone too long without seeing those beautiful eyes of yours. Please my love." I reluctantly turned and looked into his worried eyes. "Alice is my sister babe." I was instantly confused by his words.

"But why would you kiss her and tell her you love her and she called you baby and....?" I rambled on and on when Edward put his finger over my lips to shush me. I looked up at him to see a huge smirk on his face.

"Bella, me and Alice are very very very close. That is just a continuous joke that we have going on. Trust me baby. It's only you." A sob escaped my throat at his words as I remembered my dream. Worry crossed his face.

"Bella! Bella you need to calm down baby. All this stress and worry isn't good for you. What is wrong? Why are you crying?" I breathed deeply to slow my tears until I was able to speak.

"It just reminded me of a dream that I had. When I was in the coma I woke up but I couldn't open my eyes or anything. But I could hear you and everyone talk. And I heard Alice come in and your enitre conversation with her the day they were going to take me off of the sedatives. And it just worried me because I thought you loved her. I thought you were moving on and leaving me behind. And then after I passed out I had a dream that you married her and I was miserable without you." I told him quickly.

"Bella is that why you passed out? Is that why you stopped breathing and you heart stopped beating?" All I could do was nod quietly and look away from him. "Isabella Marie Swan. You scared the bajeezuas out of me you know?!? I had no idea you could hear us. And then your heart stopped and you stopped breathing. I thought I was going to lose you. Don't you ever do that to me again!" He was rambling now, so I reached my hand up and put my finger over his lips to shush him. He stopped talking and looked down into my eyes.

"I love you babe. Only you." I told him as I smiled up at him, relieved that Alice wasn't his girlfriend.

"I love you too, Bella. Always, only you." He replied as he smiled down at me. He slowly leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine. I sighed into his mouth and pulled him closer to me as I tried, and failed, to deepen the kiss. Edward pulled away and chuckled.

"You need rest, my love." He told me and laughed as I pouted.

"I would much rather kiss you." I told him as I pulled him back towards me. He happily complied but only gave me a small peck. My face once again pulled into a pout and he laughed.

"Scoot over." He told me and I did as he told me. He climbed in the bed next to me and pulled me into his arms. I sighed and snuggled closer into his chest. I fell asleep, content in my love's arms.

"I love you." Edward whispered in my ear.

"You too." I told him, having no energy to say much more. He just chuckled and pulled me close as I fell asleep and dreamt that it was me in the wedding dress becoming Isabella Marie Cullen.


	13. Author's Note! Involves next chapter!

**A/N: OKAY GUYS.. SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT I HAVE TWO WRITTEN AND I JUST NEED TO KNOW WHICH WAY YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO. I HAVE ONE CHAPTER THAT IS MORE DRAMA AND MEDICAL ISSUES AND THEN I HAVE ONE WHERE THAT COMES LATER BUT FOR NOW EVERYTHING IS ALL GOOD WITH BELLA AND EDWARD AND EVERYONE.. WELL I NEED TO KNOW WHICH ONE YOU GUYS WANT!! WHICH MEANS I NEED REVIEWS!!!! DONT WORRY AS LONG AS I GET AT LEAST ONE PERSON'S OPINION TODAY THEN I WILL POST ONE OF THEM BUT I NEED AT LEAST ONE REVIEW SO GET TO READING AND REVIEWING!!! HAHA**

**xoxo**

**hellotocarissa(:**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: HEY GUYS.. SO I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED MY CLIFIES AND THEN MY UN-CLIFFIE IF THAT MAKES ANY SENSE. HAHA... WELL READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! I NEED MORE REVIEWS IF I AM GOING TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY... **

BPOV:

I awoke, once again, to the sound of beeping. There was a tingling feeling going through my body, the kind of feeling I found I only got when Edward's arms were wrapped around me. I slightly opened one eye to see Edward staring at me, propped up on one elbow with his chin resting in one hand while the other hand played with my hair.

"Bella... Bella my love.. Wake up baby." He leaned in and whisperred to me, which meant he hadn't seen me open my eye. "Bella.. Bella don't make me forcefully wake you up babe." He chuckled to himself and I smiled, which he saw. "Bella I saw that." He said the same words he said to me the last time I woke up. So I sighed and opened my eyes fully.

"Good morning love." Edward said as he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Morning.." I told him as I stretched.

"How did you sleep?" He asked me with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Great actually. You see I was wrapped in the arms of the incredibly sexy man whom I love with all my heart." I told him and he chuckled, playing along with my joke.

"Oh really? So whose ass do I need to kick for touching my girl?" He asked and I laughed out loud and thought deviously of how to put my next step into action.

"Mmmm.. Yes that reminds me.. His ass! Now talk about an ass! His is the best I have ever seen!" I chuckled and looked into his eyes and winked.

"Isabella. Did you just mae a comment about a man's ass without blushing? My word this coma has done wonders!" He laughed and this comment made me blush a deep shade of scarlet red.

"Ha ha very funny." I grumbled and I snuggled into his arms ven farther and he willingly accepted, tightening his hold around me.

"See I thought it was quite hilarious. Edward now why are you torchuring my best friend and keeping all her embarrasment to yourself? Now that is just rude." Angela chuckled and me and Edward looked to see her leaning against the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"Oh Angela shut up and get over here and give your best friend a hug." I told her and she chuckled and walked over and climbed onto the bed so I was now squished between Angela and Edward on the thiny hospital bed.

"Oh my goodness if we stay like this for much longer I am going to die from a heat stroke." I laughed and Angela and Edward joined me.

"You silly girl." Angela chuckled as she started to tickle me and before long, Edward joined her.

"EEKK!! Can't....breath....stop...tickling...i'm...gna.. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs when they wouldn't stop tickling me. They stopped instantly and the doctor came rushing in.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong...." He looked at me with concern in his eyes. I held up my finger to tell him to wait so I could catch my breath.

"They...wouldn't...stop..tickling me..." I told him when I caught my breath enough to be able to talk.

"Oh Bella..Don't overexaggerate." Angela slapped my arm playfully and she chuckled nervously as she climbed out of the bed. I just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Alright well take it easy you guys. Her body can't take too much right now." the doctor warned while chuckling slightly as he started to walk out of the room.

"Hey docotr? When can I go home?" I asked him, hoping he would say soon. He looked down at his chart for a moment before answering.

"Well if you can get your dad to clear you, you can go home right now." he told me. I jumped slightly when the door to my room flew open and banged against the wall. The next thing I knew I was being attacked by a short pixie-like girl that was squealing and jumping for joy, all while hugging me.

"OH MY GOD! EEEEKKK!!! YOUR AWAKE! OMG! YAY! YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED YOUNG LADY! DON'T DO THAT TO ME! GOODNESS GRACIOUS! OH EDWARD YOU WERE RIGHT! HER EYES ARE BEYUUTEEFULL!!!!" She was squealing and I just looked at her in confusion.

"Alice... Alice calm down. Jesus she just woke up Alice! She doesn't need the stress of you right now!" chuckled Edward and I gave him a playfully evil glare. He needs to listen to what he preaches!

"Oh Bella! I am so sorry! I totally forgot you were just in a coma! I just got soooo excited! I mean we are going to be the best of friends! EEEKK!!" She squealed again and I cringed away from the sound that was now giving me a headache. "Oh shit! Sorry!" She whisperred and I laughed.

"Uhmmm.. Hi? I'm Bella." I told her as I reached my hand towards her for a handshake. She looked at me for a minute and then smirked.

"Bella?" She asked me, I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Yes?" I asked wearily.

"Did I not just tell you we were going to be best friends? And don't you think I would be smart enough to figure out my best friend's name before I bombarded her in a hospital and got yelled at by my big brother? I'm just messing with you silly! I'm Mary Alice Cullen but please just Alice. I don't know what my mother was thinking when she named me Mary. I mean if I didn't know any better I would think she wanted me to be a crazier version of the Virgin Mary. Oh. My. God! Oh dear Lord! She wants me to be a crazier version of the Virgin Mary! MOTHER! How dare she!" She was mumbling the end as she stormed out of my room. And just like that... she was gone.

Edward started busting out laughing and I just looked at him with wide eyes and in shock.

"That, my dear, in case you haven't already figured out, was my sister and apparently your best friend." he laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Oh. My. God." Was all I could say, I was still in complete and utter shock.

"You will get used to her after a while love." Edward laughed and moved to get off of the bed but I pulled him to me, hiding in his chest, which made him laugh harder.

"Oh Edddwwaaaaaaaard!!!" I heard her sing out his name from down the hall.

"Alice! There are people sleeping in this building you know?!?" Edward hissed at her, at the sound of her voice, I hid myself farther into his chest and he hugged me tighter.

"Oh who cares?! It's not like they are sick or anything. But anyway I was just wondering..." She cut off mid sentence. "Isabella Marie Swan! Are you HIDING from me?!?" She asked in a shocked tone.

"N-No of c-course n-no-not Alice. I...I was just... Yes Alice I was hiding from you." I gave an exasperated sigh as I un-burried myself from Edward's chest and looked at Alice's hurt expression. "Oh Alice! I'm sorry! I'm just a little overwhelmed by how.. how.. how hyper you are." I told her and I saw her expression turn into a huge smile.

"Oh great.. Now you've done it." I heard Edward whisper in my ear. I looked at him with a confused expression to see him just smile and wink at me as he got off of the bed. He went to stand in front of me and I saw Alice's expression turn into a pout.

"Oh Edward! You are such a fun ruiner!" She told him and her shoulder sagged and she stomped her foot. I laughed at her behavior.

"Alice.. Was there something you wanted to ask me?" Edward asked her, trying to distract her.

"Oh yeah! Could you like keep an eye on Jasper and Emmet for me and Rose?! We have some things we need to take care of and we don't want them getting into touble while we are gone." She asked him, hope clear in her voice.

"Yes Alice. Tell them to come over to Bella's cause that is where we will be all day." He told her as he grabbed my hand to help me out of bed.

"Okay! Thanks Edward! Love you big brother!" She said cheerfully as she skipped out of the room. Edward just chuckled to himself and he helped me get out of the bed and left so I could get dressed. After I was dressed I walked out to the waiting room and went straight over to Edward. He stood and wrapped me in his arms.

"Where's Charley?" I asked him when I looked around and only found Angela.

"He went to go sign you out babe. Come on, we are meeting him at the house." He told me as he maoved so he only had my hand and we walked out to his car. He opened my door for me and Angela got in the back seat as he went around to his side of the car and got in. We drove home and we went and sat on the couch.

"It's good to be home." I smiled to myself but Edward heard me.

"That it is love, that it is." He replied as he smiled down at me and kissed my head. The front door to my house flew open and banged loudly against the wall behind it.

"That would be Emmet." Edward sighed lightly just as two people came into view.

"BELL POP! It's great to see you awake!" The bigger of the two said/yelled as he came over and rusteled my hair.

"Thanks..." I mumbled quietly and flew into the air as he plopped down on the couch next to me and squished me to his side in a hug.

"No prob bob." He said as he released me and let me fix my hair.

"Jesus Emmet! Do you have to scare the poor girl to death! She is going to die from a heart attack and you know Alice will kill you if you hurt her besti friend!" The other person said. I looked up to see him settling into the chair opposite the couch and he exaggerated a sigh and chuckled slightly.

"Oh Jasper! I can so take that little pixie of a girlfriend like it's nobody's buisness!" Emmet said as he pretended to be a boxer and punched the air a few times.

"Excuse me Emmet?" I heard her voice again and cringed into Edward's side. It was an involuntary reaction.

"Emmet... You might want to run." Edward chuckled beside me.

"Yeah good idea." Emmet replied as he took off upstairs.

"DON'T BREAK ANYTHING! CHARLEY WILL KILL ME!" I yelled up to him and sighed when Alice took off after him. We heard a bunch of "Ouch!" and "What was the for!" and I chuckled to myself. I was completely content sitting here in Edward's arms, watching his family interact. I felt myself slowly slipping into sleep as I snuggled closer into Edward's chest. I fell asleep and once agian dreamed of becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen, but this time, his whole family was there to celebrate with us.

**A/N: WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I HAD FUNN WRITING IT! HAHA.. WELL R&&R PLEAASSEE!!!!!:))))**

**xoxo**

**hellotocarissa(:**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: HEY GUYS. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER!! I GUESS IT'S CAUSE I HAVEN'T HAD ANY IDEAS ON HOW I WANT THIS STORY TO GO. I MEAN I HAVE BEEN READING A LOT OF FANFICS LATELY AND THEN THE IDEA JUST LIKE CAME TO ME SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I WANT REVIEWS! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS AWESOME!(: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!(:**

BPOV:

I woke to the morning sun shinning bright. Normally, I would have loved to see the sun in the always raining ever gloomy town of Forks, Washington. However, this time, I was annoyed to see the sun because it was shinning bight in my eyes. I grabbed a pillow and threw it over my face to block the sun and groaned. This was starting off to be a horrible day. It was then that I remembered everything that had happened over the last couple days. I rolled onto my stomach and groaned again. This really wasn't going to be a good day.

"Bella! Bells get down here!" I heard my dad yelling up at me. I stayed silent, hoping that he would think I was still asleep and leave me alone. I had no such luck.

"Isabella Swan. Are you awake? I see your pillow on the floor. Bells baby I'm hungry. Pleaseee..." He came into my room and got down on his knees in front of me and started to beg and grovel.

"Leave me alone father." I groaned and attempted to throw a pillow at him, only to miss and fall off the bed.

"Come on Bells. You want to watch your own daddy whither away to absolutely nothing." He chuckled as he helped me stand up.

"Yes." I told him as I threw myself back into bed.

"Come on baby." He laughed as he grabbed my arm and drug me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What do you want you old meanie." I asked him sourly as I tried to wake myself up by splashing water on my face.

"An omelete." He replied as he poured himself some cofee.

"We don't have stuff for an omelete. I need to go to the store today. Can you just have cereal or something. I'm not in the mood to cook right now." I told him as I grumpily poured myself some cofee.

"Yeah sure Bells. Just get me some ice cream or something yummy when you go and I will be all good." He replied and chuckled.

"Ha ha very funny. Like you need anymore junk. Do you want to have a heartattack?!?" I asked him in mock disbelief and chuckled slightly.

"Now Bella. Don't you go criticizing my eating habits. I was fine all by myself for most of my life missy." He laughed as he turned and walked into the living room.

"Yeah yeah sure you were daddy." I said as I followed him into the living room and sat on the couch next to him.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes?" I turned and looked at him.

"Where's my cereal." He asked with a completely serious expression on his face.

"Oh my god! You old lazy bones." I laughed as I smacked his arm and got up to get his breakfast.

"Love you too Bells. Hey I'm not going to be home for dinner tonight. Billy invited me over again since I didn't get to go last time." He said the last part quietly but I still heard him.

"Alright dad. Is Jake going to be there? I haven't seen him since that day and those weren't the best circumstances." I asked him as I thought back to the previous couple of days.

"Uhmm.. I don't know. I can call Billy and ask him if you want me to." He answered as he brought his cup into the kitchen and put his cup in the sink.

"Ok. Or I can just call Jake right now and ask him. And excuse me but I am not your maid father. Wash that cup now." I told him as he turned and tried to sneak away from his unwashed cup.

"Yeah call Jake. Sorry Bells." He laughed and he turned back around and washed his cup.

"Here's your cereal. Now is there anything else you need your highness or can I call Jake now?" I chuckled as I bowed towards him.

"Call Jake smart ass." He laughed as he swatted me with the towel he was using to dry his cup. I chuckled and went to the phone to call Jake. I dialed his number and listened to it ring until he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake it's Bella." I told him. Just hearing my best friend's voice made me in a better mood.

"Bells! Hey hunny. How are you?" His voice brightened a little but it was still noticeable.

"I'm pretty good Jake. How are you?"

"I'm great now. Hey Bella listen. About the other day. I just want to apolo-"

"Jake please don't. Forget about it. Honestly. Listen are you going to be home tonight?" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Yeah I am Bells. Why?"

"Well Charlie is going to your house for dinner and I wanted to come and hang out if you are going to be there."

"Yeah Bells of course. You know your always welcome here." He replied and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Ok Jake. I will see you later." I told him.

"Alright Bells. See ya." He replied and we both hung up the phone.

"So? Are you coming with me tonight?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Yepp." I yelled back as I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. I tried to get into the baseball game he was watching but failed miserably. I sighed and got up to go get ready for the day. I went into my room and picked out my clothes. I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. As soon as the warm water touched my back I relaxed immediately. After I washed my hair and body I stepped out of the shower. I dried myself off and wrapped myself securely in my towel and went into my room to get dressed. After I got dressed I went back into the bathroom to do my hair and brush my teeth.

"Hey best friend!" I was attacked by Angela when I went back into my room.

"Jeeze Angela. You scared the crap out of me!" I laughed as I hugged her.

"I'm sorry sweety. I just missed you so damn much!" she laughed as she hugged me back.

"Ang, you just saw me last night." I laughed as I threw my towel and jammies in the dirty clothes.

"Yes I know but that is entirely too long." She laughed as she swatted my butt.

"Hey now. Watch yourself there missy. I may be your best friend but my butt does not belong to you therefore you have no right to smack it." I ranted as I bent over to pick up the pillows from earlier. I felt Angela slap my butt again only when I turned around to rant at her even more I saw it was not her at all.

"It does belong to me though so I have the right to smack it, right baby." The smacker asked me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! How dare you!" I laughed as I playfully smacked his arm.

"I'm sorry love. I just couldn't help myself." He chuckled as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"Sure you couldn't." I chuckled as I leaned up to kiss him again.

"Ok lovebirds. Best friend still in the room. Jesus!" Angela huffed and I looked over to see her standing with her back to us, tapping her foot and her arms crossed over her chest. I laughed and kissed Edward once more before finishing cleaning up my room. Edward and Angela helped with what they could and we had finished in five minutes.

"Thanks guys. That would have taken me a lot longer if I had to do it by myself." I said as I plopped on my bed. They both sat on either side of me.

"Yeah well now you owe me missy." Angela said as she slapped my leg lightly.

"Ok Ang. What do you want?" I laughed as I turned towards her and propped my head on my hand. Edward wrapped his arm around my waiste and pulled my body against his and snuggled his face into the crook of my neck and kissed lightly.

"I need you, as my best friend and almost sister, to go with my back to pheonix with me to see Matt." She said the last part very quietly.

"Angela! Ang I can't. I just can't. I love you honey but you saw what Braydenn did to me last time I saw him. I was hospitalized and in a damn coma. How can you ask me to go through that again?" I asked my best friend in disbelief as the tears started to form in my eyes.

"Oh god Bella! No hunny I didn't mean that at all. Sweety Matt said Braydenn moved away from Pheonix when we left babe. And I just want to go talk to Matt and maybe go see my parents." Angela replied as she quickly wiped the tears that had escaped away.

"Oh Ang. I'm sorry. I'm just a mess these days. But hunny, why in the world do you want to see those god awful parents of yours?" I asked her, once again, in disbelief.

"Bells. They are my parents. I need to try to make nice with them. I need closure over what happened between us and the only way I can get that is if I talk to them." She answered as her eyes started to tear up.

"Okay Angela. Whatever you need sweety. You know I am always here for you." I told her as I hugged her close to me and she started to cry. "Oh Ang don't cry! Sweety we can go today if you want to. Babe. Listen you don't need them. You have me and Charlie and Ben and Edward and of course you have Addison, Delanie, Avery, Brandon and Daniel. Babe we are your family. You don't need them to make your life miserable." I tried to comfort her and eventually her sobs stopped.

"Come on girlie. Let's go get you straightened up. We have some shopping and packing to do." I told her as I stood and pulled her to her feet and took her into the bathroom.

"Bella. You are too good to me." She said and I laughed.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Don't flatter me." I replied and she chuckled. I took her into the bathroom and helped her wash her makeup off and fix her hair. She then used my makeup to re-apply it onto her face and she was laughing and happy by the time we were done. I was very thankful to have my best friend back. We walked downstairs to see Edward sitting on the couch with Charlie watching the baseball game that had bored me earlier. I went and plopped myself down next to Edward and pulled Angela down next to me.

"Hey babe. Sorry for kinda ditching you earlier." I told Edward when he wrapped his arm around my waiste and pulled me close to him.

"It's ok love. I completely understand." He told me and winked down to me. I giggled and blushed and hid my face into his side. He laughed beside me.

"Ok well we should really get going if we want to get this done Angela." I told her when my skin had turned back to its normal coloring.

"Yeah we should." She said as she pulled herself off the couch adn turned to pull me up.

"Hey Edward are you coming?" I asked him after Angela pulled me off of the couch.

"Grocery shopping with the most beautiful girl in the world and her best friend. I wouldn't miss it." He replied as he rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Alright kids. You guys have funn. And Bells. DOn't forget about our little arrangement earlier." He said in a serious voice as he winked at me.

"Ok Dad. I won't forget your ice cream." I chuckled and pulled Angela and Edward out of the house.

"Ang can we take your car? Mine is almost out of gas and we don't have time to stop." I asked her as I went and grabbed my sunglasses out of my truck.

"Yeah sure Bells." She replied and lead the way to her car. I was turned talking to Edward when I suddenly slammed into the back of Angela. I looked up to see the two people I hated more than anything in the world.

"Mom? Dad?" Angela whisperred as tears formed in her eyes.

**A/N: HEHE:p CLIFFIE! I FEEL EVIL! SORRY BUT I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT THIS TO END HAPPILY OR DRAMAISH. HAHA(: YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT THEY DID TO HER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. WELL I NEED REVIEWS. MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES. HAHA. HOPEFULLY(: WELL LOVIN ALL THE READERS!!!!!**

**HELLOTOCARISSA(:**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: HEY GUYS! HAHA. WELL ALL THE REVIEWS I HAVE BEEN GETTING ARE GOOD(: BESIDES THE FACT THAT NO ONE EXPECTED IT TO END THERE AND NO ONE LIKES CLIFFIES! I HATED LEAVING YOU GUYS WITH A CLIFFIE TOO BUT HEY... IT HAD TO BE DONE. BECAUSE I WASNT REALLY SURE HOW I WANTED THIS TO CONTINUE. IF I WANTED DRAMA RAMA BETWEEN ANG AND HER PARENTALS OR IF I WANTED THINGS TO BE SWEETER THAN APPLE PIE WHEN IT WAS ALL OVAA AND DONE WITH. IM STILL NOT TOO SURE. I MEAN THERE IS BOUND TO BE A LIL DRAMA BUT IDK HOW ITS GOING TO END YET. HEHE(: WELL I GUESS ONLY TIME WILL SHOW. :P. WELL REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR THERE IS NO MORE UPDATES! HAHA(:**

**.HAPPINESS**

**hellotocarissa(:**

APOV:

"Mom? Dad?" I whisperred quietly in disbelief. I still could not believe they were actually here. I was just talking to Bella about going to see them and now here they are. At my car. What the hell?

"What the fuck do you asswholes want?" My best friend jumped in front of me and snapped at them.

"We want to talk to our daughter Isabella. And you should watch the way you talk to us. Respect your elders young lady. You owe us that much." My mother snapped back at her.

"I don't owe you two sons of bitches anything." Bella snapped back at them.

"Excuse me young lady but we let your little friend, our daughter, move out here with you. You do owe us something." My father replied. Bella snorted.

"That's funny. You guys did absolutely nothing but treat Angela like shit since the day she was born! Yeah you let her move out here with me and her real family, but she owes you nothing. That didn't give back the 16 years she had to deal with your crap. If anything, you owe her and you owe her big time." Bella snapped back and turned to face me with sadness in her eyes.

"Angela. May we talk to you." My father asked without so much as a glance in my direction.

"Sure." I whisperred and walked aorund Bella over to where they were standing in front of my car.

"Angela what did you do with the money we gave you when you moved out here?" My mother asked curiously.

"Uhmm... I gave it to Charlie for payment for me to live with them until Daniel came down and we got a house. Why?" I told them.

"Well... We need it back. You see your father and I are in a little bit of a situation and the only thing that can help us is that money." My mother replied and I snapped my head up at here in shock. She was not asking for the money back? No way in hell was she getting that money back! That is the ONLY thing they gave me for 16 years of my life and it was rightfully mine.

"Well I don't have it anymore. Sorry." I told her, non sincerely, and turned to walk away when she snatched out and latched her hand onto my arm so hard it was painful.

"Well excuse me Angela but you need to find a way to get it back. Every single penny." She snapped at me and I flinched away from her harsh tone. No. I was not going to just sit by and let my fears of my mother get the best of me.

"No." I stated simply as I looked her straight in the eye. Shock crossed her face, then anger.

"Excse me!?" She screeched.

"I said no Linda. I am not going to get the money back for you. Get it yourself. You and dad got yourselves into this mess it is not my job to bail you out. Now leave me alone and never come back." I told her as the tears started in my eyes. I pulled my arm away from her grasp and walked over to Bella. When Bella saw me, she opened her arms to me and I rushed to her. As soon as I was wrapped safely in the arms of my best friend, the waterworks started.

"I'm going to say this one time and one time only. Get out of this town. Get out of this state. Get the fuck away from Angela. And stay away." Bella snapped at my parents as she pulled me back into the house and straight up to her room. Well at least that was over with.

"I'm so sorry Ang. I shouldn't have let you go over and talk to them by yourself. Hunny please don't let whatever they said get to you. You know how they are and how they work. Shhh.. It's ok love." Bella told me as she rubbed soothing circles on my back, something she probably learned from Edward.

"No Bella. It's not your fault I always let them get to me like this." I told her as I tried tp pull out of her embrace, but she only hugged me tighter.

"No Angela. They don't have the right to just show up like that and treat you the way they did." She told me. "And you are going no where little girl." She chuckled.

"But Bells hunny I am ruining your shirt." I chuckled back at her as I tried once again to pull away.

"I don't care. My best friend needs me right now. That's all I care about." She replied as she finally let me go and looked at me with sadness in her eyes. I hated this. I hated that not only did my parents affect me, but they also affected those around me. They had no right to do that.

"I'm fine Bells. See. All done crying." I laughed and smiled at her. She smiled back but the sadness was still in her eyes.

"Angela. Sweety you have been my best friend since kindergarten and guess what." She leaned in close and told me quietly.

"What?" I leaned in and whisperred back to her, playing along.

"I can see right through your little act silly." She laughed and pulled back, smiling at me again, but this time it actuall reached her eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know Bella." I chuckled and got off of the bed. I opened the door and went to the bathroom to clean myself up yet again. I laughed at myself when I saw my reflection in the mirror. "Jesus Angela. Your such a mess." I told my reflection.

"Angie? Baby? Ang are you here?" I heard his voice echo through the house and a smile instantly appeared on my face. My little hero.

"Yeah Ben! I'm upstairs babe." I called down to him and hurried to get myself cleaned up. I heard Bella greet him and tell him I was in the bathroom. He appeared in the doorway with fear in his eyes. Probably afraid of how bad I was this time.

"Oh baby. I am so sorry I wasn't here to help you." I told me as she rushed to my side and pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"S'ok Ben. You didn't know. I told him as my tears started to flow again.

"Ssshh... It's ok babe. I'm here now. Everything is going to be ok. I will make sure everything is ok." Ben told me as she started to smooth my hair with his hand and held me to him.

"I love you so much Ben." I told him as I cried into him.

"I love you too Angie. Always and forever baby. Always and forever." He whisperred in my ear and he kissed my head again. Just then we heard a scream come from Bella's room. I pulled out of Ben's embrace and rushed to Bella's room in a panic.

"Bella? Bella what the hell happened?" I asked as I rushed into her room and saw her standing on her bed with a frightened look in her eyes.

"Bella? Bella baby! Are you ok?" Edward came rushing upstairs with Charlie right behind him. Bella looked up at us in fear.

"Bella talk to me. What the hell happened?" I yelled at her, a little frustrated now.

"Somebody get it! Get it! Ew ew ew ew!" She said frantically as she started to freak and turn around wuickly in circles and started brushing herself off.

"Bells. What are you talking about?!?" I stamped my foot at her and she stopped.

"Angela Rene' Weber. Did you seriosuly just stop your foot at me?" Bella asked me, shock crossing her face. I chuckled slightly.

"Why yes Isabella Marie Swan I believe I did." I told her in just as serious of a tone as she had used with me.

"How dare you!" She yelled and we both fell to the floor laughing.

"Bella would you please tell me why you were screaming?" Edward asked her, still in panick mode.

"Oh my god that's right! Edward you have to get it! It was big and hairy and had like a million legs and you know I friggin HATE spiders! It like jumped out of no where! You have to kill it!" She started freaking out again and we all just looked at her.

"Why are you looking at me like I am crazy. There is rabid spider running loose and your all just sitting here staring at me! Do something!" She yelled at us, sincerely scared for her life.

"Bella? Love? Did you seriously just scream like somebody was murdering you because of a spider?" Edward asked, unbelievably.

"Yes." Bella stated simply and we all fell to the floor laughing. Well everybody except Bella that it.

"Well fine then. If you won't take this seriously then I will. I will not rest until that damn spider is dead! Dead I tell you!" Bella said as she hoped off of her bed and stomped out of the room with a determined look in her eyes. This just made us laugh even harder.

**A/N: HEY AGAIN. SORRY THIS ONE IS A LITTLE SHORT. I DECIDED TO GO WITH THE DRAMA RAMA FOR NOW. AND I NEEDED THE FUNNY ENDING. I WAS SERIOUSLY CRACKING UP WHEN I WAS WRITING THIS. THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED WITH MY LITTLE SISTER TODAY AND I HAVE BEEN LAUGHING ABOUT IT ALL DAY. HAHA. FUNNY FUNNY STUFF. AND I THOUGHT I SHOULD SHARE IT WITH YOU. WELL HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REVIEW!!!(:**

**hellotocarissa(:**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SO THIS IS ACTUALLY A SEMI EARLY UPDATE FOR MY NORM DON'T YA THINK? HAHA. WELL I JUST WANTRED TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WONDERFUL READERS WHO HAVE ACTUALLY REVIEWED AND TOLD ME THEIR OPINION OF MY SLOWLY PROGRESSING FANFIC HERE. HAHA. LUVES TO ALL OF MY READERS WHO HAVE ADDED ME TO THEIR FAV AUTHOR AND FAV STORY AND OF COURSE STORY ALERT LIST!(: IT MAKES ME FEEL LOVED. WELL HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER BUT I JUST FELT LIKE WRITING RIGHT NOW CUZ I AM HOME FROM SKOOL WITH A SEMI HIGH FEVER THAT WONT BREAK AND BORED TO DEATH. BUT YAAA. HAHA. SO ANYWHOZERS. IM JUST GNA ROLL WITH THE CHAPTER AND WRITE WATEVA COMES TO MIND MY LOOVED ONES. HOPE YUU LIKES ITT!!!!!!(:**

**.luves**

**hellotocarissa(:**

BPOV: Stupid Angela's parents. Stupid tears. Stupid spiders. Stupid phobia of spiders. Stupid dad, best friends, and boyfriend who laugh at you when you see a spider and freak because of your stupid phobia of spiders. All of these thoughts were running through my head as I stomped out of my room and went to get some protective gear on so I could go hunt down that damned spider that wanted to eat me alive. I saw the look in its eyes. It's almost like it was telling me "Hey you. Yeah you. Get in my belly!" Psshh.. Not gonna happen. I chuckled slightly to myself as I realized how dumb I was being. But its not my fault there was a rabid spider in the house and NOBODY but me was doing anything about it!

"Dad! Dad where is the crowbar?!?" I called up to my father who was probably still laughing at me.

"Bella why do you need a crowbar?" I jumped slightly when I heard him right behind me.

"Because I need to kill the spider." I told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Bells. . ." He said slowly.

"What." I asked him annoyed that he wasn't letting me get on with my spider-hunting.

"Spiders are teeny tiny. There is no way that I am going to let you swing a crowbar around trying to kill a spider and hurt yourself when I can just kill it with my shoe." He stated semi-seriously with an amused expression on his face.

"Fine. I'll find it myself." I told him as I went up to his room, where he usually kept it. I walked into his room and started to search for the crowbar. I "Ah-ha"ed when I found it and triumphantly when down to show my father that I was capable of doing things without his help. "Told you I would find it!" I said as I walked into the kitchen, swinging the crowbar around.

"Holy crow! Isabella Swan! Stop swinging that thing around before you hurt someone!" My father exclaimed when he almost ran into the swinging crowbar.

"Sorry." I muttered as I moved past him to get a big paper towel. I turned and handed the tools to my dad.

"Uhmmm? Thanks? But what's this for Bells?" He asked, clearly confused, as he took the stuff from my hands.

"You are going to use them to kill that spider and I am NOT coming back until that spider is good and dead! Got it?!?" I told him.

"Yeah I got it Bells." He chuckled and went to look for the spider.

"EDWARD! ANGELA! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE! WE ARE LEAVING THIS INFESTED HOUSE RIGHT THIS SECOND!" I screamed to my best friend and boyfriend, who I assumed were still upstairs.

"Jesus Bella. Why are you yelling?!?" Edward came up from behind me and I jumped into the air and squeaked before loosing my balance and falling on my ass in the kitchen. Angela decided to walk in then and her and Edward once again fell to the floor in laughter

"Oh shut it! I'm leaving without you guys if you don't get your butts in gear right this second and let's see how you like to get bit by a rabid spider that wants to eat you." I told them as I lifted myself off the floor and walked out of the house. Edward and Angela followed quickly behind me. Edward opened the car door for me but I turned around and started to walk back to the house.

"Where are you going Bella?" Edward asked me, amusement clear in his voice.

"I forgot my jacket." I told him and I ran back inside, grabbed my jacket, and ran back outside super fast so I wouldn't have yet another run in with the spider.

"Come on love." Edward chuckled as he helped me into the car and shut my door. He then went around the front of the car to get into the drivers seat. He started the car and peeled away from the house.

"How are you doing Ang?" I asked her and turned around to see her and Ben making out in the backseat. "Oppss. Totally forgot Ben was here. Glad your making my best friend feel better!" I said a little louder, waiting for them to break apart, which the never did.

"Oh leave them alone. Where are we going?" Edward chuckled as he reached across the center console to grab my hand.

"To your house!" I told him in a superman tone, making him laugh.

"Yes Ma'am!" He saluted with his other hand before putting it back on the steering wheel to drive.

"Actually could you guys drop us off at my house?" My best friend spoke up then.

"Yeah sure Ang." Edward chuckled and I rolled my eyes at my best friend.

"Thanks" She said quickly before she latched her mouth back onto Ben's. This was going to be a long ass car ride. Edward drove Angela and Ben to Angela's house. They were still sucking face when we pulled up in front of her house.

"Okay guys. We are here. If you could stop playing tonsil-hockey for two seconds you would see that." I told them, a little annoyed.

"Jesus Bella. Get off your damn period." Angela snapped as she grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him out of the car. They ran up to the front door and started sucking face again before they were even inside the house.

"Are you okay love? You seem a little on edge today." Edward said as he looked at me wiht concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just... I don't know. I am just so upset that her Ang's parents think they can just waltz back into her life like that. They have done nothing but make her life absolutely miserable and then they think that can just-" I started to fume but Edward cut me off.

"Baby calm down. Beating yourself up over this is not going to help. It's just going to piss you off even more. So just think about happy things. Flowers. Butterflies. How much I love you." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and squezzed my hand gently.

"I love you too." I smiled back and leaned over the center console and kissed his cheek. He smiled back over to me again and my heart melted. We drove the rest of the way to his house in silence.

"Stay there." H told me sternly when I went to get out of the car.

"Okay." I answered and smiled at him. He smiled back and got out of the car quickly and walked/ran to my side. He awiftly opened the door for me, hitting himself in the process. I laughed as I grabbed his hand he held out for me and got out of the car. Edward laughed along with me and he held my hand as we walked up to his house.

"BEELLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs as she ripped open her door and tackled me to the ground in a hug.

"Hi Alice." I chuckled as she laid on top of my on the ground hugging me.

"Oh Bella! How are you?!? I have missed you so much!" Alice screeched.

"Alice I'm fine. It's only been a day since you lat saw me Alice. Calm down." I chuckled as Edward grabbed my hand to help me up and I brushed myself off. I didn't hear an answer from Alice so I turned and looked only to see her sitting on the ground, cross-legged, with a big pout on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. I laughed and I held out my hand to help her off of the ground. Her pout turned into a full blown grin. I just chuckled as she grabbed my hand and I helped her up.

"Thank you best friend." She told me as she strutted back into the house. I laughed and walked into the house after her. Edward followed me.

"Bells! Baby! How ya doing?!" I heard Emmet's booming voice as he came over and crushed me in a big bear hug.

"I'm great Em. I just love not being able to breath!" I gasped. Emmet laughed and set me down.

"Lord Emmet! Don't squish Bella! Hey there Sugar." Jasper chuckled and smacked Emmet as he walked by and came to give me a gentle,non-squishing hug.

"Hey everybody. I'm doing great thanks for asking." I told them as I smiled. Edward caught my eye and smiled at me. I smiled back as I went and sat down.

"Isabella!!!!!!!" I heard Alice scream from upstairs just as I sat down.

"Ugh! Help me! Somebody! Kill me now! Please!" I yelled as I slouched back into the couch. Everyone laughed and Edward came and sat down by me and pulled my into his arms.

"Isabella Swan! I am calling you! So unless you want me to come down there and drag you by your pretty brown hair then you will get up here now!" Alice screamed down to me. I hid into Edward's shirt and I heard her stomping down the stairs.

"Alice calm down." Emmet defended me and I held onto Edward for dear life.

"Let's go missy." Alice said as she grabbed a large chunk of my ponytail and pulled slightly.

"Ouch. Alice. Ouch. Jesus Alic- OW!!!" I complained as she drug me up the stairs. I resisted once and she just pulled harder, causing me to cry out in pain, which Alice apologized for quickly. I told her I would forgive her if she let go of my hair. She did so and grabbed my hand instead, to make sure I didn't run. Not that running would do me any good. I would probably just trip and fall on my face anyways

"Okay Bella. Time to play one of my favorite games in the whole wide world. . ." Alice told me as she pushed me into a chair in front of a vanity.

"Alice." I whined, already knowing what was comming.

"Time for BARBIE BELLA!!!!!!!!" She screamed the last part. I groaned and heard laughing from downstairs. That's it. I was going to have fun with this.

"Alice. Make me look as hott as possible. I want to have a little fun with this." I told her and a devious smile played across her lips. I took my hair down for her and she got to work.

**2 hourse later**:

"Bella you look HOT!" Alice told me once I had finished changing into my outfit. I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had to say I definately did look hot.

"Hey Alice. You want to play barbie Bella again before school tomarrow?" I asked her and her smile brightened.

"Yes yes a million times yes!" She yelled and I chuckled.

"Alrighty. Now. . .Time for the fun part." I told her as I twirled around and winked at her, surprisingly without falling. Alice laughed and clapped. Alice had put something in my hair so it fell in long natural non-puffy waves that cascaded down my back. She had done my makeup with smokey eyes and a very light blush, not that I needed it. A completley natural blush would be inevitable as soon as Edward saw me. She had dressed me in tight dark blue skinny jeans, black boots that went over the skinny jeans and came up to my knees, and a low-cut blue tank top that had a black heart on the front with L.O.V.E spread out across it. Edward was going to freak once he saw me.

"Okay Bella. Remember what I told you. Just have to be confident. Completely one-hundred percent confident. Edward already thinks your sexy as hell. So just be confident and you will completely have him under your spell!" She told me excitedly.

"Okay Alice I think I got it." I told her as I smiled brightly and took one last look at myself in the mirror. I was ready.

"K well I am going to go down there now. Wait for the signal." She told me as she gave me one quick hug and pranced out of the room.

"Got it Alice." I told her, wanting to get on with it. I heard Alice's heals clonking down the stairs and I heard her call everybody to the bottom of the stairs. This was it. I took a deep breath and walked to the top of the stairs where no one could see me yet.

"Aliceeee.. Where is my girlfriend." I heard Edward whined and chuckled to myself quietly.

"Oh Edward. Be patient. You will see her soon enough. And trust me. . .It is soooo worth it." Alice replied and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Ladys and gentlemen! May I present to you the one. The only. The new and improved. Isabella Marie Swan." Alice called in an announcer-like voice. That was my que. I slowly decended the stairs. I looked up to see everybody's face. Alice had a huge smile on her face. Emmet and Jasper were staring at me with open mouths. Rosalie was looking at me with a smirk on her face,which turned into a smile when I caught her eye. I saved the best for last. I took a deep breath and looked at Edward. He had hus mouth open and looked like he forgot to breath. I winked at him and the look got worse. I finally finished my decent from the stairs and I walked straight up to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was frozen. I laughed and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Breath." I whisperred in his ear. I felt him take a deep breath and he wrapped his arms around my waiste. I pulled back and looked at him.

"You look amazing." He said as he smiled at me.

"Oh thank god. You scared me for a second there." I told him as I let out the breath I had been holding on to.

"Bella. Don't ever doubt the effect you have on me, with or without all of this." He said as he leaned in and kissed me. I responded immediately and my heart started to flutter widly in my chest. Edward moaned and and tightened his hold on me. I felt his tongue brush across my bottom lip and I immediately opened my mouth for him. Our tongues twirled and fought for dominance for a couple minutes before he slowly started to pull away. He left a chaste kiss on my lips and pulled his lips away completely. My lips pulled into a pout at the loss of contact and Edward laughed.

"Come on love. We have plenty of time for that later." He told me in my ear and winked. I blushed and bit my lip as I looked at him. He looked at me lovingly and I smiled up at him.

"Awwwww!!!! I told you it would work Bells!" I heard Alice behind me and it was then that I remembered the audience we had. I blushed a scarlett red and hid into Edward's chest. Edward laughed and I slowly turned to look at everybody. Only to see Rosalie wrapped in Emmet's arms and Alice wrapped in Jasper's. I smiled and realized that I loved every single one of them. They were a part of my family.

**A/N: WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!(: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**.luves**

**hellotocarisssa(:**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SORRY IT TOOK ME SOO LONG TO UPDATE! I JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW I WANTED THIS STORY TO CONTINUE! I STILL DONT KNOW BUT YOU WONDERFUL READERS HAVE GONE LONG ENOUGH WITHOUT AN UPDATE! WELL I JUST WANTED TO F.Y.I YUU GUYS! I HAVE ADOPTED ANOTHER STORY! IT IS CALLED LOVE LOSS AND I WOULD JUST LOVE IT IF YUU ALL WOULD READ THAT STORY TOO! THANKSS!(:**

**.luves!**

**hellotocarissa(:**

BPOV:

Well yesterday was a total sucess. Alice had made me totally hot [just a test run] and Edward totally loved it! Everything had gone exactly as planned, which gave me the confidence to continue my little plan. I was also excited, which was a shock, considering what I was about to do.

"Alice, are you almost done?" I asked her with an annoyed voice. I had been sitting in Aclice's bathroom with her doing my hair and makeup for the past 2 hours at least. Even after serveral feable attempts to get her to be quicker her answer was always "you can't rush beauty".

"Bella stop rushing me. If you want me to make you look amazingly hot like you were yesterday and have Edward fall all over you, you need to chillax and let me work my magic! And besides. Beauty-"

"Takes time. Yeah yeah I know Alice." I said, interrupting her. I sighed and waited, not to patiently, for Alice to finish.

"Voila! Im fini et que vous regardez incroyable!" Alice answered. I just gave her a confused look.

"English please Alice." I told her.

"It means I'm finished and you look incredible! I thought that was an obvious one Bella." She chuckled. I laughed along with her.

"What did you do? Look it up online?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Emmet told you didn't he? I'm going to kill that humungous ours en peluche!" She screamed.

"What?"

"It means humungous teddy bear. And I swear I didn't look that one up." She told me and I started laughing so hard I had tears streaming down my face.

"Bella! Stop laughing! You're messing up your makeup!" Alice said while trying to get her laughing in order. "Alright missy. Now get your butt in gear and go get dressed so I can do my hair and makeup." She said and slapped my ass as I was walking by her. I yelped and she chuckled.

"Pixie peu mal..." [**evil little pixie**] I mumbled under my breath just as Alice turned on her blow dryer for her hair. I walked into her room and stared at the outfit she had picked out for me. A very dark, very short jean skirt with black high heals and a black shirt that said "Devil's Little Angel" on it in red caligraphy writing right across the boob area. Next to that outfit was another outfit that was much like the outfit I had worn the night before. Dark skinny jeans with black, knee-high boots. However the shirt was long. It was a short sleeved and it was loose until it hugged tight at the bottom. I liked this outfit much better.

"Hey Al?" I called out to her.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked me as she walked out of her bathroom, her hair and makeup already finished.

"Which outfit is mine?" I asked her and she chuckled, pointing to the skirt outfit. Of course! I just stared at the outfit. \

"What's the matter Bella? Never seen a skirt before?" She asked in a sarcastic voice and chuckled.

"That is not a skirt Alice. That's even too short to be considered underwear! Are you trying to give all the guys at our school a peep show of my ass?" I asked her in an unbelievable tone.

"Nope. Just Edward." She said as she dodged out of the way when I tried to smack her. "Now get dressed. We are going to be late if we don't leave soon." She said as she grabbed her outfit and went to get dressed. I sighed to started to strip out of my jammies. I put the outfit on and looked in Alice's full length mirror and I had to say... J'ai regardé à chaud! [**I looked hot**] My hair hung in loose curls that went down my back with my bangs in a french braid that went to the top of my ear and then was bobbypinned. Alice had done my makeup like she did the night before, she just spent more time on it so it looked a little bit better. The shirt hugged me tightly and showed off all of my curves. It stopped just above my belly button where it showed off my belly button ring that no body had seen or even known about. The skirt hung dangerously low on my hips and still barely covered my ass it was so short. It was also very tight. The heals made me legs look extra long and accentuated my skin tone. Thankfully I had gone tanning with Alice and Rose the day before so my legs were not only super long, they were also very tan. I had a huge smile on my face when Alice walked back into the room. I gave her a once over and saw, she looked hot too!

"Alice you look amazing!" I told her and she turned around with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Bella. Damn! If I were a guy I would be all over you!" She said after she took in my outfit. I laughed and blushed while I twirled for her like she had done me. "Okay. Now we really gotta go if we are going to get there on time to make out entrance!" She said excitedly and grabbed her stuff, along with mine, and pulled me out the door and to her car.

"Are we not waiting for Jasper, Edward, Emmet and Rose?" I asked her as she peeled out of the driveway just as they were walking out the door.

"Nope. They don't get to see you until we get to school." She said with a smile on her face.

"Uhm.. Okay?" I asked her and she chuckled quietly. We got to school and Alice parked in a spot in the center of a huge crowd of people. Mainly all guys. Most of those guys were football players. I saw Edward, Emmet, Jasper, and Rose in the group and I wondered how they had gotten here before us. I shrugged that off and tried to push down unconfident shy Bella and willed confident, sexy Bella to come out and play for the day. It worked and I opened the door the same time Alice did. I slowly got out of the car, in an effort not to trip and not to show my lady parts to anyone.

"Hey bitches!" Rose called as she headed over to us with Emmet and Jasper in tow and most of the guys staring at her ass.

"Hey Rose. Oh my gosh! You are going to die when you see Bella! She looks hot!" Alice yelled, which got Edward's attention. He looked over at the car and I made eye contact with him and winked. I took a deep breath and did my best catwalk around to the front of the car.

"Bella you look HOT!" Emmet yelled while Rose and Jasper whistled. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Be confident." I heard Alice whisper in my ear and I immediately raised my head. When I did this, I saw that everybody had taken their eyes off Rosalie and was now staring at me. I blushed again but kept my head held high. Confident Bella was out to play. I saw many guy's jaws drop. Mike was the first guy I picked out and got an idea.

"Watch this." I told Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emm as I winked and catwalked my way over to Mike, who was literally standing there staring with his mouth wide open. I walked straight up to him and slowly leaned forward. I watched his eyes flash to my boobs. "Close your mouth honey. You're catching flies." I told him and I closed his mouth with my finger. I then walked right by him and strutted to my locker to wait for my friends and boyfriend to meet me. I was putting lip gloss on using a mirror in my locker when I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind. The person lifted me up and spun me in a circle as I squealed. The arms set me down but stayed wrapped around my waiste. I turned in the arms and found myself staring into the lust filled eyes of Edward.

"Hey baby." I said with a wink as I leaned up and kissed his cheak.

"Hello love. You look... Amazing!" He told me as he stared longingly into my eyes.

"You really think so?" I asked him, even though the answer was clear in his eyes.

"God yes." He groaned and tightened his hold on me. He started to lean down towards me and finally touched his lips with mine. I moaned and deepened the kiss. Edward gladly accepted and the kiss turned into a full blown makeout session that lasted a couple minutes. Edward had somehow pushed me up against my locker. He had one hand on my ass and his other hand was slowly moving its way up my shirt when we heard someone clear their throat behind us. I looked over Edward's shoulder and saw all out friends with smiles on their faces. Edward groaned and I had another idea. I made Edward look at me and I captured his lips with mine and we started to makeout again. After a couple minutes I heard our friends give up and leave us alone. We continued to make out until the bell rang and we had to go to class. My lips were red and puffy and my hair was slightly messed up. I kept getting a bunch of stares and I smiled to myself. I couldn't wait for the rest of the day.

**A/N: HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! I ALSO WANTED TO KNW IF YOU GUYS MINDED IF I PUT SOME LEMONS IN THIS STORY? I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS TELLING ME YES OR NO BEFORE I WILL UPDATE! SO LEMME KNOW!(:**

**.luves**

**hellotocarissa(:**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SO I WAS SOO SURPRISED THAT I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS SO FAST! (: YOU GUYS MUST REALLY WANT THAT NEXT CHAPTER! HAHA. SO IM STILL NOT TOTALLY CLEAR ABOUT THE LEMONS. I NEED TO KNOW WHETHER YOU GUYS WANT THEM OR NOT! IM NOT GOING TO PUT THEM IN UNLESS YOU WANT THEM! SO LET ME KNOW! (: WELL HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER! (:**

**.luves3**

**Hellotocarissa(:**

EPOV:

Oh my damn! She looked sooo hot! I think she is trying to kill me. Bella came over super early this morning, but instead of saying hi to me, she ran straight up to Alice's room. After the little stunt she pulled last night, I could guess why. Everything just got ten times worse with the little problem in my pants when I saw her at school. I couldn't wait to get her and that hot little body alone. Then, when she strutted her way right past me and up to Mike without saying one word I thought I was going to explode. Then she turned around to wink at me and I saw that sexy confident Bella was out for the day and I couldn't be more excited. I followed her to her locker after telling my siblings to stay behind and give us some time alone. They happily agreed but not before Alice warned me that she was coming to break us up in exactly 10 minutes. I just rolled my eyes at my sister and speed walked straight to Bella's locker where we had a very intense make out session that lasted until the bell rang, signaling the start of class. So now, here I was in first period and all I could think about was Bella and how amazing she looked in the tight skirt that barely covered her amazing ass.

"So Edward. Your girl looks just amazing today buddy. Have you tapped that yet?" I was interrupted from my thoughts by Aiden, one of the guys from my football team.

"What?" I asked him, unclear of what he asked me.

"Bella. Have you tapped that sexy body yet?" He asked me again. Anger bubbled inside of me. Yeah I had been known for my womanizing ways. But Bella was different. I was in love with her! And I can't believe she is actually mine.

"Uhmm. No I haven't. She's different man." I told him, hoping he understood my point without me having to say it out loud. Of course, that's not the way Aiden worked.

"Wait you HAVEN'T tapped that yet? Edward!" He asked in mock disbelief.

"No Aiden I haven't. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked him, my anger getting worse and worse.

"Not a problem. Just a question." He told me with a smirk on his face.

"What Aiden?" I told him, letting my annoyance color my voice.

"Do you mind if I get me a piece of that?" He asked me and that was all it took. I lunged at him, landing on top of him, and started to throw punches. The teacher ran over and, with the help of Collin, Brady and Alec, pulled me off of him and grabbed him when he went to lunge for me.

"Mr. Cullen? Mr. Love? What is going on here?" Mr. Gilbert asked in disbelief.

"I just asked Eddie here if I could borrow something of his for the night and he got a little upset." Aiden replied and I went to throw another punch, only to be held back by Collin and Alec.

"Alright well, principal's office for the both of you." Mr. Gilbert said as he started to lead Aiden out the door. Collin and Alec followed suit with me, pulling me out the door behind Mr. Gilbert. I followed them out of the hallway and was handed off to a security guard who lead me to the office. We passed coach Clapp on the way.

"Cullen? Love? What's going on?" He asked us and I just shook my head, telling him not to worry about it. He nodded and continued on his way. We were taken straight into Mr. Green's office.

"Edward. Aiden. What happened?" He asked us as he sat down. We both sat down and started to explain.

"Well. I guess I have no choice but to suspend you both for the week." He told us. No! I couldn't get suspended! Not only would my parents kill me but that would end my playing in Friday's playoff game.

"No! Mr. Green! Please! Isn't there anything else I can do! I'll clean up at lunch every day for a month. Anything! Just please don't suspend me!" I begged him.

"I guess we can figure something out for you Mr. Cullen. After all, we do need our star quarterback for Friday's game." He told me, I let out a breath of relief. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the smirk fall from Aiden's face. That's when I realized the reason behind his snide remarks earlier. He knew they would set me off and I was attack him, that's what he was hoping for. He was hoping we would get suspended so that I couldn't play in Friday's game. How dare he!

"What about me Mr. Green?" Aiden asked him and the smile fell from Mr. Green's face.

"You, my friend, are suspended for a week." He told him and I inwardly chuckled.

"What? I didn't even do anything to Edward! He attacked me! Why am I getting punished?" Aiden asked him in horror.

"Because Mr. Love. You egged him on. You made crude comments about his girlfriend and that is just unacceptable. Therefore, you are suspended. Besides, we don't need you for Friday's game." Mr. Green told him. Aiden scoffed and stormed out of the room.

"Thank you Mr. Green." I told him.

"You can thank me by winning the game on Friday." He told me.

"I'll try my hardest." I replied and with that I walked out of the classroom to go find Bella.

BPOV:

I was sitting in first period bored to death when my phone started vibrating.

(_**Bella in bold italics **__Edward in just italics)_

_Hello my love(:_ I smiled and quickly typed a reply.

_**Hey**_

_What are you doing?_

_**Nothing. In class. Bored. Hbu?**_

_Thinking about my amazing girlfriend_

_**Well aren't you just a sweetheart. **_

_Only for you baby. Only for you 3_

_**Ok Casanova. Did you need something? Lol :p**_

_Yeah. How do you feel about ditching class with me. I need to talk to you…_

_**May I ask what about my dear?**_

_Nope. I guess you will find out if you ditch. Meet me out on the football field if you can get out of class as soon as possible. I will be there till second period starts. If you aren't out there before then, I will see you at lunch. I love you _

I closed my phone and smiled to myself. I raised my hand.

"Yes Bella?" Mrs. Hecht asked me.

"May I use the bathroom?" I asked her.

"Yes of course. Do you need a pass?" She asked me.

"Yes please." I told her and gathered my stuff as she went to write me a pass. I took the pass from her with a thank you and walked out of class. I walked quickly to my locker and put all of my stuff away and with a deep breath, made my way out to the football field. Before I got there, Aiden Love, a guy from Edward's football team, stepped out on front of me.

"Hey there Bella." He said and I got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Hi Aiden." I said with a smile. He took a step closer and I stepped back.

"Where are you off to?" He asked.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I told him, something inside told me to lie with every fiber of my being, leaving Edward out of this.

"Aahhh…" He said as he took another step towards me, making me step back. He chuckled slightly and looked up at me, a strange look in his eyes.

"Aiden, I don't mean to be rude but I really do need to go." I told him and he took another step towards me. I stepped back again, and with a twinge of fear, I realized my back was to the locker and I could not longer step away from him.

"Bella why are you in such a hurry? I'm not going to hurt you." He said as he took another step so he was standing right in front of me. He reached his hand out and brushed it along my cheek. I closed my eyes and tried to force back the tears that were threatening to spill over. He took another step towards me so that his body was pressing mine tightly against the locker. "God I have wanted you for so long Bella." He told me.

"You never even noticed me before today." I snapped at him. He chuckled.

"Ok maybe that's true. And maybe it's just the fact that you and Eddie are a thing that makes me want you so badly. Either way I want you. That's all that matters. Right baby?" He told me.

"Please. Please just let me go Aiden." I pleaded with him as the tears started to roll down my face. He grabbed my face in his hands and forced me to look up at him roughly.

"Not until I make you mine Isabella." He snapped at me and I flinched away from the sharpness in his voice. I was not going through this again.

"Whatever you want baby." I said as I smiled up at him and winked. "But first, I need you to spread your legs for me." I told him and with a moan he did just that. As soon as his legs were far enough apart, I reached my knee up and kneed him in the nuts, hard. Aiden doubled over in pain and I took off running. It was hard for me to run in heals so I stopped to take them off. I looked behind me quickly and saw Aiden running after me with a knife in his hand. I gasped, dropped my heals, and ran full speed towards the football field. I looked behind me and saw Aiden was gaining on me. I willed myself to go faster. I saw the football field and ran straight out to Edward, who was standing in the middle. He was facing me so he saw me running up.

"Edward! Edward run!" I started yelling before I got to him. His smile turned into a frown and a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked me when I reached him and he saw the fear in my eyes and the tears streaming down my face.

"Edward you have to run! He has a knife! He tried to.. r-r-rape me. I kicked him and ran. When I looked behind me he was chasing me with a knife." I explained to him and he grabbed me in a hug. I looked over his shoulder and saw Aiden running full speed towards us.

"Edward! Edward he's right there! Edward we have to run!" I screamed to him and Edward turned around. Aiden was only a few feet away from us.

"Bella. Bella go get help. I will stall him. Go! Run!" He yelled just as Aiden reached us and lunged. I took off for the school, willing myself to go as fast as I could to help Edward. I saw a security guard and ran straight to him.

"Help! Please you have to help me! Edward is out there! Aiden has a knife! Please!" I yelled to him and grabbed his arm and took off towards the football field with the security guard behind me.

"Go to the office! Tell them to call 9-11." He yelled to me. I did just that. The office called 9-11 and five other security guards went running back out to the football field with me. By the time I got back out there, Aiden was getting put into the back of a cruiser and EMT's were surrounding Edward, who was lying on the ground. Tears started streaming down my cheeks as I ran over to him. The EMT's were loading him onto a stretcher. His eyes were closed and there was an oxygen mask over his mouth. I fell to the ground and started to sob uncontrollably.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" One of the EMT's came over and asked me.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked him in a whispered voice as he kneeled next to me.

"Do you know him?" He asked me.

"He's my boyfriend and the love of my life. I need him. I need him to be ok." I told him and a fresh round of tears started pouring over.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Bella." I told him. "My name is Bella."

"I'm Brad. Well Bella. Your boyfriend was stabbed in the leg. He bled a lot of blood before we got here so we are taking him to the hospital to do a blood transfusion and give him some stitches. But other than that he is fine." He told me and I sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God." I said.

"Would you like to ride with us to the hospital?" He asked me. I just nodded me head. He stood and helped me up. He then helped me into the back of the ambulance. I sat next to Edward and grabbed his hand. We began the drive to the hospital and before I knew it the ambulance lurched to a stop and the doors flew open. After they took Edward on the stretcher I stood to start my walk to the waiting room. Brad appeared and smiled up at me. I smiled back.

"What are you doing here? They already took Edward." I told him.

"They didn't need my help so I thought I would come and show you to the waiting room." He replied. "Is that alright?" He was suddenly unsure.

"Yeah. Thanks." I told him. He held out his hand to help me out of the back of the ambulance. I took it and cautiously stepped down. However, my legs still gave out from underneath me.

"Woah there. Are you alright?" He asked me as he caught me and sat me on the back bumper of the ambulance.

"Yeah, I guess I don't know what happened. Sorry." I told him and he looked at me with a worried expression on his face.

"Maybe I should check you out. Just in case." He told me.

"Yeah maybe. I do feel a little dizzy." I replied and he nodded his head.

"Ok. Just hold on. Let me get some gloves on." Another wave of dizziness hit me and everything started spinning. "Bella? Bella look at me. Can you open your eyes for me? Bella!" Brad came back. I tried to open my eyes but every time I did, everything started spinning again and my head started to hurt.

"It hurts. Everything is spinning. Oww!" I started to mumble. I felt hands on my shoulders and someone pushing me to lie down.

"What hurts Bella? Talk to me." Brad told me.

"My head. I'm so dizzy." I told him. I heard zipping and then something was getting put around me neck.

"I need a stretcher out by ambulance 329. We have a patient down. Signs are dizziness and headache." I heard Brad talking into a walkie-talkie. "Bella. I need you to open your eyes for me. I know it hurts but I need you to open your eyes and stay awake." He was talking to me now.

"It hurts. I can't." I told him and started to move my head back and forth as the headache got increasingly worse.

"I know Bella. But I need you to open your eyes for me." He told me.

"Sleep. I want to go to sleep." I told him as I started to drift off.

"NO! Bella you CANNOT go to sleep! Open your eyes. Come on Bella." He told me and I reluctantly opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Here. Take this. It will help with the headache so you can keep your eyes open." He told me and handed me a pill and a bottle of water. I gladly took the pill and swallowed it with some water. My headache started to go away instantly. But everything was still spinning.

"What's happening to me?" I asked him with tear filled eyes.

"I'm not sure Bella. You might just be really stressed out. You might have low blood pressure. The only way to know for sure is to do some tests. Where is that damn stretcher?" He asked as he started to velcrow something around my arm. The thing started getting tighter and tighter.

"Your blood pressure seems to be fine. Come on Bella. I'm going to take you inside and have the doctors run some more tests on you to see what the problem is. Come on." He told me as he grabbed my elbow and helped me slowly sit up. He wrapped my arm around his neck and put one of his arms behind my back and the other underneath my knees.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he started to pick me up.

"You are in no condition to walk Bella." He stated matter-of-factly as he picked me up and hugged me close to his chest. I laid limp in his arms as he carried me into the hospital.

"Brad? What happened?" I heard a guy say.

"Dr. Cullen. She rode in the ambulance with your son. When we got here and I tried to help her out of her out of the ambulance she got really dizzy and a really bad headache." Dr. Cullen? As in Edward's dad?

"Why are you carrying her?"

"I called for a stretcher but it never came."

"Oh. Alright. Well take her into room 102. It's right next to Edward's, and I will check her out. Find out what's wrong. Just keep her awake." I groaned when I heard this. I wanted to sleep so badly.

"It's alright Bella." Brad chuckled.

"No it's not. I want to sleep and I'm not allowed to! This is so unfair!" I complained as he sat me down on the bed.

"Oh Bella. Stop complaining." I heard her voice and my eyes snapped open. I sighed in relief when I saw Alice with Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Angela and Ben behind her as they all walked into my room.

"Shut it Alice." I warned her in a serious voice. Jasper chuckled.

"Hey there Bellsie Pop." Emmet's voice boomed and I flinched from the nickname. "Ouch! Rosie what was that for?" Emmet asked in shock. I chuckled.

"Don't call her Bellsie you dimwit." Rose told him.

"Shit! I'm sorry Bella! I totally forgot about that dumb ass. Really! Please forgive me Jelly Bean." Emmet practically yelled as he ran and got on his knees in front of me and grabbed both of my hands.

"Emmet it's fine! Don't even worry about it!" I chuckled at his puppy dog face.

"Oh thank you Bella." He said and he gave me a really slobbery kiss on my cheek.

"EWWW! EMMET! GROSS!" I whined at him as I whipped my face off with my sleeve.

"Sorry." He said quietly, which I laughed at.

"So Bella. Who are your friends?" Brad, who I had completely forgotten about, asked me.

"Crap! Sorry. Guys this is Brad. Brad this is Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Angela and Ben. Brad was one of the EMT's that helped Edward and then helped me." I introduced everyone.

"Bella? Oh god Bella! Why are you in the hospital?" I heard a voice I never wanted to hear again. Tears had already started forming in my eyes.

"Angela. Please tell me I am just imagining that voice." I told her as my tears spilled over.

"I swear he is not coming into this room." She told me.

"Who's not coming into this room?" The voice said. Shit.

"Get out of here now!" Angela told him as she tried to push him out of the room.

"Ang. Just leave it." I told her in a whisper.

"No Bella. This is no-"

"ANGELA!" I interrupted her. She looked at me and saw the tears streaming down my face and immediately ran to my side and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry babe." She told me.

"I know Ang. It's not your fault." I told her. She just hugged me tighter against her. I willed myself to stop crying. Once I had stopped enough to speak I turned and faced him.

"Braydenn. Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Tootsie Pop. I heard you were in the hospital and I had to come make sure my baby was all right." He answered.

"Bray, we are done. Have been for a long time now. I got over you. I'm in love with Edward. You are going to have to accept that and move on." I told.

"I know Bells. I just love you so much it hurts." He told me as he walked over to me and at down on the side of my bed and grabbed my hand. I felt he familiar warmth that always came with holding Braydenn's hand.

"Braydenn, you have to stop doing this to yourself. I love you too. I do. Just not like that anymore. It's more of a friend love. Now it's time for you to get over me." I explained to him and pulled my hand out of his grip and put it on his shoulder. He slumped in defeat. Then perked up again and his eyes lit up in a way that made me warm and fuzzy inside like I always did when he was happy.

"Bella, I hope you know that I am not giving up on you. But I will respect your wishes, as long as we can be friends. I miss you Bella. I really miss you. Please?" He begged me.

"Bray, you won't respect my wishes because you always go after what you want. But I guess we can try to be friends. Just don't go overboard. I am with Edward, I love him and you cannot change that no matter what you do." I told him and he smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks Tootsie Pop. I swear I won't let you down." He told me.

"Bye Braydenn."

"Bye, my beautiful Bella." He said and winked as he walked out of the room. I took a deep breath and looked at Angela, who stood there with an open mouth and a shocked look on her face.

"Ang-"

"Save it Bella." She said and stormed out of the room, with Ben hot on her tail. Tears formed in my eyes and Alice ran over and wrapped me in a hug.

"Bells, are you ok? Why is Angela mad at you?" She asked me, which made me cry harder. I started to sob.

"I-sob-need-sob-Edward!" I cried into her shirt.

"Bella, is everything ok?" Carlisle, Dr. Cullen, asked when he walked in and saw me crying.

"Dad, is Edward awake?" Emmet asked him.

"No, he's not awake yet but you guys can go in and sit with him. He should be awake any moment." He told us and before I knew it, I was being pulled out of the bed by Alice and into Edward's room, where he looked so peacefully asleep. The tears started again and I went over to sit in the chair next to his bed and grabbed his hand.

"I am so sorry Edward. This is all my fault. If I hadn't left you alone with him this would have never happened. I love you so much." I told him. I felt a hand brush the tears away from my cheek and looked up to see Edward's green eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, love." He told me as he cupped me face with his hand. I sighed and leaned into his touch. It felt so right.

"I know, I know. I just can't help but feel like it was. If I hadn't left you alone with him-"

"He would have hurt us both. Baby this was not your fault. You helped me. You saved me from getting hurt even more, or even killed." He interrupted me.

"I love you Edward. So much." I told him.

"I love you too Bella." He told me back, confusion on his face. "Something else is wrong." He stated it as a fact more than a question but I answered anyways.

"Yes." I whispered.

"What is it, babe?" He asked me, his voice covered with worry.

"It's nothing baby. You just need to focus on getting better. No stress." I told him while I wiped the tears from my face.

"Bella, it is going to be stressful for me knowing there is something wrong with you. Baby whatever it is, I can help you. I hate seeing you so sad." He told me, grabbed my hand. I took a deep breath, I had to tell him.

"Braydenn is back and I told him we could try to be friends and now Angela is pissed at me." I told him the short version. "I will tell you the full story later but Edward please; right now I need you to concentrate on getting better and healthy again so that you can be my sexy quarter back boyfriend." I told him, trying to make him laugh, which was a failed attempt.

"Bells, it's not funny. He cheated on you and you are ready to just let him back into your life? Just like that?" He asked me in disbelief and sadness in his voice.

"Edward, please don't. Not you too. I can't handle you too. God! You don't get it! This is the only way he will stop bugging me about getting back with him! This is the only way I can show him that I moved on and that I don't want him anymore! The only way, and I need your support if I can't have Angela's. I need him out of my life and this is the only way it is going to happen. I hate his guts! But this is the only way! Believe me!" I told him with tears streaming down my face. Understanding crossed his face and he pulled me into the bed beside him. I curled into his side and nuzzled into his neck.

"You have me Bella. I love you. Only you and I will be here for you. I promise." He told me and kissed my head.

"Thank you Edward. I love you too. Only you." I told him and tilted my head so I could kiss his lips.

"Sleep my angel. I will still be here when you awaken." He said when we pulled apart and I found myself falling into a deep sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: MKAY WEL SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY! ONLY TWO MMORE WEEEKS OF SCHOOL SO FINALS ARE COMING AROUND. ALSO, I AM TRYING TO SPEND AS MUCH TIME WITH MY SENIOR FRIENDS AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE THEY ARE ALL GOING AWAY IN JULY! SO ANYWHOZERS(: PLEASE REVIEW. MY OTHER STORY [LOVE LOSS] ISN'T GETTING THAT GREAT OF REVIEWS SO I'M THINKING ABOUT JUST QUITING OR ADOPTING IT OUT [WHICH IS HOW I GOT IT...] I DON'T REALLY WANT TO BUT MY READERS DON'T SEEM PLEASED OR AREN'T GIVING ME THEIR THANKS.. SO ANYWAYSS. PLEASE GIVE ME YUUR THANKSS. OR YUUR NON-THANKS. WHICHEVER IT IS I DONT REALLY CARE I JUST NEED REVIEWS! THANKS!(:**

**.luves**

**hellotocarissa(:**

BPOV:

_Beep beep beep._

"Bella, you need to wake up baby. Come on Sleeping Beauty." I heard Edward's velvety voice in my ear and I snuggled close into his chest. He chuckled and wrapped me in his arms. "Good morining love." He said and I could hear the smile in hid voice.

"Morning." I told him as I yawned and stretched. My headache started to come back and I whimpered quietly. However, the sound still didn't escape Edward.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a distressed voic.

"Nothing, my headache is just starting to come back." I told him and he got a worried look in his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I need to be worried about you. You are the one that got stabbed and had to get a blood transfusion." I told him and he chuckled.

"I am fine love. Thanks for asking." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you are." I snapped, which made him laugh harder. I started to squirm out of his arms and was about to get up when the dizzyness came back full force. I fell back onto the bed and shut my eyes.

"Bella? What is going on?" Edward asked.

"Go get Brad." I told him and he jumped out of bed, wretched open the door and ran into the hsllway to find Brad. A couple minutes later I was almost asleep when someone came bursting into the room. I didn't have the strength to open my eyes so I kept them closed and drifted slowly closer to sleep.

"Bella! Shit not again. Edward go get your dad." I heard Brad's voice and innternally rolled my eyes. He is so dramatic. I was just tired. Needed some sleep.

"Brad? What's going on?" I heard Dr. Cullen come into the room and felt hands on my head.

"She woke up and had a really bad headache and then got really dizzy. They were the same signs she had yesterday when we got here. We never did any tests on her because she came in with Edward and then fell asleep." Brad explained.

"Wait what signs from yesterday?" Edward asked in a distressed tone. Shit, I forgot to tell him about it. Now he was going to be mad at me for not mentioning it. Wonderful.

"Didn't Bella tell you?" Brad asked and I groaned.

"No she didn't tell me anything." Edward said in an annoyed voice.

"Yesterday she rode with us in the ambulance when we brought you into the hospital. They didn't need my help with you so I came out to make sure Bella was alright and she started to get dizzy and had a major headache. We were going to do some tests on her to fin dout what was wrong but then everything happened with that Braydenn guy and Angela and then she came in with you and fell asleep." Brad explained and I cringed, waiting for the rath of Edward.

"Damn, she just never gets a break does she?" He said and a confused look crossed my face. A break from what?

"I guess not son. I guess not." Dr. Cullen said and Edward sighed.

"Well we should probably wake her up so that we can do those tests and find out what's wrong." Brad said and I groaned again.

"I have a feeling she has been awake this whole time." Edward chuckled and everyone else laughed.

"Come on Bella." Brad said as he tried to shake me awake. I shook my head and rolled away from him. Edward and Dr. Cullen laughed. Brad just groaned.

"I got her." Edward said and he came over and lifted me out of the bed into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest. I felt him chuckle beneath me and frowned. He kissed the top of my head and set me down somewhere. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was laughing and amusment was clear on his face.

"What's so funny?" I asked him and he stopped laughing and looked at me.

"I'll tell you later babe." He said and winked at me. I nodded my head and laid back and closed my eyes.

"Bella! Wake up!" Brad yelled in my face.

"I'm awake ass whole!" I yelled back at him and Edward laughed. Brad just frowned and grumbled as he left the room. I rolled my eyes and closed them again. I heard someone come into the room and the door closed. I opened them to see Dr. Cullen looking at Edward like he was crazy and Edward on the floor laughing. I just shook my head and started to drift off again. I fell asleep and was awoken some time later by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Brad standing there with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey. I'm awake. You can stop shaking me." I told him and he stopped and went to sit in the chair next to my bed.

"Bella. I need to talk to you about something." He told me.

"Sure." I answered quietly and he stood and started pacing by the foot of the bed I was in.

"Ok Bella listen. I like you. Like really like you. And I know your with Edward but I just thought you should know." He said and I just looked at him in shock.

"Ok." I told him and he looked at me in surprise.

"Ok? What does that mean?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes for the umteanth time today.

"I don't know what else you want me to say. I love Edward. But you said that you know that so I don't need to explain that to you. That's all that matters." I told him and he sat back down and grabbed my hand. I tried to pull away but he held on tighter. This just felt all wrong.

"Bella. I want you to dump Edward and be with me. I would treat you so much better than him and I could make you truly happy." He told me and I groaned.

"No you can't Brad. Edward is the only thing that can make me truly happy right now. Nobody and nothing else. So get over it." I told him and tried to pull my hand away from his, still unsuccessful.

"Bella. You haven't even given me a chance!" He exclaimed.

"Dammit Brad! I don't need an explaination from you. I am NOT interested in you at all! Deal with it!" I told him and tried one last time to pull my hand away but it still didn't work.

"That's it." He said and used his other hand to grab my face as he started to lean in.

"EDWARD!" I screamed with everything I had and Edward came bursting into the room with a worried look in his eyes, which turned to anger when he saw Brad and what he was about to do.

"Dammit man! What did I tell you?" Edward yelled as he stormed over to grabbed Brad's shirt and yanked him out of the room. I jumped out of the bed and followed them out. I was thankful to see that my dizziness did not come back and I was able to run out of the room without tripping at all. Edward had drug Brad out of the hospital and into the parking lot where he was now screaming something in his face. Shit.

"Edward! Edward stop!" I yelled as I ran over to him and grabbed onto Edward's shirt.

"Why Bella?" He asked me and looked into my eyes. I stared into his eyes for a little bit before speaking.

"Because he's not worth it." I told him and his look softened. He let go of Brad's shirt and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry baby." He told me and I chuckled.

"Don't be sorry. You were just protecting me. And I love you for it." I told him and kissed his neck.

"I love you too. " He told me and kissed the top of my head. I snuggled closer to Edward's chest and heard Brad groan behind me. I had about enough of his shit.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snapped at him.

"Your boyfriend is my problem Bella." He told me and shot a glare at Edward.

"Oh you think you're so fucking cool don't you. Well let me tell you something. You can never and I mean NEVER hold my heart the way Edward does. And I could NEVER like you AT ALL! Especially after that little stunt that you pulled. I am sick of guys pushing me around. And you say Edward doesn't treat me right? He was about to kick your ass because you hurt me. He just got a god damn blood transfusion and he is sitting by my side while I get tested because of a little dizziness. So he treats me better than anyone in this fucking world could treat me and they are all above you. And as if any of that matters. I am in love with him and I always will be. Have been since I first moved here. So you need to just fuck off and leave me alone! Got it?" I was yelling in his face and everyone in the parking lot had stopped to watch the scene.

"I didn't realize you felt that strongly about him." Brad replied in a quiet voice, sadness in his eyes. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Yeah well now you know. So can you please just leave me alone. If you can't deal with just being my friend than I can't have you in my life at all. I am totally grateful for everything you have done for me but I have enough guys in my life that want more than friendship and will stop at nothing to get it. Even if it means raping me. I don't need another. So figure it out." I told him and I stomped back to the room I was in. I was about to lie down again but then I decided that I wanted to get out of here so I went to find Dr. Cullen to see if I could go home.

"Hey Dr. Cullen?" I said when I spotted him and walked up to him.

"Hey Bella. What's up?" He asked me.

"Am I free to go home?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Had enough drama for today?" He asked me and I laughed.

"You have no idea." I replied and he chuckled again.

"Yeah you're free to go. You just need to stay stress free for a bit. That's what caused your dizziness and headache. If you have anymore stress you could have a heartattack or a stroke. So you need to stay stress free for as long as possible. If you feel the least bit dizzy or the smallest headache I need you to come back in right away alright?"

"Alright. Thanks for everything Dr. Cullen." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Just Carlisle Bella." He told me and I smiled back.

"Thanks Carlisle."

"Your welcome. Anytime sweetheart." He said and smiled once more before walking away. I went into my room and started to pack my stuff together. I had enough of hospitals for one lifetime. I was ready to go home and be with my Edward.

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! NEED REVIEWS BEFORE I CAN UPDATE! LOVE YA READERS!(:**

**.luves**

**hellotocarissa(:**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I GOT AMAZING REVIEWS FROM YOU ALL AND THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! EACH AND EVERY ONE BROUGHT A SMILE TO MY FACE!(: I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS AGAIN! WELL I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER!(((:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOKS. I WISH I DID. BUT NOPE. THE WONDERFULLY AMAZING STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**.luves**

**hellotocarissa(:**

BPOV:

"Bella?" I heard a voice behind me as I was packing up my stuff. I turned to see Brad standing there and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Brad?" I sighed as I turned around and glared at him.

"You can whipe the glare off of your face. I just want to talk." He told me as he chuckled and when I didn't laugh along he sighed.

"Yeah well last time we talked you tried to kiss me and my boyfriend almost kicked your ass. So I'm not so sure talking is such a great idea." I told him as I turned away from him and started to pack up my stuff again.

"I know Bella. I just want to talk. I know how much you like Edward. I'm not going to try anything. I swear. Just talk." He told me and I sighed and sat down on the bed. I was very tired from everything and just wanted to go home and go to bed. Brad came over and sat down next to me, thankfully keeping a safe distance away.

"Alright Brad. What is it?" I asked him and took a deap breath.

"Bella, I really like you. I think you are amazing and beautiful and perfect in every way, shape and form. But I get that you are in love with someone else. I also know that you probably think I am absolutely crazy for thinking all of this about you and I just met you. And maybe I am totally and completely crazy. The point is, Bella, if I can't be with you, I at least want to be your friend. I know you have absolutely every single right to say no, but I can be a really great friend. I'll be here for you if you ever need to talk, or if you need a shoulder to lean on. I just really want you to be in my life. Even if it is just as a friend. Please Bella?" He told me and I thought over everything he said.

"Alright Brad you get one shot. One! Nothing more and nothing less. If you screw up one more time, that's it! It's over." I told him and he smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much Bella. I promise you will not regret this." He told me as he ran out of my room.

"Yeah, let's hope not." I mumbled more to myself than anyone.

"Hey beautiful." I heard someone say as they walked into the room. I looked up and saw Edward and a smile spread on my face.

"Hey." I said and he smiled back.

"Are you almost ready to go?" He asked me and I nodded my head. I finished packing up my stuff and walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waste. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. "Is everything ok babe?" He asked me and I looked up into his worried eyes.

"Everything is fine. I just needed a hug." I told him and he winked before he wrapped me tightly in his arms. We sat like that for a few minutes before I pulled away.

"Are you ready to get out of here baby?" He asked me and I smiled slightly.

"More than ready." I whisperred and he took my hand and together we walked out of the hospital. Edward opened the car door for me and I climbed in and buckled as he shut my door and went around to get into the driver's seat. He started the car and we pulled out of the driveway and started to drive to my house.

"Hey Edward?" I asked him suddenly when we were about halfway to my house.

"Yes my love?" He asked me as he looked over at me.

"First of all keep your eyes on the road. I just got out of the hospital. I would rather not go back in thank you very much. And second of all can we go to your house instead?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes and looked back at the road.

"Why do you want to go to my house?" He asked me curiously and I thought a little before I answered.

"I need some cheering up. And I have a feeling that is exactly what Emmet specializes in." I told him and he chuckled.

"Well you are one hundred percent accurate on that one babe." He told me and I giggled. He made a turn that I didn't recognize so I assumed we were going to his house.

"Thank you." I told him and he winked and took my hand over the center console.

"Anything for you my love." He told me and I sighed contently. We pulled up to a house that I recgonized as the house that Ang drug me to for the party and I sat in awe, yet again, of how beautiful it was. He parked the car and rushed to help me out. I smiled up at him and he winked back. He took my hand and lead me into the gorgeous though I had been in the house before, it still never ceased to amaze me how amazing it was. Yes, the house was huge, but it still had a very homely like feel to it.

"Your home is beautiful Edward." I told him and he looked back at me.

"Thanks babe. But nothing compares to your beauty." He told me and I blushed.

"Edward what did you say to Bella to make her blush that red?" I heard Emmet's booming voice and immediately felt happier. Edward winked at me and leaned down to kiss my cheek, which made me blush more.

"Nothing Em. Just complimenting on her beauty." He told me as he stared into my eyes and smiled my favorite crooked grin. I couldn't help but smile back at him and he wrapped me in his arms tightly.

"Oh lord you two! Get a room!" I heard Alice squeal and I cringed. Edward laughed and I shrugged and giggled.

"Just a reaction." I told him, which made him laugh harder.

"What are you giggling about Edward?" Alice asked as she bounced over and wrapped me in a hug.

"Nothing Alice. Bella is just really funny today." He said as he tried to stop laughing. I rolled my eyes at him and went over to the couch and sat down. Emmet came and sat next to me and draped his arm over my shoulder. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"How are you doing Bells?" He asked me and I sighed again.

"I'm getting by Em. I'm getting by." I told him and he squeezed me tighter to him and kissed the top of my head.

"Well I'm here if you ever want to talk Tootsie Pop." He told me and I smiled up at him.

"Thanks Em. I might just take you up on that soon." I told him and laid my head back on his shoulder.

"Ok Emmet. Bella came here so that you could cheer her up, not make her more depressed ya dimwitt." Alice chimed in and I chuckled. Edward came and sat on the other side of me and took my hand and winked at me. I pulled off of Emmet's shoulder and climbed into Edward's lap and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped me in his arms and held me close.

"I love you." He whisperred in my ear and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too." I leaned up and whispered in his ear. He hugged me close and I turned so that I was straddling his lap and felt something in the pit of my stomach. I looked into Edward's eyes and saw something that I couldn't quite pin point. I set my hands gently on his shoulders and he set his on my hips. I slowly started to lean down towards his lips and he smiled. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I remembered where I was. I blushed a bright scarlet and hid my face in Edward's neck as he laughed beneath me. I heard someone clear their throat again and peeked behind me and saw Alice there tapping her foot with an annoyed expression on her face and a very amused looking Emmet next to her. I groaned and climbed off of Edward's lap and went to the bathroom, only to get lost along the way. I was wandering around the house and turned a corner when I ran smack into someone.

"Oooff." I said as I stumbled backwards and tried not to fall to the ground.

"Oh shit Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Jasper exclaimed.

"Hey Jasper. It's ok really. I didn't see you either. I was just looking for the bathroom and kinda got lost." I told him and he laughed as I looked down at my feet in embarrasment.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to make you embarrased. I guess this house can be pretty confusing if you haven't lived here your whole life. Would you like me to show you where the bathroom is?" He asked me and I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes please." I told him and he nodded, trying not to laugh. He started to walk back down the hallway and I followed.

"What's on your mind Bella?" He asked me after a few minutes of silence between us.

"Oh it's nothing Jasper." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright well if you ever want to talk I'm here." He told me and I nodded my head.

"Well here we are." He said as he motioned to the empty bathroom we had stopped in front of.

"Thanks Jasper. And if you have some time I think I want to take you up on that offer to talk." I told him and he nodded. He told me he would be in his room and told me how to get there when I was finished in the bathroom. I did my buisness in the bathroom and made my way to Jasper's room. I knocked on the door and he told me to come in.

"Hey." I said and he looked up from a book he was reading and smiled. He book marked his page, put the book aside, and patted the bed next to him. I went and sat down and took a deep breath.

"So what's on your mind?" He asked me and when I looked at him I suddenly felt confident that I could truly trust him and anything I said would stay between us unless I chose to share with someone else. I took one last deep breath and began to speak.

**A/N: HEY GUYS WHAT DID YA THINK? I HAD FUN WRITING THIS ONE BECAUSE IT WAS A MORE LAID BACK CHAPTER(: SO BEFORE I GO ON I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT LEMONS! THAT'S WHY I STOPPED HERE BECAUSE I AM STILL NOT POSITIVE! SO LET ME KNOW PLEASE!(:**

**.luves**

**hellotocarissa(:**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I AM SO HAPPY WITH THE GREAT RESPONSES I HAVE BEEN GETTING FROM ALL YOU AMAZING READERS OUT THERE! THANKS SO MUCH!(: KEEP IT UP!**

**.luves!(:**

**hellotocarissa(:**

BPOV:

"So I know this is totally out of nowhere and you might not feel completely comfortable with talking to me about this but I don't know who else in this family I can trust without them blabbing their mouths to Edward." I told him and he chuckled.

"It's ok Bella. It can't be that bad whatever it is." He told me and I chuckled. He had no idea.

"Ok well I don't know if you saw or heard about mine and Edward's little scene out on the couch earlier." I started and looked at him hesitantly and saw an amused expression on his face.

"Yeah I saw. It was getting pretty heated between you guys." He told me and I blushed.

"Yeah, well that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." I told him and he stopped laughing.

"Go ahead." He said and I took a deep breath.

"Well I felt something that I have never felt before. And I was hoping you could help me figure out what it was." I told him quietly and he chuckled.

"Of course Bella. Those feelings that you felt were lust." He explained and everything clicked in my head and a plan formed.

"Ok Jasper can you help me with something?" I asked him excitedly and he nodded. "Ok well how would Edward feel if I were to continue to.. experiment with what we were doing earlier?" I asked him nervously and he chuckled.

"Bella, I'm not really sure what exactly Edward would do. You have to talk to him about that hunn. But I have a feeling that he wouldn't mind you asking." He told me and I groaned.

"There's only one problem with that. I can't ask him. I'm too shy to talk to him about that. It's too embarrasing. And that's not even considering if he turns me down!" I told him exasperated and he laughed.

"Bella, he isn't going to turn you down. He might tell you that he isn't ready for that with you yet but that isn't turning you down hunn. And I am almost positive he won't mind experimenting. Just go talk to him." He told me as he grabbed my hand and drug me out the door and down the hallway back into the living room. Edward was sitting on the couch laughing at Emmet, who was on his hands and knees on the floor rubbing his head against Rose's legs. Jasper laughed and I tried but it came out as more of a squeak because I was so nervous.

"Dear lord Emmet what are you doing?" Jasper asked as he pulled me into the room. I saw Edward look at us in confusment. I just looked at him nervously.

"Rosie is mad at me and I am trying to make her not mad anymore." He told us and went back to what he was doing. It wasn't until I looked at Rose that I saw the annoyed look on her face.

"Of course. Should have known." Jasper muttered more to himself.

"Hey Jazzy baby. What do you say me and you go upstairs and have a little fun." Alice said as she came over and started rubbing up on Jasper. Jasper's eyes visibly darkened and he grabbed Alice in for a kiss with his free hand, because he was still holding on to my wrist. I cleared my throat and Alice glared at me. I rolled my eyes and motioned to my arm where Jasper was holding and her eyes softened. She mouthed sorry and I knodded. Jasper shot me an apoligetic smile and I smiled back.

"Ali, baby, there is just something I need to take care of first. Just give me two seconds." He told her as he gave her a quick kiss and took me over to stand in front on Edward, who was looking at me with a confused expression on his face. I looked every other way except at Edward.

"Bella? What's wrong baby?" Edward asked me and I still didn't look at him.

"Nothing." I mumbled and saw Jasper roll his eyes.

"Edward, Bella has something she wants to talk to you about." Jasper told him while he was looking at me reassuringly. I looked at Edward and saw him looking at me expectantly. "In private." Jasper added and Edward chuckled.

"Sure. Come on babe." He said as he stood up and grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs and into a room. I walked in as he shut the door and looked around.

"Is this your room?" I asked him as I walked over and started looking at his music collection.

"Yepp." He stated and came over to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste. "So where did you disappear to earlier? I was starting to get worried you got lost." He chuckled and I blushed.

"I did." I mumbled and he stopped chuckling.

"Wait what?" He said as he turned me around to face him.

"I was trying to find the bathroom and got lost. I ran into Jasper, literally, and he showed me where the bathroom was. Then I went to his room to talk to him about something." I told him, avoiding his eyes.

"Bella, look at me." He said and I looked into his eyes. He stared at me, searching my eyes for ahile before speaking. "Why are you so nervous around me all of a sudden?" He asked me and I sighed and looked down at my hands as I began to play with them, something I did when I was nervous.

"Edward, I need to talk to you about something." I told him and he knodded, waiting for me to continue. I walked over to his bed and sat down. I motioned for him to come sit next to me and he did.

"What is it love?" He asked me as he took my hand and I took a deep breath.

"Edward, do you remember what almost happened out on the couch earlier?" I asked him without looking at him.

"Yeah, you were sitting on my lap and we almost kissed. Why?" He told me as he lifted my chin to look into his eyes.

"Well, I felt something that I have never ever felt before. And I really liked it. I was kind of wondering... if.. oh I don't know..." I rambled, trying to find the right words to say. I saw realization hit Edward and he pulled me into his arms.

"You were wondering if I wanted to experiment. To maybe take things a little farther." He told me.

"Yes." I answered, though it wasn't a question. I pulled back to look at him and he looked torn.

"Bella. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He asked me as he liftd my hand and kissed it.

"I know what you do to me. And Edward, I love you. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm not asking you to do anything right now. I'm just asking you to think about it." I told him and he looked back up into my eyes and smiled my favorite crooked grin.

"I love you too Bella." He said and he leaned in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him back so he was laying on the bed and I was straddled on top of him. He moaned and pulled me closer to him. The kiss turned into a fiery and passionate makeout that was filled with mine and Edward's moans. Edward rolled us so that he was now on top, without breaking the kiss. He slid his hands slightly under the hem of my shirt and where he touched my skin felt like it was on fire. I felt that not so familiar fire in the pit of my stomach and moaned. I felt a wetness pooling between my legs and rubbed my legs together in an attempt to make some friction but Edward grabbed my legs and held them in place. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into my eyes. His eyes darkened with lust and I'm guessing mine probably looked the same way.

"Edward? What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Bella, I will help you with your problem. In time my love." He told me and I felt excited butterflies in my stomach and smiled. This was going to be a fun night.

**A/N: HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER. SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIE!(: JUST WANTED TO FOREWARN THE READERS THAT MAYBE DON'T WANT LEMONS BEFORE I PUT THEM IN THE STORY. PLEASE KEEP UP WITH THE AWESOME REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!(:**

**.luves**

**hellotocarissa(:**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I AM HAVING SO MUCH FUN WITH THIS STORY! IT IS JUST AMAZING!(: I ESPECIALLY LOVE GETTING ON HERE EVERYDAY AND READING ALL OF THE REVIEWS YOU WONDERFUL READERS LEAVE ME! SO HUGS AND KISSES AND KISSES AND HUGS!(: LUVE YAA! OH AND JUST ANOTHER FOREWARNING. THERE WILL BE LOTS OF LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER! I HAVE CHANGED THE RATING TO M INCASE YOU DIDNT SEE THAT! HOPE YALL LIKE!**

**.luves**

**hellotocarissa(:**

BPOV:

I moaned as I stared into Edward's eyes. He was teasing me and he knew it. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back down to me. He rolled us again so that I was now on top, straddling his waste. I felt his erection and ground myself down on top of him. He moaned and pulled me closer to his body. He pushed me up a little bit so he could pull off his shirt. I pulled away from the kiss and looked over his amazingly chizeled chest. I ran my hands down his chest to his gorgeous 6-pack stomach. He moaned and laid back down, pulling me down with him. I looked back into his eyes. He pulled my face down to his and we began to kiss again. I pulled away after awhile and sat up. I took a deep breath and looked down at my hands. I was suddenly nervous to move farther.

"Hey baby, we don't have to do anything more today if you're not ready." Edward told me as he lifted my chin to look into his eyes.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too babe." He told me and that was all the confidence I needed. I took my shirt off and saw Edward glance over me. His eyes landed on my breasts and he moaned. His lust filled eyes came back up to meet mine as I reached around behind me and unclasped my braw and let it fall between us. Edward's eyes flickered back to my breats and he pulled me back on top of him and crashed his lips to mine. He rolled us again so he was on top and began to kiss his way down my neck to my breats. He palmed my breasts and I moaned and pushed my chest into him. He chuckled and removed one of his hands, only to replace it with his mouth. His tongue flicked my nipple and it hardened immediately. He sucked it into his mouth and I felt wetness gush down below. He then paid the same attention to the other nipple. He continued to kiss his way down towards my center. He stopped to dip his tongue in my belly button a couple times and I moaned. As he was doing this he reached down to unbutton my pants and pull them down my legs, leaving my underwear on. I moved so I forced him to roll over and I climbed on top of him. I kissed his lips lightly once and trailed kisses down his neck to his chest like he had done to me.

"God Bellaaaaaa." He moaned and I smiled at the effect I was having on him. I continued my teasing down his chest and stomach until I reached the waste band on his pants and he groaned. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down his waste along with his boxers, freeing his erection from its tight confines. I grabbed it in my hand and moaned. He was huge. I began to move my hand up and down his length and he let out a long moan. I slowly bent my head down and licked the tip and he groaned and grabbed my head. I took as much of him in my mouth as I could and used my hand to massage the part that I couldn't fit. I started to bob my head up and down and Edward fisted his hand in my hair and moved my head for me.

"Shiiiiitt Bellaaaa.. Bella I'm gonna cum." He told me. I pulled my mouth away from him and began to suck on his balls as my hand took over on his cock. "Bella. Oh god. Bella move." He told me as he tried to pull me away. I shook him off and took his length back into my mouth as he shot his cum down my throat. I moaned and sucked and licked his clean before I pulled away and kissed my way back up his body. He pulled my mouth down to his and shoved his tongue into my mouth, tasting himself on my tongue.

"Bella baby, that was amazing." He told me when we pulled away for air and I giggled and blushed.

"Thanks, I have never done that before." I told him and he looked at me shocked.

"I was starting to get a little jealous cause I thought that you had done that before, you are pro babe." He told me and I laughed and kissed him again.

"No reason to be jealous babe. You are the first guy I have ever gone farther than a kiss with." I told him and he growled and rolled us so he was on top of me now.

"Now it's your turn." He told me and began to kiss my neck. He moved his way back down to my breasts and sucked my nipple into his mouth.

"Mmmmmmm Edward. That feels so good." I moaned and pushed my chest farther into his face. He switched breasts and gave my other nipple the same attention before he began kissing his way back down my body to the place where I needed him the most.

"Are you sure you want this Bella?" He asked me as he looked into my eyes and I nodded frantically and bit my lip.

"God yes Edward. Please." I told him and he smiled. He slowly pulled my underwear down my legs and threw them over his shoulder. He began and my foot and began to slowly lick and kiss his way up my leg, stopped just before he reached my center and switching to give the other leg the same attention. I squirmed beneath his touch and I felt the excited butterflies in my stomach once again just as he reached my center. He flicked his tongues across my swollen bud and I cried out in pleasure. I felt Edward smile into me and he began ravishing me, pushing his tongue in and out over and over again.

"Edward, I'm so close." I moaned and he pushed a finger inside of me, moving his mouth back to my clit and sucking it into his mouth.

"Cum for me my love." He told me and that was all it took to send me over the edge in the most mindblowing orgasm I had ever had.

"Shit Edwaaaaarrddd!" I screamed and he continued to lick every single drop from my center. As I was comming down from my high, he began to kiss his way back up my body until he reached my face. He looked undecided about something until he quickly turned and kissed my cheek. I looked at him in confusment before everything clicked. He wasn't sure if I wanted to taste myself on his tongue and didn't want to take the risk of pushing me too far. I chuckled and grabbed his face and crashed my lips to his. He was hesitant at first but then ran his tongue along my lip, silently asking for access. I opened my mouth and our tongues colided and fought for dominance. The kiss slowed and he pulled away and looked at me. I smile brightly at him and he smiled back.

"I love you so much." I whispered to him and pecked him softly on the lips once more.

"I love you too baby." He said and he pulled the covers over us and pulled me to him. I snuggled into his chest and sighed.

"Thank you Edward." I told him and he hugged me tightly.

"Anytime my love. Anytime." He replied and I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep. I was awoken some time later by a pounding on the door.

"Bella! Bella someone is here to see you!" I heard Alice screech through the door and I groaned and moved to snuggle closer to Edward, only to find he wasn't there. My eyes shot open and I sat up in the bed, keeping the sheet wrapped around me.

"Ok Alice! I'm comming! Give me two seconds!" I called back and got out of the bed and fantically searched around the room for my clothes. I couldn't find them so I ran over to a draw and pulled out some of Edward's boxers and a shirt and threw them on. I ran over to the door when I noticed something on the floor. I picked it up and it was a picture of Edward and some girl that I didn't recognize. They were staring into each other's eyes and I could see the love they shared for each other and my heart broke and jealousy bubbled inside of me. I was interrupted by Alice pounding on the door and I quickly threw the picture back into the draw, closed it and opened the door to see an annoyed looking Alice.

"Bella? Are those Edward's?" She asked me in shock and I laughed at her expression.

"Yeah they are Alice. Who is here?" I asked her and she shrugged. I rolled my eyes and went down to the living room to see Edward sitting on the couch with the girl from the picture next to him, smiling at him like she was in the picture. I looked at Edward and he looked upset, torn. I took a deep breath and tried to force back the tears that were beginning to form and looked up to see someone I really never wanted to see again. Ethan Blake Lee.

"Ethan? What are you doing here?" I asked quietly and everyone looked at me. I felt myself getting short of breath and before I knew it I was gasping for air and tears were clouding my vision.

"Bella, hey, you look great hun." He told me and I couldn't look at him.

"Ethan. What are you doing here?" I screamed at him and he flinched back from my harsh tone.

"I just wanted to talk Bella." He told me as he walked up to me and gently put his hand on my arm.

"Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me!" I cried as I fell over the edge into hysterics. I fell to the floor and Edward rushed over to me. He tried to pull me into his arms but I flinched away from him and he pulled away hurt.

"Bella please. I just want to talk" Ethan pleaded with me and I sobbed.

"Leave me alone! Why can't you just leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you or ever see or hear from you again!" I screamed at him.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Jasper said in a stern voice as him, Emmet, Rose, and Alice all came to stand in front of me. I looked over at Edward to see him still staring at me in shock, hurt clear in his eyes. I glanced behind him to see the girl sitting there with a confused look on her face. My heart broke when I thought of the picture and tears started pouring down my face. I heard the door close and someone was pulling me to my feet.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed and the person, who I soon found out was Alice, quickly backed away from me.

"Bella? What's going on?" Alice yelled back at me and I snapped out of my stupor and fell to the ground again. I sighed and closed me eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said very quietly and looked around the room to see confused and shocked faces on everyone.

"Bella who was that guy?" Emmet asked me and I looked at him. It was time to tell them.

"Go sit down and I will tell you everything. But I need to call Angela first." I told them and they all went and sat down as I pulled out my phone. I saw Edward sit down by the girl and she put her hand on his leg and smiled at him and more tears poured down my face. I dialed Angela's number and it rang a few times before she picked up.

"What do you want Bella?" She asked me in a harshful tone and that made me cry even harder.

"Ang I know you hate me right now but I need to warn you. Ethan is out of prison and is here. He was just here at Edward's trying to talk to me before Jasper and Emmet threw him out. I can almost garuntee he is on his way to your house right now." I told her and she gasped.

"Oh god. Bella are you ok?" She asked me frantically.

"Yes Angela but you need to get to my house and tell my dad right now!" I yelled at her through the phone.

"Ok Bella. I am leaving right now." She said and I sighed a breath of relief.

"Ang, call me when you get to my house please, so I know your safe." I told her quietly.

"I will Bella. I love you." She told me and tears poured down my face again at the thought of my best friend in danger again.

"I love you too Ang. Now please get safe." I told her and hung up the phone. I turned back to everyone and sighed.

"Ok Bella. What's going on?" Alice asked and I took a deep breath.

"Before I moved out here with my dad, I lived in Pheonix with my mom and step dad. My step dad, Phil, has a step son, Ethan, the guy that was just here. I became good friends with Ethan and we started to like each other. He asked me out and I said yes. This was after Braydenn and before I moved out here. So we went out on a date and he took me to this motel. He tried to get with me but I refused. I called Angela to come and pick me up. When she got there, Ethan opened the door and pulled her into the room. He then locked the door and forced me onto the bed. He grabbed a knife and held it to my throat while he forced Angela to strip before him. He then beat us both and raped her. He tried to get to me but the cops busted through the door and arrested him. He was supposed to be in jail for life, but I guess he got out. I don't know how he found me but chances are he is headed to Angela's right now. Which is why I called her." I explained to them before falling into a chair and bursting into tears again. Alice came rushing over and wrapped me in a hug. She hugged me tightly and I cried into her shirt as she rubbed southing circles on my back. My phone started vibrating in my pocket and I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked frantically.

"Hey Bella. Are you busy?" A guy asked from the other end.

"Who is this?" I asked quietly and the person chuckled.

"Do you not look at your caller ID Bella? It's Brad." He said and I groaned.

"Brad I'm sorry but I need this line open." I told him.

"Bella come on. I just want to ta-"

"Dammit Brad not right now!" I told him and hung up on him and sighed.

"What did Brad want?" Edward spoke up for the first time. I turned and looked to see the girl with her head on his shoulder and his hand on her thigh and I couldn't look at him.

"I don't know. I hung up before I fould find out." I answered quietly as I looked down at my hands.

"Bella, are you ok? Is there something wrong other than the Ethan coming back?" Rose asked me and I snapped my eyes up to her and she had a knowing look on her face.

"Uh yeah Rose but I don't want to talk about it here in front of certain people." I replied and she nodded.

"Well that's a little rude don't you think?" The girl spoke up for the first time and I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"Um who are you again?" I snapped at her and she chuckled.

"My name is Alina." She replied.

"I'm Bella." I told her and she nodded.

"Well Bella, like I was saying, don't you think that it is rude to say something like that in front of this family." She told me and I scoffed.

"Right Alina. I'm sorry but I don't even know you so I don't want you knowing. Is that better?" I snapped and she flinched back shocked. "I'm going to go get cleaned up." I said as I stood up and grabbed Alice to come help me.

"Bella, you need to do something about her!" Alice sighed and I chuckled.

"I know Alice, just help me get cleaned up and I will." I told her and she laughed. Alice helped me fix my makeup and I changed back into my clothes. I walked back downstairs when I was ready and walked straight over to Edward and straddled his lap.

"Excuse me." She scoffed and I looked at her innocently.

"Right, sorry." I said as I stood up and grabbed Edward's hand. "Come on baby, let's go take this upstairs." I told him. I looked down at our joined hands because I still couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes. Alina just sat there shoked as I pulled him upstairs and into his room, closing the door behind us. He walked over to the bed and sat down. I went over to the drawer and pulled out the picture and handed it to Edward. I began to gather my stuff up when I heard Edward gasp. I looked up at him and he was looking at me with hurt filled eyes.

"Where did you find this?" He asked me and I looked at him in confusment.

"I was getting clothes out of the drawer and it fell out." I told him quietly and he sighed and looked down as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Shit." He muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm going to go home. I'll see you later?" I asked him quietly after awhile of just sitting there in silence.

"Yeah sure." He said and I walked out of the room as my eyes watered up.

"Hey Bells, you going home already?" Emmet asked as he rounded the corner and saw me with all my stuff.

"Yeah Emm I am. Edward might need you though. I'll see you later." I told him as he wrapped me in his arms in a tight bear hug.

"Alright, I'll go check on him right now. Thanks Tootsie Pop. See ya." He said and I continued my way back down to the living room. Everyone looked up when I entered the room and I saw Alina roll her eyes and look the other way.

"Hey Ali, can you take me home?" I whispered in her ear and she looked at me shocked.

"Yeah sure." She replied and I smiled a thanks.

"Bye Jazz. Uhh, Emmet might need some help with Edward. Thanks for the talk earlier Jazz. I'll see ya later." I told him quietly, so Alina wouldn't hear, as I gave him a hug.

"Alright I'll head up there in a sec. Anytime Bella. And I mean it. Anytime." He whispered back as he hugged me tightly. Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulders and I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Bella?" Someone called and I turned around to see Edward standing there with Emmet and Jasper behind him.

"What is it Edward?" I asked him quietly and he was about to answer when Alina came stomping over. She placed herself in front of Edward and put her hands on his chest in an attempt to be flirty.

"Eddie baby, you want to take me to dinner tonight?" She asked him innocently as she tried to get him to look at her but he ignored her and, all while keeping eye contact with me, pushed her off of him and made his way over to stand in front of me and took my hands in his. "Edward?" Alina scoffed and he rolled his eyes.

"Not right now Alina. I'm busy trying to make things right with my girlfriend and the love of my life." He said, looking at me the whole time. "Bella, baby, I am so very sorry for everything that has happened today. I should have told you about Alina but I didn't know she was coming over and I didn't think there was anything to tell. I mean she had feelings for me but I don't have any feelings for her." He explained and I smiled softly at him.

"Really?" I asked him and he wrapped me in his arms.

"Really. I love you so much." He told me and I sighed a breath of relief and snuggled closer to his chest as he tightened his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Ewww, that is just disgusting! How could you love someone as plain as her Edward?" Alina screeched and I rolled my eyes and moved to step around Edward to say something when Edward stopped me. I looked up at him in confusment and he winked down at me.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked him quietly and he chuckled.

"Just making up for not saying anything earlier love." He replied and I smiled. He turned towards Alina and his expression went from a smile to an icy glare.

"Edward?" Alina asked quietly and I rolled my eyes.

"Alina, you need to leave me alone. I love Bella with all my heart and so much more. You are like a sister to me Alina. Family. Nothing more. I. Don't. Have. Feelings. For. You." He stated simply and she scoffed and stormed out of the room. Edward turned back to face me and pulled me against him with his arms around my waste. I stood up on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his. Just as he began to deepen the kiss, my phone started vibrating in my back pocket. I pulled away from Edward and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Angela and sighed in relief.

"Hey Ang. Are you alright?" I asked her anxioulsy and heard her sigh on the other end.

"Yeah Bella. I am at your house right now and your dad has already called it in. I guess he escaped and the cops have been looking for him. Thank you Bella for warning me. I love you best friend." She told me and my eyes started to water.

"I love you too Ang. And listen, about the whole Braydenn thing. I don't really want him in my life. But this is the only way to get him out of it." I explained as I went out the front door to talk to her.

"I know Bella. I figured that out after you called me to warn me about Ethan. Bells, I am really sorry for doing that to you. Alice called me ealier and told me about Alina and I am really sorry that I made you feel horrible about Braydenn. I really shouldn't have done that. I love you Bella. Please forgive me!" She cried, which made me cry.

"Oh Ang. I love you too. Listen, stay at my house. I am on my way home right now. We will have a girls night slumber party." I told her and could almost hear her smile through the phone.

"That sounds great Bella. See ya in a bit." She said and I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waste from behind me and I melted into his embrace.

"How is she?" He asked me and I smiled.

"She is safe. I guess Ethan broke out of prison and the cops have been looking for him for a couple days now. So my dad called it into the station. He didn't want to leave Angela alone so they are now at my house. We are going to have a girls slumber party. Maybe I will invite Alice and Rose. But I think me and Ang need some time alone so maybe they can come later." I explained to him.

"I'm sure they would love that and I am sure they wouldn't mind waiting a couple hours to come." He told me and I sighed and turned in his arms.

"You are so amazing Edward. How did I get so lucky?" I asked him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him.

"I'm the lucky one love. I love you Bella. Always and forever." He told me and bent forward to kiss me softly.

"I love you too Edward. Only you. Always and forever." I told him when we pulled away from the kiss.

"Let's get you home." He told me and we walked off to his car.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: HEY LOVELIES!(: SO I JUST UPDATED MY OTHER STORY, LOVE LOSS. FINALLY CAME OFF OF WRITERS BLOCK FOR THAT ONE SO I HAD TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! WOOHOO!(: HAHA. SO IT IS NOW SUMMER TIME AND I AM OUT OF SCHOOL FOR SIX WEEKS! SO I WILL HOPEFULLY BE UPDATING ON A REGULAR BASIS FOR A WHILE. I AM ALSO GOING TO WASHINGTON FOR A WEEK TOWARDS THE END OF AUGUST BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS UP AGAIN SO I DON'T THINK I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR THAT TIME BUT I AM NOT SURE. I AM TAKING MY LAPTOP AND IF I GET INTERNET THEN I WILL DEFINATELY BE UPDATING. BUT IF I DON'T GET INTERNET THAN IM SORRY BUT I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE! WELLL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! AND PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY!(:**

**.luves**

**hellotocarissa(:**

BPOV:

Edward drove me home, holding my hand the entire time.

"Something on your mind love?" He asked me and I turned and smiled at him.

"Why is it that I always seem to have such horrible luck?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Everything is going to be ok love. You have to believe that." He told me and I smiled at him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Edward." I told him and he smiled back at me with so much love in his gorgeous eyes.

"I love you too Bella." He told me and he leaned down to kiss my forehead. I sighed and closed my eyes. I had such a great boyfriend. We rode the rest of the way in silence but it was a comfortable silence. We pulled up in front of my house sometime later and as soon as I was out of the car, I was attacked by a screaming Angela.

"Oh Bella! I am so sorry I got mad at you for Braydenn. I shouldn't have. I should have known that it was all just an act and that you would never forgive him!" She cried as she hugged me tightly to her.

"Ang it's ok. I would have been mad too if I was in your position and thought that you had just forgiven him like that. I forgive you honey." I told her and she laughed.

"Bella, you are such a great best friend. I am so lucky to have you." She told me and I rolled me eyes and laughed.

"I'm the lucky one Ang." I whispered in her ear and she smiled and pullled away from me.

"Oh my god Bella! I almost forgot! You are never going to guess who is here!" She squealed and I chuckled at her excitment.

"Who Ang?" I asked her and her smile got ten times bigger.

"Come on. You'll see." She said as she grabbed my hand and drug me inside. I stopped dead in my tracks before she got to the door and I turned around and walked back outside. "Bella? Where are you going?" Angela asked me in confusment. I just ignored her and walked outside to Edward and grabbed his hand.

"Sorry Edward. Angela kind of get me sidetracked." I told him and he pulled me to him and smiled.

"It's ok love." He told me and he leaned down and kissed me. "Let's go inside and see who is here babe." He said when we pulled away and I smiled up at him as he took my hand and together we walked inside. I walked around the corner and stopped dead in my tracks, for the second or third time today, and gasped.

"Bells." she sighed and I smiled a huge smile.

"Oh my god! Haydenn McKenna Collins what are you doing here?" I squealed as I ran over and wrapped her in my arms.

"Hey Bella. My family came up to visit my aunt and uncle and I knew you and Ang moved up here so I wanted to come and say hi." She said when I released her enough so that she could breath.

"Well I am so happy you stopped by!" I squealed and she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Your welcome." She said and I rolled me eyes and it was my turn to laugh at her.

"God I missed you girl!" I laughed and she chuckled.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know." She said and we all laughed. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me and I sighed and leaned my head against his chest. I saw Haydenn raise her eyebrows at me suggestively and I laughed and rolled my eyes in response.

"Can I help you Haydenn?" I asked her and she scowled at me.

"Yeah you can, by telling me who that hunk of man that is standing behind you is." She said and I laughed and turned to wrap my arms around Edward's neck. I never got tired of showing him off.

"This, my dear, is my boyfriend and love of my life, Edward Cullen." I told her and she squealed.

"Awwww! That is so cute and OMG girl he is soooo hot hot hot!" She said as she jumped up and down and I laughed.

"I know." I said and I looked back up at Edward and winked. He laughed and kissed my forehead. I giggles and snuggled into his chest.

"Well Bells, the family should be around here soon. Including Nathan, Logan, Ava, and Ella." She said. Logan Avery Collins and Nathan Caleb Collins were twins and they were two years younger than me, Haydenn, and Angela. Ava Talia and Ella Libby Collins were also twins but they were only 6.

"Oh my god! Ava and Ella are here! I missed them so much!" I squealed. I used to babysit Ava and Ella for Mr. and Mrs. Collins all the time before I moved. They were almost as attatched to me as I was to them.

"Yes Bella they are here." She chuckled and I squealed and jumped up and down while I clapped my hands like an excited two year old. Everyone laughed at me.

"Well are they on their way?" I asked her excitedly and she rolled her eyes.

"Well if I didn't know better I would have thought you love them more than you love me!" Haydenn said shocked and I laughed and smacked her arm.

"Stop messing with me! Are they on their way or not?" I asked her in a fake annoyed voice and Hay rolled her eyes at me again.

"No they are going to stop by in a few days." She said and I sighed, disappointed I wasn't going to get to see my favorite babys.

"You need your rest anyways Isabella. You look worn out." Charlie said as he came in and I groaned.

"But dad Haydenn is here and we were all going to have a girls night with Alice and Rose." I told him and he chuckled.

"Bells, it's only like four. You can go take a nap and the girls will still be here when you wake up." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah they will be but Edward won't." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Bella, don't be so dramatic. I know you sleep better when Edward is with you anyways. I trust you not to do anything under my roof. So Edward may stay, just this once, while you go take a nap so you can get a good sleep." He said and I ran over and hugged him.

"Thank you daddy." I whipered in his ear and I felt him smile as he kissed the top of my head.

"Your welcome baby." He said and I smiled. I pulled away and saw a smirking Haydenn and Angela rolling her eyes.

"Come on Edward. I am kind of tired." I said as I walked over and grabbed Edward's hand and led him upstairs to my room.

"How are you doing love?" Edward asked me as he sat down on my bed and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm great Edward. I have an amazing boyfriend who is also the love of my life. I have my family, my best friend isn't mad at me anymore. I am that much closer to getting rid of my ex-boyfriend. I am about to take a needed nap before I have a fun night with the girls. And Haydenn and her family being here is just icing on the cake." I told him with a smile on my face. He smiled softly at me and laid me down softly.

"Get some sleep love. You have a long night ahead you and you need all the rest you can get my beautiful angel." He whispered in my ear as he laid down behind me and pulled me against him and kissed the side of my neck.

"I love you Edward." I whispered and I felt him smile against m y neck.

"I love you too beautiful." He whispered back and I snuggled closer to him as I slowly drifted off into a deep, comfotable sleep in the arms of the man I love with all my heart and so much more.


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: HEY LOVLIES!(: SO LOTS OF LOVES TO ALL YOU AMAZING READERS OUT THERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT A HIT THIS STORY IS TURNING INTO AND I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER! HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!(:**

**.loves**

**hellotocarissa(:**

BPOV:

"Bella, love, are you awake?" I awoke to Edward's velvety voice and snuggled closer into his chest. His arms instinctively tightened around me and I smiled and inhaled his delicious scent.

"I am now." I whispered back and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry for waking you but it is almost ten and you need to eat dinner beautiful. Also, the girls are getting impatient downstairs. Alice and Rose have been here for about an hour and a half and they absolutly love Haydenn." He said and I frowned.

"You left me?" I asked him and he laughed.

"No baby, they have all come up here numerous times checking to see if you're awake or not." He said and I sighed a breath of relief.

"Good, because I would be super mad at you if you had left me." I told him as I snuggled closer to him and he chuckled.

"I know baby." He replied and kissed the top of my head. "Come on love. You need to get up. My parents are going to want me home soon and you need some alone time with your friends almost as badly as you need some food." He added the last part when he heard my stomach growl. I groaned and he laughed and began to climb off of the bed, but I clung tightly to his shirt.

"Five more minutes." I whined and he chuckled as he tried to pry himself free of my grip on his shirt.

"Come on baby, you need to get up." His tone had turned serious and I sighed before I opened my eyes and sat up. I yawned and stretched my stiff body out. "That's my girl." Edward said and I rolled my eyes as I grumbled and stomped downstairs. I heard Edward's laughter behind me.

"Bella you're up! Finally!" I heard Ang squeal and my bad mood was instantly forgotten and I smiled a warm smile as she wrapped me in her arms for a quick hug before passing me off to Haydenn, then Alice, and lastly Rose.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Charlie asked me and I smiled warmly at him.

"Wonderful nap, dad. Thanks again for letting Edward stay." I told him and he winked at me.

"No problem sweety. I'm heading up to bed. Take it easy tonight girls. I don't want complaints from the neighbors." He said.

"Yes Charlie." We said in unison and we all laughed.

"So, what is the agenda for tonight Bells?" Haydenn asked me and I laughed at her excitment.

"Well first, I am going to eat something so Edward will get off my case, then, I am going to walk to my amazing boyfriend to the door for a heated makeout session that you all would have to be suicidal to interrupt beforing he leaves, then, we are going to have some fun." I told them and we all laughed as I walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and I sighed and leaned back against him.

"So a heated makeout session huh?" He asked me and I giggled. "Is that a promise?" He said seductively in my ear and I blushed.

"Only if you are good Mr. Cullen." I told him and he laughed.

"I promise baby." He whispered in my ear and I smiled. I settled on Captain Crunch cereal and hopped up on the counter to eat my makeshift dinner while Edward watched me with nothing but pure love in his eyes. I finished my dinner and washed the bowl and spoon before drying them and putting them away. I then grabbed Edward's hand and we began to walk to the door.

"Five minutes Bella!" I heard Alice call in warning and I rolled my eyes. Not this time.

"Suicidal Alice!" I reminded her and saw her frown and cross her arms over her chest in a pout at me words and couldn't stop the laugh that escaped. Me and Edward finally reached the door and he began to pull me slowly towards him but I stopped him by putting my hand on his chest.

"Bella?" He asked me, confusment clear in his eyes. I just winked and pulled him completely out of the house before closing the door behind us. I then pulled him down to me and crashed my lips with his. He moaned and deepened the kiss, resting his hands on my waste while mine linked together behind his neck. He turned us so my back was to the door and pushed me up against it. One of his hands moved up to cup my breast and I moaned as my nipple hardened from his touch. His other hand slowly moved from my waste to grip my butt. He moved his other hand down to my butt to lift me up before returning it to my breast again. I wrapped my legs around his waste and ground my wet core into his evident erection, that was growing. I pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air, but Edward's lips never left my body, instead moving down to pepper kissed up and down my neck. I heard a knock on the door from behind me and growled. Edward laughed as he set me down gently. His arms went back to wrap around my waste as he kissed me chastely once more.

"Go easy on them love. They just miss you." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I warned them." I stated simply and he laughed.

"I love you Bella." He said and I smiled.

"I love you too Edward." I replied and he kissed me once more before walking to his car and driving off. Anger boiled inside me and I turned around and marched straight to the living room to see all four girls with guilty and scared looks on their faces. I couldn't pin point which one had interrupted my alone time with Edward so I just dropped it for now. I would find out sooner or later.

"So what are we going to do now?" Angela asked and we all chuckled.

"I have the perfect idea!" Haydenn squealed. I rolled my eyes. Hay and Ali were so much alike.

"What is your idea Haydenn?" I sighed and she looked at me shocked.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Don't you dare start with me young lady!" She snapped.

"Oh shut up Haydenn." I snapped back and she looked back at me with shock in her eyes. The old Bella she knew would never snap back at someone like that. The old me would have kept my mouth shut. Not anymore.

"Guys, don't start. Come on what is your idea Haydenn?" Angela tried to break the tension.

"Nothing. Bella obviously wants to be a fucking party pooper so nevermind." She said and I rolled my eyes. I was not in the mood to start this shit with her.

"Stop being such a god damn drama queen Haydenn. No one wants to play your fucking games." I snapped as I stood up. Haydenn stood too and we were in eachother's faces.

"Bella what is your fucking problem? When did you turn into such a little bitch?" She snapped at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh now I'm a bitch just because I don't sit by and let you and everyone else walk all over me. Well you know what Haydenn. I am glad I am a bitch then, because I am sick of everybody thinking they can walk all over me and thinking that I am no better than the fucking dirt they walk on. You think you're better than me Haydenn because you haven't been through the shit I've been through? Is that what it is?" I asked her and she gasped.

"Oh Bella of course not! I wasn't trying to.. God Bella! I was just messing around, trying to lighten the mood." She practically yelled.

"Haydenn, Bella! Shhh! If Charlie comes down here and sees you two like this he is going to freak!" Angela said as she came and stood in between us.

"Oh Haydenn stop with the bullshit!" I snapped as I walked into the kitchen. I leaned with my elbows on the counter and put my head in my hands and sighed as I felt tears prick my eyes.

"Bella?" I heard a voice behind me and I turned to see Angela with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Hey Ang." I said as I smiled softly at her. She walked over to me and I leaned back against the counter.

"What's going on Bells? What happened in there?" She asked me quietly and I sighed.

"I don't know Ang. I just, freaked." I told her as the tears began to spill over. She pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly.

"You and Haydenn have been friends forever babe. Only three years less than what we have known each other. That is way too long of a friendship to throw it all away on a stupid fight." She said and I sighed and pulled away as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I know Angela. I need some time to cool off." I told her and she smiled softly.

"Well don't take too much time sweety. Haydenn is packing up her stuff, getting ready to leave. She doesn't want to upset you farther than she already has because she understands that you are going through alot right now and says she doesn't want to intrude where she isn't welcome." Angela said and I ran out to the living room right before Haydenn shut the fron door quietly.

"Hay wait up!" I called to her and she stopped and turned to look at me. I saw the tears running down her cheeks and I ran over and wrapped her in my arms. "Oh Haydenn. I am so sorry. I didn't mean anything that I said. I was just upset and PMSing. Please don't go." I pleaded with her and she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at me.

"Bella, I am sorry too sweety. I would love to stay." She said and I hooked my arm with hers and together we walked inside.

"Everything ok between you two now?" Alice asked when we walked back into the living room.

"Couldn't be better Ali." Haydenn answered her and she smiled at us.

"Good, now what was that idea Haydenn?" Angela asked and we laughed and sat back down in the circle.

"We could play truth or dare. Or never have I ever." She said and we all smiled.

"Bella, does your dad have any alcohol in this house?" Haydenn asked and I looked at her in shock.

"Haydenn you have got to be kidding me!" I said, a little too loudly and was hushed by everyone in the group.

"No Bella, that is usually how you play never have I ever." She answered and we all chuckled quietly.

"Alright I'll go look." I said and ran into the kitchen. I grabbed every bottle of alcohol I could find, which was only three bottles, and five shot glasses and went back into the living room.

"Whoo! Let's get this party started!" Rose squealed quietly and we all laughed.

"Ok ok ok I'll go first! Never have I ever gotten anything lower than a B- on a report card!" Angela said and Alice and Haydenn both took a shot and we all laughed.

"Ok time to spice this game up a bit. Never have I ever kissed a girl!" Alice said and Haydenn, Rose and I all took a shot.

"Bella!" Angela gasped and me and Haydenn looked at each other and started to laugh.

"It was a dare at that party me and Bells went to at Lance Carter's house!" Haydenn said quickly and I blushed.

_Flashback:_

_"Bella! Come over here sweety!" A very drunk Haydenn called over to me and I stumbled over to her._

_"Yes Haydenn?" I asked her and she started to laugh so hard she was crying._

_"Lancie boy here wants us to kiss." She said and I dropped my drink in shock._

_"Whoopsies!" I said and started to laugh._

_"What do you girls say? Will you do this one little thing for me?" Lance turned his charm on us and Haydenn couldn't resist. She pulled me into her arms and leaned down to kiss me. Before our lips met I shoved away from her._

_"Haydenn? What the fuck are you doing?" I snapped and she laughed casually as she pulled me to the side._

_"Bella please do this for me! Lance is so hot! This is the only way I can get him to hook up with me! Please please please!" She begged me and I had no choice but to give in._

_"Fine." I said and she squealed and pulled me back over to Lance and his now gathering group of friends._

_"So?" Lance asked and Haydenn flashed a flirty smile at him and turned towards me. I took a deep breath and Haydenn leaned in and our lips slowly met. Haydenn pulled me closer to her and all the boys cheered around us. I pulled away and blushed furiously. Haydenn smiled at me and pulled me into a hug._

_"Thank you so much Bells." She whispered in my ear and I pulled away and winked at her. I "accidentally" stumbled into her, causing her to stumble into Lance._

_"Whoa there babe." Lance said as he wrapped his arms around her waste to steady her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"Sorry about that." She said and he winked at her._

_"No problem." He whispered as he slowly leaned down to kiss her._

_End of flashback:_

"Earth to Bella!" Alice said as she waved her hand back and forth in front of my face.

"Sorry, what?" I asked her and everybody laughed.

"It's your turn." She repeated and I chuckled and nodded.

"Oh right. Never have I ever had a threesome." I said and looked suggestively at Haydenn. She smiled sheepishly at me and took a shot, along with Rose and Alice.

"My turn! Never have I ever drank alcohol in my father's home." Rose said and I rolled my eyes and took a shot.

"Never have I ever kissed someone else's boyfriend." Haydenn chimed in and I felt the guilt rise in me as I took my shot.

"Bella!" Everyone gasped, I was the only one that drank on that one.

"Ok in my defense I didn't know he was taken! I met him at Lance's party that night and he came onto me. I had no idea he was dating Tanya!" I said quickly and everyone laughed.

"Damn Bella! Ok my turn! Never have I ever done anything sexually with a guy, or girl, past making out." Angela said and I blushed and took a shot along with Alice, Rose and Hay.

"With who Bella?" Angela and Haydenn squealed at the same time.

"Edward." I mumbled under my breath and all the girls squealed and laughed. The game continued in this fashion until we were all drunk off our asses.

"Ok. I am cutting all of you off!" I slurred as I took the alcohol away from all the girls and took a swig from the bottle.

"Bella! That's not fair!" Haydenn whined and I laughed and stumbled into the kitched and put the alcohol back where I found it. I stumbled back out to the living room and all the girls were laughing. "Did miss I what?" I asked.

"Whaaaa?" Ang asked and everyone laughed.

"I meant what did I miss?" I said as I smacked my forehead.

"Wow Bella. You must be pretty drunk!" Alice said and I rolled my eyes. We spent a couple more hours talking and laughing before we eventually passed out for the night. It was great to have friends to count on through everything.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SO I TAKE IT YOU ALL ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER? WELL I HAD FUN WRITING IT! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE AS WELL!(:**

**.luves**

**hellotocarissa(:**

BPOV:

"Bella!" I jumped awake when I heard Haydenn yell my name. I groaned and rolled over. I had a major headache and the light was doing absolutly nothing to help.

"What?" I groaned as I rolled over and hid my head under my pillow.

"You dad just woke up. I don't think you want him to see the shot glasses in the sink and you smelling of alcohol. Let's go." She said as she pulled me up. I gasped and ran, well more like stumbled, into the kitchen and furiously worked to get the shot glasses clean and put away exactly how I found them. Along with the bottles of alcohol. I then ran upstairs and jumped in the shower. I heard a knock on the door and I sighed a breath of relief.

"Yeah?" I called out and waited for a response.

"Bells, I'm off to work. I'm going to be a little late tonight so maybe you can stay with one of the girls? I don't want you alone." He called back and I smiled even though he couldn't see me.

"Sure thing dad. I will call you and let you know who I am staying with." I called back and I heard the thump of his boots as he walked downstairs. Shortly after I heard the front door close and I sighed a breath of relief. I washed my hair thouroughly and rinsed every single trace of alcohol off my body. I then turned the shower off and sighed. I still had a massive headache and now my stomach was starting to churn. I needed to get some food in me. I looked around the bathroom and realized that I didn't have any clothes in there with me so I settled on wrapped a towel tightly around my body. I took an advil from the medicine cabinet and went back to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I downed it with the advil and began to look around the kitchen for something to eat, as I felt like I was about to puke my guts up. I settled on a quick piece of bread since we were going to breakfast in a couple hours with the boys, and quickly ate it. I heard a gasp behind me and quickly turned to see Edward standing there, frozen in place as his eyes raked up and down my towel wrapped form.

"Shit! Edward what are you doing here?" I squealed which snapped him out of his daze and he looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Angela called and said you guys got into some trouble last night and you weren't feeling all that great soI came to check on you. Though you seem fine." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well let me just go get some clo-" I was cut of mid-sentence by Edward crashing his lips with mine. He moaned and craddled my face with his hands. After I wore off the initial shock, I gripped the counter behind me tightly in one hand while I held the towel with the other. Edward's hands roamed all over my body and I moaned. I pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air as Edward continued his assault on my body as he licked and sucked his way down my neck. I moaned and let my head fall back, exposing my neck to him completely. I heard someone clear their throat from behind Edward and we both froze. I looked over his shoulder and let out a long breath of relief when I saw Haydenn standing there with a smirk on her face. Edward quickly pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Later love." He whispered in my ear and butterflies flooded my stomach.

"I'm holding you to that promise Mr. Cullen." I whispered back and he chuckled and moaned at the same time.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Ms. Swan." He replied and I laughed and swatted his arm.

"If you two horn dogs are done making out in the kitchen, I would like to find something to eat before I puke my guts up. Bella go get dressed. I'm sick of interrupting you two like that." She said and I shot her a confused look.

"Hay? That was the first time you have ever caught us like that?" I told her and alarm quickly shot over her face. That is when everything clicked in my head and I realized what she was talking about. She was the one that interrupted us last night.

"I'm going to go get dressed. Haydenn I think you still might be a little drunk because uhmm honey, you don't know what you are talking about." I chuckled. I was going to play with her until she cracked. I heard Haydenn let out a breath of relief and chuckled inwardly to myself.

"Yeah you should go get dressed." She said quietly and I laughed.

"Suicidal." I whispered in her ear as I walked by. That should be enough to make her squirm for a little bit. I chuckled and went into my room to get dressed. I dressed in short jean shorts and a dark blue tank top with black vans. I was going simple today. I went into the bathroom and used the blow drier on my hair so it fell in long, natural waves down my back and my bangs were curled just right on my face. I quickly threw on some light eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara and walked, more like skipped, my way down the stairs into the kitchen. No one was in there so I went out into the living room and saw everyone staring in shock at the door.

"What's going on?" I asked and Haydenn snapped her head up to look at me.

"Bella, you need to go upstairs now." She said and I looked at her in confusment.

"But I do-" I started but she cut me off.

"Bella. Get your ass upstairs NOW!" She yelled the last part and I flinched away from her harsh words. I felt my anger boil up inside and stood my ground.

"No." I stated simply and she looked at me in shock and annoyance.

"Bella, now is not the time for you to be all brave. I am not trying to walk all over you as you put it last night butI am trying to help you and keep you from kicking someone's ass. Now go." She said sadly and my confusment was back.

"As if she could kick my ass." I heard someone snort over by the door and snapped my head over to see Tanya standing there. I rolled my eyes. Maybe I should have gone upstairs.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I snapped at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I am here with my boyfriend bitch." She stated simply and everything clicked. Braydenn was here. And he brought her. As if someone called his name Braydenn came bursting through the door.

"Bella baby! How are you?" He said very loudly as he came over and wrapped me in a hug. I stood frozen with my arms by my side until he looked at me. "What's wrong?" He asked me and my anger exploded inside me.

"Oh now you've done it." Haydenn sighed as she plopped down on the couch. If I was in a better mood I probably would have laughed.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG, BRAYDENN, IS THAT NOT ONLY DID YOU COME OVER TO MY FUCKING HOUSE UNINVITED BUT YOU ALSO BROUGHT IT WITH YOU!" I screamed in his face and he flinched back.

"Well I just thought that since we are going to be friends that maybe you would try to get along with Tanya since she is my girlfriend." He stated simply as if it was no big deal and I laughed sarcastically.

"You thought I would try to get along with that bitch? What the fuck is wrong with you? You are seriously screwed up in your head dumb ass. You fucking cheated on me first of all! Which means we can NEVER be friends. And you expect me to try to get along with the skanky slut that you cheated on me with? Get the fuck out of my house before I kick your whore of a girlfriend's ass and break her fake nose." I snapped and I saw hurt flash across his face.

"Excuse me? The only reason he fucking cheated on you was because he wanted and deserved someone way better than you." Tanya piped up and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Tanya. You are so fucking blind. You think that everyone fucking wants you? Well I got news for you! You are only a placeholder for Braydenn. He is here trying to get ME, the one who apparently isn't good enough for him, back. So you can shut the hell up and get the fuck out of my house before I kick your slutty ass." I snapped back at her and she scoffed.

"As if. You are just as fucking sad and pathetic as you were when you found him cheating on you." She stated.

"That't it bitch. You're fucking going down." I said as I lunged for Tanya, successfully grabbing her hair and throwing her to the ground. I sat on top of her and started to throw punches as she screamed and covered her face with her hands.

"GET THIS PHSYCO BITCH OFF OF ME!" She yelled, which made me even more mad.

"YOU WANT CRAZY SLUT? I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU CRAZY!" I screamed as I threw one more punch that hit her square on the jaw before I was being pulled off of her and held back as I tried to break free. Braydenn rushed over to her and started to help tend to her wounds as she cried.

"Bella. Bella! Calm down! You kicked her ass! You need to calm down!" Haydenn yelled in my face to get my attention. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and felt my anger fade away. I opened my eyes to see a smiring Haydenn and looked at her in confusment.

"You are so bad ass Bells!" She said as she winked and I laughed and rolled my eyes at her. I then remembered the person holding me back and looked behind me to see Angela with a huge smile on her face.

"Ang." I said.

"Yes Bella?" She asked me and I laughed.

"First, wipe that smile off your face. And second, can you let go of me? This position is getting a little bit uncomfortable." I said and she laughed.

"Of course." She said, but she never let me go.

"Angela, seriously?" I exclaimed and she chuckled.

"You have to promise me something first Bella." She said and her expression suddenly turned serious.

"Sure." I said and she smiled.

"Don't go after Tanya at all anymore today while she is here no matter what she says. You already kicked her ass enough and I never got the chance." She said as she pouted and I laughed.

"I promise Ang. Now let me go." I whined and she chuckled and let me go. "Thank you." I huffed as I straightened my shirt and fixed my hair.

"Your welcome." She replied and I rolled my eyes and gave her a quick hug.

"Aww isn't that just so sweet. Best friends there for each other once again." Tanya said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes and turned to glare at her.

"I made my best friend a promise to not kick your ass again but if you're smart, you will get your slutty ass out of my fucking house. Now!" I snapped at her and she scoffed.

"Come on Braydenn. Let's go babe." She said as she grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of the house, but he wouldn't go anywhere. "Baby?" She asked in a worried tone as she looked at Braydenn in confusment.

"Go Tanya. It's over. Bella was right. You were just a placeholder while I tried to get Bella back. So just leave." He said in a hurt tone as he looked at the ground. Tanya scoffed and stormed out of the house, slamming the door on her way out. I let out a breath of relief that she was gone and plopped down on the couch.

"Wait where is everybody?" I asked when I looked around and saw nobody but me and Braydenn in the room.

"They wanted to give us some time to talk." Braydenn answered simply and I nodded. He came over and sat next to me on the couch and sighed.

"So did you mean it?" He asked me after a few minutes of awkwad silence between us.

"Did I mean what Braydenn?" I asked him.

"That we can never be friends?" He asked quietly and I sighed.

"Braydenn you cheated on me. We were together for a year and a half and you cheated on me. How am I ever supposed to get over that? I was in love with you. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with you and then I find out that our enitire relationship was a lie." I explained and he sighed and looked at me with a hurt expression.

"But Bella, baby, I love you. I always have and I always will. When I had you, I took you forgranted and I have regretted it every second of every day since I lost you. I need you Bella. Please don't take yourself out of my life again. I have been broken ever since you left me. And when you left Pheonix, it just made things that much worse. Just ask Matt. I need you my beautiful Bella. Please." He said as he gently grabbed on of my hands in his and his other hand was placed on my lower thigh. I pulled my hand away from his and pushed his other hand off of my knee as I felt tear prick my eyes.

"I can't Braydenn. That day that I found out you were cheating on me it's like a part of me died inside and I just got that part back. You will always be my first love Braydenn, but you cheated on me and I just can't forgive or forget that. I'm sorry." I said as the tears spilled over. I patted his knee and stood to walk away.

"Bella wait." He said as he stood and I turned around.

"No Braydenn. I'm done waiting." I told him and turned to walk away but he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms. "Braydenn what ar-"

"Shutup Bella. I love you and I am going to prove to you that I am worthy of your friendship. I'm not going anywhere." He said and his eyes flashed from my eyes to my lips and he slowly started to lean in. "Just say no if you don't want me to kiss you." He said as he moved a stray piece of hair away from my face and stared deeply into my eyes. I always felt like Braydenn could see into my soul when he stared into my eyes. But I never got lost in his eyes like I did when Edward looked at me like this.

"Braydenn I love Edward." I said as I pulled away from him and squirmed out of his arms.

"Bell-" I shushed him by putting my finger to his lips.

"Just go. Please." I said and his eyes watered with tears as mine continued to run down my face. Braydenn hung his head down and sadly walked out of the house.

"Oh Bells. You are so brave for doing that. Are you ok?" Angela cried as she ran over and wrapped me in her arms. My knnes gave out and Angela tried to hold me up but I fell to the floor.

"Yeah Ang I am fine. I'm so relieved to finally get him out of my life for real this time!" I exclaimed and we both chuckled.

"Well I am glad you are ok." She said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks hunn." I said and she nodded as she sat down on the floor next to me.

"Anytime Bells. You're my best friend. It's my job by definition." She chuckled and I laughed.

"Right, sorry I should have known." I sighed dramatically and she rolled her eyes and laughed at me.

"Yes you should have Bella." She snapped and I looked at her in shock for a second before her facade melted away and we both laughed til we were crying.

"What did we miss?" Haydenn asked as she walked in the room, along with Edward, Alice, and Rose, and saw us laughing.

"Haydenn, don't pretend like you weren't standing there the whole time with Angela listening." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Aww honey, I wasn't asking about Braydenn." She said as she winked and walked by me to the couch and sat down again.

"Of course not." I said as I began to stand up. Edward rushed over and helped me up. I smiled up at him and he winked and kissed the top of my head.

"So are you sure he's gone for good?" Haydenn asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" I said as Edward took my hand and led me over to the arm chair, seeing as the couch was already full. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. He gently squeezed my sides and I squealed and squirmed in his lap, effectively grinding my ass on his length.

"Bellaaa, don't do that." He groaned in my ear and I giggled.

"Then don't tickle me." I said and he laughed and pulled my tightly against him. I snuggled farther into his arms and laid back against his shoulder and sighed.

"So when are we going to breakfast?" I asked and Alice gasped and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Crap! I totally forgot! We were supposed to meet Jazzy and Emm at the diner at 10!" She yelled and I cringed into Edward, seeing as I still had a little bit of a headache.

"What time is it Ali?" I asked her and she looked at her phone again.

"It is 8:30." She said and I looked at her in confusment.

"Then why are you freaking out? We half an hour and a half!" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"That is definately not enough time for me to get you ready!" She exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going in this." I said and she looked at me in shock.

"But Bella, it's freezing!" She said and I smirked.

"Alice, it is hot and sunny outside. Perfect weather for shorts!" I said and she sighed.

"Fine, you can go in that." She sighed and gave up.

"Thank you." I said as I smiled, content that I actually won an argument against Alice.

"But I get to dress you and do your hair and makeup however I want when you go on your date with Edward tonight." She added and I groaned into Edward's neck. I should have known.

"Fine Alice. Whatever!" I caved and she smiled brightly. I felt Edward chuckled beneath me and smacked his chest gently.

"Don't laugh you." I grumbled, which made him laugh harder. I waited until he stopped laughing. I shifted on his lap, wiggling more than necessary and making sure that my ass grinded down on his shaft, that was getting harder by the second.

"Bella." Edward whispered in a warning tone and I smirked to myself.

"Yes baby?" I asked him, wiggling a little more and he moaned quietly.

"Stop it." He said again and I giggled.

"Sorry." I mumbled quietly and he chuckled. "Why don't you guys go get ready? And you know Alice, I think I am going to go change. Can you come help me?" I asked her as I climbed off of Edward's lap and grabbed her hand. Edward groaned and I turned around and winked at him.

"I would love to Bella." She said and she drug me up to my room. She ran into my closet and pulled out the outfit I was hoping she would choose. My short jean mini skirt with my very revealing shirt. I went to take the outfit from her but she pulled away. "I still get to dress you and stuff for your date right?" She asked me and I laughed.

"Of course Alice." I said and she squealed and handed me my outfit, giving me some privacy so I could get changed. I put the outfit on and I smiled.

"Oh Bella, you look hot!" Rose exclaimed and I smiled.

"Thanks guys. You take your time. I'm just going to be downstairs with Edward." I told them and they smiled suggestively at me. I walked down the stairs and into the living room to see Edward exactly where I left him. I snuck up behind him and bent over the chair and wrapped my arms around him and ran my hands all over his chest.

"You have been a very bad boy Mr. Cullen." I said seductively in his ear and he moaned and his head fell back on the chair. I slowly walked around the side of the chair so I was now in front of him. I straddled his lap and grinded my hot core into his now very hard shaft.

"Bellaaaaa." He moaned when I began to lick and suck up and down his neck.

"Tell me what you want baby." I said seductively in his ear. I sucked his lope in my mouth and bit it gently, which made him moan louder.

"You." He stated simply as he stood, lifting me with him, and turned so I was now laying on the couch and he was on top of me. He crashed his lips to mine and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I moaned and reached down to grab him through his pants and boxers. He began to lick and suck down my neck and I moaned loudly.

"Bella?" Someone said and we froze.

"Yeah Haydenn?" I asked and she smirked and winked at me.

"It's time to go." She said and I fought hard to keep the chuckled inside of me.

"Ok Hay, thanks." I said and I squirmed out from underneath Edward. I straightened my skirt and shirt and laughed at Edward's expression. "That'll teach you to laugh at me." I stated as I walked away, moving my hips more than usual. Edward groaned behind me and I smirked. This was going to be a great day.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! IT HAS BEEN A CRAZY SUMMER! FULL OF BEACH AND FRIENDS! AND OF COURSE BOIIS! HAHA(: I ALSO JUST STARTED INTERNING AT THE CITY THAT TAKES A HELLA LOT OF MY TIME! WELL I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN! HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER!(:**

**.luves**

**hellotocarissa(:**

BPOV:

"Bella!What was that all about?" Haydenn whispered in my ear as she linked arms with me and together we walked out of the house.

"Just teaching Edward a lesson is all." I said as I smiled and she laughed.

"By giving him a serious set of blue balls? Interesting way of teaching him a lesson honey." She said and I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I will help him fix that little problem later." I said and she groaned.

"Ugh Bella! I don't want to hear about that nasty shit!" She squealed and I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I love ya Hay!" I said and she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah." She replied and let go of my arm to walked to my car and started to argue with Alice about who gets shotgun.

"That was very rude Isabella." Edward said darkly in my ear as he came up and wrapped his arms around my waste.

"Well it was rude to laugh at me Edward." I said back and he chuckled.

"Yes well now I have a little problem that you didn't get from me laughing at you." He said as he ground his hard on into my back.

"And I will help you fix that problem my love. Later." I said as I pulled out of his arms and walked to my car and got in. My phone started to vibrate and I pulled it out of my pocket and hit send.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella. It's Brad." The person answered and I internally groaned. Of course it would be Brad.

"Hey Brad." I replied.

"What are you up to?" He asked and I hesitated.

"Ummm, going to get some breakfast with some friends." I answered, keeping things short.

"Oh cool. Where are you going?" He asked, sounding hurt that he wasn't invited.

"Maybell's Diner." I answered without thinking and slammed my head back into my headrest.

"Oh they have good food. Well call me later if you want to hang out. Bye Bells." He said.

"Bye Brad." I replied and ended the call. "Shit!" I exclaimed, stopping Alice and Haydenn mid- argument.

"What did Brad want Bella?" Angela asked, who had probably been listening to my entire conversation.

"He wanted to know what I was doing. Told me to call him later if I wanted to hang out." I replied. I started my car and started the drive to the diner.

"Oh." Angela replied. She knew I had told him where we were going which meant she probably knew as well as I did that he would show up.

"Alice! Guess is clearly better than Tilly's! They have way better clothes!" Haydenn screached and I looked over at my two strange friends and rolled my eyes.

"Will you guys shut up for like two seconds!" Angela exclaimed and I laughed before being able to contain it. Haydenn and Alice both shot me an identical glare and I chuckled. My phone vibrated, signaling I had a text message. I looked and saw it was from Edward and smiled brightly.

"Aww! He misses you already!" Haydenn squealed and I blushed. I opened my phone and read the message.

[_**Edward **Bella]_

**_Hello love. Where are you? All the guys are here._**

**_xoxoEdward_**

_Hey(: Sorry we got caught up at the house for a little bit but I am on my way._

_-Bella_

**_Well hurry up. The waitress is starting ot scare us and Rose is about to kick her ass. (;_**

**_xoxoEdward_**

_If she lays one hand on you her ass is dead._

_-Bella_

**_I love you._**

**_xoxoEdward_**

_I love you too_

_-Bella_

I smiled and put my phone away. I then sped the car up and the girls looked at me in confusment.

"We need to hurry. The waitress is flirting with the guys and Rose is about to kick her ass. We need to be there for backup." I told them and they laughed.

"Well hurry up Bella!" Alice yelled and I chuckled. We finally arived at the diner after what seemed like forever and I threw my car in park, ripped the keys out of the ignition and rushed inside. I saw Edward smiling and laughing and no waitress and sighed. I caught Edward's eye and he winked at me. I smiled back and walked over to the table.

"Finally! Damn what the hell took you guys so long?" Emmet exclaimed and I laughed.

"Bella got caught up with a call." Haydenn replied and I looked at her in warning. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down.

"Who called you?" Edward asked me curiously and I groaned internally.

"No one of importance." I said quietly and looked down at my hands nervously.

"Bella what's is it?" Rose asked me and I shot my head up to look at her in panic.

"Nothing." I said too quickly and everyone looked at me in suspicion.

"Bella, who called you?" Emmet asked me carefully and I sighed.

"Brad." I said quietly and heard gasps and growls all around me and groaned out loud.

"Why did you try to hide it sugar?" Jasper asked and I looked up at him.

"I'm not sure."

"Bullshit Bella. Why didn't you tell us when Eddie boy asked?" Emmet piped up again and Edward growled at him when he said the nickname Edward hated most. Everyone laughed. I didn't.

"I don't know! I...I just... Ugh! I just don't know!" I exclaimed and everyone stopped laughing and looked at me in shock.

"Well what did he want?" Edward asked and when I looked at him I saw shame in his eyes and my heart broke into a million little pieces and felt the tears prick my eyes.

"Oh he just wanted to know what I was doing and told me to call him later if I wanted to hang out." I told him, looking at him the entire time, and I saw the anger flash in his eyes.

"Of course." He said in an annoyed tone and rolled his eyes and looked away. As much as I tried to hold them back, the tears flooded my eyes.

"Excuse me." I said quietly as I rushed to the bathroom.

"Bella? Isabella Swan? Is that you sugar plum?" Maybell Smith, the owner of the diner, stopped me before I made it. I took a deep breath, wiped the tears from my eyes and plastered a smile on my face before I turned around.

"Hey Maybell." I smiled at her and she ran over and wrapped me in a hug.

"What in Sam heck are you doing here? Last I heard you was in Pheonix with your mama!" She exclaimed and I chuckled at her excitment. I forgot how much I had missed Maybell in Pheonix.

"I was in Pheonix with my mom but I recently moved out here with my dad to finish my last two years of high school." I told her with a smile on my face and she looked at me lovingly. Maybell had always been a second mom to me. I came to her with everything. Especially when my parents were fighting.

"Oh yay! That better mean you are going to come see me alot more! I've missed you so much baby girl!" She said as she gave me another hug.

"Of course I am coming to see you more! I can't live without my second mommy!" I told her and she sighed and got all teary eyes. "Oh Maybell! Don't cry!" I exclaimed as I got teary eyes seeing her upset.

"Oh Bella! I just missed you so very much! I didn't think I was ever going to see you again sugaa! When your mama took you... Ya know you have aways been a daughter to me. Since I have no kids of my own, you are my child Bella. I love ya honey. Now I gotta get back to work and you need to get back to your friends." She told me and I smiled sadly at her.

"Ok Maybell." I told her, trying to keep my happy facade up, which was slowly starting to crumble.

"Is something wrong darlin?" She asked me as she looked at me with a concerned look on her face and I was suddenly very glad she was there.

"Oh Maybell. I just don't know what to do. I mean there is this guy that likes me and of course him and my boyfriend don't get along and I told the guy that we could try to be friends and so the guy, Brad, called me earlier and asked what I was doing and if I wanted to hang out and I told him I was busy right now but maybe later and then I got here a little late because of the phonecall and my friend Haydenn told everyone and my boyfriend, Edward, found out that it was Brad and asked me what he wanted and when I was telling him I could see the shame in his eyes. He's ashamed and upset that I agreed to be friends with him and I just can't handle it." I told her and when I was finished I looked at her and saw a smile on her face. "Maybell? Why are you smiling?" I exclaimed and she chuckled.

"You love him." She stated simply.

"I love who?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Edward my dear girl. You are in love with Edward. It is written all over your pretty little face." She said and I smiled.

"Yeah I am. I love him so much Maybell. And I hate to see him upset and it breaks my heart when he is upset at me. Which is why this whole Brad ordeal is so dificult for me to deal with. I can't be mean and ignore Brad just because he likes me and Edward doesn't like him but I would rather do that then have Edward, the love of my life, to hate me." I told her and felt the tears from earlier flood my eyes and spill over.

"Bella? You think I hate you?" I heard his hurt voice from behind me and gasped and turned around.

"Edward?" I said quietly, unbelieving that he was actually standing there.

"You think I hate you Bella?" He repeated and I sighed and gave in to the tears and my shoulders slumped. In an instant his arms were wrapped around me and he was rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I'm sorry Edward. I won't ever talk to him again if you don't want me to." I told him as I sobbed into his chest.

"Baby, shhh, don't worry about it love. I love you so much and I could never in a million years hate you. No matter what. Ok?" He told me and I looked up at him and smiled.

"K." I said back and he smiled and softly kissed me on the lips.

"I love you baby." He whispered semi quietly and I smiled and hugged him to me.

"I love you too." I said back and heard sniffeling behind me. I looked back and saw Maybell with a smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks. "Maybell? Why are you crying?" I asked her in concern and she laughed.

"Oh hush and come give me a hug child." She said as she opened her arms for me. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her. "Love you sugar." She said and I pulled back and smiled softly.

"Love you too Mommy." I told her and her eyes filled with tears again. "Maybell this is my boyfriend and love of my life that I was telling you about, Edward Anothony Cullen. Edward, this is my second mom and the owner of this gorgeous diner, Maybell Isabella Smith." I introduced two of the most important people in my life and felt truly very happy.

"Wait, Isabella?" Edward suddenly put two and two together and me and Maybell laughed.

"Yes. I was named after Maybell. She was the one I turned to while my parents were fighting and split up and then the divorce. She has always been a second mom to me." I explained and he nodded his head in understanding.

"That makes sense. Well it is so wonderful to finally meet you Ms. Smith." Edward said as he reached his hand out to shake Maybell's.

"Oh dear me. Am I that old that I need to be called Ms? Oh dear lord I sure hope not. It's just Maybell dear. And it is wonderful to meet you too." She said and she pulled Edward into a hug. I laughed at the shocked look on his face. "Alright well I need to get back to work. Bella I will see you and Charlie for dinner tonight correct?" She asked me and I smiled, remembering our tradition that we used to have before the divorce. Every Saturday night, me, my mom, and my dad would go to Maybell's house for dinner. She would also have her other "children" come over and it was like one big happy family.

"Of course Maybell. Is it still at five?" I asked her and she smiled brightly and nodded. "Ok. I will see you tonight." I told her and she hugged me one last time before turning to go back to work.

"Oh and Edward, you better be there too darlin." She turned and added and I chuckled. Edward looked at her in confusment and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes he will be there Maybell. I'll make sure of it." I told her and she nodded and headed back to work.

"Where will I be?" Edward asked me and I laughed.

"Every Saturday night Maybell has all of her closest friends over for dinner. That includes all of her "children" and their families. Everyone here knows Maybell. She is like a mom to a lot of kids. And since she doesn't have any kids of her own, she takes every single child in as her own. Anyways we all go over and have dinner and then just hang out and there are a couple intrument players that go and we all sit around a campfire and sing and dance and just have a good time. You are going with me andf Charlie tonight." I explained and he smiled.

"Sounds like fun." He said and I smiled sadly at him. "Something wrong?" He asked when he saw my face and I stopped and looked around for the nearest exit. It was suddenly very stuffy and hot in here and in order to tell Edward, I needed to get out of here.

"Let's go outside for a minute. I need some air." I told him and he nodded and led me out the side door into an alleyway. "Ok well before I moved with my mom to Phoenix is when this tradition on Saturday nights started at Maybell's house. There were a lot of kids that were my age or a couple years older or younger. We all hung out and were pretty close but the person I was closest to was Caden Jordan Hill. I called him CJ but he was my best friend. We did everything together. A year before I moved and before the divorce, Caden went missing. Last I heard they were still looking. I don't know what happened to him." I told him sadly. I had cried all the tears I could for Caden, before and while I was living in Pheonix. I missed him every second of every day and I never heard anything from him.

"Oh Bella. I am so sorry you had to go through that. I know it is a little late but I am here if you want to talk about it." He told me and I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I know." I stated simply and took a deep breath.

"You ready to get back in there before they send a search team looking for us?" He asked me and I chuckled and nodded. Edward took my hand and together we walked back to our friends. Caden on my mind the entire time.

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SO I KNOW IN THE BOOKS BELLA WAS REALLY LITTLE WHEN HER PARENTS SEPERATED BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY, LET'S PRETEND SHE WAS 10 WHEN HER PARENTS DIVORCED AND SHE MOVED TO PHEONIX OK? BARBEQUE AT MAYBELL'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW!((:**

**.luves**

**hellotocarissa(:**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SO I WROTE THESE CHAPTERS OVER THE WEEKEND BUT I DIDN'T HAVE ANY INTERNET SO I COULDN'T POST THEM UNTIL NOW! SORRY! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! JUST THE STORYLINE AND ALL THE NEW CHARACTERS!(:**

BPOV:

"What took you guys so long?" Haydenn asked when me and Edward went over and sat back down at the table.

"Sorry, I was just saying hi to an old friend." I told them and she nodded and continued looking over the menu.

"So the waitress said she would be back in a couple minutes to take our orders. Where the hell is she?" Emmet exclaimed and we all laughed.

"I don't know Emm." I answered him and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course not." I grumbled and I laughed again.

"So are you guys ready to order now?" The waitress walked up as soon as Emmet's little tantrum was over and done with.

"Finally! We have been ready for the past like twenty minutes thank you very much." Rose snapped at her and the waitress looked at her in confusement.

"You're welcome? So what can I get you?" She said and Rose rolled her eyes.

"I don't want anything. The service here sucks and I don't want you spitting in my food." Rose snapped at her and I fought hard to keep my laugh inside me.

"Bitch." The waitress mumbled not very quietly and Rose gasped. "What can I get the rest of you?" She added on and I stared at her in shock.

"Excuse me?" Rose snapped as she slowly stood and glared at the waitress.

"I was asking what everyone else wanted." She replied in fake innocence and I chuckled quietly. This girl was playing with the big dogs now.

"No before that. I believe you called Rosalie a, oh what was the word she used Alice? Was it bitch maybe?" I decided to pipe up and Alice looked at me in amusement and I winked at her.

"Yes I believe that's what it was Bella." She said and I laughed.

"What? You sluts are crazy! I never called her a bitch!" The waitress snapped with a smirk on her face. So she thought she was winning? Time to kick it up a notch.

"Woah woah woah. So let me get this straight. First, you have the nerve to call my almost sister in law a bitch. Now you are calling my girlfriend and sister a slut?" Edward said in astonishment.

"Well hello there. My name is Jessica. What's your name?" The waitress said when she took in Edward's form. She tried to move around me but I stepped in the way. "Excuse me!" She snapped and I chuckled darkly.

"What did you fart or something?" Emmet piped up and I rolled my eyes at his immatureness.

"No I was saying like move out of my way." She snapped and I glared at her.

"You know, you have some nerve being a total bitch to customers when you work under Maybell. I highly doubt she will be very happy once she finds out about your customer service. And to top it all off, the fact that you were a total bitch to her fucking daughter and her friends, she will fire your ass in an instant. So, I suggest you back the fuck off my boyfriend and leave me and my friends alone before I go tell Maybell everything right now. And from the looks of it, you could use all the money you can get right now, Mommy." I told her and patted her stomach on the last part.

"How did you know?" She gasped and I chuckled.

"Honey, if you want to hide a baby in your stomach, you are going to need some clothes that are a little looser around your stomach." I told her quietly and she gasped.

"Bitch, pregnant or not, I can still kick your ass." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Jessica, I get you are really hurting right now. But being pregnant is no excuse to be a total bitch to everyone around you. Now I know for a fact Maybell didn't hire you because you were a good employee because you are a total bitch to people and in a job that deals with customers for a living. Which means, she only hired you because she felt sorry for you. Who wouldn't? And I can also tell that your parents don't know and, if they did, would kick your ass out on the streets in a heartbeat to uphold their reputation am I right?" I snapped in her face and took her silence for a yes. "Exactly. So you depend on this job. And the baby daddy isn't around either is he?" I asked and she looked down in shame. "Sweety I'm not judging. But that fact that you don't even know me or anything about me and you are being a total bitch just proves how much like your parents you are." I told her and she snapped her eyes up to me and glared.

"I am nothing like my parents!" She snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"Your attitude proves you are. Jessica, I have been in your position before. Although my parents never found out, even if they did they would have helped me. But I know what it is like to feel all alone with this thing growing in your stomach. The dad is no where around to help. All alone. I get it. But it doesn't give you the right to be so rude." I told her and she sighed and her expression softened.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just so scared and I don't know what to do." She said and I nodded. I grabbed a napkin and pen and wrote my number down for her.

"Call me if you ever want to talk." I told her and she nodded.

"Thank you Bella." She said and I nodded. She walked away, pushing the napkin into her pocket, and got back to work.

"She won't be bothering us anymore." I told everyone as I sat down and thankfully noticed that nobody was looking at me in suspicion. Except for Edward.

"What did you say to her Bella?" Angela asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Just told her to back off or I would get her ass fired." I told them and they nodded and went back to the conversation. I sighed and played with the ice in my drink, remembering that awful day.

_Flashback:_

"_Congrats Bella. It seems you are pregnant." Dr. Walsh told me and I felt the tears running down my cheeks._

"_No! I can't be pregnant! I haven't even had sex yet! I'm still a virgin! Please! No!" I begged no one in particular and the Dr. looked at me in concern._

"_Yes I see that you are still a virgin Bella. But you told the nurse about a night in the Jacuzzi with your friend and her boyfriend? And they were doing stuff? Right?" He asked me and I looked at him in shock._

"_Yeah. My friend Megan and her boyfriend were in my Jacuzzi with my and they were messing around and doing stuff and he came in the Jacuzzi. What does that have anything to do with me? I wasn't doing anything? I wasn't even by them!" I said and he nodded sadly._

"_Yes well sperm have one job and one job only. To swim until the find an egg to fertilize. If one of the sperm got into you, that sperm could have easily fertilized your egg." He explained and I sat back and shock, trying to process everything. I was pregnant with one of my best friend's boyfriend's baby and I hadn't even done anything with him._

"_Are you sure?" I asked him quietly._

"_Positive." He said while he nodded and I closed my eyes and looked down._

_End of flashback:_

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I remembered that horrid day. I remembered it so clearly. I had decided that no one could know. Megan would never believe that me and Jared, her boyfriend, hadn't done anything and Jared would believe I was lying. I would lose two of my best friends if I told them. I decided to get an abortion as soon as possible and have carried that with me ever since. I haven't told anyone. Not even Angela.

"Something wrong love?" Edward asked, snapped me out of my daze.

"No, just thinking." I told him as I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well are you ready to go?" He asked me and I nodded gratefully. He nodded and stood up, turning to help me. "We are going to head out of here. Alice, here are the keys to my car, we will take Bella's. Angela, Haydenn, do you guys need a ride?" He said.

"No I will just go with Ben." Angela said.

"Yeah can I get a ride please?" Haydenn asked and Edward nodded. We walked out to the car and I saw Brad running up. I groaned and attached myself to Edward's side.

"Help me." I told him quietly and he chuckled and moved so he was standing in front of me.

"Yo Bella!" Brad called out and I sighed.

"Who is that Bella?" Haydenn asked and I looked over and saw her making goo goo eyes at Brad and chuckled.

"Hey Edward. I have an idea." I leaned up and whispered in his ear and he shot me a confused look before returning to glare at Brad.

"Are you leaving already?" Brad asked when he finally made it over to us.

"Yeah. We just finished eating and I have something to go get ready for." I told him.

"Oh alright." He said as he nodded sadly.

"Hey Brad. Will you do me a favor?" I asked him and he looked over at me and his eyes lit up.

"Sure Bella. Anything for you." He said and I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm.

"My best friend Haydenn here needs a ride. Me and Edward were going to give her one but I don't think I have enough time to take her and make it back to my house in time to get ready. So do you mind taking her wherever she needs to go? And we kind of rushed her out of the diner so she didn't get a chance to eat so maybe you could take her somewhere to eat before you take her home. Please?" I asked him and he looked at Haydenn and smiled and winked at her. I looked over at Haydenn and saw her blushing brightly and looked down at her feet.

"Of course." He stated simply and I smiled.

"Thank you so much Brad. You two have fun now." I told them as Brad took her hand and lead her to his car. Haydenn looked back at me and mouthed 'thank you. I love you' to me and I smiled and winked at her.

"Bella, that was so wonderful of you." Edward told me as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet Mr. Cullen." I told him and he chuckled.

"Let's go love." He told me and I smiled and walked over to my car. I climbed in the passenger seat and saw Edward laugh as he walked around to climb in the driver's seat. I just sat there and looked at him innocently. He buckled and started the car. He looked over at me and smirked. "Is there a reason you are not buckling up?" He asked me and I tried hard to keep the laugh inside me.

"Yes. I am protesting the law. It really is only for your safety and safety is so overrated these days." I told him and he rolled his eyes and laughed. "No but really. I need some help." I told him and he smiled and reached over me and buckled me up tightly.

"You are the devil Isabella Swan." He mumbled and I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. "Real mature Bells. What are we like 5?" He asked as he laughed and I chuckled.

"Five and a half actually!" I playfully snapped back and he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Oh right. I forgot. Sorry." He said and we laughed.

"I'm offended!" I gasped in fake shock and he laughed.

"That's a pretty big word for a five and a half year old." He said and I giggled.

"I'm a special five and a half year old!" I told him and he laughed.

"You sure are special alright." He told me and I gasped.

"Rude." I stated simply and he laughed. We pulled into my driveway and Edward got out of the car. I just sat there with my arms crossed over my chest and my lip stuck out in a pout face. Edward came around to my side of the car and opened my door and pulled me out of the car. He shut up door and pressed his body against mine so that my back was pressed against the car. He had one arm wrapped around my waiste and the other hand was cupping my cheek gently. I got lost, staring deeply into his eyes and felt nothing but love radiating around us. He stared deeply into my eyes and slowly started to lean down. He gently pressed his lips with mine and I was speechless and breathless when he pulled away.

"Breath love." He told me and I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He told me and I shook my head, trying to clear it and remember why I was mad at him.

"F-for wh-what?" I stuttered and he laughed and took my hand as he led me inside.

"Go get ready love. I will tell Charlie what's going on." He told me and I huffed and stomped upstairs. I heard Edward's laughter ring behind me and I couldn't help but smile. I ran into the bathroom and turned the shower on, running back into my room to grab my robe and bathroom bag. I went back into the bathroom and jumped in the shower, taking my time to wash my hair and body. I turned the shower off and got out, drying my body and hair and I wrapped the towel around my body tightly. I quickly blow dried my hair and curled it so it fell in long, curls that cascaded down my back. I did my makeup with smokey eyes with some light blush. I quickly brushed my teeth and, gathering up all of my things, went into my room. I sorted through my closet and settled on a blue sundress that hugged my body in all the right places and showed off my curves. I ran back to the bathroom and put on some light lip gloss and fluffed my hair and straightened my dress. I grabbed my purse and skipped down the stairs. I walked into the living room to see my dad sitting in the exact same position he was in when I got home and Edward on the couch.

"Dad! Go get ready! We have to be at Maybell's in half an hour!" I exclaimed, making him and Edward jump. Edward's eyes roamed my body and I inwardly smirked at the noticeable tightening of his jeans in the front.

"Sorry Bells. Must have lost track of time. You kids can go on ahead. I will meet you there." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"No. We are staying here until you are ready so I can make sure you look decent and I can make sure that you aren't comming back down here to watch the game." I told him and he grumbled before headed upstairs.

"Bella, you look... Amazing. Beautiful. Perfect." Edward said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around my waiste from behind. I laughed.

"Thank you Edward." I told him and I turned in his arms to wrap my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him chastely. He pulled me tighter to him and tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled away.

"Babe?" He shot me a confused look and I smirked at him.

"Not right now Edward. We have to go." I told him and he groaned and burried his face in my neck. I chuckled and hugged him tightly to me. "Dad we are leaving! If you are not there in the next twenty minutes I will personally see to it that you have to face Maybell's wrath!" I called up and him and felt Edward chuckle.

"I'm almost ready Bells! See ya there!" He called back and I rolled my eyes. I pulled away from Edward and took his hand, leading him out the door to my car. I hopped in the driver's seat and Edward glared at me.

"Don't look at me like that! You don't know how to get to Maybell's house. Therefore, I am driving. Deal with it." I told him and he huffed and walked around to climb into the passenger seat.

"Devil." He mumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be such a baby Edward! It's five minutes!" I told him and he frowned. I laughed at his expression and took his hand and squeezed it gently. "I love you." I told him and he kissed the back of my hand and smiled at me.

"I love you too." He said and I smiled back at him and began the drive to Maybell's house. We pulled up in the front and saw a bunch of little kids running around everywhere.

"Welcome to Maybell's. Let's go." I told him excitedly and he laughed. I got out of the car and Edward came over and took my hand in his and together we walked out back. It was just how I remembered. I bunch of kids running around everywhere. Adults talking and laughing and drinking with the barbeque going.

"Bella!" I heard someone squeal and turned to see Maybell and smiled brightly at her.

"Hey Maybell." I said and she smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so glad you both could make it." She said and I laughed.

"Me too. Thank you for inviting us after all these years." I told her and she waved her hand.

"Nonsense sugar plum. You are always welcome and your momma's house." She told me and I smiled.

"Thanks Maybell. Charlie should be here any minute." I told her and she nodded.

"Oh wonderful! Well there are like five coolers so help yourselves to whatever you need and I am around if you need me. Bella say hi to a few folks. They all missed ya." She told me and I rolled my eyes.

"I will Maybell. Thanks again." I told her and she nodded and headed off to great the next guest.

"She is always so happy." Edward said and I laughed.

"She reminds me of Alice." I told him and he gasped.

"I know! Like an older version of Alice." He said and I laughed and nodded my head.

"Bella Swan? Is that you?" I heard a girl say and I turned to see Emma Gloria Gregory standing there.

"Yeah it's me." I told her and she gasped and pulled me into a hug.

"It's me. Emma. Emma Gregory!" She said and I laughed.

"Yes I know who you are EGG." I told her and she laughed at the old nickname.

"I can't believe you remember that!" She told me and I laughed.

"Of course I do! Hey Emma this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen. Edward, this is an old friend of mine Emma. We used to call her EGG because her name is Emma Gloria Gregory." I told him and he chuckled.

"Wonderful to meet you Emma." He said as he shook her hand. She gave me a wide eyed expression and I winked at her.

"Right back at ya Edward." She said and I laughed. "Well how have you been girly? I haven't heard from you since you moved!" She said and I smiled sadly at her.

"Yeah it was just kinda hard for me to keep in touch with everybody." I told her and she gave me a knowing expression.

"Wait so do you know?" She asked me and I looked at her in confusment.

"Know what?" I asked her and she gasped.

"Come on. I'll show you." She said and I looked at Edward to see him wearing the same confused expression that was on my face. I grabbed Edward's hand and we followed Emma over to a group of people. Most of which I recognized somewhat from when I was younger. There was Alyssa Taylor, Mia Jones, Samantha Walker, Tristan Lee and Noah Allen. I continued to look around the group and gasped when my eyes landed on the guy Emma was talking to. He looked exactly like an older version of Caden.

"Bella?" Edward asked me, concern clouding his voice. My eyes started to water up and I looked at Edward with a shocked expression. "Bella! What's wrong?" He asked me as he gently took my face in his hands. I was afraid that if I answered him I would start to cry so I just looked at him, begging and pleading him with my eyes to understand. "Where is he?" He asked me quietly and I just closed my eyes and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me as I tried my hardest not to cry.

"Princess?" I heard his voice behind me and froze. I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath and slightly smiled at the old nickname. He was a couple months older than me but he never let me forget it. I slowly turned to see Caden standing there with tears running down his face.

"Hey Bubba." I said softly. Another nickname only I called him. He took a small step forward and I turned my body so I was completely facing him. I felt the hot tears stream down my face. We stood in silence for a minute, just staring at each other. I suddenly felt the need to be in my "big brother's" arms and ran to him. I wrapped my arms around his waste and he wrapped his around my shoulders and we hugged each other tightly as we cried. "I missed you so much." I sobbed into his chest and he inhaled my scent deeply.

"I missed you too, Princess. I missed you too." He told me, which made me cry harder.

"I was so worried. You disappeared and my parents got the divorce finalized and made me move to Pheonix with my mom. I couldn't keep in touch with anyone because it was too painful. I cried myself to sleep ever single night, hoping you were going to be ok. When I never heard anything from anyone, I just assumed the worst." I explained to him and it made him cry harder.

"I'm so sorry I you had to go through that all by yourself Bella. So sorry that I couldn't be here for you. I tried to escape and come back every single day. But not for my own safety but because all I could think about was the pain my little sister was going through." He told me and I smiled sadly up at him. He hugged me again and we just held each other until we were out of tears. I turned to Edward and saw he had wet streaks running down his cheeks and I looked at him in concern.

"Edward are you ok?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I'm fine babe." He told me and I walked over to him and took his hand. He squeezed my hand and I smiled up at him.

"Bubba, this is my boyfriend and the love of my life, Edward Anthony Cullen. Edward, this is my big brother, Caden Jordan Hill, but I call him CJ or Bubba." I introduced them and they shook hands. I dried my tears and smiled.

"Hey Bella! Could you come over here for a second?" Charlie called over to me and I nodded my head.

"I'll be right back." I told Caden and Edward and they smiled down at me. "What's up dad?" I asked him as I walked over to him.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Kayla Baker, and her daughter, Alina Baker." He said and I smiled at who must be Kayla, but the smile fell from my face as soon as her daughter stepped out from behind her.

"You have got to be kidding me." Alina, the girl that was all over Edward the other day, said when she saw me.

"It's wonderful to meet you Kayla. My dad talks about you all the time." I smiled up at Kayla after the initial shock of seeing Alina wore off and Charlie elbowed me in the side.

"It's wonderful to meet you as well Bella. Charlie speaks so very highly of you." Kayla said and I smiled up at her and saw Charlie blush out of the corner of my eye.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Alina." I spoke to the bitch finally and Kayla shot us a confused look.

"Wait you girls know each other?" Charlie asked us and I chuckled.

"Mom! How could you be so nice to her? That is the bitch I was telling you about! The one that stole my Edward from me!" Alina squealed and I gasped and looked at her.

"Alina Marie Baker! You watch your mouth!" Kayla yelled at her and I fought hard to keep the chuckled inside. "Please excuse my very rude daughter. She doesn't think before she speaks." She told me and I nodded.

"It's alright Kayla. I completely understand. I mean if Edward didn't love me back but loved someone else, I would probably act the same way. Really, don't worry about it. I'm just happy to finally meet you. My dad is crazy about you." I told her sweetly and she smiled at me.

"You are so sweet. Edward us lucky to have you. I have known that boy for many years and have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. Don't let him get away. He is definately a keeper. Well don't let me keep you from your friends any longer. I'll see you later Bella."She told me and she grabbed Alina's arm and drug her away. I chuckled and turned to see Caden standing right behind me and jumped and he laughed at me.

"Jesus Bubba! You scared the shit out of me!" I squealed, which made him laugh harder.

"Hey I just wanted to let you know, Princess, Eddie boy is perfect for you. He adores you and I can tell you mean alot to each other. Don't let him get away sweet cheeks." He told me, using another nickname he used to call me.

"Thanks Bubba. That means a lot to me." I told him and he smiled down to me. Man I missed this guy.

**A/N: TAADAA! HAHA. I WAS SOOO EXCITED TO POST THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH IT! HAHA(: WELL LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!(: PLEASE REVIEW! MEANS THE WORLD TO ME WHEN YOU DO!((:**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: HYE GUYS! SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP AND RUNNINGG! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! WHICH MEANS YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!(:**

**hugs&&kisses**

**hellotocarissa(:**

BPOV:

"Yo Bella!" I heard Tyler call my name and cringed. I had been hanging out with Edward and Cayden. We had been catching up for the past couple hours without interruption. I was happy that he was back.

"Who is that Bella?" Cayden asked me and I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"That is Tyler." I told him simply and walked over to Tyler.

"Yes Tyler?" I asked him, slightly annoyed that he had interrupted my time with Cayden.

"I just wanted to say hi and see how you are doing." He told, looking suggestively over my shoulder at Edward and Cayden. A look that told me that is not what he wanted at all.

"I am great Tyler. Thanks for asking." I told him and he nodded and smiled tightly at me. "Oh hey. I never did get a chance to thank you for telling Edward about everything that happened with Mike. You saved me and I don't know how to repay you." I told him, genuinely grateful for his help.

"No repayment necessary Bella. I am just glad that Edward got to him in time to stop him and you are safe." He told me sweetly and I smiled at him.

"Well, it was nice to see you." I told him and I turned to walk back over to Edward and Cayden, who were looking at me curiously.

"Wait Bella!" Tyler said as he grabbed my arm quickly to stop me from running off. I winced and flinched away instinctively, but Edward and Cayden noticed and they both started walking over.

"Great. Way to go Tyler. What do you want?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes when he noticed Edward and Cayden quickly walking over to us.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize..." He faded off and embarrasly looked down at his shoes.

"It doesn't matter. What?" I asked him, being nice about it. He returned his gaze to me and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I just figured out a way you could repay me." He told me and I new instantly what he meant.

"No." I stated simply and he looked at me longingly.

"Come on Bella. It's just one date. You do owe me." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"No means no Tyler. I am totally grateful for everything you did for me with the whole Mike issue. But I am with Edward. I love Edward. And I am not going on a date with you. Period." I told him and he nodded sadly and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked me and I looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Oh don't pretend you weren't listening. I saw you walking over here." I told him and a shocked expression clouded his face.

"Bella I-" He started.

"Just leave it Edward." I told him as I walked away.

"Bella wait!" He called after me and I turned to see Cayden holding him back. I smiled softly at both of them and walked inside.

"Bella, what are you doing in here sweety?" Maybell asked me when she saw me inside and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I just needed a break. It got pretty overwhelming out there. Why didn't you ever tell me Cayden was found?" I asked her and she looked at me sadly.

"I tried darlin. But your mom was afraid you would leave her and move with your dad to be with Cayden so she wouldn't let anyone tell you." She told me and I suddenly felt hatred that I had never felt toward my mom.

"She watched me cry myself to sleep every night for three years and she never said a word." I said through gritted teeth as my tears spilt over.

"Oh sugar. I am so dearly sorry." She said as she came over and wrapped me in a hug.

"It's not your fault Maybell." I sobbed into her chest. She pulled away from the hug and wiped my tears.

"Are you alright sweety?" She asked me and I shook my head. She nodded sadly and sat me on the couch. She went back outside and I pulled my knees up to my chest. I let my tears fall freely down my cheeks, not having the energy to stop them. A couple minutes after Maybell left, Edward walked inside. He stopped short when he saw me and I hid my face in my knees.

"Oh Bella." Edward said sadly and I looked back up at him.

"She knew Edward. My mom knew about Cayden and she never told me. She watched me cry myself to sleep every night for three years and she never told me." I told him and another round of sobs started as more tears fell down my cheeks.

"I know love." He told me as he came over and sat next to me on the couch. He gently rubbed circles on my back and I immediately started to calm down.

"I'm sorry Edward. For earlier, acting like that." I told him and he just looked at me sadly.

"Shhh. It's ok babe. I know you are just overwhelmed right now. And I'm sorry for listening. I was worried about you. He was best friends with Mike. I didn't want you going through that again." He told me and I shook my head.

"I know Edward. Thank you for being here for me. I love you." I told him as I looked into his eyes. He smiled and kissed me chastely on my lips.

"I love you too Bella. And I will always and forever be here for you." He told me and I smiled and dried the rest of my tears. I leaned my head on Edward's chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and soon felt myself drifting off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: WELL IM OFF TO WASHINGTON ON THURSDAY. WHICH MEANS I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE. I WILL TRY TO WRITE CHAPTERS WHILE I AM THERE BUT I WONT BE ABLE TO POST THEM UNTIL I GET BACK (WHICH IS ON THE 9TH) SO YEAH! R&&R!(:**

**Hugs&&Kisses**

**hellotocarissa(:**

BPOV:

"Bella, love, wake up." I heard Edward's voice in my ear and stayed silent, hoping he wouldn't notice I was awake. "Ok well, since you're sleeping, I guess I could go home and you would never notice." He told me, his voice sounding completely serious.

"No don't leave me!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and latched onto his shirt, hanging on for dear life.

"She speaks." He said as he smirked and winked at me. I just stuck my tongue out at him and snuggled into his chest. He laughed and pulled me closer.

"Hey Bel- Whoops sorry about that." Emma said as she walked inside. I felt Edward chuckled beneath me and playfully swatted his chest.

"No it's fine Emma. What's up?" I asked her and she turned back to me.

"Oh I was just wondering what you were doing Friday night. Me and the girls are getting together to have a sleepover and wanted to know if you would like to come." She asked me.

"I would love to." I told her as I smiled brightly at her.

"Great! Umm we are meeting at Mia's house and then going to see a movie and then heading back to my house for the night. We will probably head to the beach on Saturday with Tristan, Noah, Cayden and some other guys that we will introduce you to. Edward you are more than welcome to join us at the beach. But, the movie night and sleep over is for girls only. Sorry." She explained at I laughed at her comment.

"Sounds great Emma. I'll talk to Mia before I leave about directions. Thanks for the invite." I told her and she winked.

"I could always pick you up on the way if you want to." She told me and I smiled at her. I forgot how much I had missed her.

"That would be wonderful. As long as you don't mind. I think my dad said something about wanting to borrow my truck for something on Saturday anyways." I told her and she nodded.

"Oh Bella! I am so excited! This is going to be so much fun!" She squealed, reminding me very much of Alice. Me and Edward laughed. I got off of Edward's lap and hugged Emma tightly to be.

"Thanks again Emma. I am excited too." I told her and she laughed.

"No problem Bellybean. I missed you." She told me sadly and I smiled and bit back the tears.

"I missed you too Smellyemmy." I whispered back into her ear and she snorted at the old nickname.

"I am never going to live that down am I?" She asked me and I laughed.

"Nope. Never." I told her and winked before she rolled her eyes playfully and walked back outside. I laughed and sat back down next to Edward. I leaned my head on his chest and curled up against his side on the couch. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head gently. I sighed, this was perfect. This is where I belonged, in Edward's arms and nothing and noone was going to change that. Ever. We sat in complete silence for a little bit and surprisingly, it was very comfortable. Though it always was when I was with Edward. "So you're going to come to the beach right?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Only if you wish, my love." He told me and I rolled my eyes and pulled back so that I could look into his eyes.

"Yes silly. Of course I want you to come. And I was thinking, maybe Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Haydenn, and Brad would like to go. Well Brad depends on how him and Haydenn's date went. But do you think they would like that?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Of course Bella. I am sure they would love it." He told me and I smiled and tucked my head back into his neck.

"Bella! Bells where are you?" I heard my dad calling from outside. I groaned and moved off of Edward, taking his hand, so that we were in a less compromising state.

"Yeah in here dad!" I called back to him and he came inside, Kayla following close behind him.

"Hey Bells we are going to head outta here. Do you think you could introduce Alina to some of your friends?" He asked me and I sighed and looked behind him and smiled at Kayla. She smiled back and walked back outside.

"She didn't have to leave." I told him and he nodded and sat next to me on the couch.

"Bells, I know you don't like her. But I love Kayla and plan on marrying her one day. So that means that you, my dear, are stuck with Alina. All I'm asking is that you be nice and introduce her to some of your friends. Maybe inviter her along on Friday?" He said, sounding hopefuly. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, I mean no disrespect and I am sure me and Alina could be great stepsisters one day, if you decide to take that path with Kayla. But Friday is about hanging out with my friends, catching up on old times. And it's not my place to invite her dad." I told him and he nodded.

"Ok but didn't I hear something about the beach on Saturday?" He asked and I groaned.

"Yeah we are going to the beach on Saturday. But I am just trying to have some fun with my friends and my boyfriend. I won't be able to have fun if I am constantly worried about Alina making the moves on Edward. Please dad. I promise to spend some quality time with her next weekend or something. But just not this weekend." I told him and he sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright Bells. Just be nice." He told me and I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Aww Bells don't start that mushy crap on me. It creeps me out." He whined and I laughed.

"Oh get over it you big baby." I told him as I playfully shoved his shoulder. He grunted and got stood up.

"Bye Bells. Don't be home too late baby." He told me and I smiled.

"I wont dad. Bye." I replied and I waved and left the house. I sighed and leaned my head back on Edward's chest.

"It's ok love." Edward said as he rubbed my arm.

"I feel like such a bitch. My dad might marry Kayla. She makes him so happy and I would give anything in the world to make that happen... Except for you." I told him and he squeezed my hand.

"You never have to give me up Bella. I'm here for as long as you want me." He told me and I smiled.

"You know that means forever right?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I hope so." He replied and I smiled and looked up at him.

"I love you Edward." I told him and he smiled.

"I love you too Bella." He told me and he winked at me.

"I say that too much don't I?" I asked him and he laughed.

"That's ok babe. I never tire of hearing it." He whispered the last part and kissed me. Though the kiss didn't last long, it showed all the love we held for each other. Eternity with Edward. I was liking the sound of that more and more each day.

"I don't tire of saying it." I sighed after we broke apart from the kiss.

"Do you want to go outside love?" He asked me and I nodded. "Ok let's go." He told me as he stood, pulling me up with him. He pulled me into his arms after I stood and I wrapped my arms around his waste. We sat like that for a little bit before I pulled back and took his hand and pulled him outside.

"Hey Princess. How are you?" Caydenn asked me and I smiled at him.

"I'm fine now. Sorry about earlier." I told him and he winked at me.

"Don't worry about it Bells." He told me and I smiled.

"So are you going to the beach on Saturday?" I asked him and his eyes lit up with excitment.

"Psshh.. Hell yeah!" He exclaimed and I laughed. "Are you going?" He asked and I just nodded, still laughing from his outburst. We hung out with everybody and talked for the next two hours when my phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out and saw it was a call, from my mom. I sighed and just stared at my phone, not sure whether I wanted to answer it or not.

"Something wrong love?" Edward whispered in my ear and I looked at him.

"My mom is calling me." I told him and understanding crossed his face.

"Everything will be ok babe." He told me and he kissed me quickly. I sighed and opened my phone, hesitating before pushing the send button.

"Hey mom." I answered.

"Oh Bella! I am so glad I caught you. I was afraid you would be in bed! What are you doing up this late sweety?" She asked me and I decided that now was as good a time as any to talk to her about Cayden.

"I am at Maybell's house." I told her and waited.

"Oh." Was all I got and I felt the tear prick my eyes again.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me they found Cayden?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Bella, listen, I had my reasons for keeping that from you. I don't need to explain myself. That is none of your buisness." She snapped and I was shocked silent for a few seconds.

"Are you kidding me? None of my buisness! Mom, he was my best friend! I thought he was dead! How could you watch me cry myself to sleep every night for three years and not tell me?" I yelled at the phone and I heard her gasp on the other end.

"Isabella, don't you dare use that tone with me young lady. I had my reasons for keeping that from you. As I said before, I do not need to explain myself to you. You are my daughter and I am your mother. I'm not just another friend you can bitch out." She told me and I felt my anger boil inside me.

"Not anymore." I mumbled.

"What was that dear?" She asked.

"Not anymore!" I yelled.

"Not anymore what? Bella you aren't making any sense." She told me and I snapped.\

"You are not my mother anymore. I am no longer your daughter. At least not in my eyes. I don't care what it says on a stupid piece of paper. Mothers do not keep something like that from their daughters for their own selfish need. Don't call, don't text, don't email. And do NOT call dad and have him give me messages from you. Goodbye Renee." I yelled at the phone before slamming it closed and throwing it on the ground. On an impulse, I stomped on my phone, effectively smooshing it into a bunch of tiny pieces. I fell onto the ground and sat there shocked. I was not crying, I was not upset, I was just shocked.

"Bella?" I heard Maybell's voice and looked up to see her concerned expression.

"Hey, sorry about this. I'll clean it up." I sighed as I stood up.

"Oh don't be silly dear. What's wrong?" She asked and I chuckled, but it wasn't a happy chuckle and it sounded off coming from me.

"I just told Renee that she is not my mother and I am no longer her daughter and not to try to contact me at all." I told her and she gasped.

"Oh child! What did you do that for?" She asked and I looked at her in confusment.

"I don't know. I mean we were talking about Cayden and I asked her why she never told me he was found and then she said she had her reasons and it was none of my buisness what those reasons were and I snapped at her. She told me that she was my mother and not just some friend I could bitch out and I just snapped." I told her and she chuckled.

"Of course." She said and we both started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked as him and Cayden walked over.

"I don't know." I told him as I stopped laughed and it finally kicked in what I had said to my mom and I froze. "Oh no." I said quietly. "Oh no oh no oh no!" I exclaimed as I fell to my knees and tried to piece me phone back together.

"Bella? Bella! What are you doing?" Edward yelled, trying to get my attention.

"I need to call my mom back right now Edward! I said something I didn't mean and I need to call her back before it's too late! But I broke my phone!" I yelled as the tears began to leak over.

"Sweety, go use the house phone. I will clean this up." Maybell said and I shot her a grateful smile before jumping up and running inside, yanking the phone off the hook and quickly dialing my mom's number.

"Hello?" She picked up on the second ring and I let out a breath of relief. She sounded like she had been crying.

"Hey mom. It's me. Listen about earlier. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it. I am really sorry." I told her and she sighed.

"Its ok honey. I understand where your anger is comming from. I was just afraid that you were going to leave me and move back to Forks with your dad. I am so sorry for keeping it from you sweety. And it killed me to watch you cry yourself to sleep every night like that. I'm so sorry baby. I was so selfish." She admitted and I smiled into the phone.

"Don't worry about it mom. I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" I asked and she gasped.

"Oh Bella of course I forgive you baby! You never did anything wrong hunn." She told me and I let out a breath of relief.

"I love you mommy." I told her and I could almost hear the smile she always wore on her face when I called her mommy or told her I loved her.

"I love you too Angel." She replied and I smiled back.

"So listen, I am going to head home soon but I need to get a new phone. I kind of broke mine. So I will call you tomarrow morning k?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"Of course baby. Have fun with your friends. Bye Bella." She told me.

"Bye mom." I said and I hung up the phone. I let out another breath of relief and wiped the tears from my face.

"Everything ok?" I heard Edward behind me and I smiled and looked at him.

"Everything is perfect. You should not have let me answer that call Mr. Cullen!" I told him sternly and he laughed.

"I'm so very sorry Ms. Swan." He told me and I walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me close.

"You are forgiven." I told him and he laughed.

"Thank you love." He said and I smiled.

"You're welcome. Are you ready to get out of here?" I asked him and he nodded. "K, just let me go say by to everyone." I told him and he smiled and kissed me chastely. I took his hand and went outside. I went around and said goodbye to everyone, saving Cayden for last.

"Hey, you leaving already?" He asked me, sadness clear in his voice.

"Yeah, I told my dad I wouldn't be home too late. But hey listen I will see you on Saturday at the beach and we will exchange numbers then cause I have to get a new phone." I told him and he nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you Princess." He told me and I smiled into his chest.

"I missed you more Bubba." I told him then I pulled away quickly and ran away. "La la la la la! I can't hear you! La la la la!" I screamed, pulling Edward after me. We always had arguments when we were younger about who loved who more and stuff like that. So the onl way to win was to act like an immature little child and run away, pretending not to hear the other person.

"Immature much Bella?" He called back and I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Of course!" I called back and he laughed and turned around and walked away. I had won this time. I walked outside and straight to my car, running to jump in the driver's seat. But before I could get there, Edward had pulled me against him. I had somehow managed to get trapped between him and the car on the driver's side.

"Bella, what do you think you are doing?" He breathed in my face. I was left breathless and in a daze.

"Umm, driving?" I had meant for it to sound like a statement but it came out as more of a question. He leaned closer, so our lips were almost touching.

"Are you sure?" He asked me and I gulped loudly and nodded. He chuckled and moved his lips to my neck, licking and kissing right behind my ear. I quiet moan slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it and I felt him smile against my neck.

"Edward, if you know what is good for you, you will stop... Rightt-" I was cut off by a gasp, coming from my own mouth, when Edward lightly bit my earlobe.

"Are you sure you want me to stop love?" He asked me and I nodded frantically. "I don't think you want me to stop Bella." He whispered in my ear, his breath sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. I shook my head, not being able to form a coherent sentence. "I didn't think so. Now what was it you were trying to do?" He asked me.

"Edward," I breathed, "I am dri-" He cut me off midsentence when he crashed his lips with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him as close as possible. He smiled into the kiss and put his hands on my waste, pushing against me so I was bowed back against the car and he was leaning over me. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues met, battling for dominance. I eventually caved and he pushed our tongues back into my mouth. The kiss was getting hot and heavy and I knew that if we didn't stop, someone was bound to catch us, and with this crowd, that would not be good. I slowed the kiss and slowly started to pull away. I pulled away completely, gasping for air, but Edward's lip never left my skin. Instead, they just traveled down the length of my neck. "Edward, not here baby." I whispered as I tried to push him off of me. He groaned and pulled me tighter to him. "Baby, come on. I cannot let anybody see is like this. Please baby." I pleaded and he shook his head, murmuring something that sounded like no but it was hard to tell considered his face was buried in my neck, and pulled me closer. I sighed and gave it one last shot. My next plan was to call Cayden or Maybell out here. "I'll let you drive." I told him in a sing song type voice and he smiled against my neck and loosened his grip slowly until I was able to squirm out of his arms. I rolled my eyes and walked to the passenger side of the car. I sighed and chuckled, climbing into the car. I looked over at Edward and saw him grinning like a fool. "What are you grinning about?" I asked him, rolling my eyes.

"Hmm well let's see. I just had the best makeout session over with my super sexy girlfriend and I got her to let me drive her car. Nope, nothing to be grinning about. My bad." He said as he replaced the grin with a smirk.

"Shutup and drive." I chuckled at him and he laughed and started the car and we started for home.

"Wait here." I told him when he parked the car in my driveway and I leaned over and kissed him quickly. He gave me a confused look but happily agreed. "Dad I'm home!" I called out when I cautiously opened the door. I knew he had brought Kayla home and I didn't want to interrupt an intimate moment.

"Oh! Oh yeah! Right there baby! Come on!" I heard Kayla's yell and shivered as I ran into the kitchen and quickly grabbed a pad of paper and a pen.

_Dad,_

_Went over to Edward's. Sorry for interrupting... Probably going to stay the night with **ALICE** and I will be back tomarrow. My cell is broken so you can reach me at Alice's number. I already put it in your phone. Love you and tell Kayla I said hi!_

_Bella_

I quickly put the note on the fridge and ran back outside, grabbing my jacket and purse. I would just use some of Alice's pajamas. I jumped in the car and saw Edward, thankfully, still sitting there.

"Ok I am scarred for life." I told him as I shivered.

"Why?" He asked as he laughed. I just looked at him and understanding crossed his features.

"Oh. Eww! Did they know you were there?" He asked and I laughed.

"No, I wrote a note saying I was staying at your house with Alice. I hope you and your parents don't mind." I told him and he smiled.

"Of course not love. You know you are always welcome." He said and I laughed.

"Ok well I hope Alice feels the same way." I chuckled and he drove to his house.

"Stay." He told me sternly when he parked the car in front of his house and I laughed at his expression.

"Sir yes sir." I said as I saluted him. He rolled his eyes and laughed as he got out of the car. He ran inside and was in there for a few minutes before Alice came outside. She skipped excitedly over to my side of the car and oppened the door.

"Bella! I am so excited you decided to stay the night!" She squealed and I laughed and rolled my eyes. She moved out of the way, but I just sat there. "Well, aren't you coming?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Edward told me to stay. So I am staying." I told her and she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Well when you are free and have your own will back, I will be in my room. Me and Rose are looking at magazines." She said and I nodded and laughed as she skipped away. I saw her and Edward talking in the front entreeway. I saw Edward laugh and Alice glare at him and roll her eyes. She stormed off shortly after and Edward came walking back out to the car, still chuckling slightly from his conversation with Alice.

"What was that all about?" I asked him and he chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothing love. I am sure you will find out soon enough." He told me and I shook my head and shot him a confused look.

"I'm scared." I told him, trying to be as serious as possible. It seemed to work because Edward was suddenly very serious as he pulled me out of the car, shut the door, and leaned me against the car, craddling my face in his hands as he searched my eyes.

"Why are you scared Bella?" He asked me and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I bit down too hard and soon my eyes began to water, which worked to my advantage. Edward's face went from concern, to shock, then back to concern, when he saw my watering eyes. "Bella, love, what's the matter?" He asked me and I looked at him and took a deep breath, just for effect.

"I'm scared of you leaving me-"

"Bella that is never going to happen." He told me, cutting me off.

"Edward you didn't let me finish. I'm scared of you leaving me alone with Alice tonight. I have a feeling that once I mention the beach, she is going to go crazy with picking my outfit and making me wear some ridiculous material that you can't even really call a baithing suit considering just how little it covers." I explained and his eyes showed relief at my explanation and I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face.

"Jesus Bella! You scared me for a second there!" He exclaimed and I laughed, then turned on my puppy dog face.

"But Edward, I am really scared of Alice. Please don't leave me tonight." I begged him and he seemed amused, so I decided to turn his trick he had used earlier back around on him. I pulled him down to me and crashed my lips to his. He was shocked at first, but soon he began moving his lips in sync with mine, returning all the love I was throwing out at him. I pulled away and began to lick and suck at areas on his neck. I stood on my tippy toes and puled his earlobe between my teeth, sucking lightly before biting down gently. "Please don't leave me." I breathed into his ear before continuing to suck on his lobe. He moaned and grabbed at the hem of my shirt, fisting it in his hands tightly, before releasing it silently. He repeated this process a couple times before nodding his head. I smiled. "Promise?" I breathed again before pulling back to look at him. He stared deeply into my eyes, his filled with lust and mine probably mirrored his.

"I promise." He gasped out and I smiled and kissed him once more before turning to run inside, leaving him in the dust. I was thankful that I was able to make it safely up the stairs without tripping and I was able to slow down. I went into Alice's room with a grin on my face before remembering that Alice is very perceptive.

"What has you grinning Bella?" She asked me curiously. I laughed and blushed.

"Oh nothing." I told her as I winked and she squealed and clapped her hands.

"Tell me everything! No wait! I don't want to know if it's anything sexual. That's my brother. Blech." She said as she shivered. I laughed and rolled my eyes. She looked at me expectantly and I chuckled.

"You said not to tell you if it was anything sex-"

"Ok ok ok I get it!" She interrupted as she covered her ears with her hands and started to sing a song. Me and Rose laughed at our friend. Well my best friend her sister.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You are in some deep sh-"

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You watch your language young man!" Esme cut him off.

"Ooops. Sorry mom. Didn't know you were home." He confessed and we all tried our hardest to keep our laughter back. "Isabella Maire Swan! You are in some deep doodoo when I get my hands on you missy!" He called out and I cracked up at his choice of wording. I mean doodoo? Who says that these days.

"Dear lord Bella? What did you do to the poor guy?" Rose asked and I laughed.

"Alice said she didn't want to hear about sexualstuffwithEdward,herbrother." I said that last part really fast and she squealed and covered her ears and started singing again. Me and Rose laughed and she frowned and stomped out of the room.

"Edward! Come get your girlfriend now! She is no longer welcome in my room!" She yelled out the door and I gasped.

"You wouldn't!" I yelled and she glared at me.

"I just did." She stated matter-of-factly and she stormed back into the room and flopped down on the bed and grabbed a magazine.

"Rose help me!" I begged as I grabbed onto her leg and she laughed and looked at the doorway. I looked and saw Edward standing there, determination on his face and lust in his eyes. He walked over and easily lifted me into his arms and began to carry me out of the room.

"No Alice! I need your help with something!" I yelled and she looked at me. "We are all going to the beach on Saturday with a bunch of friends! I need your help picking out an outfit!" I yelled out and she jumped off of her bed and jumped up and down in excitment.

"Edward! Put her down now! You can have her in a little bit!" She commanded him and I smiled in success and Edward groaned and put me down. I ran and stood behind Alice for protection. "Thank you. Now get! This outfit is going to be a surprise for you! Also a little gift. No need to thank me. Just get out!" She yelled as she stomped her foot and pointed to the door at the last part. He smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him. Alice smiled evilly and rubbed her hands together. "Time to get to work." She said and I looked at her scared.

"Alice, we are just talking about an outfit right?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Bella, if you look absolutly stunning when you go back out to Edward, and if you play youre cards right, you won't get in as much trouble. Now just sit back and let me work." She told me and I sighed.

"Ok fine." I told her and Rose looked at me in shock as Alice just smiled brightly. I think I just made a deal with the worked on me for what seemed like forever but was only about three hours.

"Ok I'm done!" She exclaimed and I took a deep breath before looking the the mirror. "Wait wait wait! You have to change first!" She exclaimed and I looked at her.

"Ok sorry! But Alice, you do know we are going to bed right?" I asked her and she nodded and smiled brightly. She threw me an outfit and pushed me into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I sighed and changed, not even looking at the outfit before putting it on. I walked back into the room and got wolf whistles from both Rose and Alice. I blushed and looked down.

"Bella, you look hot!" Rose exclaimed and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked them and they both nodded excitedly. I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror and gasped. Alice had done an amazing job. She had done my hair in long, loose, all natural waves that hung loosely down my back. She had done a very light makeup with smoky eyes. The outfit that she had me wearing was a dark blue, very short, nightgown. It hugged my body in all the right places and framed my breats amazingly. I smiled at myself and suddenly couldn't wait for Edward to see me. "Alice you are amazing!" I squealed and she laughed and smiled.

"Yes I know. Now I don't think you are going to want Emmet and Jasper to see you in that outfit so there is a matching silk coverup that goes with it in the bathroom." She told me and I thanked her.

"Wait Alice, what about your parents?" I asked her, suddenly realized they were home.

"Oh they went out of town until next week. They come back Thursday." She told me and I smiled, suddenly very excited. "Ok now Rose went to see where Edward was when you were changing. He is in his room. Now is your perfect opportunity. Now go!" She told me as she pushed me out the door and in the direction of Edward's room. I hurried to his door, not wanting Emmet or Jasper to see me, even with the coverup over the top. I took a deep breath and opened the door quietly, sneaking into the room, and shutting it quietly behind me. Edward was sitting in a chair that was facing out his window,away from the door, reading a book, and his ipod. He had his earphones in, which worked to my advantage. I quietly walked up behind the chair and thinking about the best way to go about this. I decided on surprising him. I covered his eyes with my hands and he jumped slightly. I laughed lightly and, using my teeth, pulled the ipod earphone out of his ear. He pulled the other one out for me and I smiled at his eagerness.

"Guess who." I breathed into his ear and I felt him shiver and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Edward growled and tried to turn around, but I stopped him. "Nah ah ah. You listen to me now Edward." I told him and he smiled beneath me. "Now, you are going to slowly get on the bed, keeping you eyes closed. No peeking or I will walk out of this room and stay the night in Alice's room, the door locked." I whispered in his ear. "Am I clear?" I asked him and he nodded his head. I took the blindfold I had grabbed and tied it around his eyes, just to be safe. He got up and slowly walked over to the bed and sat down in the middle. "Ok you can take the blindfold off now and open your eyes." I told him and he eagerly did so. He froze when he saw me and I waited anxiously for his reaction. "Edward say something. Please?" I whispered. I was starting to get worried that he wouldn't like it. When he did say anything I sighed. "I'm sorry Alice said you would like it. Hell I thought you would like it." I told him as I went over and picked up my robe.

"Don't. You. Dare." Edward breathed in my ear as he came up behind me and pulled me up against him.

"Edward, you don't like it. I'll just go get something more appropriate and I'll be right back." I told him and he growled and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Bella, do you see, or more feel, what you do to me?" He asked me as he ground his erection into my ass. He groaned and his head fell forward so it rested on my shoulder. "Bella, you look amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, perfect, amazing. But you always look amazing in my eyes. So right now, you are all of that along with sexy, mindblowing. Love, you rendered me speachless. Though you do that alot so I guess that is nothing new. But Bella, there are so many things I want to do to you right now. So as I said before. Don't. You. Dare." He breathed in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine. He smiled and moved my hair to the side, kissing my neck. I groaned and pushed my ass back into him. He moaned and wrapped his arms securely around my waste, holding me to his body tightly. I turned around in his arms, which was easier said than done, and pulled him down to me. I crashed my lips with his and saw stars. The kiss started out slow and pssionate but soon became heated and fiery. Our mouths opened slightly and our tongues met, our lips moving in sync. I had to pull away to gasp for breath. Edward moved his lips back to my neck. He began to lick and suck lightly. I moaned and pulled his lips back to mine, causing us to stumble back a few steps. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waste, grounding my hot core into him. "Beellllaaaaaa..." He groaned.

"Bed. Now." I gasped out in between kissed. He smiled into the kiss and walked us to the bed. He gently laid me on the bed and took his shirt off. He slowly began to crawl over to me, a lustful look on his face. He took his sweet time and I was beginning to get impatient, so, as soon as he was in reaching distance, I grabbed his face and pulled him down to me. He was too shocked to resist so he fell on top of me as our lips crashed together. I groaned and rolled so I was straddling him and he was on bottom. He pushed me back slightly and pulled the nightgown off, leaving me and nothing but the dark blue thong I was wearing.

"God Bella. You look... you look-" He started but I cut him off by putting my finger to his lips.

"I know baby." I told him and I leaned down and gently kissed his lips before pulling away completely and going for his neck. I kissed my way down his body until I was at the waste of his pants. I untied them and he lifted his hips as I pulled them down his legs. He kicked them off completely and I kissed and licked and sucked my way back up his body. He pulled me down to him and rolled us, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I love you Bella." He told me and I smiled and put my hand on his cheek.

"I love you too Edward." I told him and he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. He sat back and gazed lovingly down at me. I blushed and squirmed underneath him. He chuckled and bent down again, sucking and licking on my neck. "Edwaaaarrdd..." I moaned and he smiled into my neck. He kissed his way down to my breasts, taking my nipple into his mouth and flicking it lightly with his tongue. "Edward. Please." I gasped and he chuckled and pulled away.

"What do you want Bella?" He asked me and I looked at him through lidded eyes.

"More Edward. Please more!" I told him and he smiled and continued to kiss his way down my body. When he got to the wasteline of my panties, he slowly ran his fingers back and forth, barely putting them underneath. "Don't be a tease Edward. Please!" I snapped out in frustration. He chuckled and winked at me.

"I told you that you were in deep shit when I got ahold of you. Now I am going to tease you until you beg me for release." He whispered and I looked at him in shock and horror.

"No, I believe you used the word doodoo." I chuckled and he rolled his eyes and laughed along. He slowly began to move the underwear down my legs. When he got them completely off, he began to slowly kiss up the inside of my legs, switching back and forth between each kiss. I pulled him back up the length of my body, deciding that I wanted to take care of him first.

"Bella? What are you doing?" He asked me and I smirked before rolling us. I threw my head back and moaned when my heated core came in contact with his erection through his boxers. "Gooddd Belllaaaa... Don't do that!" He groaned and I smirked and rocked my hips against his. He had a sharp intake of breath as he grabbed my hips and began to rock his hips to meet mine. Strangled moans were coming out of both of our mouths and, as much as I loved doing this, I wanted more. I leaned down and began to kiss down his body again. I slowly pulled his boxers off, looking into his eyes the whole time. His erection sprang free and I gasped. He was so much bigger than I remembered. "Like what you see baby?" He asked me and I blushed and nodded, looking into his eyes. He had a smirk on his face. I giggled and grabbed him quickly, taking him by surprise. He gasped and then moaned loudly. "Oh Bellaaa..." He said and I smiled and slowly bent my head down. I flicked the tip with my tongue a couple times and he moaned each and every time and I loved it. I finally engulfed him in my mouth and he gasped and then his breathing stopped all together. I quickly looked up and saw an intense look of pleasure across his face and laughed around his cock. I let him out with a 'pop' and he looked down at me.

"Breath Edward." I told him and he let out a long breath of air. I chuckled and went back to sucking him off. I bobbed my head up and down, moving his cock in and out of my mouth. I was starting to get uncomfortable because I was so wet, so I decided to give him a little show and take care of myself while still continuing to give him head. I reached my hand down between my legs and moaned around his cock when I came in contact with my soaking wet center. I looked up and saw Edward frozen, staring at my hand between my legs. I continued to pleasure myself, pushing a finger into my pussy then pulling it out at the same pace I was going on Edward's cock. Using my other hand, I took Edward's balls and gently squeezed them. I moved my mouth down to them and sucked one into my mouth as I used my hand in place of my mouth on his shaft. I continued to pleasure myself and was now nonstop moaning against Edward.

"God Bella... I'm going to... Goooodddd.. I'm gonna cum." He warned me as he tried to pull me away from him. I latched myself back onto his cock and pulled my hand from my center to fondle his balls. He moaned once more as his cock jerked in my mouth and he shot his warm seed down my throat. I swallowed everything he had to offer before kissing back up his body. He crashed his lips with mine and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I moaned, knowing he could taste himself on my was the sexiest thing ever. He rolled us again so he was now on top and quickly kissed his way down my body. "Bella, are you trying to kill me?" He asked me and I looked at him in confusment. He just rolled his eyes. "When you were finger fucking yourself while going down on me. That was the hottest thing I have ever seen." He explained and understanding crossed my face. He smiled and wasted no time, diving between my folds. I arched my back and moaned loudly as he shoved his tongue into my wet center. "God Bella. You taste amazing." He told me and I just groaned and he started to hum into me. He moved to suck my clit into his mouth as he pushed two fingers into me. He began to pump his fingers into me, gradually going faster and faster.

"Edward please! I'm so close." I told him.

"Cum for me Bella. Cum now!" He said darkly and he went back down on me and gently bit my clit but it was enough to send me over the edge. I exploded as my walls clenched tightly around his fingers. He continued to pump inside of me as I rode out the rest of my orgasm. I sucked up everything I gave him eagerly and licked his fingers clean. He moaned around his fingers as he closed his eyes and relished in the taste of my juices. He kissed his way back up my body and gently and sweetly kissed my lips as he rolled off of me and pulled me into his side, pulling us under the covers. I sighed and snuggled into his chest, completely at ease and completely satisfied.

"Thank you Edward." I told him and he chuckled beneath me.

"No need to thank me Bella. I love making you happy babe. I love you." He said and I felt myself slowly drift off.

"I love you too Edward." I mumbled and he kissed the top of my head.

"Sleep love. You need all the rest you can get babe. Goodnight my angel." He whispered and he began to hum something. I snuggled closer to his chest and fell asleep. This was the life.

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SO I MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG BECAUSE IT IS GOING TO BE AWHILE BEFORE I CAN UPDATE! R&&R PLEASE!(: THANKS!**

**hugs&&kisses**

**hellotocarissa(:**


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: SO GREAT NEWS! I HAVE INTERNET IN MY HOTEL! YAY:D WHICH MEANS I CAN UPDATE WHILE I AM IN WASHINGTON! THOUGH IT MAY NOT BE THAT OFTEN BECAUSE I AM NOT IN THE HOTEL VERY MUCH BUT I CAN TRY!(:**

**Hugs&&Kisses**

**hellotocarissa(:**

BPOV:

I woke up pretty early the next morning and opened my eyes to see Edward sound asleep. I smiled at how beautiful he looked, even in his sleep, and carefully climbed out of the bed as not to wake him. I found his shirt from the night before and threw it on over my head. I quietly opened and closed the door behind me and went downstairs. I put a pot of coffee on and started to look through the refridgerator for something to snack on for now. I settled on a bagel and popped on in the toaster as I took a knife, plate, and the cream cheese out. By the time I had finished buttering up my bagel, the coffee was done and I started looking through the cupboards, looking for a cup.

"Bella? What are you doing?" I heard Emmet behind me and laughed at his sleepy look. He drug himself into the kitched and plopped down onto a barstool, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

"Good morning sunshine. I am looking for coffee cups." I told him and he chuckled and pointed out the cupboard. "Thanks." I smiled at him as I took two cups out and poured coffee into them, handing one to Emmet and taking one for myself.

"Thanks." He mumbled and he began to tilt it to his lips.

"Emmet wait its-" I tried to warn him but was too late.

"Owww! Shit!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and ran to the freezer. He grabbed an ice cube and shoved it in his mouth. He sighed with a content look on his face. I was laughing so hard teras were running down my cheeks. Suddenly, Emmet's eyes went wide and he started to jump up and down and fan his face like a girl. "Cold cold cold cold cold!" He started chanting and I fell to the floor I was laughing so hard.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I heard Rose and I looked up to see her looking at us in shock, horror, and amusment. Emmet ran over to the sink to spit the ice out and sighed. I tried to get up but fell down because I was laughing still.

"Emmet.. Coffee.. Hott... Ice.. Cold. You.. Spit." I choked out and Emmet started to laugh and Rose just looked at us like we were crazy.

"Riiiiiggghhhtt." She said and we continued to laugh as she just turned around and walked out of the kitchen, taking the rest of Emmet's coffee with her. I eventually stopped laughing and wiped the tears from my face.

"Emmet you are going to be the death of me." I told him and she chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Well what do you expect? The damn shit was hot!" He exclaimed, which made me laugh again. I had laughed so much my stomach hurt, so I decided now was the best time to go back upstairs to Edward. I looked at the clock and sighed to see it was only seven thirty. "Something wrong love bug?" He asked me, completely serious.

"Yes. It's too early to wake Edward up." I whined and he laughed.

"Well I'm sure he won't mind. Considering what you're wearing." He said as he waved his hand to show the baggy shirt I was wearing. And that was it.

"Oopps. I totally forgot." I blushed and I pulled the shirt down as far as it would go. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Well, have fun waiting to wake him up. I'm going back to bed." He said as he raised his eyebrows suggestively and winked.

"Ugh! Emmet, too much information." I gagged and he laughed and walked out of the kitchen. I groaned and sat back down. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes, resting for a little bit, hoping to pass the time so I could awaken my sleeping angel.

"Bella? Something wrong?" I heard Alice's voice behind me and turned to see her, completely dressed, holding an also completely dressed Jasper's hand.

"Nope." I told her, popping the 'p'.

"Then why aren't you upstairs with Edward?" She asked me and I sighed.

"Because it is too early to wake him up so I am just trying to pass the time." I told her and she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Of course." She said and I smiled at her. "Well me and Jazzy are going shopping. So have fun waiting to wake Edward up. I'll see you later." She told me and I smiled and nodded. I glanced and the clock and saw it was eight and decided it was late enough to wake him up. I jumped up and ran upstairs. I quietly opened the door and snuck inside, shutting it behind me. I smiled to see Edward still sleeping. He had turned so he was on his back, his arm stretched out over to other side of the bed. I giggled quietly and carefully climbed onto the bed, effectively streddling him. I wiggled a little bit and felt him harden beneath me. He moaned out in his sleep and I giggled into my hand. I leaned down so I was practically laying on top of him and began to lick and suck on his neck. He groaned and squirmed beneath me, getting harder.

"Edward, baby, wake up." I breathed in his ear and he groaned again.

"Bella?" He breathed sleepily and I smiled.

"Hey there sunshine. It's time to wake up my love." I told him and he smiled and stretched, causing his rapidly growing erection to grind into my core. I moaned and he froze. I giggled and he opened his eyes. He looked up and down my body and his eyes widened when he recognized his shirt on my body.

"Bellaaa." He groaned, grabbing my waste tightly.

"Yes Edward?" I asked him as I smirked and he smiled.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" He asked me and I giggled and blushed.

"Yes I am wearing your shirt." I purred to him seductively and he smiled and rolled us so he was hovering over me. He ground his hard on into me and I moaned. "Edward please." I begged breathlessly. He smirked and jumped off of me and walked out the door. I looked after her with a shocked look on my face and thought of the perfect way to get him back. I pulled the shirt off and placed the pillows behind my head so I was propped up and began my plan.

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT HEY! AT LEAST IT'S A CHAPTER!(: REVIEW!(:**


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIE AND SHORT LAST CHAPTER BUT I ONLY HAD LIKE TWENTY MINUTES TO WRITE. SO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER... HOPEFULLYY.(: LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT!**

**Hugs&&Kisses(:**

**hellotocarissa(:**

BPOV:

I was spread out on the bed, completely naked, waiting for Edward to come back into the room. When he didn't come back into the room, I groaned and felt my anger and annoyment boil inside of me. I got out of the bed and grabbed Edward's shirt and threw it on. I stormed off to Rose's room and knocked on her door loudly.

"Come in!" I heard her call out and I opened the door and peaked my head in.

"Is the coast clear? I don't want to walk in and see you and Emmet naked and all up on each other." I told her and she chuckled.

"Oh dear Bella. Would I have told you to come in if that were the case?" She asked me and I giggled.

"I'm not sure Rose. You are kind of kinky like that." I told her and she laughed.

"Ok smart ass. Get your ass in here. What's up?" She asked when I finally braved it and walked into the room, shutting the door behind me. I was relieved the see her fully dressed and ready for the day, on her bed looking at magazines.

"Umm I need your help with something." I told her and she looked at me curiously.

"Sure. Whatcha need girl?" She asked and I chuckled at her clique talk.

"Well, I kind of want to look hot today. But I want to be comfortable. I need you to aprove my outfit that I grabbed and then help me with my hair and makeup after I get in the shower." I explained and she looked at me and smiled brightly.

"I would love to help you dear sister. You can take your shower in here since I have all the girly stuff in my shower and Edward doesn't. That way it wil be easier to just go straight from the shower to doing your hair and makeup and you won't have to get dressed just yet." She told me and I smiled at her.

"Thanks Rose. You're the best." I squealed and she laughed.

"Yeah yeah yeah now go get your clothes before Edward gets back up here. If he sees you in that you won't be able to leave the room." She told me while she winked and I giggled and blushed a bright shade of red.

"Alright I'll hurry." I told her and I jogged over to Edward's room, grabbed my overnight bag, and quickly walked back to Rose's room. I opened the door and closed it quickly behind me. I turned and saw Emmet, in only his boxers, laying on top of Rosalie and kissing her passionately. I felt like I was interrupting a moment so I quickly covered my eyes and ran to her bathroom. I closed the door and turned the shower on.

"Shit Emmet! Not right now! Get off of me!" I heard Rose squeal from the other room and rolled my eyes and chuckled. Then I briefly heard a smack and looked towards the door in confusion.

"Ouch! Rosie what the hell?" I heard Emmet and chuckled in understanding.

"For being annoying. Now go get dressed. I promised I would help Bella and now i have to fix my hair before she gets out since you screwed it all up." She snapped at him and I heard him groan and then the door shut. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the warm shower. My muscles immediately relaxed and all I could think about was the warm water running down my body. I bent my head back, getting my hair wet, and closed my eyes as I massaged my scalp, making sure that every single piece of hair was wet. I grabbed Rosalie's shampoo and poured a bit into my hands, rubbing them together until they became soppy. I slowly rubbed the yummy smelling soap into my hair and then rinsed it out thouroughly. I put a small amount of conditioner into my hands and massaged it into my hair, before rinsing that out as well. I grabbed the body wash and a wash cloth and lathered up my body so I was completely covered in soap. I washed it all off and sat back, enjoying the warmth of the water on my bare skin.

"Hey Bells it's me. I just need to grab some stuff really fast. Are you almost finished?" Rose asked as she knocked and opened the door.

"Yeah I'm almost done Rose." I told her.

"Ok well just come out to the room when you're done. I have an outfit for you laying on the counter but I don't want you putting it on yet so I put a robe on the back of the door for ya." She called back as she closed the door behind her. I sat there for a few more minutes before turning the water off. I climbed out, being careful not to slip, and dryed my body with a folded towel Rose had put on the counter. I wrapped my hair up in the towel and wrapped the robe around my body. I looked at the outfit and immediately approved. She had picked flare jeans, which would hug my thighs and hips tightly and then flare out below the knee, a blue tank top that would hug my uper body tightly, and a white, three quarter sleeved jacket that only went down to my waiste. I smiled and walked out into the room. Rose was sitting in front of a mirror, fixing the damage Emmet had done to her hair. I giggled and she looked up. "Feel better?" She asked me and I smiled at her.

"Much. Thanks for letting me use your shower." I told her and she smiled.

"No problem Bella." She replied before standing up and motioning for me to sit in the chair she had previously ocupied. "So I have the perfect hairstyle for you and it is super casual and won't take long at all. Also I have picked out the perfect way to do your makeup that will give your eyes some pop but won't be too much and will be comfortable as well. Did you look at the outfit?" She asked me and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes I did and it is perfect Rose. Just what I was thinking of. It all sounds perfect." I told her and she smiled brightly and got to work on my hair. She blow-dried it quickly and then flat-ironed it just as quickly. She pulled my bangs back into a small poof in the front and was finsihed with me hair. She turned the chair and got to work on my makeup.

"Ok I am finished. Go put the outfit on while I get your shoes and then you can look. But not until then." She warned me and I nodded and jumped up, being careful not the look in the mirror as I got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at Rose. "Bella, there are not many girls that can pull off that casual look and still look completely stunning. But you, my dear, are on of the exceptions." She told me and I blushed and smiled at her. "Here, put these on." She told me as she handed me and pair of white vans that looked bran new. I took them and put them on before standing up and straightening my shirt out. "Ok. You can look now." She told me and I walked over to her full length mirror and gasped. I loved it!

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Rose! It's perfect!" I squealed and she smiled and hugged my gently.

"No problem Bella. I was dying to try that look on you anyways." She told me and I giggled and blushed. "So what are your plans for today?" She asked me.

"I don't have any." I told her as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well now you do. I need a shopping buddy and since Alice went out to Chino to shop that leaves me you and Emmet and I would much rather take you since the only place he is going to want to go is Victoria's Secret and get it on in the dressing rooms." She told me in a matter-of-fact like tone.

"Of course he would." I giggled and she laughed.

"So will you come with me?" She squealed, pulling me onto the bed with her.

"I don't know Rose. I mean shopping? Can't we do something else?" I whined and she glared at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I can see in your mind that you are thinking I am Alice. I am NOTHING like that little pixie on a shopping spree. I could always make you say yes." She told me and I looked at her suspiciously.

"What?" I asked and an evil look crossed her face before she pounced on me and started to tickle me. "Rose! Stop!" I squealed and she continued to tickle me.

"Not until you say you will go with me!" She yelled back, tickling me harder as I squirmed and tried to get away from her grasp. I clamped my mouth shut, not wanting to give in.

"Ok ok ok I'll go with you!" I shouted when it eventually became too much and my sides couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh. My. God. Dude are you seeing this?" I heard a voice in the doorway but was too busy trying to get away from Rose to look.

"Yes Emmet I am." I heard another voice.

"Rose! Knock it off! I already said I would go with you! Get off of me!" I squealed and she laughed and finally stopped tickling me. My sides screamed in protest as I laid there.

"Thanks Bella!" Rose sang as she leaned down and kissed me cheek.

"Whatever Rose." I grumbled and rolled my eyes.

"Oh don't be such a freaking party pooper Bella! At least you don't have to go with Alice!" She told me and my mood instantly brightened.

"Thank god!" I groaned and me and Rose laughed.

"Oh Bella, I think we have an audience." Rose told me as she winked. That's when I remembered the voices and my eyes snapped to the door and see a stunned Edward and Emmet standing there. "Hey boys. Can we help you with something?" Rose asked them and they seemed to be snapped out of their stupour and looked at us.

"Ummm yeah. We were just going to ask if you girls wanted to watch a movie with us." Emmet was the first to speak and me and Rose started to laugh. Hard.

"Sorry babe. We already have plans." Rose spoke up and I stopped laughing immediately.

"Oh ok." Emmet said and they continued to just sit there and stare. I rolled me eyes and jumped off of the bed, pulling Rose with me, and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind us.

"OMG! Bella did you see their faces? That was freaking priceless. Too bad I didn't have my camera!" Rose squealed and I laughed.

"I know!" I squealed back and we both started to laugh. I turned to the mirror and straightened out my outfit and fixed me hair. Rose did the same before walking out the door, pulling me behind her.

"Bella, grab your purse. We are heading out." She called to me as she walked out of the room, past the still stunned boys that were still in the doorway. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Ok! I'll meet you at the car!" I called back to her. "Breath Edward." I leaned up and whispered in Edward's ear as I walked by, and he immediately released a long breath of air.

"Wait Bella! Where are you going?" He asked me, grabbed my hand to stop me from going any further.

"Rose wants me to go to the mall with her for a little bit." I told him and his eyes sadened.

"Oh." He said dumbly.

"Sorry babe. She kind of forced me into it." I told him sadly and he nodded and his head hung.

"Will you come back afterwards or are you going home?" He asked me and I smiled softly.

"I have to get my car baby. I'll be back after the mall. But only for a little bit because I have homework." I told him and his eyes brightened again and he smiled. I took his hand and pulled him to the room with me. I grabbed my purse and pulled Edward downstairs. Just as I was about to walk out the door, Edward pulled me back to him and wrapped his arms around my waiste, pulling me tightly against him. b "Edward wha-" I started but was cut off by Edward's lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, gently asking for entrance. I granted him the entrance I knew we both desired and he moaned into the kiss when our tongues met. I sucked his tongue into my mouth and he explored every inch of my mouth. I poured every ounce of love I had into that kiss, as if it was our last. He did the same and sparks flew.

"Bella hurry your ass up!" We were interrupted by Rose honking the horn and yelled out for me. I groaned and pulled away from Edward's lips.

"I better get going before she comes in here and drags me by my hair." I told him and he chuckled.

"Ok. I love you Bella. And you look absolutly stunning by the way." He told me and I blushed and smiled at him.

"Thank you Edward. I love you too. See you later." I told him as I pushed my lips against his quickly once more and ran out the door and to Rose's car. I jumped in and she sped off to the mall.


	33. Chapter 32

_**Hey guys!(: So sorry i haven't updated inna while. I just started school today and I had an amazing first day! I didn't realize how much I missed and needed all my friends. This past week has been really depressing for me. My best friend and very recent boyfriend of like three weeks enlisted in the air force after he graduated last year. Well originally, he wasn't supposed to leave until next month [end of September]. Well I was in Washington for all of last week and didn't get home until yesterday morning at 2:00 in the morning. Well on my way home, he text me telling me he got a call and they needed him early so he had to leave yesterday :'( and I didn't even get to say goodbye. So that has been depressing and seeing all my friends today and getting my mind off of things really helped with everything for sure(: I am really going to miss him but I have faith that he will come safe and sound. Before anyone asks, yes we broke up. Even though I still really like him it's going to be awhile before we see each other again and he felt that by staying with me he was keeping me from being happy while he is gone. He said it was the hardest decision he had to make but he couldn't be selfish and stay with me any longer when it was hurting me in the long run. Sound familiar? Yeah I thought of Edward when he said that. So anyways... That is what has been going on and that is my "excuse" for not updating. I hope you can all forgive me and still continue to enjoy my story and be supportive. I love you guys!(:**_

**_Hugs&&Kisses_**

**_hellotocarissa(:_**

BPOV:

"Hey Bella! What about this top?" Rose called from a few racks of clothes over. We had been shopping for the last three hours and, surprisingly, I was having a blast. Rose was right, she was NOTHING like Alice on a shopping spree. We were currently in Tilly's, on of my favorite stores in the mall. I walked over to Rose and saw the top she was holding up. It was a burgandy EDGE crochet trim top and it was adorable.

"Rose I love it! Try it on!" I squealed and she rolled her eyes and held the shirt out to me.

"No silly Bella. I meant for you." She told me and I sighed and grabbed it, adding it to the pile of clothes I still have to try on.

"So are you excited for friday?" She asked me and I smiled.

"Yeah, I am really excited. I can't wait to catch up with all the girls. I really missed them all. Oh that reminds me. Do you and Emmet want to go to the beach on Saturday? A bunch of people are going. Alice and Jasper are invited too." I explained and she smiled.

"Oh are you sure it's alright Bells? I don't want to intrude on time with your friends." She told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Rose, don't be dumb. Of course it is ok. I wouldn't have it any other way. And besides, I want you there. You are like my sister Rose." I told her and she smiled and began to jump up and down before stopping abruptly.

"Shit I need to stop. I am starting to act like Alice." She told me and we both laughed at the truth in her words. "Alright well why don't you go try those on and then we can get the hell out of here before we have another Alice moment." She told me and I sighed in relief.

"Sounds good." I told her and we giggled and made our way to the dressing rooms. I tried all the clothes on and, under strict instructions from Rose, had to buy them all. The shopping trip ended up taking over my entire wardrobe, which I had a feeling was Rose's plan the entire time. We pulled up in front of the house and I sighed and leaned against the seat, closing my eyes.

"Everything ok Bella?" She asked me and I smiled and nodded.

"Everything's great Rose." I replied and she nodded and got out of the car.

"Bella, you have someone waiting for you." She told me and I opened my eyes to see Edward leaning against the doorframe. I smiled at him and climbed out of the car. He walked over to me as I walked to the trunk to help Rosalie with the bags.

"Hey. How was your trip?" Edward asked me as I handed him some of the bags.

"It was very productive. I got an entire new wardrobe." I told him and he chuckled.

"I figured it would be. Rose has the same intentions that Alice has when she takes you shopping but Rose is more convincing and she makes it fun." He explained and I groaned.

"I figured." I told him and he chuckled and kissed my cheek quickly before walking into the house with an armful of bags.

"HOW COULD YOU BITCHES GO SHOPPING WITHOUT ME?" I heard a pixie-like screech from the porch. Me and Rose looked at each other wide eyed.

"Run?" She asked me.

"Run." I said as I nodded my head and we both took off into the forest.

"DON'T YOU DARE RUN FROM ME! I WILL FIND YOU WHORES!" I heard Alice's yell from the house slowly get fainter and fainter. When we could no longer hear the voice, we stopped running and fell to the floor in laughter.

"Did you see her face? That was freaking priceless!" I squealed out in between fits of giggles.

"Are you ladies lost?" We heard a deep voice from behind and quickly stood and brushed ourselves off. I looked up and chills ran down my spine at the sight of the man. Something was off with him.

"Ummm I'm sorry?" Rose spoke first and I saw his eyes roam up and down her body and mentally shivered in disgust. He didn't look to be that old, maybe late thirties early fourties. He was dirty and wore ragged clothing. His hair was wild and had sticks and dirt in it. His eyes were dark and he stood like he were getting ready to pounce any moment.

"I asked if you ladies were lost." He repeated, taking a step towards us. We, in turn, took two steps back, trying to put some distance between us and the man.

"Oh no we aren't lost." Rosalie told him and he chuckled darkly.

"No, you are lost. At least that is what everyone is going to think." He said as he quickly walked forward towards us. Me and Rose stumbled backwards, trying to get away as fast as possible.

"What do you want?" I choked out and his eyes, which were glued to Rose, then flickered to me and looked me up and down.

"Dear Isabella. What do I want from you?" He replied and I gasped.

"H-How do yo-you kn-knnow my na-name?" I stuttered and he chuckled darkly again.

"I know everything about you. I know where you live, what school you go to, how old you are, that you are an only child, who your parents are, that your dad, Charlie, is the chief police here in Forks, that your mom,Renee, lives back in Pheonix with your stepdad, Phil, what your schedule is, that Rosalie's brother Edward is your boyfriend and you guys fool around but haven't gone all the way yet. Your life is quite interesting dear Bella. I also know everything about Rosalie." He told us and tears built up in my eyes.

"Please, just let us go home." I begged him.

"Now Isabella, there is no reason to be afraid of me. It will only hurt for a little bit." He chuckled and I felt Rose grab my hand. I looked over at her and saw her with tears streaking down her face as well.

"They will find you. Our families. They will find who did this to us and they will kill you." Rose threatened through gritted teeth.

"I suppose you're right. But I will do that job for them before they can find me. Trust me." He said darkly and I squeezed Rose's hand, hard. She seemed to get the hint and, at the same time, we both turned around and ran for our lives. "GET BACK HERE NOW!" The man called back, which pushed me to run faster. We finally made it back into the Cullen's driveway and we ran inside. Rose shut and locked the door behind us and we sank to the ground. I began to sob and so did Rose.

"Who was that?" She asked me.

"I don't know. But he knows everything about us Rose. Oh god what happens when he comes after us?" I asked her and she hugged me tightly and I did the same.

"ISABELLA MARIE AND ROSALIE LYNN! I AM NOT HAPPY THAT YOU TWO BIT- Oh my god what happened?" Alice came storming in and stopped short when she saw our tears. I began to sob harder and I was gasped for air. "Rose! Bella! Calm down! Please you're scaring me! Calm down! EDWARD! EMMET! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Alice yelled as she ran over to us and began to move the hair from our faces.

"Alice, what the hell does your pixie ass want now?" Emmet whined as he walked down the stairs. He gasped when he saw us and was at Rose's side in an instant. "What the hell did you say to them Alice? Fuck they just went on a shopping trip! You went with Jasper! Was making them cry really necessary?" Emmet snapped at Alice and she rolled her eyes.

"Idiot! I was about to yell at them but then came in and found them like this. I really don't think this is my fault." She snapped back at him. Emmet pulled Rosalie into his lap.

"Rosie, what happened baby?" He asked her frantically.

"Alice, I need Edward." I sobbed and she nodded.

"Emmet, where is Edward?" Alice asked him and he looked at me sadly.

"Ummm, I don't know. Maybe he is in the music room." He told her and she nodded and took off up the stairs. I brought my knees up to my chest and continued to sob uncontrollably.

"Shit Bella!" I heard and I snapped my head up to see a very concerned Edward racing down the stairs.

"Alice what happened?" He yelled as he pulled me into his arms. I burried my face in his chest and he pulled me into his lap, rocking me back and forth and rubbing soothing circles on my back. I slowly began to stop sobbing and eventually, only tears were falling down my face.

"Me and Bella ran into the woods because we didn't want to deal with Alice, no offense Ali. But when we stopped running, there was a man. He was dirty and gross and really creepy. Well he asked us if we were lost and we told him no. Then he said that we were and that was the story that you would all know. He told us that he was only going to hurt us a little bit. Bella begged him to let us come home and he laughed. He told us he knew everything about us. He proved it too. He knows where we live, where we go to school, he even knows about Bella's mom and stepdad back in Pheonix. Me and Bella ran and now here we are. The last thing I heard him say was that he was going to get us." Rose explained quickly before beginning to sob into Emmet's chest.

"Oh my god. Is this true Bella?" Alice asked and I nodded my head, not trusting my voice to speak. I felt Edward stiffen beneath me and I looked up to see rage covering his face.

"Who was it?" Emmet asked through gritted teeth and I shrugged my shoulders. Suddenly, the doorbell rang causing everyone to jump slightly. Me and Rose looked at each other worriedly and slowly stood up, pulled Edward and Emmet with us. I pulled Edward with me so that we were out of view of the doorway and Rose did the same with Emmet. Alice took a deep breath and slowly opened the door before gasping and backing away slowly.

"Hello Alice. Are Rosalie and Isabella here. We have some unfinished buisness to attend to." I heard his voice and covered my mouth with my hand and my knees buckled. Edward caught me before I could fall and we saw him pointing a gun to Alice' head, which is why she had backed away from the doorway.

"Th-They aren't h-here." She stuttered out and he chuckled.

"Don't lie Alice. I know they are both here. I followed them dear. Isabella! Rosalie! I know you are listening. I can smell you. Come out right this second or Mary Alice here get's hurt, badly." He threatened and I gasped and looked at Rose. She nodded and took my hand. We slowly began to pull away from the boys, but Edwad's grip on me tightened, not letting me go anywhere.

"Go hide somwhere and call the police. We have to go or he will hurt Alice. And make sure that Jasper does not come out here. Please." I whispered in his ear and he kissed me passionately before letting me go, Emmet doing the same with Rose. We slowly stepped out into the man's view and he looked pleased.

"Good girls. Now, come stand by Alice." He told us and we slowly walked over to stand on either side of Alice. I took Alice's hand in mine and saw Rose do the same with her other hand. "Are you ladies here alone?" He asked us and I bit my lip.

"Yes we are. All alone." Rose snapped at him and his eyes flashed to her body.

"Perfect." He said as he grinned widely. "Now, you will all do exactly as I say and nobody get's hurt. Do you understand?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Very good. Now go stand in front of the couch and strip so I can see your bodies." He told us and I gasped and felt the tears build up in my eyes. We slowly made our way to the couch and stood in front of it. "Shirts first." He told us and I bit my lip to try and hold in the sob that was threatening to escape. I slowly lifted my shirt over my head and his creepy eyes watched my every move. "Good girl Isabella." He told me and I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Ah ah ah. Move your arms Isabella. I want to see your body." He told me and I very slowly moved my arms from my body and glared at him. Suddenly, the door burst open and we all looked over to see police officers, guns pointed at the man, filing into the house.

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HAND WHERE I CAN SEE THEM NOW!" The officer in the front yelled out and we did exactly that. Well me Alice and Rose did. The man, however, grabbed me by the hair and pulled me against him, pointing the gun to my head.

"Bella no!" I heard Rosalie yell out and the officers rushed over and grabbed Alice and Rose and pulled them away from the man.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW!" The officer shouted at him, only making his hold on my tighten. I closed my eyes and felt the tears fall down my cheeks. Then, the man's hold began to loosen and he fell limp to the ground, pulling me on top of him. I screamed when I saw the blood leaking out from underneath him. I looked at the man in horror as his eyes fluttered closed and he stopped breathing. I looked up and saw an officer with a pointed gun standing there. He must have come in the back door. I felt someone pulled me up off the man and another person handing me my shirt. I pulled it on in a daze. Not being able to understand what just happened.

"Bella! Bella are you ok?" I heard Edward's frantic voice and his hands pulled my face up to look at him, concern on his face. I nodded my head slowly, not being able to understand completely. He pulled me tightly into a hug and I sighed at the feeling of his warm and comfortable embrace.

"I love you Edward. Thank you so much. You just saved my life." I whispered in his ear and I felt him smile againt my neck.

"I love you too Bella and I am just glad that they got here in time." He replied as he kissed my cheek and pulled me tightly against his body.


	34. Chapter 33

**_Hey guys! So this is a chapter but also it is a letter that I got from my ex-boyfriend that left for the airforce!(: So all of you who read my author's note for the last chapter, and thank you to everyone who read and is praying for his safety, you should all know what is going on with him. His name is Anothony and he is amazing. He has short brown spikey hair and bright green eyes. Well, I don't think you all want to read about me lusting over him so I wanted to share the letter with you all because it touched my heart(: so here it is._**

_To my dearest love,_

_I miss you babe. So much it hurts to think about. Things are crazy and for real over here. Nothing like I was expecting when I left you and everyone back home. I kind of expected it to be training, like it was supposed to be. But I guess since they are training us for the real deal, that they would make it seem and feel like the real deal. I know I am in no danger yet but I am terrified to think that I might leave you. You have no idea how much you mean to me. When I am scared and terrified and just feel like crying, I think of you and it always brings a smile to my face. You are my reason to be here. I am fighting for you, my love. Please, don't cry for me. Only pray and smile when you think of me. Think of only the good days, when I would hold you in my arms and kiss you passionately. I miss your eyes. How I felt like I could see into them for miles. And God do I miss your lips, the way they felt upon mine. You know, I have been thinking alot while I have been here and it has made me realize how stupid I would be to let you go. All I wish for you is happiness and someone that truly loves you. Now, right now that person is me. But, it would not be fair to you if I held all of you heart while I am here. Though, enclosed in this letter, you will find my heart and my love all for you, I do not expect you to give me the same if it only causes you pain and tears and suffering. Though I really hope that you will wait for me and be there to run into my arms when I get back. But please do not feel guilty if that is not the case. I was telling you the truth when we said goodbye. Though it will never be goodbye for me, I just want you to be happy. Which is why I could not stay with you while I was gone. I truly hope you have forgiven me for everything that I have put you through. I know I have never said it before babe and it kills me to have to say it in a letter rather than in person but... I love you. So much Carissa. Well I have to go. They have us training for 90% of the day and I have spent the other 10% writing you this letter. I hope to hear from you soon my love. Until then, you have my heart. Please keep it safe. ;) I love you._

_-Anthony3_

**_I know! Eeepp! Amaazzziinngg rightt?((: I cried for like an hour and re-read it over and over and over and over and over again and again and again and again. haha. I couldn't sit still. I was like dancing around the room and such and such. haha. So I just HAD to share it with you! Let me know what you think!((: haha. so without further ado... the next chapter to the story.(: Let me know what you think!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_hellotocarissa!(:_**

BPOV:

I stared in shock as they carried the body out of the house. Everything had happened sooo fast. One minute, me and Rosalie were getting yelled at by Alice and the next, our stalker that we never knew about was dead and getting carried out of the Cullen's house.

"Wow. That happened fast." Rose said, also in a daze like me.

"Yeah, seriously." I mumbled as I went and sat down on the couch. Everything had been cleaned up, the floor bleached, so it was as if nothing had happened. And, right now, it was hard to believe something had happened.

"So I'm still wondering, who the hell was that?" I asked and everyone looked at me.

"I have no idea." Rosalie answered me and I tried to wrap my head around everything that had happened.

"Did all of that really just happen? It doesn't seem real to me... at all." I said and everyone agreed.

"BELLA! WAKE UP NOW!" Someone yelled in my ear and I jumped awake to see a smirking Rose sitting in the driver's seat.

"Wait, I was sleeping?" I asked her incredulously. **(A/N: Hehehe... Yep. A dream! Or nightmare I guess.) **

"Yes Bella. You have been sleeping since we left the mall and hour ago. Now we are home and you are going to get your ass out of this car and help me get all the bags out." She told me and I laughed.

"Yes Ms. Rose." I said as I saluted her and got out of the car. I let out a breath of relief when I realized that there was no crazy stalker and that I was safe. I skipped around the side of Rose's car to the trunk and began to grab bags out of it. We walked inside and put the bags on the ground before going back out for more. When I walked back inside, Edward was leaning against the doorframe smiling at me.

"Hey." I said as I smiled back. He pushed off of the wall and wrapped his arms around my waste, pulling me against his body.

"I missed you." He told me and I smiled and leaned my head against his chest.

"I missed you too Edward." I told him as I snuggled closer to him.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN AND ROSALIE LYNN HALE! HOW DARE YOU TWO BITCHES GO TO THE MALL ON A SHOPPING SPREE WITHOUT ME!" I heard Alice's voice from upstairs and looked up to see her angry form, fists clenched and all, at the top of the stairs.

"Ali! I got you something!" Rose called back to her and Alice immediately turned her frown upside down and skipped down the stairs.

"I knew there was a reason you two were my best friends. What is it?" She asked excitedly and me and Rosalie rolled our eyes as she handed the box to Alice. Ali slowly opened it and squealed loudly as she jumped up and down. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS THAT BAITHING SUIT THAT I HAVE BEEN DYING FOR! OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK! You guys are the best and officially forgiven!" She yelled before taking off upstairs. I laughed and led Edward over to the couch, sitting down and pulling him down next to me. Rosalie did the same with Emmet and we were soon cuddled up next to our men.

"So what did you boys do while we were gone?" I asked them and felt Edward chuckled beneath me.

"Oh nothing much. Besides Emmet making a total fool out of himself and playing video games with Jasper." Edward said and I looked at him confusment.

"What did you do this time Emmet?" Rose asked.

"Nothing you need to know about Rosie." He said as his face turned bright red.

"Oh my god! Emmet! You are blushing! You must have done SOMETHING bad or you wouldn't be as bright as a tomatoe!" I squealed and we all laughed.

"Oh, well, I don't want to talk about it!" He yelled before getting up and storming out of the room.

"Awww, Emmybear! Don't be upset! I was just teasing." I called out to him as I laughed.

"I don't forgive you Bella! That was rude and you know it!" He yelled back down to me and I looked up to see him leaning over the edge of the staricase sticking his tongue out at me.

"Emmet Cullen! If your big ass falls off of that staircase, I am NOT catching you!" Edward yelled at him and Emmet looked down before slowly retreating away from the railing and walking back downstairs. I began to laugh so hard I was crying and I would have fallen off the couch if Edward had not caught me.

"Rose, what the hell did you give Bellsy boo here?" Emmet asked incredulously, making me laugh harder than before.

"I didn't give her anything! I swear!" Rose said as she looked at me with wide eyes and her hands held up in surrender.

"Bella, baby, calm down." Edward told me in amusement as he tried to hide his laughter. I took a couple deep breaths and eventually calmed my laughter.

"Sorry guys. I was just.. Yeah I don't know what I was laughing at." I told them and they all laughed at me. I had laughed so much earlier, that I just sat there and waited for their laughter to die down. Then, my phone started to ring. I tried to dig it out of my purse and, when I was unsuccessful, dumped everything out of it, only to see my phone nowhere to be found. "What the hell? Where is that damn thing?" I yelled as I frantically searched for my still ringing phone.

"Bella, dear? Your phone is in your pocket." Rose told me and I looked down and patted my front pockets. When it wasn't there, I looked at her in confusment.

"No it's not." I told her and she giggled and rolled her eyes. She reached over and pulled it out of my back pocket and handed it to me. I shot her a grateful smile before flipping my phone open and hit the "Send" button.

"Hellooo? Bella's phonee!" I sang into the phone and the person on the other end chuckled.

"Hey Bells." My dad answered and I giggled.

"Heyy there Daddy. What's up?" I asked him, causing him to laugh.

"Just wondering when you are going to be home." He told me and I sighed and tapped my chin in thought as I paced back and forth across the living room.

"I'm not sure. Why? Is something up?" I asked him and he laughed again.

"No Bells. I was just wondering Sweety. Kayla and Alina wanted to come over for dinner but I wasn't sure what time you were going to be home." He told me and I went back to tapping my chin and pacing, deep in thought.

"Wait, do you want me home for this dinner or not?" I asked him playfully and I could almost hear him roll his eyes.

"Bella, don't be dumb. Now what time should I have them over?" He asked me and I laughed.

"Umm.. I don't know dad. Do you want me to make dinner?" I asked him and waited for his reply.

"No Bella. We are ordering pizza." He told me and I sighed in relief. I didn't think that I could cook food for Alina without spitting in it.

"Ok dad. Does eightish sound good? I still have to do some homework." I told him and he chuckled.

"Eight is fine Bella. See you later." He told me and I smiled and pushed end on the phone and closed he phone, throwing it on the floor on the top of the pile of junk I had dumped out of my purse. I plopped back down onto the couch and snuggled back up next to Edward.

"What did your dad want love?" Edward asked me and I smiled at the smoothness of his voice.

"He wanted to know what time would be good to invite Kayla and Alina over for dinner. My dad is still insisting on me and Alina being all buddy buddy. But I don't think that is going to happen considering I hate her almmost as much as she hates me." I told him and he chuckled beneath me.

"Well, I see your dilema." He told me and I giggled and snuggled closer to him.

"Exactly." I replied and he laughed and kissed my head.

"Oh Bella! I almost forgot to tell you! Angela called her looking for you. She said that her and Hayden needed to talk to you ASAP." Alice called out to me as she walked by the living room and went into the kitchen. I groaned.

"I guess they are either wanting to tell me good news about Haydenn's date, or yell at me for setting her up with him." I sighed and burried my face in Edward's chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my head again.

"Well, hopefully it is good news. I really am starting to hate that Brad kid." Edward told me as he scrunched his nose as if he had smelt something really bad.

"Edward, he really isn't that bad. And you can't hate him if him and Haydenn end up together." I told him as I smoothed out his face and kissed the tip of his nose. He chuckled and I smiled brightly at him.

"Yes, I know that love. But at least if he is with Haydenn, he won't go after you anymore. Which is why I hate him at all. I'm sure that if he wasn't going after you, then me and Brad could he great friends." He explained and I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"I love you Edward." I sighed dramatically and he chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too Bella." He whispered in my ear. I giggled at the feel of his breath on my neck and ear and snuggled my head into the crook of his neck, where I now, and will always, fit perfectly.


	35. Chapter 34

**_Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated very much lately! I have been just super busy! Not only with school starting but you will never guess what happened last weekend! ANOTHONY CAME TO VISIT ME! I was soo surprised and happy to see him! I had absolutely no idea he was coming! I got home from school on Friday and my parents told me to go in my room and I had a surprise. So I walked in and taadaa! He was there sitting on my bed and ohh myy did he look superr fiiiiine in his uniform! ahha. So then we were talking and hanging out and then my town had our traditional fair last weekend so he went to that with me. He actually stayed the entire weekend at my house. But then he went to visit his family. I felt so loved because he came to see me first. So anywayzz... He told me he loved me in person like face to face which was a first and he gave me the most beautiful promise ring I have ever seen! He told me that he would always be there for me and that he loved me with all his heart and that I was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. I was so happy when he told me that I was crying. He is so sweet and gentle and loving. *sigh* haha. So you can PM me if you would like to know more details but that's all I can say for now on this Author's Note. So now, on with the next chapter(: Hope you like! Review and let me know!_**

BPOV:

"Bella, what time do you have to be home by?" Rose asked me and I sighed.

"Like around 8 or 8:30ish." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Alright. So I still can't believe that your dad is with Alina's mom. That is just wierd." She replied and I giggled.

"No it's not wierd. It's cute. They are very cute together and they are so obviously in love. I'm just happy my dad is happy." I told her as I felt Edward's arms tighten around me.

"Well I meant that it is wierd that your dad is dating the mom of the girl that is trying to steal your man." Rose corrected me and I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Key word, trying. She won't succeed. Never in a million years will anyone be able to make me leave my Bella." Edward said and I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well even if you wanted to Eddie boy I don't think Bella would let you leave her for Alina. Either that or Bella would screw Alina up so bad that you wouldn't want her." Emmet said and I laughed, Edward rolled his eyes, and Rosalie smacked Emmet's head. "Ouch! Rosie baby what the hell is with you and smacking me!" He whined as he rubbed the spot where she smacked him. Rosalie laughed and rolled her eyes but kissed his head. He smiled and kissed her chastely on the lips and pulled her closer to him.

"That better baby?" Rose asked him and he smiled and nodded his head.

"Yep." He said as he popped the 'p' loudly.

"Good." Rose replied and I giggled.

"Bella. Rose. Bella. Rose. Bella. Bella. Bella. Rose Rose Rose!" I heard Alice's pixie like voice coming down the stairs and shot Rose a look.

"Yes Alice?" Rose spoke up when Alice came into view, pulling Jasper behind her.

"I... Shit nevermind I forgot!" She sighed as she plopped herself down on the couch in between me and Rose. I laughed at Alice's ditzyness and rolled my eyes.

"How do you forget?" Rose asked her increduously and Alice looked confused.

"I don't know." She sighed after awhile and shrugged her shoulders. I rolled my eyes again.

"Ali, you're a dork." I told her and she feigned shock and smacked my arm, which honestly kind of stung. "Ouch! Alice that hurts!" I snapped at her and she smiled and winked at me. I frowned and moved so I was sitting on the other side of Edward rather than by Alice.

"Awww Bells! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" She whined as she leaned across Edward and grabbed my hands in hers.

"I forgive you Ali." I told her as I winked and she squealed and pulled me so that I somehow ended up in Edward's lap and in Alice's arms. "Shit pixie you got some strength!" I yelled in shock when I realized what had happened.

"Well now that's just rude." She huffed as she pulled away from the hug and I rolled my eyes. Just as I was about to respond my phone started to ring. I groaned and picked it up from the top of my pile that was still on the floor.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Bells it's Jake."

"Hey Jake what's up?" I asked as I got up off of Edward's lap and walked into the other room.

"So listen. Uhmm.. Well do you remember Paul from Pheonix?" He asked me and I stopped dead in my tracks. Paul was one of Jacob's best friends that lived in Pheonix. I met him when I was living with my mom and he gave me the creeps.

"Yeah I remember him. Why?" I asked him and I heard Jake sigh from the other end.

"Well he's in town and he wants to see you." He told me and I groaned.

"Jake... Why did you even tell him that I moved back here? I told him that I was moving to freaking California!" I snapped into the phone.

"Bells I'm sorry. He asked me if I had talked to you lately and he's my best friend Bells so of course I told him what happened with the kiss and the whole Mike thing and he found out. I forgot that you didn't like him and that you didn't want him to know where you were." He told me and I dropped the phone and stormed back into the living room and grabbed my keys.

"I'm going to kill him!" I screeched as I continued my journey to the front door of the house.

"Bella? Who are you going to kill?" Edward asked me, concern lacing his voice.

"Jacob Black is dead to me!" I screeched back at him and he jumped up and ran over to me.

"Bells, what happened?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes and squirmed out of his arms. I continued to walk and when I turned around and Edward was not following me, I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me.

"You might need to hold me back." I growled and he chuckled slightly and followed me out to my truck.

"Babe, you are not driving." He told me as he grabbed my and picked me up, carrying me to his car. I didn't put up a fight at all. I knew his car went faster than mine and the faster we got to the reservation the better.

"So what exactly did he do?" Edward asked me after about five minuted of driving in complete silence.

"Well his best friend Paul lives in Pheonix and he just gives me the creeps. So long story short I guess that Paul is down visiting Jake and the dumbass told him everything about what happened with Mike and Brad and the kiss and Braydenn. Everything! So not only does Paul know alot about me that I don't want him to know, he also found out that I'm not living in California like I told him I was and now he wants to see me. So I'm going to kill Jake!" I finished as he pulled up in front of the Black's house.

"Bella!" I saw Paul run out of the doorway and rolled my eyes. I climbed out of the car and, walking around the back to Edward's side to take his hand in mine, I walked past Paul into the house and glared when I spotted Jake.

"JACOB BLACK! I. HATE. YOU!" I screamed into the house.

**_Sorry it's so short! Got alot of stuff going on right now! Well please review and let me know what you think!(:_**


	36. Chapter 35

**_Hey Guys! Sooo so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been oober busy with school and Anthony and I started dance back up and just ahh! So I am going to try to make chapters longer so that it will make up for me taking awhile to update! Soo sorry! Hope you can forgive mee!(:_**

**_hellotocarissa(:_**

BPOV:

"Hey Bells. How you doing?" Jacob said sheepishly behind a half-counter.

"Don't you dare Jacob! How could you? How could you tell him EVERYTHING?" I cried out to him. I was far beyond tears by this point. Now I was just pissed.

"Bella I'm sorry! I just needed someone to talk to about everything. I'm really sorry I didn't keep my mouth shut Bells!" He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"That's not the point Jake. I trusted you and you told him everything! I don't know if I can ever trust you with anything ever again." I told him and I felt strong arms wrap around my waste and I leaned back into Edward's embrace.

"Calm down, love. You don't want to do something you will regret." Edward whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath before opening my eyes to look at Jake's sorry expression.

"I'm really sorry Bells. I swear to god I won't ever do it again. Just please don't say you can't trust me. That alone breaks my heart. You're my best friend Bells. I can't handle if my own best friend doesn't trust me." He told me sadly and I sighed and walked up to him. I wrapped my arms around his waste and breathed in his musky sent.

"It's ok Jake. I forgive you." I told him and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and squeezed me tightly. I squrimed out of his arms after a hug that was a little too long for comfort and walked back over to Edward. He winked at me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me slowly. He smiled and pressed his lips with mine gently. I sighed and deepened the kiss slightly.

"Are they always like this?" I heard an annoyed Paul ask Jake from behind us. I mentally rolled my eyes but ignored them.

"Yeah man they are. You get used to it after awhile. Hey you two! Get a room!" Jake said the first part to Paul and the last part to me and Edward. I smiled mischeviously as a thought popped into my head. I pulled away from Edward and winked before taking his hand.

"I think we will do just that Jake. Thanks for the permission." I told him as I ran towards Jake's room with Edward close in toe. I slammed the door behind us and locked it.

"Aww come on Bells! That's so grody! Don't do that shit in my room on my bed! Please!" Jake begged from the other side. I giggled but ignored him, pushing Edwad back onto the bed.

"Bells, baby, I'm not comfortable with doing that in here." Edward murmured as I kissed his neck gently.

"Me either Edward. That doesn't mean we can't have some alone time while Jake shits his pants right?" I told him as I giggled and shivered in disgust at the thought of actually doing something in Jake's bed.

"Damn you are so perssuassive." Edward groaned as I sucked lightly on his neck. I smiled and the next thing I knew Edward had flipped us over and he was on top of me. My eyes rolled back into my head as he began to pepper kisses up and down my neck, pausing very so often to suck lightly.

"I'm serious Bella! I will break this god damn door down!" Jake yelled from outside of the room and I sighed and rolled my eyes. I pushed Edward off of me and giggled when his smile turned into a pout. I slid off the bed and flipped my hair down, shaking it slightly, before flipping it back up and fluffing it a little. Edward had a confused look on his face and I rolled my eyes. I walked over to him and stood between his legs. I brought my lips down to his and kissd him passionately as I ran my fingers through his locks of hair. I pulled away in a slight daze before ruffling his hair a little more.

"Don't you dare Cullen!" I snapped playfully as he tried to tame his hair down.

"What why Bells?" He asked me, confusion flooded his voice.

"Because we want Jake to think we did something in here. We aren't going to be believeable if our hair isn't totally crazy." I told him in a matter of fact tone and understanding crossed his face.

"I love you my evil little vixen." He chuckled and I giggled and kissed him once more before unlocking the door and walking out, pulling Edward behind me. We walked right past Jake and outside.

"Isabella Marie! How could you do that shit in my room? That's just nasty!" Jake yelled as he followed us. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You are the one that told us to get a room Jake!" I told him playfully and his eyes narrowed as he glared at me.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't mean my room Bella!" He whined and I laughed as I walked over to him. I stood up and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry Jakey, we didn't do anything. I promise." I whispered in his ear and he groaned lightly as his hands found their way to my hips. "Watch it Jake!" I told him as I smacked his arm and walked back over to Edward.

"Yo Bella!" Paul called as he came running out of the house.

"Yes Paul?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out sometime. Like on a date? We could catch up. I haven't seen you in a while." He said, hope clear in his voice and eyes. I looked at him increduously.

"You have got to be kidding me? Are you seriously asking me out on a date right in front of my fucking boyfriend? What the hell is wrong with you!" I snapped at him and he flinched back and his face fell.

"Right. Sorry." He replied as he walked back inside. I sighed sadly before shaking it off and pulling Edward out to the car. He got in the driver's seat as Jake walked over and gave me a quick hug.

"So you really didn't do anything in there right?" He asked.

"No we didn't Jake. That's gross. You're like my brother. I would never do that with Edward in your room." I told him as disgust flooded my voice.

"Right. Brother. Anyways... See you later Bells." He told me as his face fell and disappointment clouded his voice.

"Bye Jake." I called as I climbed into the car and Edward sped off.

**A/N: OK SO I KNOW I SAID I WOULD MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER AND ALL THAT STUFF BUT I HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I WANT THIS STORY TO GO FROM HERE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW GOOD OR BAD? THANKS! L.O.L!(: (LOTS OF LOVES)**

**Hellotocarissa(:**


	37. Chapter 36

**_Hey guys! Sorry that I have like dropped off the face of the Earth these past couple months. A few days after I posted the last chapter I recieved some bad news. Anthony was in the hospital and I was not allowed to see him because he was in critical care. So, for some reason, the hospital only allowed close family in to see him until he woke up from the coma and requested to see anyone. Thank goodness his mom vouged for me and told the doctors that I was his fiancee' so they let me see him. Even though I'm not really. lol. So anywayss I was sitting in his room after about two months of him not waking up and I felt like I was losing hope when his hand squeezed mine. I looked up and started crying when I saw his eyes open. He was smiling brightly at me. Thankfully there was NO brain damage at all and he should be out of the hospital soon so I will be able to spend Valentine's Day with my love(: Also, since he was injured in battle, he recieved a purple heart and is not required to go back and complete his tour. Though he is talking about going back once he gets completely one hundred percent back to health. Wish me luck with talking him out of it! So, Without further ado, the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it._**

**_Hugs&&Kisses_**

**_hellotocarissa(:_**

BPOV:

I sighed as I stared out the window at the passing scenery as Edward drove me back to his house. I felt him grab my hand as his thumb rubbed circles on the back of it.

"What's on your mind love?" He asked me and I sighed and looked over at him.

"Just Jake and dinner tonight with my dad and just everything. I can't wrap my head around the fact that Paul knows everything about my life now because of Jake and even though I told Jake I forgive him there is just something deep down that is telling me that I can't trust him ever again. And that hurts me. He's supposed to be my best friend and I can't trust him. That totally sucks." I explained sadly and he sighed as he looked at me. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed softly.

"I'm here love. I promise I'm not going anywhere. I know that's not the same as Jake being your best friend since childhood but give it some time and I'm sure everything will be fine. Ok baby?" He told me as he smiled lovingly at me but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Thanks Edward." I replied as I smiled back at him.

"No problem love. Now tell me what has you worried about dinner with your dad tonight." He told me and I sighed.

"Well, Kayla and Alina are going to be there. Now I love Kayla don't get me wrong and I'm glad she makes my dad so happy. But I'm not so fond of Alina." I told him and he chuckled as I rolled my eyes. "I guess I'm just worried about what she will say to me. I haven't known her for very long yet I already know that she is going to say whatever she can to try and make me snap in front of the parents. I am worried that she will break up my dad and Kayla because of her own selfishness and my dad shouldn't have to put up with that. But most of all I'm worried about what she is going to say about you." I told him as I looked back down at my hands and played with my fingers.

"Oh, Bella. I know you are worried about Alina but I promise you that once you get to know her she really isn't that horrible. Now I know that you two didn't really get off to a good start because of her little crush and now you two might be sisters one day but baby, you are the sweetest girl with the biggest heart I know and I just know that you will be fine becuase you will be happy for your dad and Kayla and that's all that should matter. Alina loves her mom so she isn't going to break up her and your dad. I know that. As far as being worried about what she will say about you, baby she is going to say stuff to try and break you in front of your dad and Kayla, that you are right about. But like I said earlier you are a strong girl and rather than sinking to her level and beating her at her own game, you should try smuggling her with your heart. Bella if you show her that you can be the bigger person and be nice and polite to her even after everything she says to you, you will be showing her that you aren't going to let her get to you and it's no fun for her and she will eventually move on. Alright?" He asked and I smiled at him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked him and he chuckled and winked at me.

"I believe you have love. And I love you so much more." He replied.

"Impossible." I said as I rolled my eyes and giggled. I felt the car slow and my head snapped to look out the window and see that we were already pulling up to Edward's house. I got out of the car shaking my head at his reckless driving and walked up to the front door.

"Bella-boo is back!" I heard a voice boom from inside the minute I opened the door.

"Hi Emmet." I chuckled as I rolled my eyes. I felt a strong pair of arms lift me up and I squealed as they quickly turned me in circles.

"Emmet put her down!" Alice yelled and I laughed as he pouted but put me down. "Thank you. Now what happened to you? You look frazzled." Alice said skeptically and I heard Edward chuckle.

"Nothing Ali. Everything is fine." I told her as I shot Edward a glare.

"I don't believe you but I'm not going to push it. We need to get you ready for dinner with your dad, Kayla, and Alina." She told me as she grabbed my hand and drug me upstairs behind her.

"Ali, can't I just go like this? It's not like I need to impress anyone and I still have to make the dinner for them." I complained and could see her roll her eyes.

"Bella, don't fight it. You know I am going to win." She told me and I couldn't argue with her on that one.

"Fine Alice but nothing too extreme please." I begged her and she nodded and smile brightly at me. She worked on me for what seemed like hours but couldn't be more than fourty-five minutes.

"Ok I am done and yes I know you love me and there is no need to thank me." Alice said smugly as she ushered me towards the full length mirror in her room. I gasped quietly when I saw the reflection in it. The girl in the mirror was gorgeous. Her long brown hair hung in loose waves down her back and her bangs were in a small twist with a dark blue bow pinning them in place. Her makeup was simple with smoky brown eyes and light eyeliner and a little bit of mascara. There was also a touch of lip plumper with gloss over the top on her lips to make them look full and shiny. I had to look down at my outfit before I could believe that the beautiful girl in the mirror was me.

"Oh my gosh Alice." Was all I could seem to get out and she turned around from digging through her closet and smiled at me brightly.

"Your welcome Bells." She replied. "Now, for your outfit. I promise you are going to be comfy but cute all at the same time." She told me as she handed me a pile of clothes.

"Alice if I don't wear my plain, boring clothes then no one is going to believe its me." I told her stubornly and she rolled her eyes at me and laughed.

"Oh hush. Now get in that bathroom and change. Now!" She told me as she shoved me into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I groaned and began to change. Alice had me wearing skinny jeans with a long sleeved blue shirt that matched the bow in my hair. Since the shirt was low cut, she had also given me a light grey tank top to wear underneath. To top the look off there was a skinny brown belt with silver buttons all around and black, knee-heighth, flat boots that went over the top of my jeans. I smiled as I took in my image. It was a comfotable yet very cute look. I stepped out of the bathroom, expecting to be bombarded by Alice, and was shocked when she was no longer in the room and the door was open. I laughed to myself and rolled my eyes as I headed for downstairs.

"Alice! Are you down there?" I called out as I walked down the stairs.

"Yeah Bells in the kitchen!" I heard her call back and I made my way to the kitchen. I got a wolf whistle from Emmet the minute I stepped into the room and Alice smiled brightly and Rose just gasped.

"Bella you are looking hot!" Emmet yelled and I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks Emm." I replied as I giggled and Alice just laughed. I felt two arms wrap around my waste from behind me and I leaned into them and sighed.

"I missed you, love." I heard Edward's voice in my ear and I smiled as I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you too baby." I replied and he smiled.

"You look gorgeous Bella." He said as he twirled me in a circle and I giggled and blushed bright red.

"I know! Alice is amazing. I don't understand how she can take something as plain as me and turn it into a gorgeous masterpiece." I told him in complete awe.

"Bella, Alice didn't have to do much. You are far from plain. In fact, you are the most beautiful woman on this planet. Alice just made you see it." Edward told me and I smiled at his sweetness.

"He's right Bells. I didnt even do much. You hair was already perfect I just put your bangs back and added some eyeshadow and lipgloss and changed your clothes. The rest was all you. I just need to teach you how to do your makeup, wear fashionable clothes, and how to do different hairstyles and your set." Alice said and I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Alright well I better get going." I sighed and pried myself from Edward's arms, a place I never wanted to leave. Just then, my phone started to ring and I went out to the living room and picked it up off of the coffee table where my purse sat with all of my stuff placed neatly back inside. Thank God for Alice.

"Hey Dad I'm on my way." I answered when I saw who was calling.

"Ok that's great Bells. So listen, I was wondering if you wanted to bring Edward. Kayla misses him and wants to catch up and Alina is also bringing her new boyfriend so I didn't want you to feel like a fourth wheel." He told me and I smiled brightly at Edward, who was leaning against the kitchen doorway, watching me with pure love in his eyes.

"Sure dad, I'll ask and we will see you in a few." I told him happily before hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked curiously as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms circled my waiste and pulled me tightly against him.

"My dad told me to invite you to dinner tonight. Kayla misses you and apparently Alina is bringing her new boyfriend and my dad didn't want me to feel like a fourth wheel." I told him happily and he chuckled.

"Well that's cool." He replied and I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yes, it is insanely good. So Edward will you please save me and come to dinner tonight?" I begged him jokingly and he rolled his eyes and kissed me chastely on the cheek.

"I would love to save you Bella. Always." He replied and I looked lovingly into his eyes. He slowly bent towards me and when he was too close for me to stare into his eyes without going cross-eyes I closed my eyes. The moment his lips connected with mine I felt at home and threw myself fully into the kiss. I groaned when Edward began to pull away and pouted when he pulled away fully.

"Silly girl. We are going to be late for dinner. We will have plenty of time to kiss later I promise." He chuckled as he rolled his eyes. I giggled and smiled.

"Good, cause I am never going to get enough of you." I told him as I walked away and grabbed my purse.

"Sounds amazing love." He told me as he led me out of the house and to his car. He opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in and buckled as he walked around the front of the car and got in the driver's seat. We peeled out of the driveway and headed to my house. With Edward's crazy driving we were at my house in less than ten minutes. I saw that Kayla's car was already here and so was another car that looked familiar. I shook it off, figuring it was Alina's new boyrfriend's car and I had just seen that same make before. Edward opened my door for me and grabbed my hand as I climbed out. I led him into the house and heard laughing from the living room.

"Bells, is that you?" I heard my dad call and I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's a robbery!" I said in a deep man voice and felt Edward chuckled behind me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! That is not even funny!" My dad yelled as I walked into the living room and I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Edward thought it was." I said quietly before getting elbowed in the side by the devil himself.

"I heard that! And Edward has to laugh at your "jokes". He's your boyfriend." He said putting air quotes with his hands when he said jokes. I stuck my tongue out at my dad before pushing Edward down on the only open seat and sitting in his lap.

"Oh very mature Bella." My dad replied and I laughed.

"Thanks Daddy!" I squealed as I wiggled slightly, forgetting I was on Edward's lap, like an excited little girl. Edward groaned quietly and I mumbled a sorry to him before sitting still. He chuckled and kissed my neck.

"Hey Kayla! How are you?" I asked her as I smiled brightly at her.

"Hi Bella. I am wonderful, how are you?" She asked and I laughed.

"Just fantastic." I told her and we tried to stifle our laughs at our little joke that no one knew about.

"Well that was awkward." My dad said after a moment of silence and me and Kayla couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter. She leaned over my dad to high five me once our laughs died down to chuckled.

"What's so funny?" My dad asked and I just shook my head at him.

"Nothing old man." I told him.

"Who are you calling old missy?" He exclaimed and I giggled.

"You. Now don't get too stressed and hurt yourself. You might have a heart attack." I replied and he elbowed my side.

"What the he-"

"Don't you dare say that word Bella!" I was cut off by my dad and I looked at him sheepishly before sinking back into Edward's chest to hide my laughter.

"Oh. Well look who's here." I heard an ice cold voice say from the doorway. I took a deep breath before plastering a smile on my face and looking up.

"Hey Alina! How are you?" I asked her happily and she rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor, effectively ignoring me. "Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I whispered and everyone but Alina chuckled at my humor.

"Ha ha ha so freaking funny." Alina snapped as she glared at me.

"Ouch. My first taste of the ice-glare. Yowza that's a burner." I said, faking being burnt while everyone errupted in laughter.

"God you're such a bit-"

"Alina!" Kayla warned before she could finish her sentence. Alina shot me another glare before sitting back down and staring at the black TV screen.

"Where did Jacob go?" My dad asked Alina and I looked at him confusedly.

"He's going to the restroom. Should be back soon." She replied blankly and my dad nodded his head.

"I'm back!" I heard a familiar voice and when I saw the person round the corner I was even more confused. What was Jake doing here? When he walked over and bent down to sit next to Alina and placed his arm around her shoulders and his other hand on her leg everything clicked into place and I burst out in laughter. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy but I could not stop laughing.

"What is this bitch laughing at?" Alina yelled, which stopped my laughter. I started to stand up but Edward pulled me back down on his lap.

"Calm down baby." He whispered in my ear before kissing the side of my neck and I relaxed in his arms.

"Oh hey Bells. I didn't even see you there." Jake said as he smiled at me and I laughed.

"Hey Jake." I replied as I tried to calm my fit of giggled which was threatening to burst out again.

"Ok seriously! What the hell is so damn funny?" Alina snapped and I giggled.

"Oh nothing my dear future sister." I replied and she glared at me.

"Oh my GOD! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! YOU ARE SERIOUSLY SO GOD DAMN ANNOYING RIGHT NOW I JUST WANNA SLAP THE SHIT OUT OF YOU AND THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!" She yelled in my face and I laughed again. The next thing I knew my cheek was stinging from the slap across the face Alina gave.

"Oh hell no. It's on bitch." I snapped as I jumped out of Edward's arms and got in her face.


	38. Chapter 37

**HEY GUYS! IM SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! MY LIFE IS CRAZY RIGHT NOW! WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYY**

**hugs&&kisses**

**hellotocarissa**

BPOV:

"But da-"

"Shutup Isabella! It is not your turn to talk! You need to apologize to Alina right now or else..." My dad yelled as he paced in front of me. Me and Alina were sitting on the couch as we were getting scolded by our parents.

"I'm not apologizing! That bitch slapped me! I had every right to defend myself and you know it!" I argued back as Alina scoffed next to me.

"Alina I cannot believe you even thought that touching Bella would be ok! You are such an ungrateful little brat sometimes! Can't you just see that I am happy and get over yourself?" Kayla screamed at Alina and for a second I felt bad for her. Alina burst into tears and ran out of the room. I heard a door slam upstairs and rolled my eyes at her melodramaticness.

"Bella, Charlie, I am so sorry for my daughter's behavior. I am so embarrassed right now." Kayla cried and my dad rushed to comfort her.

"Kayla, it wasn't completely her fault. I knew my comments would affect her in that way and I just continued to make them. It was my fault as well. Please don't blame Alina completely." I told Kayla as I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"Thank you Bella. I really appreciate it. But my daughter has had a chip on her shoulder ever since her dad died. It has been hard on her. She is such a great girl. I just wish she would show the people around her the good side. The side that I know and love. The side that I raised. Not the spoiled brat that thinks she is better than anyone and everyone else." Kayla sighed as she sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. I sadly moved to sit next to her and my dad sat on her other side.

"For what its worth, I have always been able to see the good in Alina. Now, granted we have never gotten along, but on that day when I first met her, I could see how happy she was around the Cullens. Yeah she may have had her hands all over Edward and I may have gotten really jealous but I still can see that Alina is a wonderful person on the inside, she is just afraid to let people in." I told her as I comfortingly patted her knee. My dad sat there quietly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed up and down her arms gently.

"Thank you Bella. That means alot to me." She told me through her tears as she hugged me tightly. I nodded to her when she pulled away as I got up and headed upstairs to my room. I opened the door and sighed when I saw Alina sitting on my bed crying.

"I'm sorry." I said as I sat down next to her.

"Oh right. Now that you have seen me crying and pity me you apologize but you couldn't when my mom and your dad was there to show them that it was all your fault and now my mom hates me and its all your fault!" She snapped at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Alina, get over yourself! I get why you hate me! I have Edward! I get it! But seriously, you have Jacob right? I mean thats a plus. And you have your mom who is absolutely wonderful to you and believes in you and is always there for you. Alina, why are you so pissed at the world? Why do you feel the need to put up these walls and push people away and not let anyone get close to you? What have you gone through that you feel you can't trust anyone?" I asked her seriously and she looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Bella, get over yourself. Don't act like you know what I'm going through and can relate. You have no idea. You have the perfect boyfriend, the perfect friend, even the perfect family. And I absolutely hate you for it." She seethed before she got up and stormed out of my room, slamming the door behind her. I sighed and laid back on my bed, closing my eyes. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep dreaming about Alina and Kayla becomming family for real and me and Alina actually getting along for once.

I woke up the next morning with the sun shinning bright into my bedroom window. I looked at the clock and groaned when I saw that it was only five o' clock in the morning. When I decided that I could not go back to sleep, I got up and jumped in the shower, letting the hot water relax and untense my muscles. Once I was finished in the shower, I got out and dried myself off. I wrapped the towel tightly around my body and walked to my room. Goosebumps rose up on my arms and legs from the change in temperature from the steamy bathroom to the cool, crisp hallway. I closed my bedroom door behind me and went to my closet. I picked out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt. I went to my dresser and picked out a braw and underwear set and laid the clothes out on my bed before slipping into my robe. I went back to the bathroom and wiped the extra fog away from the mirror. I brushed my teeth and quickly brushed through my hair. I plugged in my straightening iron and turned it on before plugging in my blow drier and getting out my round brush. I quickly dried my hair and ran the straightner over it lightly. I put on some light make up and went back into my room after putting everything away. I took my robe off and hung it back up in my closet and put my clothes on for the day. I put on my brown uggs over the top of my pants and looked in the mirror. The outfit was form fitting and showed off all of my curves. My hair was straight down my back and was slightly flipped in so you could easily see my layers. My bangs hung nicely over the side of my face. I had light blush on my cheeks that gave my pale skin some color. I had black eyeliner on with smokey brown eyeshadow and black mascara that brought out my plain brown eyes nicely. I put on some colorless lipgloss and popped my lips so it made a loud sound. I went downstairs and saw my dad sitting at the table with his cup of coffee and the morning paper.

"Morning dad." I said as I went into the kitchen and got myself a banana and went to sit at the table with my dad.

"Morning Bells. How'd you sleep?" He asked me and I smiled at him.

"I slept pretty good. What about you?" I replied.

"Same. So what are your plans for the day?" He asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't really have any yet. I was hoping to go maybe hang out at the Cullen's house or maybe go hang out with Angela for the day. What about you?" I asked him.

"I'm taking Kayla out on the boat." He told me and I gasped in shock.

"You! Taking a girl out on the boat? What?" I feigned shock and he threw his paper at me and I laughed.

"You should know by now that Kayla is not just any girl Bells. I love her and I want to show her one of the best things in my life. Second best to you of course." He told me and I smiled at him.

"I know dad. I am glad that you are so happy with her. Though I am a little jealous. You never take me out on the boat." I told him as I crossed my arms and pouted.

"I'm sorry Bells. I promise to take you out on the boat." He told me as he got up and rinsed his empty cup out and place it in the sink.

"When?" I asked him.

"Uhhh... Soon?" He said like he was asking me and I laughed.

"Alright. You go have fun old man. I got the dishes." I told him as I went to the kitchen and turned the water on and to warm.

"Ok. Thanks Bells. You have fun today too whatever you decide to do." He told me and I smiled at him.

"I will dad. Be safe!" I called to him as I heard him grab the car keys and his shoes.

"You too Bells." He called back before he shut the door behind him. I heard the cruiser start and saw him pull out of the driveway. I began to hum a simple tune as I washed, dried, and put away the dishes. I went back upstairs and grabbed my cell phone to see that I had two missed calls, one from Edward and one from Angela. I called Edward back first.

"Hey beautiful." He answered and I blushed as though he could see me.

"Hey handsome." I replied and he chuckled through the phone.

"How are you this morning?" He asked me.

"I am great. How are you?" I replied.

"I am just wonderful now. I missed you baby. How much trouble did you get in yesterday?" He asked me and I giggled.

"Umm, not much actually. My dad kinda blew up on me at first right after you and Jacob left but then Alina stormed upstairs and locked herself in my room and Kayla was crying and I kinda softened up and apologized to both of them. Then I went up to talk to Alina." I told him a short recap of what had happened yesterday after he had left.

"Oh and how did that go?" He asked me, amusement clear in his voice.

"Umm, not so great actually. I tried to be simpathetic and nice to her and apologize for my part in the whole thing and instead of doing the same, or at least taking some responsibility for her part, she just blamed me for the whole damn thing and told me I was basically pathetic for trying to understand what she is going through." I told him before sighing.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry Bella. I wish she would just open up to you like she has to me and my family. She really can be a fun person to hang around. You just got to get to know her. And you can't do that unless she lets you. So don't worry about it alright Bella? She will come to you when she is ready. Just for now, ignore her." He told me and I smiled and felt better.

"Alright, I'll try to just ignore her. It just drives me crazy because I really want my dad to be happy and I know that the only way that is going to happen is if me and Alina stop this pointless fighting and just let my dad and Kayla be together and be happy for them you know?" I explained to him, sadness in my voice.

"I know baby. And I garuntee that Alina feels the same way. She just needs her time to get over whatever is bothering her and then you guys can work everything out. Just let her come to you and until that happens just act like she doesn't bother you alright?" He replied and I sighed.

"Ok Edward. I guess you know her alot better than I do so I guess I have to listen to you don't I?" I replied teasingly and he laughed.

"Good choice love." He said and I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"So what are your plans for today?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Well, Alice is dragging me on a shopping trip. First to the mall for summer clothes and then we have to go to the grocery store to get the stuff for the bonfire tonight. You are comming right?" He told me and I smiled.

"Yes, I will be there. I know my dad is planning on comming but he took Kayla out on the boat today so I don't know for sure if they will make it tonight." I told him and we both laughed.

"Well, as long as you are there then that is all that matters to me babe." He replied and I smiled brightly and felt the butterflies in my stomach.

"Well, yes I will be there. I actually need to do some shopping of my own for summer and maybe get a new baithing suit for tonight. I don't know I guess I'll see. But don't you dare tell Alice what I said! She will try to drag me with you guys and I am so not up for a shopping trip with Alice today." I told him and he laughed.

"Alright I won't say a word to her about it I promise." He said.

"Thank you." I told him and giggled.

"So who are you going to go with then?" He asked me curiously and I thought about it.

"Well, maybe Angela wants to hang out today. I know she mentioned going on a summer shopping trip. She will probably come with me." I told him.

"Alright baby. Well Alice is saying that we need to go. Have fun with Angela and I will see you tonight. I love you, gorgeous girl." He told me and I smiled and blushed.

"You have fun too. I love you too." I replied before hanging up the phone. I quickly dialed Angela's number and listened to the rings.

"Hey Bella!" She answered in a happy tone and I smiled.

"Hey Ang. What are you doing today?" I asked her, getting straight to the point.

"I don't have anything planned except for the Cullen's bonfire tonight with Ben. Why? What did you have in mind?" She asked me curiously.

"Well, I know how you have been saying we need to hang out and you need some summer clothes and so do I, so I thought maybe we could go shopping. If you're up to it." I replied and could almost hear her jumping up and down in excitement on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah Bella that sounds great! What time do you want me to meet you?" She asked me.

"Well, I can actually come pick you up now if you want me to. I am all ready to go." I told her.

"Well, I just have to get dressed and stuff but you can come over now and just hang out with me til I am ready if you want." She told me and I smiled.

"Alright. I will be there in a few. Bye Ang." I said.

"Bye Bella. See ya." She said and I hung up. I grabbed my keys and purse and took off to go pick up Angela.


	39. Chapter 38

BPOV:

"Bella! Clearly this is the perfect choice for tonight! Just give in and admit that I am right and buy the damn suit!" Angela yelled at me before storming off to buy her baithing suit. I rolled my eyes and looked in the mirror again. The suit was nice, I had to admit. It was black with a random light blue pattern on it. The top fit my breasts perfectly and the bottoms made my ass look amazing. They bottoms were just plain black with the same color blue strings braided through the very top of the material. I sighed and gave in and went to buy the suit. Me and Angela had been shopping for about a little over three hours now and we were no where near done. We had spent the better of the three hours shopping for a new baithing suit and still had to look for summer clothes. I had been to at least ten different stores just looking for baithing suits and I was completely exhausted. I had tried on bikinis, one-pieces, full tops, the kind with the cute little skirts for bottoms, every single different kind of baithing suit known to man kind in blue, green, white, pink, yellow, and every other color in the book before I found the one I was walking to the front counter to buy.

"Finally, that is over. That took way too long for my liking." I huffed to Angela and she giggled, waiting patiently for me to buy my baithing suit. Angela had gotten a white bikini that had black pattern for the top and just plain black bottoms. It definately brought out the darkness of her skin and, somehow, made her brown eyes pop like a firework on the 4th of July.

"True that!" She said and we both laughed. I paid for the baithing suit and carried the bag out of the store. "So where to next oh best friend of mine?" She asked me as she linked her arm in mine. I smiled at her and we laughed.

"Wherever the wind takes us dear." I replied in a very bad impression of a British accent.

"Oh gosh Bella don't do that again. That was just horrible." She told me and I laughed and shoved her away from me playfully.

"Well I do need a few pairs of shorts and some new shirts for summer. They say we are actually supposed to have a real summer here in this dreadful town this year." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, I'll believe that when I see it." She told me and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Same here." I replied. We continues to shop for another couple hours, stopping for lunch in between, before heading back to my house to get ready for the bonfire. I had offered to take Angela home so she could get ready but she had opted to do so at my house and get a ride with me. We were also picking Ben up on the way. We lugged all of our bags upstairs to my room and me and Angela quickly got ready for the bonfire. Once we were ready we headed off the get Ben.

"Hey baby." Angela said as she got out of the car to greet Ben.

"Hey hot stuff." He replied and I could see her blush. I rolled my eyes and waited for them to climb into my truck. My truck was only a two door and only had three seats across the front so we were slightly cramped for our drive but it wasn't bad. As long as Angela and Ben didn't get all gunhoe for PDA in my truck while I was driving I figured I would be ok. So far we were all good. Angela turned on the radio and tried, unsuccessfully, to find a station that wasn't completely drowned out with the sound of fuzzy static.

"It's pointless Ang. This truck is a piece of shit. Bells when are you going to get a new car? This things is ancient." Ben said and I pulled over on the side of the road and slammed on the brakes, causing Ben and Angela to lurch forward.

"What the hell Bella?" Angela screeched and I turned and glared at Ben.

"You want to knock the truck Ben? You may be my best friend's boyfriend but I have absolutely no problem making your ass walk to and from the beach." I warned him as I glared and Angela giggled.

"Jeeze sorry Bella. I didn't realize you were so in love with this hunk of jun- I mean beautiful piece of magic." He changed his wording carefully when he caught my glare at his original path the statement was taking. Sure my truck was a piece of shit, he was completely right, but I was not going to give into the expectations of society and buy some new, shiny, pointless car when mine worked perfectly fine.

"Yeah you better be." I huffed as I pulled back onto the road and turned the annoying static off and gave Angela my Ipod. She grinned and turned the volume up as loud as possible. Soon enough we were pulling into the parking lot of La Push beach and screaming 'Girls Just Wana Have Fun' at the top of our lungs with the windows down while Ben tried to hide from the staring crowd. I pulled into a parking space and laughed as I stumbled out of the truck, folowed by a giggling Angela. We headed down to where the crowd was and Ben followed quietly behind. He hadn't said much since my little tirade on the way here. Edward found me quickly and easily and I smiled at him as he walked over to meet me.

"There's my beautiful girlfriend." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waste and dipped down to kiss me. I squealed into his mouth when he lifted me up and spun me around happily. I laughed when we pulled apart and he set me down gently, taking my hand and pulled me over to greet his family.

"Hey! Bellpop! You're here! Finally. Eddie here has been going totally insane missing you." Emmet yelled obnoxiously and I rolled my eyes and snuggled into Edward's side.

"Well then it's a good thing I showed now isn't it?" I said teasingly and Emmet grinned and nodded.

"Hey Jazz." I said to Jasper.

"Hey Darlin." He said as he smiled and pecked me on the cheek.

"Yay! Bella you're here!" Alice squealed as she ran over and pulled me from Edward's arms into her own. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Hey Alice." I said once we pulled apart and Edward took my hand in his again. "Hey Rose." I said as I smiled at her and she laughed and waved back, a little preocupied with Emmet at the moment. Edward chuckled and pulled me to set on a log next to the fire. He sat down next to me and I snuggled into his side as he draped an arm around my shoulders.

"Now this, is perfect." He whispered to me and I smiled up at him and he leaned down and gently kissed me. I knew better than to try and deepen the kiss, after all, Edward's family and closest friends were surrounding us and that just would not be appropriate. "God I missed you today Bella. You have no idea." He said as we pulled apart and he leaned down to kiss me again.

"I missed you too baby." I replied when we pulled apart again and he gave me his famous crooked smile. We sat like that by the fire for a little bit longer before it got a little too warm.

"Want to go take a walk?" Edward asked me.

"I would love to." I said and he stood and pulled me up beside him. We walked down to the water and he stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste. I sighed and leaned back into his embrace. "Look at that. It is totally gorgeous." I told him in awe. The sun was just setting and the colors reflected off of the water and created a beautiful illusion in the sky.

"Not as gorgeous as you." He stated simply as he nuzzled his face in my neck. I smiled and felt the heat spread from my hairline all the way down to my toes and my body felt like it was on fire.

"I love you my very opinionated very handsome boyfriend." I told him as I turned in his arms and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too my very gorgeous and very silly girlfriend." He replied as he squeezed his arms tighter around me. I sighed and closed my eyes. At this moment I felt very close to Edward. Perhaps closer than I had ever felt. After everything we had been through together, it felt nice to be able to just be together and just enjoy the moments.

"This is nice." I said quietly and he chuckled and nodded.

"Absolutely wonderful." He replied and I breathed in Edward's smell and immediately felt at home, wrapped in his arms, breathing in his wonderful scent. I pepper his covered chest with kisses and he gave me a light kiss on the place between my neck and shoulder and I shivered in delight as goosebumps broke out over my body. "Bella, you make me the happiest man on Earth." He told me and I pulled back slightly so I could look up into his eyes.

"Not as happy as you make me." I whispered to him. He smiled he signature crooked grin and I became lost in his eyes. He slowly began to lean down and I closed my eyes as his lips connected with mine. I sighed and melted into the kiss.

"I love you Bella. Always and forever baby. You and me." He told me when we pulled apart and I smiled.

"I love you too Edward. Forever and ever. Only you." I replied and I could feel to my very core that it was completely and one hundred percent true.

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I FEEL THAT EDWARD AND BELLA NEED TO TAKE THEIR RELATIONSHIP TO THE NEXT LEVEL BUT ARE TOO YOUNG TO DO SO. SO I WAS WONDERING HOW YOU AWESOME READERS WOULD FEEL ABOUT ME JUMPING FORWARD A FEW YEARS IN THIS STORY SO IT CAN CONTINUE? I JUST FEEL THAT IT IS KIND OF STUCK RIGHT NOW. WELL BE AMAZING AND LET ME KNOW:) THANKS!**

**hellotocarissa:)**


	40. Chapter 39

**A/N: THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO SO KINDLY SUBMITTED YOUR REVIEWS! IT MEANS A LOT! AND I NOW KNOW THAT WE WOULD ALL PREFER TO JUMP FORWARD A COUPLE OF YEARS SO SOMETHING NEW CAN HAPPEN!:)**

**hellotocarissa:)**

BPOV:

_4 years later_

"Bella! Are you almost ready to go?" Edward called from the bedroom as I finished touching up my hair in the bathroom.

"Yeah I'm coming!" I yelled back as I fluffed my hair once more before popping my lips and walking out of the bathroom into the bedroom I now shared with Edward. I smiled as the images came fludding back into my mind.

_Flashback:_

_"Bella! Hurry up or you are going to be late for your date with Edward!" Alice yelled at me from downstairs. She was over at my house helping my get ready for the night out with Edward. We had been together for three years now, it was our anniversary, and Edward had planned something special. I sighed and smiled before straightening out my outfit and grabbing my jacket and purse before heading back downstairs. Alice had done my hair and makeup simple yet elegant. My hair hung in loose, natural waves that cascaded down my back and my freshly trimmed bangs framed my face nicely. She had done my makeup with some mascara and lipgloss, which was packed away in my purse, and I was happy with my look. She had dressed me in skinny jeans with flat gray boots that went up a little higher than mid calf and a light blue tanktop with a black long sleeved v-neck over the top, both of which hugged my curves very nicely. The outfit was complete with my gray jacket that matched perfectly with my boots and a gray beanie-hat on my head. Edward hadn't told me where we were going or how to dress but Alice had insisted on the outfit, saying she was sure we would be spending some time outdoors. Seeing that it was the middle of winter, the outfit only seemed suitable and I agreed with no arguments. I headed downstairs and out into the living room. "Oh my gosh! Bella you look amazing!" Alice squealed as she wrapped me in a loose hug, being careful not to wrinkle my clothes or mess up my hair or makeup._

_"Thanks Alice." I said as I blushed and hugged her back, smiling brightly. Being with Edward had gotten me a lot more comfortable with receiving compliments, however it had not taken away the blush. Edward just inisisted it was his favorite thing about me. When the doorbell rang, Alice jumped up to answer it. I stood in the living room and waited, listening quietly and patiently as Alice mumbled a few hushed words to her brother._

_"Bye Bella! You guys have fun now!" I heard her call before the door slammed shut agaisnt the winter cold and I giggled. Edward walked into the room and I was stunned to silence. He looked wonderful. His hair was its usual dishevled mess of copery wonderfulness and his cheeks were rosey from the crisp, cold winter air. He was wearing a black jacket that was unbuttoned to show off his brown sweater that showed off his muscles and upperbody with utter perfection. I sighed as I drank in his figure. I would never get tired of seeing Edward's perfection. I looked back up at his face and saw his eyes visibly darken as he took in my outfit. When his eyes flashed back up to meet mine, I was lost in the love swimming in them. He smiled my favorite crooked grin and I felt a grin automatically spread across my face._

_"Bella, you look absolutely beautiful." He told me quietly as he walked towards me and took my in his arms. I placed my hands lightly on his chest and looked down as I bit my lip and blushed._

_"You look amazing too Edward." I whispered back, still looking down at my hands placed on his chest. He placed his finger underneath my chin and lifted my eyes to meet his once and before smiling at me. He leaned down and gently kissed me before pulling back._

_"You ready?" He asked me as he smiled and I nodded, eager to get this date underway and figure out what the surprise was. He lead me out to his car and opened the door for me, waiting for me to get in before closing it and heading over to the driver's side of the car. The car ride was filled with comfortable silence, both of us just enjoying each other's company, not needing to say anything to communicate our feelings. When we got to the final destination I was slightly surprised._

_"Edward?" _

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Why are we at the winter carnival?" I asked him, confused excitement coloring my voice. He just chuckled and winked at me._

_"This is our date my love." He answered and I smiled back at him brightly. He opened the door for me and together we headed off to enjoy the buisiness of winter in Forks. Towards the end of the night, Edward pulled me over to the ice skating rink they had set up, surrouding a large Christmas tree. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." He whispered to me when he saw the fright in my eyes as I realized he wanted me to skate with him. I was instantly comforted by his words and shook off my fear. We went and rented skates before he glided beautifully out onto the ice. I watched him in jealous amazement as he moved gracefully around the other people who were fumbling to keep their balance while their loved ones or parents hung onto them. He smiled over and me and I grinned back. He skated up to the fence where I was standing and kissed me. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked me as he winked and pushed off of the fence, only to stop again by the entrance to the ice. I giggled and walked awkwardly over to him before carefully stepping out onto the ice. I fumbled a bit a first but Edward patiently held my hands and helped me to gain my balance._

_"You are trying to get us both killed." I warned him humorously and he laughed and kissed my cheek._

_"Never." He whispered as he skated backwards and pulled me with him. We spent sometime like that before I wanted to try things on my own._

_"Hey Edward, I want to try by myself. You can let go now." I told him and he smiled at me._

_"Are you sure Bella?" He asked me genuinely and I smiled back at him reassuringly before nodding my head. "Ok well I am right here if you need me." He told me as he let my hands go. I laughed internally at my next move. I pretended to fumble around a bit at first before shaking Edward's hands off of me and I took off, putting a large gap between me and Edward. I laughed when I turned and saw Edward staring at me, mouth gaped open wide in shock. He shook it off as I skated back over to him and circled around him, smiling brightly. "I thought you didn't know how to skate?" He accused me, his voice light and curious._

_"Yeah well, that's what I wanted you to think." I told him as I winked and took his hand. We continued to glide across the smooth surface, circling the Christmas tree and laughing happily._

_"Bella, I want to talk to you about something." He said seriously and I stopped short, looking at him in concern._

_"Ok.." I said wearily. He smiled at me and took my hands in his._

_"Would you please wipe that look off of your beautiful face. This is serious but I just have a question for you." He told me and I sighed in relief, waiting for him to continue. "Bella, I love you so much. Now i know that we are too young to get married though I know without question that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So what would you say to moving in together? At least until we finished school and then we can go from there." He told me and I gasped as I looked into his eyes. Moving in with Edward was a huge step. Was I ready for that? I mean yeah I had thought about marrying him someday and I just knew that was definately in the cards for us. I just thought that moving in together would come after we were married. I still had two years of school left and he had one before he went to medical school. I knew it wasn't soon for us but I wasn't sure if it was the right time. As I looked into Edward's eyes and felt the pure love and adoration radiating from his entire being, all my worries were washed away and I knew there was only one answer to his question that was right for the both of us._

_"I would love to move in with you Edward." I whispered as I smiled at him and he smiled back before scooping me into his arms and twirling in a circle, with some difficulty due to the fact with we were still on the ice._

_"I love you so much Bella." He told me as he set me down._

_"I love you too Edward." I replied as I pulled him down to kiss him._

_End of flashback._

We began looking at houses the next month and quickly found one that was close to the University and also close to our families. Alice was ecstatic to help decorate and I quickly let her take the lead, not really caring about the little stuff like what material we wanted the furniture or how we wanted the living room set up. As long as I was with Edward I knew everything would be perfect. We had moved our things into the house officially about two months after we found the house. We had to wait for all the renovations to be complete and Alice to finish her decorating before we could get any of our stuff into the house, but we passed the time with spending days together, helping each other pack up everything in our current appartments. Edward and I have been living together for about a year now and it has been a wonderful one. I smiled again as I grabbed my jacket and purse and rushed down the stairs to meet Edward in the living room. Tonight was Alice and Jasper's engagement party. Jasper had proposed to Alice about a month ago but they both were so busy with graduation that they didn't even think of having a party until afterwards. As soon as they had gotten their diplomas though, Alice had been bit with the wedding bug and the wedding had her full attention. I smiled again as I thought of the glow that Alice had when she and Jasper announced their engagement and couldn't help thinking that I couldn't wait to have that same glow when Edward and I would be announcing our engagement. I knew that I still had some time before he would even ask me, seeing as he wanted to finish med school before we were married, and as happy as I was with our life now, I couldn't help but wish it was me planning my wedding to Edward.

"Wow, you look stunning." Edward told me as he stood and wrapped me in his arms. He nuzzled his face into my neck and I sighed and kissed his head.

"Thank you." I replied quietly, content to just sit there in his arms. "As much as I wish we could sit here like this all night, I think we should probably head out. Alice will be furious if we are late to the party that she took so long planning." I told him and he groaned before detaching himself from me. He kissed my cheek and let me go completely before leading the way out the door. We got to Alice's party just on time and I gasped at the beauty of it all. Alice had insisted that she wanted to take care of the party herself, though I was more than willing to help. She told me that my help wasn't needed for this and that she wanted me to be amazingly surprised when I walked into the party. That I was. They party was held at her house but it was not the same living room that I had been to just the day before. It had been transformed into something absolutely gorgeous. It was a total Alice transformation and I smiled as I took in the surroundings. The furniture that normally was spaced throughout the room nicely was pushed back against the walls to form a empty space in the middle, which people were dancing in. There was music playing lightly, not too loud as to overwelm everything but just loud enough so the dancers could still hear the music while other conversated just as easily. The lamps were on but had white clothes draped over them to make them sort of glow and the room seem dim.

"Bella! Thank gosh you made it on time! I was starting to worry that you weren't going to make it!" I heard Alice squeal as she launched herself at me and almost knocked me over in a hug.

"Oh gosh Alice! Like your maid of honor wouldn't come to your engagement party! That is just ridiculous!" I told her and she smiled at me. I could see the happiness raidating from her and I smiled.

"So, what do you think?" She asked as she gestured that the room.

"It is absolutely amazing Ali. You did a beautiful job." I told her sincerely and she smiled before hugging me again and running off to greet more guests.

"It is beautiful in here. However, nothing compares to your beauty." Edward murmered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my torso from behind me. I giggled and blushed at the compliment.

"Back atcha handsome." I said back as I turned to peck him quickly on the lips before squirming out of his embrace and setting off to find the rest of the family and friends, with Edward wandering off to find the guys.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" I heard my name being called and turned around to see Jessica Stanely standing behind me.

"Hi Jessica. Nice to see you." I said, trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting to see you here! You still keep in touch with the Cullens?" She asked me in amazement and I looked at her in confusment.

"Umm yeah why wudn't I?" I asked her.

"Well I just figured that after Edward dumped you it would be embarrassing to keep hanging around his family. That's all." She explained as she smiled at me and I gasped.

"Jessica I don't know what you are talking about. Me and Edward are still very together and very happy." I explained to her and she laughed humorlessly before rolling her eyes.

"Right Bella. Well I will see you around unfortunately. Tell Alice to come find me when she gets a chance." She told me before walking away. I just rolled my eyes. Same old Jessica Stanely.

"Bella! You made it!" I heard a voice boom and turned around to see Emmet comming up behind me. He wrapped me in a big bear hug before setting me down and patting my head.

"Hey Emmet. Why doesn everyone keep saying that! Like I wouldn't come to Alice's engagement party! What the hell is with everyone today?" I said a little too loudly and Emmet looked at me in shock.

"Woah calm down there tiger. Alice was just a little concerned you weren't going to make it until later that's all." He told me and I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose between my finger, a habit I had picked up from Edward. "Everything ok there Squirt?" He asked me as he wrapped a giant arm around my shoulders, the weight of it making my shoulders visibly drop.

"Yeah. I just ran into Jessica Stanely. Apparently me and Edward aren't together anymore and it is embarrassing for me to still associate with your family." I explained to him and he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Wow, the things these bitches make up for a little drama. I swear. I don't know why Alice invited those baffoons. Sometimes I think they are more immature than I am!" He said as he plopped down into a chair and pulled me down on the arm of the chair. "You shouldn't let something like that get to you Bella. You know, as well as anyone else who matters, that you and Eddie Boy are still together. What does it matter what some slut from way back in high school thinks or is saying? She is just making herself look like a total idiot." He told me and I smiled at him.

"I know Emm. I don't know why I'm freaking out about this. I just hate rumors and when someone as malicious as Jessica Stanely is trying to start shit after four years of never even seeing each other, it just makes me a little uneasy. I know she is trying something. I'm just not completely sure what it is yet." I explained as I sighed and he chuckled.

"Well, if you need someone to hold your shit while you take her down, I'm your man." He told me as he winked at me and patted my leg.

"Thanks Emm. I'll keep that in mind." I told him as I giggled.

"Who is Bella taking down?" Rosalie asked as she walked over, handed me a drink, and plopped herself on the other arm of the chair Emmet was sitting in.

"Jessica Stanely. Bitch is trying to start shit, saying that her and Edward are broken up and she is pathetic for still hanging around us and the rest of the gang. Dimwit doesn't know when to shut her mouth apparently." Emmet grumbled and I laughed again.

"Wow, that is just pathetic!" Rose said as she laughed and I nodded in agreement. The three of us sat and chatted about random gossipers who were at the party tonight for the next few minutes, laughing at everyone of the rude but completely true nicknames Emmet came up with for them, before I decided I was going to go find Edward. I went and got another drink, seeing as mine was gone. I found Edward in the kitchen with Jasper and Ben talking animatedly about some football game that was on recently. I walked up behind Edward and wrapped my arms around his waste, snuggling into his back and breathing in his scent.

"Hey Handsome." I whispered in his ear.

"I missed you gorgeous." He said back as he turned in my arms and gently took my face between his hands as he leaned down and kissed me.

"Ok! No lovey dovey at my engagement party unless it is me and Jazz! That is a new rule." Alice said as she came into the kitchen looking flushed.

"Everything ok Darlin?" Jasper asked, concern lacing his voice.

"No everything is not ok! Someone invited that slut Jessica Stanely and I just caught her upstairs in my bedroom playing cowboy with Mike Newton! I thought I ditched that shit back in high school." She explained and I shivered in disgust at the thought of what Alice must have walked in on. "I told her to get her clothes back on and get the hell out of my house and that she was pathetic for trying to start shit about my best friend and maid of honor in my home." Alice said and I giggled at her seriousness. It wasn't very often that Alice was this serious about something but it was definately a sight worth seeing at least once, as long as the seriousness wasn't directed at you.

"What was she saying about Bella?" Edward asked as he stiffened in my arms and I sighed and hid in his chest.

"Oh she was trying to tell people that you broke up with her and she was now sleeping with Jasper but was also my maid of honor and is now trying to get with Emmet just so she can stay part of the family. Dumb bitch should know when to shut her mouth." Alice rambled and I looked at her in shock. I had only heard the first part of the rumor, not all that stuff about how I was sleeping with people.

"Oh my god she bugs me so much!" Edward shouted and I laughed at him.

"Hey, don't let it get to you. As Emmet told me earlier, all the important ones know the truth and anyone who is stupid enough to believe I would do something like that isn't worth it. I garuntee almost everyone at this party is thinking the same thing. That Jessica Stanely is an attention whore and will do anything to have a little gossip." I told him as I looked into his eyes and cupped his cheek in my hand. He leaned into my touch and sighed as he closed his eyes and visibly relaxed. "There you go baby. Better?" I asked him and he opened his eyes and smiled down at me.

"Much." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss me again.

"I love you Edward." I murmered against his lips.

"I love you too Bella." He mumbled back and I smiled and threw everything I had into the kiss, which was probably going to be the last one at the party considering Alice's rule from before.

"BELLA! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PDA AT MY ENGAGEMENT PARTY! Some maid of honor you are." And que the psycho wedding freak.

**A/N: SO HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SKIP AHEAD! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! ALSO, SINCE I AM GOING OUT OF TOWN FOR THE FOURTH AND WONT BE BACK UNTIL THE 6TH YOU WONT BE GETTING ANY UPDATES ANYTIME SOON BUT I WILL UPDATE ASAP I PROMISE!LotsOfLoves:)**

**hellotocarissa:)**


	41. Chapter 40

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! IVE BEEN IN PALM SPRINGS AND THERE WAS NO WAY I COULD UPDATE WHILE I WAS THERE! TOO BUSY! HAHA. WELL HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER!:)**

**hellotocarissa:)**

BPOV:

"Alice come on! Seriously it was just a kiss!" I pleaded my case as Alice stood in the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"I don't care Isabella! I specifically said NO DAMN PDA AT MY ENGAGEMENT PARTY! Then you turned around and kissed my brother!" She squealed in frustration as she waved her hands around in the air.

"Oh my gosh Ali I'm sorry! I apologize for breaking your rule and kissing my boyfriend. Now please, stop being so ridiculous and let's get back to the party." I begged her and she huffed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Shit." I groaned as I rubbed my hands over my face.

"Bella! Get your ass down here!" Alice yelled from outside the door and I smiled.

"Coming Alice!" I called back as I jumped up and ran down the stairs. I almost made it all the way down but I ended up tripping on the last step and I closed my eyes as I braced myself for the impact. It never came though and I let out a huff of relief and opened my eyes to see Edward holding me in his arms.

"After all of these years baby, you still find the clumsiest ways to end up in my arms." He whispered in my ear and I blushed and smacked his chest playfully.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." I said as I giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"Nope, never. If you hadn't tripped over that branch in the woods by my house that day, I don't know that I would have ever caught up to you. Even if I had, there's no way I would have been able to charm you into being my fake girlfriend." He told me and I laughed.

"Alright whatever. I should go find Alice before she finds us like this and has another blow up. I will find you later. I love you." I said as I looked into his eyes and felt the love radiating from both our bodies surround us.

"I wish it was later already. I love you too, Bella." He replied before leaning down and quickly pecking me on the cheek and winking. I giggled and rolled my eyes as I turned around and went in search of Alice.

"Well hello there gorgeous." I heard a voice behind me and I turned to see someone I didn't know.

"Umm, hi?" I said as I looked around to see if there was anyone else he could be talking to. The man chuckled as he sauntered over to me.

"What's your name honey?" He asked me as he brushed a piece of hair from my face. I shivered in disgust and shrank back from his touch. Something about this man was creeping me out.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you. I have to go find my friend." I told him as I turned to walk away.

"Well I apologize that was very rude of me." He said quickly as he grabbed my arm. "My name is James." He said as he slowly bent to kiss my hand. I yanked my hand away from him before his lips could touch me.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you James but really, I must be going." I told him as I tried to hurry away. He stepped in front of me before I could take more than two steps away from him and internally groaned.

"Well I would really love to take you out sometime. Maybe for a cup of coffee or something?" He asked me, hope clear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry James. I have a boyfriend." I explained and he nodded.

"Well sorry for taking up your time. It's just not everyday a man meets a beauty like you." He said as he winked and I nodded as I looked around for someone I knew.

"It's fine. I really must get going. Maid of honor shouldn't just stand around the engagement party." I explained and he smiled a creepy smile and nodded before turning and disappearing. I shivered and quickly found Alice. "Who the hell is James, Alice?" I hissed in her ear as I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the crowd.

"He's my cousin Bella. Why?" She asked me and I shivered again. This got her full attention and she looked at me curiously.

"Because he just hit on me. He asked me out Alice. Don't you think your cousin would know who your brother's girlfriend is?" I asked her.

"Yes he knows who you are Bella. When we last visited him and his family Edward showed everybody pictures of you guys. Well Edward didn't mom did." She explained and I groaned.

"Alright, I'm officially weirded out. He's a creep Al." I told her and she nodded.

"Yeah I know he is Bella. A huge creep." She told me and I giggled.

"Alright well he's your cousin so it's whatever I guess. What do you need me to do?" I asked her, successfully changing the subject.

"Oh right! Well, we need more chips and dip out in the living room and we are out of wine so can you grab one from the bar upstairs! Thanks Bells. You're the best!" She instructed in all one breath as she pecked my cheek, leaving a lipstick blob on my cheek and skipped off into the other room to her guests. I giggled and rolled my eyes. I headed out in search of the empty chip and dip bowls and, when I found them, I refilled them quickly and placed them back on the table in the living room. Then, I headed upstairs to grab the wine bottle.

"Edward, you know you want me." I heard a voice purr as I walked by a room on my way back downstairs from the bar with the new wine bottle.

"I have a girlfriend, Victoria. Besides, you're my cousin. That is just sick." I heard my angels voice loud and clear and smiled slightly.

"Step cousin dear. Not blood related. So what you want is clearly ok." Came the voice again. When I didn't hear any reply, I gently pushed open the cracked door and gasped at what I saw as the bottle slipped from my hand and shattered on the hardwood floor, sending glass shards and wine everywhere. Edward and the woman broke apart and looked at me. I wanted to run from the scene, get out of there as soon as possible, but I was frozen in place.

"Bella! This is not what it-" Edward started as he began to walk over to me, but I stopped him with a hand and he froze. His steps had broken me out of my trance and glared at Victoria.

"How. Dare. You." I said calmly as I stepped carefully into the room.

"Isabella Swan. How nice to finally meet you. I am so sorry you had to find out about me and Edward this way. We were going to tell you soon." She said and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"How dare you!" I said again.

"I'm sorry?" She said, clearly confused.

"Yes, you will be sorry. How dare you lay a hand on my boyfriend you cowardly little bitch! He is not a single man you can seduce! He is in a god damn relationship for God's sake! What were you thinking? That he was just going to let you have your way with him?" I hissed at her as I walked farther into the room.

"He did. You saw it with your own eyes Isabella." She snapped back and I chuckled darkly and without humor.

"Oh fuck you slut! You threw yourself at him! He did not kiss you! I sat outside that door and watched everything." I explained and she gasped.

"Well...well... I will have him one day you mark my words you stupid barbie." She exclaimed as she ran out of the room and I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed, rubbing my hands over my face. I felt the bed sink next to me and an arm wrapped around my shoulders. When I looked over, however, it was not Edward like I was expecting, it was Jasper.

"Hey there Darlin." He told me as he smiled sadly and I shot him a confused look.

"Jasper! What are you doing here? Where'd Edward go?" I asked him.

"Alice heard the wine bottle break and sent me up here. I saw you say all that stuff to Victoria. Edward took off outside after Victoria left and said he would be back up in a bit and asked me to make sure you were ok." He explained and I nodded. "Are you ok Bella? You handled that really well and stayed really calm the whole time." Jasper asked me, the uneasiness was clear in his voice.

"I don't know Jazz. I feel like I should expect a blow up any minute now." I told him.

"You and me both Sugar." He told me and we both laughed.

"But, I feel totally fine. Maybe it's because I saw the whole thing. I saw her launch herself at him. I saw him go stiff and unresponsive during the kiss. I saw his eyes open the whole time. And, I would have seen him push her away if I had waited rather than opened the door. But that's the thing, I didn't need to see it. I know he would have done it." I told him and he nodded.

"That just means you completely one hundred percent trust him Bells. Edward will be very happy to hear that. I don't think he is very happy with himself. He blames himself you know. He doesn't think he should have been alone with Victoria at all." He told me and I looked at him and shook my head.

"No! He can't blame himself! He didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled as I jumped up and went to rush out of the room.

"Bella! Where are you going?" Jasper yelled at me.

"I have to find him Jazz!" I called back before rushing down the stairs and out the back door in search of Edward.


	42. Chapter 41

BPOV:

"Edward! Edward please wait up!" I yelled at Edward when I saw him walking towards the car. "Edward! Stop!" I screamed as loud as I could and he froze. I ran over to him and grabbed his hand to make sure he wouldn't try to walk off again. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked him and he scoffd and ripped his hand out of my grasp.

"Don't do that Bella. You know what's wrong." He told me as he turned away from me and hit the top of the car. I gasped in shock. I had never seen this side of Edward. "I can't believe she would do something like that! I mean of course I believe it. She's been hitting on me ever since James married her. But trying to break us up? She knows how happy I am with you. I can't believe her!" He ranted as he paced back and forth in front of me.

"Edward it doesn't matter! Please stop acting like this. You're scaring me." I pleaded with him as I grabbed his arm and tried to stop his pacing.

"Bella it does matter! You shouldn't have had to see that!" He yelled and I flinched away from his angry tone. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. I waited patiently for him to calm down and squeezed his hand gently. He eventually opened his eyes but didn't look at me. I sighed and took his face gently between my hands and pulled his eyes up to meet mine.

"It doesn't matter. I understand why you are upset. Victoria was your cousin and you should be able to trust her but you can't. Baby I am so sorry she did that to you but it doesn't matter right now. I love you. That's all that matters. I know you would never cheat on me. Even if I hadn't seen the whole thing I would not have doubted you for a second. You mean the world to me. I love you so much and I know you love me just as much." I told him and I saw the anger fade from his eyes and happiness and love flood back in.

"More." He replied and I shot him a confused look and he chuckled. "You said you know that I love you just as much. It's not true. I love you more." He stated simply and I gasped a breath of relief and giggled.

"Just promise me something." I told him and he wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me tightly against him.

"Anything." He murmered.

"Try not to get yourself into a situation where a girl can kiss you. I don't want anyone touching those lips except for me." I pouted and he laughed and kissed my cheek as I giggled.

"I promise, my love." He replied seriously and I launched myself further into his arms. He lifted me easily and spun me around in a circle before capturing my lips with his in a kiss that radiated love and passion.

"I love you so much Edward." I told him softly and he smiled.

"I love you too Bella. You are my everything. You mean the world to me." He replied and I grinned at him before pecking his lips again.

"Do you want to head back inside or just head home?" I asked him as I nuzzled into his neck and kissed him gently on his adams apple.

"Let's go say goodbye then can we head home?" He asked me and I smiled.

"Of course baby. Let's go say our goodbyes and then we can get out of here." I told him before pulling away and taking his hand in mine as I lead him towards the house. We walked inside to find Alice screaming her head off at someone I couldn't see through the crowd.

"...bitch!" I only caught on to the last part of what Alice was saying and gasped.

"Shutup Alice. You can't talk to me like that!" The person she was screaming at replied in a calm tone.

"I can talk to you however the hell I want you stupid slut! I can't believe I am related to you! How dare you try to break up my brother and my best friend! How dare you cheat on James! How dare you try to pull this at MY GOD DAMN ENGAGEMENT PARTY!" Alice fumed, her face turning bright red and her little body shaking with anger. If I wasn't so shocked at all the words comming out of Alice's mouth, the situation would be funny.

"James and I are getting a divorce anyways. The pig cheated on me." The woman replied and I could guess it was Victoria.

"Well good. My cousin is too damn good for you anyways. Always has been." Alice replied in a stiff tone as she crossed her arms over her chest and I fought to hold the giggle inside at how ferocious my little Alice looked.

"Did you not hear me pixie bitch? James fucking cheated on me!" Victoria screamed at Alice and I could picture Alice blocking every other word out after she heard 'pixie bitch' and this time couldn't supress the giggle. Since it was dead silent, everyone around heard my giggle and they all turned and looked at me. Instead of just shutting up, I continued to giggle until I couldn't hold it in any longer and my giggles turned into a full blown laughing fit. Edward wrapped his arms around me to hold me up as I tried to contain my laughter and tears streamed down my face. I held my aching side tightly and took deep breaths as Edward rubbed circles with his hand on my back and looked at me with a small smile on his face. Once I contained my laughter, I looked up and felt my face flush when I noticed that everyone, and I mean everyone, was staring at me with confused glances, glares from Victoria.

"You ok there Bella?" Alice asked me skeptically and I giggled before taking another deep breath.

"I'm fine Alice." I replied calmly and she laughed and nodded her head. I rolled my eyes and hid my blushing face in Edward's chest. He chuckled as he took me in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Everyone please get back to the party! I apologize for the interruption." Jasper yelled out and the music started back up and everyone started moving about. I looked up to see Alice dragging Victoria outside and quickly followed, leaving Edward lost in the crowd. I stepped outside and saw Alice garling at Victoria.

"Look Alice, I've always had a thing for Edward. You know that! What does it matter if some little skank is with him right now. They aren't married, they aren't engaged, and they aren't living together. I could easily get Edward to break up with her. Isn't Edward's happiness all that matters to you?" Victoria said in a voice that was supposed to sound sincere but just sounded threatening.

"You are right. Edward's happiness is all that matters. And he can never be happy and would never be happy with you! Bella is ten times the woman you will ever be! You can't just go around breaking people up just because you aren't happy in your marriage. You did it first with me and Jazz and I won't let you do it to Edward and Bella. They are happy together Victoria! Just leave them be and work on fixing your marriage with James. He loves you. He may have cheated but he loves you more than anything in the whole wide world. You mean everything to him! He married you for God's sake!" Alice fumed and I smiled.

"Alice, he wants a divorce. He doesn't love me. Not anymore." She replied and I felt sympathy for the woman, despite the circumstances.

"Victoria, you two have been saying you are getting divorced for a year now. You got the papers months ago. He hasn't signed them. If he really didn't love you anymore and he really wanted a divorce he would have signed the papers! Now, I think you should go find James and I think you two need to leave." Alice said, her voice strong and full of authority.

"Alright Alice. I'm going." Victoria sighed and turned to walk back inside and stopped short when she saw me. An evil smile crepped its way onto her face and she sauntered over to me. "Edward will be mine. It's just a matter of time." She hissed at me and I rolled my eyes and bumped her shoulder as I walked past her over to Alice.

"God she's such a bitch!" Alice yelled and I laughed and nodded my head in agreement. "I'm really sorry about her Bells. I still can't believe my cousin married her." She sighed and I shrugged.

"I can. No offense Alice but your cousin is a total creep." I replied and she laughed.

"I guess he can be." She told me and I giggled.

"So Edward and I are going to head home. I just wanted to come say goodbye before I left." I told her and she pouted and clung to my arm.

"No! Bella please don't go! I'll kick everyone out and you and Edward can stay the night and we can watch movies and make popcorn and make ice cream sundaes! Please Bells!" She begged me and I honestly did want to stay. It sounded fun and I hadn't had time with just Alice that was non-wedding related since she started planning and I missed it.

"That sounds amazing actually. Let me go talk to Edward and see what he wants to do ok?" I asked her and she squealed and bounced in her seat as I laughed. I got up and went out in search of Edward. I found him in the kitchen talking to Jasper and smiled when I saw him so relaxed and happy around his soon to be brother in law. After watching him for a few minutes, I walked over to him and laughed as a grin spread across his face when he saw me. "Hey." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waste.

"Hi." He replied as he continued to grin.

"So Alice wants to know if we want to stay over here tonight. She wants to watch movies and make popcorn and ice cream sundaes. She said she's ready for everyone to leave anyways. I told her I would come talk to you and see what you wanted to do." I explained and he smiled at me.

"Would you like to stay babe?" He asked me and I smiled lovingly at him. He was always putting what I wanted first.

"I would like to stay, I haven't really had a chance to hang out with Alice that didn't have anything to do with the wedding. So I would like to stay but we can always do it another night if you would rather just go home tonight. I honestly don't mind either way." I told him and he kissed me gently.

"We can stay love." He whispered and I grinned and squealed.

"Thank you Edward. I love you." I told him and he chuckled.

"I love you too Bella." He replied and I kissed him quickly before going to tell Alice.

"Hey Alice! Get everyone out of here! We are staying!" I told her and she squealed and launched herself at me. I laughed and stumbled backwards at the force of her body hitting mine.

"Alright everyone! Sorry but the party is over! It's time to leave!" She yelled out and the music stopped and groans were heard around the room. "Come on people! Move it! I got some popcorn to make!" She called out and I laughed at her enthusiasm. Everyone slowly started to file out, everyone comming to say goodbye to Alice and Jasper before leaving. Once everyone was out, Alice and I started to clean up everything quickly, anxious to start the night.

"Alice that is so not what happened!" Edward yelled at his sister as Jasper and I laughed. Edward and I were sitting on the love seat and Alice and Jasper were sharing the chair. We were currently in jammies telling stories of when we were younger. Alice had just told us the story of how, when he was ten, Edward had walked in on his parents doing the deed and ran out of the room screaming like a little girl, according to Alice. She then continued to tell us how he had mocked what they were doing to show Alice. Edward was profusely denying everything and blushing bright red. I giggled and squeezed his hand. He playfully glared at me and stuck his tongue out. "I can't believe you're laughing at this! You're just encouraging it Isabella." He told me and I laughed.

"Awh I'm sorry baby." I told him as I kissed his cheek and pouted. He rolled his eyes and captured my lips in a kiss that quickly turned very passionate. I was too engrossed in the kiss that I didn't notice Alice and Jasper's laughter had stopped and I didn't notice them just staring at us, mouths open wide. When he pulled away, both our breathing was heavy and our lips red and swollen. I could feel the lust radiating from both of us and had to latch onto the couch to keep myself from jumping him there and then.

"So anyways..." Alice interrupted and I looked away blushing and laughed.

"Oh God! I'm sorry Alice. I totally forgot you guys were right there!" I apologized and Edward laughed.

"I'm not sorry. That was hot! Now I'm kind of grossed out that it was my brother but, if I forget about that, wow." She told me and we all laughed.

"Good to know Al." I replied sarcastically and she threw a pillow at me. I ducked and Edward quickly snatched the pillow before it could hit me and threw it back at Alice, hitting both her and Jasper. "My knight in shinning armor." I swooned as I batted my eyelashes at Edward and he laughed.

"Always baby." He replied truthfully and I smiled and kissed him deeply before pulling away before it could turn into something too raunchy.

"Ok! I was ok with it the first time but now, come on guys! I'm getting jealous here! Jazzy won't kiss me like that unless we are in the bedroom alone." Alice complained and I laughed. I looked over when I didn't hear Alice anymore and saw Jasper had captured her mouth in a kiss more heated than the one Edward and I had shared before. I blushed and quickly looked away, feeling it a moment too personal to watch.

"That better Darlin?" Jasper drawled, laying his accent on heavy and I saw Alice breathless and shinning. I laughed, knowing that feeling all too well. Kissing Edward was always like that for me. He always left me breathless and dizzy feeling. I felt like I was on Cloud 9. The best feeling in the world.

"Bella! Come help me make sundaes!" Alice yelled and I laughed as I stood up and followed her into the kitchen. We quickly made sundaes and she grabbed two of them and ran back out into the living room. I took my time, taking my finger to scoop out the ice cream left over on the scooper, before tossing it into the sink. Just as I was about to put my finger in my mouth to lick the ice cream off, Edward grabbed my wrist and brought my ice cream covered finger to his own mouth, swirling his tongue around it to gather all of the ice cream before flicking my finger tip one last time and releasing my with a pop. He smiled deviously at me and slowly leaned in. My eyes flickered closed as he licked my neck just below my ear and then blew on the wet spot, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Breath Bella." He whispered in my ear and I gasped in a breath I hadn't realized I needed, breaking me out of my stupor.

"Stop doing that Edward!" I hissed as I smacked his chest and turned back towards the ice cream. His ahnds grabbed my waste and he pulled me back against him, grinding his clear erection into me. I moaned quietly and let my head fall back on his chest.

"Just say stop Bella." He whispered as he began to pepper kissed up and down my neck. My head fell to the side to give him better access and he stopped at my pulse point and sucked. I gasped and bit my lip to hold in the moan that was threatening to escape as I felt the wetness pool between my legs.

"Edward we have to stop. We have to go back out to Alice and Jasper." I gasped out as he continued to suck and I groaned.

"We don't have to. We can head home right now and you can let me have my way with you." He purred and I moaned loudly.

"Edward we can't. I promised Alice." I said, with a little more authority then before. He chukled and pulled away, winking at me, before walking back into the living room. I scooped up my bowl of ice cream, leaving Edward's on the counter, and heading back to the living room. I glared at Edward before sitting on my floor by the couch and digging into my ice cream.

"Where's mine?" Edward asked me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not your maid. It's in the kitchen." I told him and he gasped in mock horror before flicking my head and getting up to get his ice cream. I laughed and rubbed the back of my head where his finger hit. He came back into the living room, ice cream in hand, and started eating. Once I finished mine, I got up to put the bowl in the sink and then sat back down on the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs and put my chin on my knees. I closed my eyes and began to day dream that it was mine and Edward's wedding instead of Alice and Jaspers. I was broken from my stupor when Edward's arms came underneath my kees and around my back to lift me onto the couch and pull me into his lap. He snuggled his face into my neck and inhaled.

"What movie do you guys want to watch?" Alice asked me and I shrugged my shoulders as I ran my fingers through Edward's messy hair. "Alright, well that is absolutely no help at all." She complained and I laughed. Alice and Jasper contemplated over what movie to watch while I cuddled up next to Edward upder a blanket that was on the back of the couch. A movie lit up the TV screen and we all got comfy to watch whatever Alice had put it.


	43. Chapter 42

BPOV:

Alice had chosen _My Sister's Keeper_. Not the best movie to watch during a hangout if you ask me. We were currently at the end of the movie when Kate dies and I was sobbing my heart out. Edward had his arms wrapped around me and was trying to calm me down and quiet my sobs into his chest. I was too engrossed in the movie, though, to notice. Once the movie ended, I wiped my eyes and sat up, feeling slightly groggy. I looked over to Edward and saw him looking at me with a sad and worried look in his eyes. I silently gave him a questioningly look and he mouthed 'later' before he stood up and stretched. My eyes ghosted over his body and I shivered in delight when I saw his shirt expose his stomach. Since the jeans he was wearing hung low on his hips, I could also see the top of his 'V' and my mouth watered.

"Breath Bella." I heard his velvety voice remind me and my eyes snapped up to see him smirking at me. I blushed and closed my eyes. He chuckled and took my hands, pulling me off the couch and into his chest tightly. I snuggled in and his arms wrapped around my waste.

"You are much too dazzling for your own good, Mr. Cullen." I told him as I looked into his eyes.

"Do I dazzle you, Miss Swan?" He asked me and I giggled.

"Only, all the time." I told him truthfully and he smiled.

I love you Isabella Marie." He said sincerely and I melted in his arms.

"I love you too Edward Anthony." I replied and he kissed me gently. The kiss was sweet and simple but it set me on fire on the inside and I was begging for more instantly.

"Edward! Bella! Jazzy!" I heard Alice call us all from the kitchen and I grudgingly pulled away from Edward and pouted. Edward laughed and kissed the tip of my nose as I scrunched it up.

"You are much too adorable, my sweet girl." He told me and I giggled and blushed. He took my hand and led me into the kitchen.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked carefully as I saw her pouring some vodka into four shot glasses.

"We are going to do some shots!" She told me and I laughed and took my glass from her. "One. Two. Three!" She shouted and we all threw back our shots. I felt the liquid burn my throat as it went down and I moaned. I loved that feeling. I didn't drink often, so I could already feel the alcohol working its wonderful magic. I slammed the glass down on the counter and licked up the excess liquid from my lips and sighed in content. Alice set the glasses down in the sink, rinsing them quickly, and we headed back out into the living room.

"Hey Alice? Why didn't you invite Emmet and Rosie?" I asked her curiously and she gasped and slapped her hands to her cheeks.

"Oh no!" She yelled before she ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"You invited them already didn't you?" Jasper asked me and I gasped.

"Why Jasper! How dare you accuse me of such things! They are two minutes away and Rose already promised to not answer any of Ali's calls." I told him as I giggled innocently and he rolled his eyes as he laughed with me.

"She's not answering! Oh no! This is just horrible! I'm such a horrible friend!" Alice came running back into the living room and I found it hard to keep my laugh inside. A few moment's later, the doorbell rang and Jasper hoped up to get it, winking at me on his way. I giggled behind my hand before turning and looking sadly at Alice as she continued to rant.

"You know bitch! Just because you are getting married soon and Bella is your maid of honor and Edward the best man does not mean you can have secret parties with us!" Rosalie came storming into the room, her voice sounding furious but a smirk on her face.

"Rose!" Alice cried out as she lunged at Rosalie and wrapped her tiny arms around her. "I am so sorry! I completely forgot! I was going to ask you guys but then I just got so excited that Bella and Edward were staying! Oh gosh I am such a horrible friend!" She said and I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer.

"Alice you need to calm down! Bella and I planned this whole thing! Chill out." Rose said as she giggled and Alice stared at me with her mouth open.

"Bella, I am so proud of you!" She squealed and I looked at her in shock and confusment. "You actually planned something evil with Rose and didn't spill anything! I had no idea you had planned anything! Even when you asked me if I had invited them! This is such a huge step!" She explained in her high pitched pixie voice and I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah all for you Alice." I said and she giggled and playfully smacked my arm.

"So we all just had a shot, you two need to catch up. Come one! Come with me!" Alice ordered and I laughed and snuggled back into the couch with Edward. Jasper had followed Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet into the kitchen so it was just Edward and I in the living room and I took this opportunity to ask him a question.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What was with that face earlier? During the movie? You were looking at me like I was going to disappear any second or something." I asked him wearily and he sighed and pulled me tighter against him.

"Now is not the time for that conversation love. I promise I will tell you, just not right now. I don't want to ruin the night. And I don't know how you are going to respond." He explained and I felt the nervousness bubble inside of me.

"Edward you are scaring me. Please just tell me. I promise I will not let it ruin our night." I pleaded and he sighed before pulling back and looking into my eyes, indecision clear in his.

"Come take a walk with me." He said as he stood up and held his hand out for me. I took it and he pulled me up, never letting go of me hand, and led me into the kitchen where the others were. "Bella and I are going for a walk. We will be back." Edward told them and I could tell my solemn look worried the gang and I tried my best to put a convincing smile on my face to keep them from worrying.

"Ok, well hurry back!" Alice said and I smiled at her softly before Edward pulled me outside. We walked in silence for a few minutes, Edward playing with the fingers on the hand the he was holding.

"Edward, please talk to me." I begged him quietly and when he looked at me, I saw a sadness in his eyes that cut my heart.

"Bella, watching that movie made me realize that, at any moment, I could lose you. Everything we have and have built together could be lost. In just a couple seconds. That's all it takes." He said sadly and I could see the tears gather in his eyes.

"Edward, that girl had cancer. She was dying for a very long time and her family knew that. What is going on?" I asked him as I took his hands in mine and forced him to look at me. I, once again, saw indecision in his eyes, which quickly turned into resolve.

"Bella," he started as he scooted his body closer to mine on the bench, "I love you with all of my being. You mean the world to me and I can't imagine my life without you. That movie just made me think about losing someone you love dearly, which made me think of losing you. I can't lose you. I won't lose you." He said powerfully and I smiled at him.

"You will never lose me Edward. I am always going to be right here beside you. I promise." I told him sincerely and his smile finally reached his eyes and I felt relief.

"I know that now my love." He whispered as he gently brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Are you better now?" I asked him and he nodded at me, his focus switching from my lips to my eyes. He slowly bent his head down, his eyes fluttering closed, and he brushed his lips against mine. My eyes snapped shut and I threw myself at Edward, twining my fingers in his hair and crushing his lips to mine. He groaned and his arms grabbed my hips, pulling me closer. I moved so that I was straddling his lap and brushed my tongue against his bottom lip. He opened his mouth slowly and our tongues collided, fighting for dominance. The kiss was fiery, passionate, and everything that Edward and I felt for each other. It was exactly what we needed. I always felt close to Edward when I kissed him, but this was a new kind of closness. One that I couldn't explain. I sighed in contemptment as we broke apart and a grin spread across my face.

"Much better." Edward said quietly and I giggled and blushed before moving off of his lap. He stood and took my hand as we walked back to the house together. We headed inside and Edward went to find Jasper and Emmet as I went with the girls.

"So what was his problem Bella?" Alice asked me curiously and I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face.

"He said he was afraid of losing me. Kept saying that at any second everything we had between us and everything we have built could be gone and how he couldn't lose me. I felt like there was something else behind everything. I couldn't figure it out. At all. I mean it was almost like he wanted to tell me but then didn't? I don't know. I'm really worried about him though. The look on his face when he looked at me after that stupid movie was just completely heartbreaking." I told them and I shuddered as I remembered the look in Edward's eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice squealed, snapping me out of my reverie. "He is finally going to pop the question!" She explained and I looked at her in confusion.

"Alice, don't be ridiculous. Neither of us are ready for marriage. We already talked about it." I told her and she smiled.

"Bella you are so completely blind. Edward has wanted to propose since we graduated. But when you said you wanted to wait, he did what you asked. He loves you Bella. And you love him. That's why he was so upset! He realized that he could lose you and he isn't willing to risk that. He is going to propose! Now the question is, when?" Alice explained and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know Alice. I don't think you are right on this one. Now I don't usually go against you but still, it's too soon. I'm sure Edward is going to talk to me about marriage before he asks me to marry him." I told them and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Trust me on this Bella." She said simply before jumping up to call the boys back down to the living room so we could watch another movie. In the back of my head, I registered Edward sit behind me and pull me into his arms as we settled down for the movie. But in the forefront of my mind, I had no other thoughts other than what Alice had said. Was Edward going to propose? And more importantly, if he did ask, what would I say.

EPOV:

The movie Alice had picked made me realize how little time I actually had with Bella. How, at any point in time, she could be gone. As I sat with her on the bench outside, I thought back to all of our time together. I thought back to all of our fights, all of our nights spent just us two. I thought about everything we have built in the years we have been together. I thought about the party when she told Mike Newton I was her boyfriend. I can't lose any of that. I came to the resolve to ask Bella to marry me. I loved her with all of my heart, why should we wait? With that decision made, I was able to convince Bella that I was ok and get her back to the house so that I could talk to Jasper and Emmet. I think she bought it, but she also could tell that there was still something else underneath it all. She didn't ask about it though and for that I was thankful. We headed back to the house and she went downstairs with the girls as I headed upstairs to have a chat with the guys.

"Yo Eddie!" Emmet called out and I cringed.

"Emmet, I asked you not to call me that." I sighed and he chuckled.

"I know, I just like to see you get your panties in a bunch." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, what was with you earlier man? You really scared us all, including Bella. That pour girl was terrified." Jasper piped up and I groaned.

"I know I'm sorry. I just, I love her so much guys. She is everything to me. I was just thinking about losing her and what would happen to me if that happened and I realized that I wouldn't be able to take it." I explained carefully and Jasper looked at me sadly as Emmet was smirking at me.

"What are you saying Edward?" Jasper asked me cautiously and I smiled at both of them.

"I want to ask Bella to marry me." I said in a sure voice and I heard a pixie squeal behind me. We all turned around quickly to see Alice standing in the doorway witha huge grin on her face.

"Finally!" She shouted and I laughed at her.

"I know Alice." I told her and she laughed.

"You have to do it at the wedding! Please Edward! That can be your wedding gift to me! A new sister! Please Edward." She pleaded and I couldn't resist.

"Alright Ali I will propose to Bella at the wedding. On two conditions!" I said quickly and she looked at me seriously.

"I am not going to do it in front of anyone. I will set something up outside or something so that it will be just us two and that way she feels no obligation to say yes. My second condition is that you let me plan EVERYTHING! You are not allowed to know anything! And please don't say anything to Bella! I swear Alice if she has any idea about this I will personally hunt you down and-"

"No need for the threats Edward! Now all of you come downstairs before Bella thinks something is up. You know, she has no idea Edward. She is completely clueless." Alice said and I stopped short.

"Alice, how do you know that?" I asked her cautiously and she smiled.

"Because when she told me how you had acted on your walk, it was totally clear to me that you had decided to propose to Bella. I told her exactly that but she didn't believe me. Kept looking at me like I was completely crazy. But seriously now come on!" She said before pulled Jasper out the door, Emmet and I following them. Once we got downstairs, I saw Bella deep in thought with a contempt look on her face. I decided to let her be and sat behind her, pulling her back against my chest and wrapping my arms around her as Alice put another movie in. I inhaled her delicious scent and basked in her precense as everyone else watched the movie. I wasn't sure if I could wait until Alice's wedding to propose to her. I loved her and I couldn't wait to start our life together as husband and wife. I gently kissed her head and she sighed as she snuggled back against me. I closed my eyes and just held her, feeling the love radiating around us.

"I love you Bella." I whispered and she turned her head slightly.

"I love you too Edward." She said back quietly and I kissed her cheek lightly before wrapping my arms around her tighter.


	44. Chapter 43

"Bella, hurry up wills you? We don't have much time before the wedding and there is still so much that needs to get done!" Alice was turning into Bridezilla to the max. Now, granted, it was the day of her wedding and we only had about four hours before the ceremony but, everything that needed to be done was done. The only thing left was for the bride and the bridesmaids get ready.

"Alice, you need to calm down. The only thing left to do is get you and the other girls ready to walk down the aisle. Please calm down. All this stress is no good." I told her and I grabbed hold of her shoulders and calmed her down.

"I know Bells, I am just so excited and anxious and nervous. All at the same damn time! It's freaking me out. I am so used to being in total control of my emotions. But today, the damn things have a mind of their own." She said as she pouted and I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face.

"Ali, everything is going to be wonderful. You are going to marry the love of your life and start the beginning of your happily ever after." I told her and she smiled brightly and hugged me.

"This is why you, my dear, are my maid of honor." She told me and I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Alright suck up, let's go get you ready." I told her as she linked her arm in mine and together we headed upstairs to the bathroom. All of the girls took a bathroom and jumped in the shower. I shaved my whole body, making sure everything was as smooth as a baby's bottom. Once I was finished, I stepped out and dried myself off, wrapping a robe tightly around my body and throwing my hair up into a quick bun. I went back into Alice's room to see all of the other girls out of the shower and looking similar to me, with robes covering their bodies and their hair thrown up.

"Alice not done yet?" I asked them as I walked into the room.

"Not yet, she should be out any minute though. The shower has been off for about ten minutes." Angela, one of the bridesmaids, answered. I nodded and looked at the time. It was noon, which meant the hairdressers and nail and makeup teams should be here any minute. The doorbell rang and I went downstairs to answer it.

"Hello, you must be Alice, the bride?" The woman answered and I smiled and opened the door wider so that her and her team could come inside.

"No actually, Bella, maid of honor. The bride is still in the shower. You must be Helen." I answered as I shook her hand and she smiled at me.

"Yes and this is my team." She responded and I nodded.

"Well, everyone is upstairs. Follow me." I told them and I headed upstairs. When I walked back into the room, Alice was out of the shower and she squealed and smiled when she saw the team behind me.

"This would be the lovely bride, Alice. Ali, this is Helen and her team." I made the quick introductions before Alice jumped in.

"Ok I have very specific instructions for everyone's hair and makeup. You, of course, have some artistic freedom if you so wish, but I trust you will make everyone look as perfect as I imagine." Alice said and I laughed and rolled my eyes. We all sat back in chairs at the different stations the team had set up and relaxed as they got to work on our hair, nails, and makeup. By the time they were finished, we had about an hour before the ceremony, which meant about forty five minutes before we needed to get to the church. I looked in the mirror and gasped at my reflection. My hair hung in loose waves down my back and the front was pulled back into a small bump and held with bobby pins. My makeup was done with dark blues and silvers to match my dress with a smoky look that made my eyes pop. My nails had been painted a dark blue with one silver line going diagonal across the thumbs.

"Wow." Was all I could say and even that came out in a barely whisper.

"You like it Bella?" Alice asked and I smiled at her.

"I look beautiful Alice. But nothing in comparison to you." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Does it look good? I haven't looked yet, I'm scared to." She told me and I laughed and rolled my eyes at her silliness.

"Alice, you look amazing." I told her and she nodded. "But don't look just yet. I want you to see the completed product. So you can look once you put your dress on." I told her and she smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "Well, I am going to put my dress on so that I can help you with yours. Be right back." I told her and I walked into Edward's room, which is where my dress was being stored. I stripped out of the robe and put lotion on my entire body. I sighed as I rubbed it into my neck and closed my eyes. I never realized how stressful planning this wedding with Alice was. I sighed and reopened my eyes once all of the lotion was rubbed in. I ran my hands along the dress Alice had picked out for me and the rest of the wedding party. Each person had the same dress, but in a different color. Mine was dark blue. It was tight around the top and strapless, showing off all of my curves perfectly. At the waist, there was a silver sash that tied in a knot on the side and flowed down the length of the rest of the dress. Below my hips, the dress flared out all the way to the floor. Along with the dress, Alice had chosen silver strappy heals. I had been walking around in them for weeks, getting used to the feeling. She had also gotten me silver flats to wear at the reception if I wished to change. I took one last look in the mirror and smoothed out my dress before going into Alice's room to help her put her dress on. I walked into the room and froze when I saw the sight before me. Alice was on the floor clutching her stomach and doubled over in pain. She had tears streaming down her face. I rushed to her side and knelt down next to her.

"Alice! Alice what's wrong?" I asked her but in response I just got a scream of pain from Alice.

"Bella I don't know what happened! One minute she was getting ready to put her dress on and the next she was screaming out in pain and on the floor." Angela was hysterical with tears streaming down her face and a terrified look on her face.

"Ali, honey, I need you to talk to me now. Tell me what happened." I talked to Alice in a soothing tone, hoping to help calm her down at least slightly, enough for her to tell me what was wrong.

"Bella, it hurts." She whimpered and I brushed the hair from her face. My hand swept against her forehead and I felt that she was burning up. Inside, I felt the panic start to rise.

"Ok tell me what hurts sweetie." I begged her and she groaned out in pain and clutched my hand.

"My stomach. Bella, the baby." She said and my eyes went wide.

"What about a baby Alice?" I asked her, but before she could answer she passed out in my arms. "Shit! Alright Ang! I need you to call 911 and tell them that I am on my way. Then I need you to call Edward and have him and Jasper meet us at the hospital. Then you and the girls need to go tell all of the guests that something came up and the wedding is postponed. I need you to take care of all of that for me." I said and when I heard no response I looked over to see her frozen and in panic mode. I jumped up and grabbed her face between my hands. "Angela listen to me! I know you are scared, I am scared too. But I need you to do this for me. Alice needs you to do this for me. I can't call; I need to get Alice to the hospital as soon as possible. Please Ang, I need you. Can you focus and do this for me?" I asked her and she closed her eyes and nodded her head. When she reopened her eyes, I saw determination in them and relief flooded my system slightly. I nodded and went back over to Alice's limp body. I lifted her into my arms and ran through the house to the car. I was running on pure fear and adrenaline at this point. I quick buckled Alice into the back seat and jumped up front, starting the car, and speeding off to the hospital. I parked the car by the emergency entrance and ran inside to get help. "Someone help me please! My best friend is in the car! I need help!" I screamed and saw a doctor rushing over to help me.

"What do you need miss?" The doctor asked.

"Oh thank God. Please help me. It's my best friend. She just doubled over and started screaming in pain. She could barely talk and was having trouble breathing. When I asked her what was wrong she just said that everything was hurting. Please help her doctor." I begged and he nodded as he loaded her onto a stretcher. "Oh wait doctor! One more thing!" I stopped him and he looked back at me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I think she might be pregnant." I told him and his eyes went wide and he ran off with Alice. I felt the tears streaming down my face and my legs collapsed underneath me. I let the sobs wretch through my body and I let the panic and fear overtake me completely. Everything I was pushing down to the bottom as I helped Alice, I let come to the surface and overtake everything. I started gasping for breath.

"Miss! Miss are you alright?" Another doctor came over to ask me and I couldn't even find the breath to answer him. "Alright I need a stretcher over here!" The doctor called out as he crouched down beside me. He took his little flashlight and looked into my eyes and listened to my heart rate. "Alright I need you to take deep breaths for me and calm down. Ma'am, what is your name?" He asked me and I shook my head, signaling that I could not answer. "Ok, I need you to calm down. I need you to try to take deep breaths. You are having a panic attack. Just take deep breaths for me ok?" He spoke calmly and softly, which slightly worked. I nodded and closed my eyes, taking the deepest breaths possible. Slowly, I felt myself start to calm down. Once I was able to breathe normally again, I opened my eyes and looked at the doctor. "That's a good girl. There you go. Better?" He asked me and I nodded my head, letting out a long breath. "Now, can you tell me what happened miss?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I just brought my friend in. She had pain in her stomach and I think she may be pregnant. She passed out. I guess once the doctor took her away the panic overcame everything and I couldn't stop it." I explained and he nodded.

"That is completely normal when someone goes through a traumatic experience. I am going to get a wheelchair and then get you to a bed ok? Get some fluids running through you." He told me as he checked my pupils and heart rate again.

"No that is not necessary. Please I am fine." I argued and he shook his head.

"No arguing with me, you need rest. As soon as there is any news on your friend I will let you know ok?" He told me and I had no other choice but to nod my head. He grabbed my arm, supporting me as I stood and sat in the wheelchair. He wheeled me into a room and helped me get settled on the bed. He pulled out a needle for the IV and I sucked in a sharp breath. "Don't like needles?" He asked and I shook my head violently and he chuckled. "I'll be gentle I promise." He replied and I closed my eyes and looked away as he began to put the needle in my arm. "There, all done, see how easy that was?" He asked me and I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Thank you doctor." I told him and he smiled.

"Only doing my job miss. But you are very welcome." He replied and I giggled and blushed slightly.

"Bella! Bella! Oh my gosh Bella what happened!" Edward's panic voice rang out in the hallway and into the room as he entered and ran to my side.

"Edward, oh Edward." I sighed as the tears began to stream down my face again.

"I'm here now, love. Everything is going to be ok. I'm here now." He soothed me as I sobbed into his chest. Once the sobs stopped, I pulled back and looked up at him.

"How's Alice?" I asked him and he looked down at me.

"I don't know Bella. I got here and you were my first priority. Angela told me that you had to rush Alice to the hospital and then she called again, saying that she was really worried about you. What happened?" He asked me and I sighed.

"I had just finished putting my dress on and I walked in the room to see Alice on the floor and clutching her stomach in pain. She couldn't even breathe enough to tell me what was wrong. She said something about a baby Edward. I think she is pregnant. All I could think about was getting Alice to the hospital. As soon as she was taken away, I had a panic attack. The doctor got me calmed down and set me up in here. Where is Jasper?" I asked him and he sighed.

"He went with Alice." He answered. Just then, the doctor came into the room.

"I have news on your friend Alice." He answered and I took a deep breath, waiting for him to answer.

"She was having a miscarriage. If you hadn't gotten her to the hospital as quickly as you did, they would not have had time to save the baby. Because you got her here soon though, Dr. Stephans was able to save both Alice and the baby." He explained and I sighed a breath of relief and felt a smile flood my face.

"Thank you doctor." I responded and he nodded and smiled before turning back around and walking out of the room.

"Are you going to be ok for a little bit? I want to go check on Jasper." Edward said and I nodded and smiled at him. Thank God everyone was ok.


	45. Chapter 44

Crazy Crushes and Annoying Blushes:

BPOV:

I woke up with my head pounding and the room spinning. I blinked hard a few times and everything slowly became clear. I looked beside me and saw Edward sitting in the chair with his head on the bed and his eyes closed. I smiled and gently stroked his hair. He jumped awake and I smiled down at him.

"Hey handsome." I said as I continued to run my fingers through his hair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me as he stroked my cheek gently with his thumb. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes.

"I have a bit of a headache but other than that just sleepy." I replied and he nodded.

"Let me go get a nurse to give you something for that headache and then we can talk to the doctor about getting you released." He said. I nodded and he stood and kissed my forehead gently. I closed my eyes and massaged my temples, hoping to ease some of the ache.

"Hello Bella, Edward tells me you have a headache?" The nurse asked as she came in and looked at the monitor I was hooked up to. I nodded gently. "Well, let me give you something for that and then I will get your discharge papers together." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you." Edward replied for me as he sat down in the chair again and took my hand in his.

"How's Alice doing?" I asked him and he sighed.

"She is dealing. Very upset over the situation. Jasper doesn't quite know how to handle it. He will be very relieved to hear that you are awake." He said.

"How long have I been out?" I asked him.

"Just a few hours." He told me and I nodded. I slowly sat up and straightened out my clothes. I reached down to touch where the IV was in my arm and looked down in shock when I felt nothing there.

"Dr. Marten took it out while you were sleeping. Said you didn't need it anymore." Edward explained and chuckled at my confused face.

"Here are your discharge papers. I just need you to sign here and then you are free to go." The nurse said as she came back in and pointed to a spot on the papers. I quickly signed and stood up. Edward grabbed my hand and led me to Alice's room.

"Oh thank God you're here." Jasper said as he jumped up when I walked into the room.

"Hey Jazz, how is she?" I whispered as I saw that Alice was sleeping.

"She is a little torn up. Physically, she and the baby are fine, but emotionally, not so much." He said and I sighed.

"Well, how are you doing?" I asked him as I grabbed his hand and squeezed gently.

"I am confused. I don't understand how this happened. We should be married right now Bella. We should be married and on our honeymoon but instead we are in the hospital and my fiancé and unborn baby are hooked up to monitors and I'm just so scared." He said and by the end he had tears streaming down his face. He buried himself in my arms and I rubbed his back and head soothingly.

"Shhh, its ok Jasper. Everything is going to be ok." I whispered comfortingly as I rocked slightly. I held him until his cries stopped and he wiped his face and smiled at me.

"Thanks Bella, for everything." He said sincerely and I smiled and winked.

"Anytime Jazz, anytime." I replied and I kissed his cheek gently.

"Hey best friend, stop flirting with my fiancé will ya." I heard Alice's voice and instantly went to her side.

"Hey there baby girl, how are you feeling?" I asked her and she laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Physically I feel fine, but emotionally, I've been better." She replied and I smiled at her with sadness. I looked back at the boys and smiled when I saw them leaving the room, shutting the door behind them. As soon as they were gone, Alice broke down into tears. I climbed into the bed next to her and took her in my arms.

"Alice, it's ok. You are fine. The baby is fine. Everything is going to be ok." I told her and she shook her head.

"No, it's not Bella. You don't understand. No one knew that I was pregnant. Not even Jasper. I was going to tell him after the honeymoon. I wasn't sure how he would react. I knew he wanted kids, I just didn't think he wanted them this early. We aren't even married yet and I am already going to have his baby. That's not how it was supposed to be. Now, I am so scared to lose him or her. I feel like he or she is a part of me. A part that I am not willing to let go of." She confessed and I held her tighter.

"Ali, calm down. You don't have to let him or her go. Everything is fine." I told her and she nodded.

"What if Jasper doesn't want a baby yet? What if he leaves me? Bella he is my soul mate, I can't do this without him." She said as more tears fell down her face.

"Alice, Jasper loves you with all of his heart. His entire being belongs to you. He would never leave you. And now that he knows you are pregnant with his child, he loves that baby just as much as you do, Ali. He's not going anywhere." I told her and she nodded and her tears stopped.

"Thank you Bella. I don't know what I would have done had you not been there and I had lost this baby." She said.

"Alice, of course I will always be here to help you. You don't even need to thank me. Now get some rest. You are going home soon and you need all the rest you can get if you are going to be getting married soon." I told her and she yawned and nodded her head softly.

"Hey Bella." She called as I began to walk out of the room.

"Yes Alice?" I asked her as I turned back around.

"Thank you for everything. I don't know what I would do without you." She said and I smiled and felt myself begin to tear up at how fragile she looked.

"Anytime Ali, I'm always here for you." I replied and turned back out of the room and walked out as quickly as possible. I could feel the tears beginning to break loose. I quickly closed the door behind me and sank down against the wall next to the door and let the tears flow down my face. I cried for my best friend. I cried for her fears. I cried for my future niece. I cried for Jasper. I cried for the troubles they would face through the pregnancy. And I cried for the anger I felt bubbling up inside me. It wasn't fair that a couple as amazing and sweet and good as Alice and Jasper had to go through something like this at all, much less on their wedding day. It just wasn't right. I took a few deep breaths and dried my eyes and stood up, heading off to find Edward and Jasper. I found them soon in the cafeteria. Edward was patting Jasper's back as Jasper sat with his head in his hands. I could barely make out the tears dripping from his face. I sighed and headed over.

"Bella, how is she?" Jasper jumped up as soon as he saw me and I smiled sadly at him.

"She's ok. Sleeping." I told her and he nodded and sank back into the chair. I went and sat on the other side of him. "Hey, listen to me. You are both going through a lot right now. You need to be there for each other. This can either tear you two apart or bring you closer. I need you to make sure it brings you closer. Ali can't handle losing you Jazz. And I don't think you can handle losing her." I told him and he sobbed.

"No Bella, I don't want to lose her. I am just so scared. I want nothing more than to know that everything is going to be ok with both Alice and our baby and take them both home and start our life together." He explained and I nodded.

"You need to talk to her. She is terrified Jasper that she is going to lose you. She thinks that you want to leave her and the baby." I told him and he gasped.

"How could she think that!" He practically yelled and I rubbed his back, calming him down.

"Jazz, she just went through one of the worst experiences anyone can go through. You did too. I'm sure you both have your insecurities about your relationship right now. You both just need to talk about your feelings, get everything out in the open, and most importantly, comfort each other. Help each other through this. And remember, you both still have a healthy baby growing inside of Alice. The fear and stress that she is feeling right now is not good for the baby. So talk to her sooner rather than later. Work everything out." I told him and he nodded, wiped his eyes, and stood up.

"I'll go sit with her until she wakes up. I'll talk to her then." He said and I nodded and stood up as well. I wrapped Jasper in my arms tightly.

"You guys are two of the strongest people I know. You will get through this." I whispered and he nodded.

"Thank you Bells, for everything. You and Edward can head home. You both look exhausted." He said and I nodded.

"Tell Alice I'll come back first thing tomorrow, and if either of you need anything at all, we are just a call away." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Take care man." Edward said as he gave Jasper a quick hug. I watched Jasper walk away and sighed. "They will be ok, love. Everything will be ok." Edward said as he wrapped me tightly in his arms. I sighed and closed my eyes, snuggling into his embrace.

"I love you Edward, always and forever." I told him.

"I love you too Bella, forever and always." He replied and I smiled and kissed him gently. "Come on love, let's get home." He said and hand in hand we walked out of the hospital and headed home.


	46. Chapter 45

"Bella, thank you for coming over, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok Esme, how are you and Carlisle doing?" I asked her as I sipped my coffee.

"We are doing as well as can be expected. He is down at the hospital hoping to find out when Alice will be released so that we can plan a small ceremony so her and Jasper can get married as soon as possible. That is the only request they have made of us and we are sticking to it." She explained and I nodded my head and smiled sadly at her.

"I am so exhausted. I've been spending as much time as I can at the hospital with Alice and Jasper but I also have work and Edward. It's just all so exhausting." I explained to her and she nodded and rubbed my shoulder gently.

"You need a break Bella, you are so stressed and overworking yourself and it is very unhealthy. You need to get away, clear your head." She said and I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"I wish it were that simple. I don't have the time to get away. As amazing as a nice vacation with Edward sounds, I just can't do it." I explained and she shook her head.

"It is not impossible Bella, and you need it. As far as I can see, you aren't even completely here with me right now." She said.

"That's just because I am tired Esme, but why are we even discussing this?" I asked her, sensing that she had an underlying reason for pushing this so hard.

"I spoke with Edward last night, he seemed defeated. He said that you two have been arguing quite a bit lately and he is worried." She told me.

"What exactly is he worried about?" I asked her.

"He is worried about you, he is worried about your relationship. He is afraid that you are trying to take on much more than you can handle. We all know too well that you have always been one to take care of everyone close to you and put them before yourself. He is also worried that your relationship will suffer and is suffering because you are putting Alice and Jasper's relationship before your own." She explained and I groaned.

"Esme, I truly do appreciate that you are telling me all of this and I respect that you are just trying to help, but Edward needs to come to me with this stuff, not his mom. You know that I love you and I think the relationship you have with your children is wonderful, but with all due respect, mine and Edward's relationship is exactly that, mine and Edward's. It has absolutely nothing to do with you or anyone else for that matter. If Edward feels that our relationship is hurting, he needs to talk to me about it." I huffed and she sighed.

"I apologize for overstepping my boundaries Bella. I understand where you are coming from and from now on I will respect that. I just thought I would try to help. My son is a lot like you in that he likes to put other people's needs before his own. And if he believes you are happy with your relationship, he will not say anything. Carlisle and I have reserved our beach house for the first week of next month. We of course did it for you and Edward. I truly do hope that you take that time for yourselves, but if you choose not to go I will also understand that." She said quietly and I felt a slight twinge of guilt inside for saying what I did to Esme, after all she was just trying to help, but at the same time I felt it needed to be said.

"I appreciate that Esme, thank you. Now, if you will please excuse me, I need to get back to work. Thank you for the coffee and if you need anything at all please give me a call." I told her and I stood and gave her a tight hug before heading out to my car and back to work. I drove to the office and then climbed out of the car. After I graduated, I got a job with the Fork's sheriff's department, mainly just answering phones and filing information. My dad got me the job and it was mainly just to help pay my way in college.

"Hey Bella, how was lunch with Esme?" My dad asked me as I walked into the office.

"It was good. She wants Edward and I to go away to their beach house for a week next month, said she already paid for it and everything." I told him as I locked my purse away and started looking through the files on my desk that were left there while I was away at lunch.

"That was nice of them. Are you going to go?" He asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"It depends on how Alice is doing and whether she is out of the hospital or if she still needs me." I replied and he patted my back.

"Well, you need to do what is best for you Bella. If you aren't going to be comfortable leaving Alice then chances are you won't have much fun anyways. I need to get back to work. Are you and Edward still coming over for dinner?" He asked me and I nodded my head.

"Sure Dad, I'll see you later." I replied and he nodded and turned around to walk away. I was busy for the rest of the day until I looked at the time and realized that it was five minutes until I got off and could head to the hospital to check on Alice and then head home to get ready for dinner with my dad. I sighed and gathered my stuff together. I went to let Charlie know that I was heading home and would see him in a few hours. I headed to the hospital and stopped just before entering Alice's room and took a few moments to gather myself together. I was extremely stressed out lately so anything and everything could cause an emotional breakdown and I couldn't let that happen in front of Alice. Once I felt like I was ok, I knocked and then let myself in.

"Bella! Thank goodness you are here! I need your help." Alice yelled as soon as I stepped into the room.

"Hey Ali, how are you doing?" I asked her as I smiled at her enthusiastic mood today.

"I am just doing horrible Bella! I just can't decide! That's why I am so glad you are here, you need to decide for me. I just can't do it!" She replied as she frantically flipped through all kinds of magazines that were on her bed.

"Ok Alice what is going on? What do you need help deciding?" I asked her as I set my stuff down and walked over to the bed. "Hey Jasper." I smiled as I hugged him and kissed his cheek gently.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" He asked me and I shrugged and nodded.

"I can't decide what color to paint the nursery!" Alice exclaimed and I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Alice, why are you already thinking about this? You are barely two months along sweetheart, you don't need to worry about a nursery yet, you need to worry about getting through the pregnancy." I told her as I sat next to her on the bed and kissed her cheek gently.

"Bella, I have to focus on something other than this damn pregnancy! I just sit here all day long. Jasper is here with me and as much as I do love him he worries enough for the both of us. I am just trying to be optimistic and hopeful." She explained and I nodded.

"Well, in that case what are our options for my niece or nephew's room?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Well, Jasper was thinking yellow because that is neutral. But, everyone does yellow as a neutral color. I was thinking of maybe a green or even like a brown." She jumped into her plans enthusiastically as she showed me the different colors she had found in the magazines all over her bed. I saw Jasper stand up and leave the room out of the corner of my eye and I patted Alice's leg gently.

"I'll be right back." I told her and she nodded and smiled gratefully at me, knowing what I was headed to do. I wandered around for a little bit until I found Jasper sitting outside the front of the hospital. I sighed and went to sit next to him. "Do you mind if I join you?" I asked him and he smiled and shook his head, patting the bench next to him. I sat down and nothing was said for the next few minutes.

"I don't know how she is doing it." He spoke up finally.

"How who is doing what?"

"How Alice is keeping up this happy face. How she is keeping her mind away from the baby." He clarified and I nodded.

"She is doing it because she knows she has to. Like she said earlier Jazz, you are worried enough for the both of you. She knows that anymore stress she puts on her body will only hurt the baby more. And she is tired of being hurt. She is tired of being unhappy. You guys never really got your happy moment. One of the moments a girl always dreams of next to her wedding and prom is being able to tell her husband that she is pregnant. Imagining the look on his face, the joy and happiness in his eyes. It is all dreamy. Alice never got that, so she is trying to make up for it. I know it's hard but you have to be strong. You have to be strong for Ali, for yourself, and for your child." I told him and he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I just don't know how to let it all go. I don't know how to stop worrying about Alice and the baby long enough to enjoy any of this. I will feel better once she is out of the hospital and I can take her home." He explained and I rubbed his back.

"Even if you guys were home Jazz, you would still be worrying and scared and have no clue what to do. None of that will change unless you make it change. You have to make yourself look at the upside. As cliché as this sounds, look at the glass like it is half full rather than half empty." I told him and he laughed and looked at me. I winked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for being here Bella. I know it is taking a toll on your relationship with Edward. And I know you are exhausted." He said and I groaned.

"Has Edward talked to everyone about our relationship other than me?" I exclaimed, flustered and frustrated with the fact that Esme wasn't the only one to bring it up today.

"I'm sorry Bella, I figured he had talked to you." He said and I shook my head.

"I'm not upset with you Jasper, just the situation. I love Edward, but I feel like we can't make the relationship work unless we talk to each other about the problems. He at least owes me that. Instead, he is going around talking to all of our friends and family about our problems and I am hearing it from them. I just thought we were both stressed out and I thought that maybe once things died down we would just go back to normal. But apparently he thinks that we are having issues and our relationship is suffering." I explained and Jasper nodded.

"Bella, you just need to talk to him. He probably hasn't mentioned anything to you because he knows you are already stressed out because of Alice and school and he didn't want to make you more upset. He didn't purposely tell everyone except you to hurt you." He said and I nodded.

"I know I am going to talk to him when I get home tonight." I told him and he nodded.

"Come here, give me a hug." He said and I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist. He squeezed me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"Alright, I'm going to say goodbye to Alice. You coming back?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be in there in just a second." He replied and I smiled and nodded my head.

"Night Jasper, take care of yourself." I told him and he nodded.

"Good luck with your talk with Edward. I hope you get everything sorted out." He said and I smiled. I walked back into Alice's room.

"Hey Ali, I am going to head home for the night. I have some stuff to take care of; you know I am a phone call away if you need me. I love you and I will see you tomorrow." I told her and she smiled and nodded.

"Go take care of your man. I love you too Bella and I am also a phone call away if you need me. See ya!" She replied and I hugged her tightly and then headed home.

"Edward, I'm home!" I called out as I stepped into the apartment and set my stuff done.

"In the kitchen Bells!" I heard him call back and I smiled. I walked into the kitchen and saw him standing with his back to me. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent, feeling myself calm instantly. "Hey, I wasn't expecting you home until later. Figured you would be at the hospital." He said.

"Yeah, I stopped by for a little bit after work but I wanted to be home with you." I told him and he chuckled. He turned in my arms and I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. He gave me a peck and tried to pull away but I weaved my hands into his hair and pulled him back down to me. I captured his lips with my own and I threw myself into the kiss. I poured every ounce of stress and fear I had been feeling into it. Edward's hands latched onto my hips and pulled me as close to him as possible. He lifted my up and placed me on the counter, snuggling between my legs. I pulled away gently and leaned my forehead against his.

"What was that for?" He asked me as he smiled widely at me.

"Just wanted to show you how much I love and appreciate you. I know that I have been so preoccupied with Alice and work and school that I haven't even noticed that our relationship has been suffering because of it. I am so sorry for that. And that is going to change." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. "Your parents have offered to let us spend a week next month at the beach house and they said they will pay for all expenses. I want to take them up on that offer. I think we really need a week away, just the two of us." I told him and he smiled and nodded.

"I was hoping you would say yes. My mom told me about the house last night when I talked to her. She said she was going to mention it to you at lunch today and then she called me after lunch and mentioned that it didn't sound like you were going to go for it. I was totally prepared to hear a no way from you. This is a surprise." He said and I smiled at him.

"You know, I was totally prepared to come home and rip you a new one. Esme mentioned your conversation at lunch as well and what you had told her about being worried about our relationship. Then, at the hospital Jasper mentioned something too. I was so upset that you would talk to them about our relationship but hadn't even mentioned anything to me. But then on the way home I was thinking and I realized that you are right. I have been extremely distant lately and if I were you, I would be worried too. And you and your mom have a relationship that I've never had with my parents so I can't really understand, but I can respect it and appreciate it. And Jasper is like your brother so of course you would talk to him. I overreacted and so when I got home, I decided to take a different approach." I told him as I winked and he laughed.

"Well I must say, I liked that approach much better than the other." He replied before leaning in to kiss me once more. I smiled at him and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Edward, and I can't wait to just get away and spend a week alone with you." I told him and he smiled.

"I love you too Bella and I can't wait either." He replied before kissing my cheek and stepping away from me. "We need to get ready for dinner. We have to leave soon." He said as he helped me down from the counter and swatted me gently as he sent me to the bedroom to get ready. I smiled to myself as I felt the feeling of warmth and being at home, in love, and loved spread through my body once again. I didn't realize how much I missed it.


	47. Chapter 46

**_A/N: Hello wonderful readers! So sorry I haven't updated in an extremely long time. I won't waste your time with the pointless excuses and reasons behind my terrible updating habits. Instead, hope you enjoy the next chapter(: xoxox, hellotocarissa._**

"Bells, are you ready? We need to head over to your dad's house or we are going to be late!" Edward called to me and I sighed, frustrated, and threw my hair in a ponytail. I had been home attempting to get ready for the past two hours. I had barely gotten as far as taking a shower. Now, I was in my bra and underwear staring at my reflection in the mirror. I ran my hands over my face and groaned. I stormed out of the bathroom and quickly began rummaging through my drawers, looking for something to wear. Edward walked into the room and stopped short. "Bella, what are you doing? Why aren't you dressed and ready to go?" He asked me and I sighed and flopped down on the bed.

"I don't know Edward. I keep zoning out and then when I zoned back in it was time to go. My mind isn't here right now." I sighed and he smiled sadly and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Bella, what's running through your mind babe? Where are you right now?" He asked me and I closed my eyes and rested my head on my hands.

"I just have a lot going on in my head right now. With Alice still not doing so great and everything that is going on with us. I'm stressed out." I told him and he looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Bella, you need to relax. This worrying and stress isn't good for you." He explained and I nodded my head.

"I know Edward, and I really am trying. Just every time I think I have it under control, something else always happens and I go spiraling back down again. Edward, I can't keep going. I can't keep walking around with a smile on my face pretending everything is ok. I can't keep up the façade. It's too exhausting." I spilled out and Edward pulled me into his chest and held on tightly.

"Let it out Bella. I'm right here for you, always. I love you and I know Alice being in the hospital and her and Jasper's pain is taking an extremely heavy toll on your heart right now and it's not fair to you. You have to be able to let it out. Even if it's in the shower by yourself, with me, or with anyone else, you need to let it out." He told me and I sighed and closed my eyes. I folded myself tighter into Edward's arms and let the calm I felt when I was with him wash over me. It ran through my body and was welcomed with relief. I always felt home in Edward's arms. Like it was where I belonged.

"Alright, I should probably get dressed before my dad starts to worry." I sighed and reluctantly began to shift out of Edward's arms, only to have him tighten his hold and bring me back in farther.

"Why don't we just stay home tonight? We haven't had a nice night together at home since before Alice and Jasper's wedding. Between the actual wedding and then spending every night at the hospital, we both need a break from constantly going." He offered and I smiled and snuggled into his arms.

"That sounds wonderful Edward. I'll call my dad and see if we can reschedule." I told him and he let me go so that I could go call my dad. I picked up my phone and quickly dialed the number I had memorized years ago.

"Hello?" He answered on the first ring.

"Hey dad, it's me."

"Hey Bella, where are you guys?" He asked.

"That's actually what I was calling about. Dad, do you mind if we reschedule dinner?" I asked him carefully.

"That's fine Bella. Is everything ok?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, dad, everything is fine. We are just really tired and want to spend some time together. We aren't really up for going out." I explained and I heard my dad chuckle.

"That's not a problem Bella. Have a good night. We can talk tomorrow at work about rescheduling." He answered and I smiled.

"Thanks dad. You too, goodnight." I said and then hung up the phone and headed back to the bedroom to snuggle up with Edward. When I got back into the bedroom, Edward wasn't in there where I had left him and the shower was on. I frowned and sighed before climbing into bed and snuggling under the covers. Before I knew it, I was fighting sleep off as hard as I could. But, I was too weak and it soon overcame me.

I felt my eyes slowly begin to drift open. I yawned and stretched before rolling over and inhaling. I smiled as I smelled Edward and snuggled closer to the warm chest.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered into my ear and I smiled.

"Good morning handsome." I replied and he chuckled.

"How did you sleep?" He asked me.

"I slept wonderfully, how did you sleep?" I asked him and he laughed.

"I slept amazing because I had my angel in my arms all night." He replied and I giggled and blushed slightly. I then remembered the night before and I gasped and shot up.

"Oh my gosh Edward I am so sorry! I feel like a terrible girlfriend." I exclaimed and he sat up and took my face in his hands, his eyes drenched in worry.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" He asked me, his voice rising in pitch.

"I totally passed out last night and we were supposed to spend the night together and talk. It's just I came back in here and you were in the shower so I lay down and then before I knew it I'm waking up this morning. Gosh Edward I am so sorry." I told him as I rubbed my hands over my face and he laughed.

"Bella, it's totally fine. We will just spend today together. And you needed your sleep. Don't worry about it." He told me and I sighed.

"Edward, I have to go to work today." I told him and the smile dropped from his face.

"Bella, its Saturday." He said carefully and I groaned.

"I know but my dad has a huge case he is working on and he needs me to go in and finish up some paperwork for him." I told him and he smiled sadly.

"Ok Bella." He said and then he got off of the bed and walked into the bathroom. I sighed and looked at the time, seeing I only had an hour before I needed to get to the office. I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and quickly threw on some jeans and a Forks Police Department t-shirt before putting on a pot of coffee. While the coffee was brewing, I made myself a quick breakfast smoothie and left a glass for Edward. I poured myself a to go cup of coffee and quickly downed the smoothie before grabbing my purse and keys and heading to the office.

"Hey dad." I greeted as I walked in.

"Hey Bella, thanks for coming in today." He told me and I smiled.

"No problem." I replied as I sat down at my desk.

"How was your night with Edward?" He asked me and I sighed.

"I ended up falling asleep while he was in the shower. I woke up this morning and he wanted to spend the day together but I had forgotten to tell him that I had to come into work for a little bit and when he found out he got upset with me." I explained and my dad smiled sadly at me. He knew the problems we were having with our relationship.

"Well Bella, you can go home if you need to. I understand. I can just call in someone else to help." He told me but I shook my head.

"It's fine dad. The damage is already done. I will just talk to him when I get home tonight. It will give him some time to cool off." I explained and he nodded. Both of us were silent after that as we got to work, signaling the end of the conversation. It took me about four hours to finish all of the paperwork I needed to do and by then it was lunch time. I sighed when I was finished and stretched out slightly. "Hey dad, I'm all finished. Do you need anything else?" I called and he shook his head and waved me off. I laughed quietly to myself. My dad was so involved in the case all he could manage was a shake of his head and a wave. I gathered all of my stuff and drove home with the intention of making up with Edward and spending some time together. When I got home, I found a note the was scrawled in Edward's beautiful penmanship.

Bella,

Jasper called me and said he wanted to talk. We went out to lunch. If you are back before I am, which means you are reading this, then feel free to spend the rest of your day as you wish. Do not wait around for me, I do not know how long I will be. See you tonight.

Edward

I sighed, crumbled up the note, and threw it in the trash. I felt the frustration, hurt, and anger bubble up inside of me. I grabbed my keys and sped off to the hospital, I was going to find Edward whether he wanted me to or not. I walked into Alice's room and found Jasper sitting there with her. I stopped short and looked around in confusion.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Jasper whispered quietly when he saw me, signaling with his hand to be quiet because Alice was sleeping.

"Where's Edward?" I asked him, completely ignoring his question.

"I don't know." He replied as he shot me a confused look.

"Didn't you two go to lunch?" I asked him and his confusion grew even more.

"Were we supposed to?" He asked me. I gasped as the hurt in me grew even more and tears pricked the back of my eyes.

"I have to go." I whispered before I dashed out of the room and out to my car. I sat in the parking lot for a good forty-five minutes before I was able to start my car and drive home. I sat at home, feeling completely numb, for a few hours before Edward walked through the door.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked me in concern as he walked over and knelt in front of me. He placed his hand on my cheek and I slapped it away from me. Shock laced his face before hurt covered it.

"Where were you Edward?" I asked him.

"With Jasper, didn't you see my note?" He asked me and the tears began to spill down my face. Part of me was still clinging to the hope that the note was just a misunderstanding and he would tell me the truth when he got back. Now, that hope had shattered and I couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"Don't lie to me Edward." I whispered as I looked down at my hands.

"Bella, I'm not lying to you. Why would I lie to you about that?" He asked me and the anger flared inside of me.

"Don't lie to me! You were not with Jasper! Nor did you ever make plans with Jasper Edward! I was at the hospital! I talked to Jasper! Don't fucking lie to me!" I screamed and understanding crossed his feature before guilt settled there.

"Bella, it's not what you think." He began and I scoffed.

"So you didn't lie to me Edward? You didn't not only write an untrue note saying you were with Jasper but you also never lied to my fucking face? Please then Edward, enlighten me as to where the fuck you were and who the fuck you were with that required you to lie to your fucking girlfriend?" I screamed and he sighed.

"I can't tell you where I was, nor can I tell you who I was with Bella. But you will find out soon, I can promise you that. And I did not lie to you because I am doing something behind your back. I didn't lie to you to hurt you. I lied because I had to Bella, and I know that sounds completely ridiculous right now Bella but I promise you that you will understand soon." He said and my mouth fell open in shock. Sobs wracked through my body.

"Well, when you decide its ok for me to know Edward please let me know. Until then, I will be at my dad's house." I spat at him before standing up and storming into the bedroom, throwing some stuff in a bag, and storming back through the living room.

"Bella, please don't do this! Just stop, listen to me for God's sakes!" He screamed and I rolled my eyes.

"Why Edward? So you can lie to me more? Did you come up with some more excuses?" I said through clenched teeth and I saw the tears glistening his eyes.

"Bella, please." Was all he could get out in a cracked whisper. I sighed and dropped my bags, flopping onto the couch.

"Edward, I can't handle this. I was just telling you the other day how everything is too much for me to handle right now, I can't handle you lying to me and going behind my back as well. I did nothing to deserve that. I have always been an understanding girlfriend. I've never done anything to make you think you needed to lie and go behind my back. And, frankly Edward, its bullshit that you did lie and go behind my back Edward. I am so disgusted with you right now. I can't believe you would do something like that. What happened to being completely honest with each other? I can't even stand to look at you right now. I need to leave. Please don't try and stop me." I told him before standing back up and lifting my bags to my shoulders. Edward began to say something before seeing the resolve in my eyes and closing his mouth. Tears streamed down his cheeks and my heart broke as I walked away from him. I fought to hold back the sobs as I drove to my dad's house. Halfway there, I had to pull over because I could no longer see the road through my tears and it was becoming too much to hold back. Once my head was clear, I continued driving. I pulled in the house and headed up to the door and knocked.

"Bella, what are you- oh my gosh what happened honey?" Rosalie squealed as he pulled me into the house and into her arms. I had decided against going to my dad's. I knew he was not the support I needed right now. So I drove to Rosalie's house instead.

"Edward and I got into a fight. Can I crash here for a few days?" I asked her and she gasped and looked at me sadly before nodding her head.

"Emmet, come get Bella's stuff and take it to the guest room! She is going to be staying here for a little bit!" She called and Emmet came stalking around the corner. He stopped short when he saw the tears streaming down my face.

"Bellybear, what happened?" He asked in concern and I sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Emm, do you guys mind if I just go to sleep?" I asked them and they both nodded. I fell into the bed and began to sob into the pillow. I slowly cried myself to sleep. I woke in the morning and reached out next to me, searching for Edward. When he wasn't there, my eyes opened and as I took in my surroundings the events from the night before slowly came back to me. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, finding them puffy and sore from all the crying I did the night before. Thank God it was Sunday and I could just lounge around in my own self-pity all day. I heard a knock at the door and I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Come in!" I called and Rosalie's head slowly poked through the crack.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling today sweetheart?" She asked me.

"As good as can be expected I guess." I answered as I shrugged my shoulders and she nodded her head.

"What happened Bella? I don't think I have ever seen you this upset over a fight between you and Edward. I have seen you upset, just never this bad. What did he do?" She asked me and I sighed and rubbed my hands over my eyes.

"Well, he wanted to spend the day together yesterday but I had to go into work for a few hours. He was upset when I left the house and I felt bad when I got to work so I rushed through all of the paperwork and made it home by lunchtime. When I got there, I found a note from Edward that said he was going out to lunch with Jasper and would be back later on, but not to wait around for him. I couldn't stand that we were fighting, so I went to the hospital, figuring that they would be eating lunch there because I know Jasper hasn't left the hospital at all since Alice has been in here. Well, when I got there Jasper was in Alice's room and said he hadn't seen or heard from Edward all day. So I went home and waited for Edward. He got home and I blew up, asking him where he had been and who he had been with. He said that he couldn't tell me, but that I would find out eventually. Whatever the hell that means. So, I packed my stuff and came here." I explained to her and she sighed and wrapped me in a hug.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I am sure he has an honest explanation of where he was and who he was with and why he couldn't tell you at that moment. But I am so sorry that you are hurting because of him. Feel free to stay here as long as you need or want to." He told me and I smiled at her.

"Thank you Rose, it means a lot to know that I have you and Emm here for me whenever I need you guys." I told her and she smiled back at me.

"Of course Bella, you are a sister to us. We will always be here for you. So, are you up for some breakfast? Emmet wants waffles." She said and I giggled and nodded my head.

"Yes, I will be down in a second. I just want to freshen up." I told her and she smiled and nodded at me before giving me one last quick hug and a light peck on the cheek. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I sighed and grabbed my phone, seeing that I had five text messages and three missed calls. One text message was from my dad, telling me that Edward was looking for me and asking me to call him and explain what was going on. The other four text messages were from Edward, begging me to call him, tell him where I am, and saying that he was worried about me and how sorry he was and that he loves me. I hit the erase button so I wouldn't feel the need to reply to the text messages, opting to call my dad when I got the chance, and then checked my missed calls. Two of them were from Edward, as expected, and one of them was from Jasper. I decided to call Jasper back now, in case it was news on Alice, and waited for him to answer as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jasper, what's up?" I asked him.

"Bella, oh thank God! You had us all worried about you. No one knew where you were." He exclaimed and I sighed, now knowing this phone call had nothing to do with Alice and everything to do with Edward.

"Well, you guys obviously didn't look very hard Jasper. I am with a friend." I told him and he sighed.

"What friend Bella?" He asked me and I groaned.

"Jasper, I am not telling you. You are just going to turn around and tell Edward and then Edward is going to show up here and I don't want to see him right now or talk to him. So forgive me for wanting my location a secret until further notice." I snapped into the phone.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to push or pry. Edward showed up here this morning and he was a mess. I've never seen him this upset Bella. Whatever happened, he knows he fucked up big time. He was most worried that he hadn't heard from you and you weren't at your dad's house like you said. He thought something had happened Bella. So I told him I would try and get a hold of you and at least find out that you are ok." He explained.

"Well, I'm fine Jasper. I am alive and staying and a friend's house until I feel ready to talk to Edward." I told him and he chuckled.

"Alright Bella, I'll let you go then. If you need me, I am here. Alice wants you to come to down to the hospital today when you can too, said she has something she wants to talk to you about." He said and I sighed.

"Alright, I'll see you later then Jasper. Bye." I said and I hung up the phone. I plugged my phone into the charger and then jumped into the shower. I took my time, shaving and washing every spot of my body, before turning the water off and drying off, wrapping my hair in the towel and rummaging through the things I packed for something to wear for the day. I looked outside and saw that it was overcast, but not wet. I chose a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a blue long sleeved shirt, and black ugg boots. I laid my clothes out and grabbed my makeup and hair stuff. I decided to just blow dry my hair and leave it natural today, since the overcast outside would just undo any curling or straightening I did today anyways, and decided on light makeup, feeling it unimportant to dress up too much, considering I had no one to impress today anyways. Once I was all finished, I put everything away and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Bellpop!" Emmet called through his mouth full of food. I giggled and shook my head.

"Good morning pig." I called back as I shoved his head forward lightly. He chuckled and shoved me as I walked by.

"How you doin sweetcheeks?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Emmet, did nicknames like that really work for you?" I asked him incredulously.

"It worked for Rosie here." He stated simply as he shrugged his shoulders. I looked at Rose and she winked.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for the incompetent." She said and I laughed as Emmet's mouth dropped.

"So, I'm heading down to the hospital today. Alice wants to talk about something. And I have a strange feeling that Edward will be there. I do not want to see him nor do I want to talk to him so, Rosalie, would you like to accompany me and be my bodyguard?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Of course I will Bella. I've been wanting to go see my brother anyways. When did you want to head over there?" She asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't really have a particular time in mind. Whenever we make it down there is fine with me. If you have stuff you want to get done before hand, that's fine." I told her and she shook her head.

"Nope, I got nothing to do today. So we can head down there and visit either until we get tired or we can go down there and then go to lunch after we visit or shopping. It's totally up to you Bells." She said and I smiled and nodded.

"Alright well, there's no use putting this off so we might as well head down there now. You know how impatient Alice can get." I told her and she laughed and nodded her head.

"Don't I know it!" She agreed and I smiled. "Alright well, let's get out of here then." She said. I ran upstairs to grab my purse and phone and then we headed out the door and to the hospital. I kept a sharp eye out for any sign of Edward while we parked and walked to Alice's room.

"Hey Alice." I called as I walked into the room.

"Bella! Hey, you're here!" She called and I smiled.

"Nope, I am just a figment of your imagination." I told her sarcastically and she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks smartass. Hey Rose! I didn't know you were coming too." She squealed and I laughed.

"Yeah, I dragged her along for the ride. She called me and asked what I was up to and then I just had to give her no choice in the matter. We are headed out to lunch after this." I explained, looking at Rosalie with a warning in my eyes not to mention that I was staying at her house.

"Well, the more the merrier of course. Jasper was missing some sane company anyways. I am probably driving him crazy as it is." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well little brother, what do you say we take a walk and give them some time to talk?" Rose suggested and Jasper nodded his head. They walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked her as I replaced old flowers and organized different shelves in her room.

"Bella, stop with the cleaning and sit your ass down." She stated firmly and I looked and saw her glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Alice, stop with the bitch act. I really don't need this right now. I have enough shit going on." I told her and she sighed.

"Bella, I am only being a bitch because that is the only way to get any information out of you. When were you going to tell me, your best friend, that you and Edward are fighting? Not only fighting but it is so bad that you actually left and stayed somewhere else last night!" She exclaimed and I groaned.

"Alice, it only happened last night! Excuse me for not thinking 'Well shit, Alice would sure as hell like to know that me and my boyfriend are fighting. I have nowhere to stay tonight but that's ok because Alice wants to know everything'." I snapped at her as I stood up and ran my hands roughly through my hair.

"Bella-"

"No Alice, just stop. This isn't about you, Alice. For once in my life I was thinking about myself last night. I was thinking about the fact that my boyfriend that I am head over heels in love with and who I have never lied to about anything, flat out lied straight to my face. For all I know he was with some other girl cheating on me and he was perfectly ok with lying about it. So I'm sorry if me not rushing over here last night to tell you all about my heartbreak and pain hurt your precious feelings Alice, but I really could care less right now." I snapped and then I walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I leaned against the door and slid to the ground as the tears flooded my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I tried to quiet the sobs that wracked my body so I wouldn't disturb the rush around me. I sat there for a few minutes in order to get the tears under control before I stood up and headed to the bathroom to clean myself up, and then I headed off to find Rose. I spotted her and Jasper in the cafeteria sitting at a table and walked over.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt. Mind if I join?" I asked and they looked at me smiled.

"Sure Bella, have a seat." Rose replied as she smiled back and I sat down.

"So, that was quick. I don't think in all of the years I have known Alice, has she ever been able to cut a conversation that short. Especially not with her best friend." Jasper said with a concerned look in his eyes but a playful smirk on his lips.

"Yeah well, we had a small disagreement so I wanted to get out of there before we upset each other anymore." I explained as I looked down at my hands and sighed, willing the tears to stay at bay.

"What about?" Rosalie asked and I sighed and shook my head.

"It doesn't matter. So what's going on with you Jasper? How you been?" I asked him and she smiled sadly at me.

"I have been pretty ok Bella, how about you? How are you doing?" He asked me and I smiled.

"I am getting through it best I can Jazz. It's really hard when the one person that you want to just hug you and comfort you and be your shoulder to cry on is the one who made you cry in the first place. It's also really confusing to miss and hate someone all at the same time. To want to call them and fix things and to never want to talk to them again, also at the same time." I said sadly and looked up to see looks of pity and sympathy on both of my friends' faces.

"Maybe you should just talk to him Bella. Give him a chance to explain." Jasper offered and I sighed.

"I already did Jazz. That's the sad part. I screamed and yelled at him, I cried, a lot, and I packed my bags and told him I was leaving. But before I actually left, I sat down and just simply asked him to explain. I told him that if he could just tell me the truth, no matter what it was, I would stay and we could talk and work things out. You know what his answer was? His answer was that he just couldn't tell me, but that I would find out soon. So I left. It was the only thing I could do to keep from shattering our relationship completely. I could feel it, deep down, that if I stayed there that night and just accepted that he lied and he knew that I knew that he lied and yet he still didn't tell me a damn thing, I knew we wouldn't survive. That the idea of 'us' would be over by the next morning. So I did the only thing that I could think of to save it all. I left." I explained and he nodded gently.

"I am so sorry he did that Bella, and I completely understand your unwillingness to talk to him. Just make sure you don't wait too long. Don't make it so long that the relationship and the good times and the feelings are just memories rather than something to be saved for present and future. You two are meant to be together Bella, don't forget that." He said and I smiled and nodded.

"I know Jazz, I won't forget." I told him.

"Alright, I should probably go check on Alice. Thanks for stopping by guys. Rosie, I will see you for lunch tomorrow. Bella, if you need anything at all, please feel free to call me." He told me sincerely as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I know Jasper, thank you, I will." I said back and stood up. Rosalie and I both gave Jasper a hug before heading out to the car.

"Ok Bella, what happened with Alice?" Rosalie asked me as we buckled up in the car and headed off towards the restaurant.

"She was upset with me for not telling her about Edward the minute that it happened. That she had to hear it from him rather than from me." I explained briefly and Rosalie scoffed.

"You just have to ignore her Bella. Alice has always been extremely controlling. I remember when Emmet first introduced me to her and Edward. She pulled me aside, had this what she thought was terrifying little scowl on her face and her exact words to me were 'You need to break up with my brother. You look like a bitch, you dress like a bitch, and you act like a bitch. My brother deserves better. So break up with him or else…' I laughed in her face and walked away. She hated me at first, lord knows why, but once she realized I was in it for the long haul and I wasn't going to rip her brother's heart to shreds, she finally started to loosen up and turned into the little pixie Alice we know and love. Anyways, the point of this story was just that Alice is extremely controlling and she hates when the people she is closest to are hurting. Her defense mechanism is to control everything and be a total bitch about it." Rosalie said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"I know it just gets really frustrating sometimes. I know she is only doing it because she cares but I just wish I could tell her to but out and mind her own business for once in her life." I exclaimed in pure frustration.

"Bella, it's ok to tell her that. She might get a little upset at first but eventually she will get over it and she will understand. You are going through a lot right now. No one expects you to be perfectly normal and get on with your life like it's all ok." Rosalie said as she parked the car at the café where we were having lunch. We got out and Rosalie stopped me before we headed inside. "I just want you to know that I am here for you Bella. Whenever you need me and for whatever I am here for you. Ok?" She told me and I smiled at her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I know Rosalie." I said quietly and she smiled back before we headed inside. We sat down at a booth and began to look over the menu.

"Oh shit, Bella, there is someone here to see you. We can leave right now if you want to. It's totally up to you." Rosalie said in a panicked tone as her eyes drifted out the window to the parking lot. I followed her eyes and saw Edward climbing out of his car. He was eyeing Rosalie's car, which meant he knew I was there. I groaned and banged my head on the table. "We can go if you want Bella." Rosalie said and I shook my head.

"I might as well just get it over with. I can't ignore him and avoid him forever. I'm bound to see him somewhere eventually. Besides, I only packed enough clothes for the weekend so I need to go back to the house sooner or later." I told her and she nodded. I grabbed a piece of bread and looked down as I began to pick it apart.

"Hey Rosalie, Bella." I heard his voice behind me and I closed my eyes as my heart fluttered wildly in my chest.

"Hey Edward." Rosalie answered but I kept my head down and remained quiet.

"Rose, do you mind giving Bella and I a moment alone?" Edward asked and I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked and I looked up to see question in her eyes. I nodded my head to show her that it was ok and she walked away. Edward sat down in the seat across from me and cleared his throat. I continued to look at the piece of bread that I was disintegrating with my fingers so I didn't have to look at him.

"Bella, please look at me." Edward's quiet voice pleaded and I sighed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and then looked up at him. I was instantly lost in the smoldering look in his eyes. They begged for forgiveness, and I was tempted to grant it to them. After a few moments of silently looking at each other from across the table, I looked away and swallowed away the tightness of my throat.

"You said you wanted to talk, so talk." I said quietly as I looked back at him and his eyes held such sadness and longing that I felt my stomach tighten and my heart reach out to him. I fought to keep myself under control. I knew this conversation needed to happen and right now the relationship was on the brink of ending completely, so a random outburst from me would not help matters at all.

"Bella, I am so lost without you. I have been so miserable and you've only been gone one night. I can't go on without you Bella. I love you and it kills me that I am hurting you like this. I am so sorry I lied to you. But I promise you that there is a perfectly explainable reason behind it, I just can't say it right now." He started and I sighed and looked down again. Just from his first few words I could feel that this was not going to go very well.

"Edward, I can't be with someone who lies to me so easily. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. I love you and I have been miserable too Edward, but I can't come home. Not right now at least. And probably not until you tell me the truth." I told him and he sighed.

"Dammit Bella! Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? I wish I could tell you everything. Where I was, who I was with. But I promised them I wouldn't tell anyone. I can't tell anyone Bella. And once you find out you will understand completely but please, just trust me." He begged and I felt the tears prick my eyes.

"That's just it Edward. I can't trust you. Not after this." I said quietly and the look that crossed his face was one of shock and pure hurt.

"Bella, please don't say that. You can't be serious. We belong together Bella." He cried out and I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I agree. We do belong together. But you lied Edward and right now I don't feel like I can trust you at all. That's something you will have to earn back. I will be staying at a friend's house for a little while longer. When you are ready to sit down and tell me the truth, give me a call. Until then, I'm sorry but it has to be this way. I love you Edward." I said before I stood up and walked out of the café to Rosalie's car. I climbed in and she started the car and peeled out of the parking lot. I looked up through the window and saw Edward with tears running down his face staring down at his hands. He slammed his hands on the table and stood up, I flinched and looked away as the tears began to cascade down my face.

**_Well, there you have it! Review, review, review! Please and Thank you(: Hope you enjoyed._**


End file.
